Skyfall 007: Mission Start
by Link234521
Summary: "To Risk Everything Is To Risk It All." Legend of Zelda/Kingdom Hearts in James Bond style. After a successful rescue mission, Link and Sora Bond, MI6 Intelligence Agents, are assigned to protect Zelda and Kairi Dawes. As things turn for the worse, they get more than what they bargained for. Rated T for Killing, Language, Tobacco/Alcohol References, and Blood. On Hiatus for a while
1. Prologue

_**Skyfall 007: Mission Start**_

**Hello, everyone. My name Is Link234521, some of you may know me from YouTube. The reason that I'm at FanFiction is to tell the story during one of my videos; Link and Sora-007, now a novelization. **

**This is my first Fanfiction, so take it easy on me, will you? Anyway, this fanfiction is a crossover of The Legend of Zelda and Kingdom Hearts in the form of James Bond. Some Characters will come from Xenoblade Chronicles and James Bond. **

**This FanFiction was supposed to be a mixture of Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, and James Bond 007, but I can select only two categories. Please, rate and review this story or PM me. I also used the name of the James Bond Film, Skyfall for the name of this Fanfiction. I also set the ages of the characters, so don't be mad about their ages. Also, the two portraying Bond and the Soldier will be revealed in the MI6 H.Q part of the prologue. Link's Appearance will be based off the Twilight Princess Incarnation and Sora's Look will based off KH II's Sora. I'll also try to create some Original Characters, but some will be revealed in later chapters. **

**Writing legend for the whole FanFic: **

Normal- dialogue

CAPLOCK- YELLING, DEMAND, JOKE DURING THOUGHTS, AND EMPHASIZING DURING NORMAL DIALOGUE

_Italic writing_- _dreams, sarcasm, thoughts, and foreign language (Ex: German) [Caplock yelling property applies to dream and thoughts]_

**Bold- talking on phone, radio, speaker, time, day, and location, line where it shares the chapter's title, alarm, sound effect, and transmission [Caplock yelling property applies to everything listed excluding the Time, Day, and Location]**

(A/N)- AUTHOR'S NOTE)

_**Bold Italic- text messaging, countdown, and thoughts during dream**_

_CAPLOCK ITALIC- JOKE DURING NORMAL DIALOGUE AND EMPHASIZING DURING THOUGHT_

**_*Asterisk Bold Italic*- Author speaking during FanFic (Not a Fourth-Wall Breaker)_**

*Asterisk*- Slow-Motion

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, Xenoblade Chronicles, or James Bond 007**

* * *

_**Long ago, when the world was new, there were two reigning relics: the Triforce and Kingdom Hearts. Left of by the Gods Of Old, these relics gave Power, Wisdom, and Courage to the land. But a War began and the Relics were hidden away from the Evil that was searching for it. The War created another Relic; the Keyblade. A weapon of Key and Sword and forged from the Heart; it gave powers far beyond anyone's imagination to the wielder. During the War for the Relics, many have fought for it and the Relics; some want it for restoration of Peace, others for Corruption. Thus, this made the creation of Light and Darkness; two opposing forces of Good and Evil.**_

_**The relics were forgotten over the Sands of Time, never to be seen or heard of, ever again.**_

_**But the Legend was told of in a Skyward Land, where the Hero of the Skies with the Blade of Evil's Bane and the Keeper of Keys with the Ultimate and Powerful Key of the rest, both wielding Powers Mystical and Mighty, descended to the Forgotten Land in search of the Princesses of Heart and Destiny, also their loved ones.**_

_**But they were all too late.**_

_**For a Manifested Evil has stolen their Hearts and used them to obtain the Relics. The Heroes fought, but the Relics fused together to make the Kingdom Blades. Powerful than the Keyblades and the Ultimate and Powerful Key, the Kingdom Blades, one forged of Light; the other of Darkness, granted the wishes of the wielder and brings Destruction to the opposing force. The Heroes fought valiantly; but one had given into the Darkness, the other slayed. The Heroes then sold their souls to the Devil after the Kingdom Blades no longer existed to make their loved ones live once more, but with a price; they can no longer see them anymore.**_

_**Eons passed, as an Evil Sorcerer threatened to take the newly founded Land of Hyrule into Darkness once more, thus, creating another War; the Hyrulean Civil War.**_

_**A decade later, two Heroes from the Forest, had just begun their destiny and to protect the Triforce and Kingdom Hearts by finding two Spiritual Stones and traveled across the land and fought with their Courage and Wisdom with the Princesses of Hyrule's help, only to find themselves lost in the Sands of Time after opening the door to Kingdom Hearts and the Triforce, as the Sorcerer took them and the Triforce split into three. Hyrule plunged into Darkness, with the Sorcerer it's 'King'.**_

_**The Heroes arose from the Temple of Time seven years later, motives revealed by the Sage of Light; they were the descendants of the Hero of the Skies and the Keeper of the Keys, setting off to find the other Sages and set them free from the King of Evil's Dark Magic to help them on their quest. In a final battle, the Heroes were fighting with the King of Evil violently, each taking blow for blow. The Heroes triumphed; sadly being sent back seven years to relive their lost time. Seven years passed; sadly taking their toll for succeeding on being among the Living.**_

_**On the day they were to be wed with the Princesses of Heart and Destiny on their 16th Birthday, an Incarnation of the Manifested Evil from Eons ago appeared and used the Kingdom Killer**__**; draining the Keeper of Keys and Princess of Heart's Lifeforce and Powers with it to feed the Darkness. The Hero of the Skies' Descendant survived along with the Princess of Destiny; sadly taking her toll and paid the Ultimate Price.**_

_**Out of Anger and Grief, the Descendant fought with the one who did this, paying the Ultimate Price as well; restoring the Light of his World.**_

_**His allies remembered him and his Friend for what they have done for them; leaving their Powers locked away until the next Descendants arrive. Families of families had their children named after the Heroes; the Powers weren't given to them if they showed true Courage and Purity as the Heroes did. Many tried; failing for showing Courage and Purity as none succeeded. All they wanted was to use that Power for Greed and Personal gain; not for Peace and Prosperity as the Heroes did.**_

_**Now, another tale has unraveled. Another Eon has arrived; yet, another chance for Peace for this Eon has been plagued with Evil.**_

_**For this Era, the Wheels of Fate has turned for two Boys named after the Heroes of Old on the Sacred age of 12, living on the Homeland of the Heroes of Old.**_

_**For these two, they held True Courage and Purity like the Heroes did: showing no Fear on the face of Battle, holding a balance of Power, Wisdom, and Purity as well as Courage where others only held Power. Another Fate has arisen, as this Era of Technology doesn't believe in this Tale, handed down from Generation to Generation.**_

_**This is the beginning of a new Era of Peace… a new chapter written… a Saga renewed… and Hope remains… Hope for the Future…**_

**Prologue:**

**Day: Thursday: September 1, 2012**

**Time: 11:40 P.M**

**Location: Abandoned Hotel**

"Well, well. Where is he?" A man pried, sounding very gentleman like. Then, a door opened, in came another man. But this man doesn't look very human. He look like an oni (A/N: an oni is a Japanese monster) with a horned helmet on his head.

"Sorry, Boss. We don't even know where he is." Then, the gentleman like man stood from where he sat and stood in the light. He was human, but with white skin and white hair. He had a red cape with yellow diamonds on the inside.

"YOU FOOL! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN, IT'S LORD GHIRAHIM!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, it made the floors in the building shake.

"But, Boss-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF THIS "BOSS" BUSINESS!" He snapped his fingers, and then out of nowhere, a rapier-like sword appeared in his hands and threw it at the oni-looking human and stabbed his heart, ending his life for good.

"Do I have to do everything around here?" He griped, annoyance in his words. He picked up his cellphone and dialed a number.

**"Hello?" **

"Hello, Mayor Dawes." (A/N I decided to use Rachel Dawes' Last name from_ Batman Begins_ for the Mayor. What? I ran out of ideas other than Harkinian. Deal with it.)

**"What is it Ghirahim?" **

"Mayor, if you don't come to the Abandoned Hotel by 12:00 midnight with the money, I'll kill the only people you hold dearly." He looked at two girls, terror in their eyes. One of the girls had blonde hair with blue eyes, a red dress, and green bracelets on each wrist. The other girl, a redhead, had blue eyes as the other girl, wore pink clothing, had a blue bracelet on her left wrist, and wore a necklace.

**"I'll be there, Ghirahim. Just please, don't hurt them." **The Mayor pleaded, worry in his words.

"Oh, I won't, as long as you have the money, and arrive here at 12:00 sharp." Ghirahim closed the cellphone and said to the girls, "Don't worry. I'll take _very_ _good_ care of you." He laughed sinisterly.

**Day: ****Thursday: September 1, 2012**

**Time: 11:45 P.M**

**Location: outside the Abandoned Hotel**

"We're here." A voice said.

"Sir, are you sure this is the place?" Another voice questioned, confused.

"Of course, this is where Ghirahim is holding them hostage and for ransom." The first voice said a hint of anger in his words. He stepped in the light, revealing him. He wore black S.W.A.T style body armor, a helmet to conceal his identity, a backpack on his back with a pull-string on the straps, and a Wolfram P2K pistol in his hand. He put his index and middle fingers on the side of the helmet where his ear is supposed to be. "Alpha, Beta, Gamma, And Delta teams, respond." The helmet's built-in radio crackled to life.

**"Alpha team here." **

**"Beta team reporting for duty." **

**"Gamma team online." **

**"Delta team active."**

"Alpha and Delta teams, you're coming with me. Beta and Gamma teams, relay cover fire if compromised."

**"YES, SIR!"**

They said in unison. He then put his index and middle fingers on the helmet again. "Reyn, activate the decoy cameras, disable the alarms on each floor, and set up fake call." Bond ordered.

**"Understood, Bond."**

"Remember, this is a Level 10 ransom and hostage mission. Proceed with caution." Bond set up a plan. "Go to assigned areas. We can't afford to fail the mission." His wrist-comm activated and the screen read:** Incoming transmission from "M".** The wrist-comm's screen changed and showed a woman with red hair, red eyes, and a pale white face.

**"Bond. What's your status on the mission?" **The woman questioned.

"We just arrived at the Abandoned Hotel. I reviewed the blueprints of the hotel. This won't be easy." Bond replied back.

**"Bond, I need Ghirahim alive. Also, keep the collateral damage to a minimum. I need both of you alive. "M" Out." **The Wrist-com's screen turned dark. _"M needs Ghirahim alive?" _Bond thought. _"__Why?"_

"Sir…" Bond snapped out of his trance. Another soldier walked up to him. He wore the same armor as Bond, but the helmet was different. "What did she say?" The soldier questioned.

"She said to bring Ghirahim alive and to keep the collateral damage to a minimum." Bond responded. He looked at the top of the hotel. "Boys, grab your rappelling gear. We're going rappelling tonight!" Bond looked at the time on his wrist-comm. It read: **11:50 P.M**

**Day: ****Thursday: September 1, 2012**

**Time: 11:50 P.M**

**Location: Inside the Abandoned Hotel**

Ghirahim looked at the clock. It read **11:50**. "WHERE IS HE?!" Ghirahim roared. "IT'S TEN TO MIDNIGHT, AND STILL HE NEVER BOTHERS TO SHOW UP! WELL, I'D NEVER-" Then Ghirahim heard windows smashed to shards and heard someone say,

"GO, GO, GO!" He saw who it was. The same man who ruined his plans often.

"YOU!" Ghirahim snarled. Anger and rage in his tone.

The same man from outside the hotel stepped in the light. He grabbed his Wolfram P2K. "It's over, Ghirahim." He was pointing the gun at him and reloaded it. Ghirahim became enraged.

"I'LL KILL YOU, BOND!" He roared.

"Really, you say that millions of times, yet in the end, you never kill me." Bond said. Ghirahim, humiliated at the words that Bond said, he screamed in frustration.

"SHUT UP!" Ghirahim pulled out a Walther P5 and pulled the trigger. A bullet was fired at Bond. To him, time seems to slow. When the bullet was inches from Bond, he dodged it. Then, time returned to it's normal speed. "What the-" Ghirahim, surprised from the dodge, then, another gunshot rang out. The bullet hit Ghirahim in the heel. Bond was the one who did the shot. Ghirahim crawled in pain. Bond noticed him crawling and walked up to him and pointed the pistol at Ghirahim's head. Bond then remembered what "M" said: _"__I need Ghirahim alive."_ Bond then retracted the gun and put in it's holster.

Bond turned to the Alpha and Delta teams. "Boys, keep him restrained and don't let him escape." The teams nodded yes, and put restraints on Ghirahim's wrists. Bond turned to the soldier who had the same armor. "Let's go. We have to get the hostages." The soldier nodded and they flew up the stairs. Bond put his index and middle fingers on his helmet again. "Reyn."

Reyn responded, **"What is it?"**

"I need you to locate where the two hostages are."

**"No problem. Let's see… A-HA! Bond, their location is the last floor. Room 500-B."**

"Thanks, Reyn." Bond thanked.

"Well, this is going to take a while." The soldier stated.

**Day: ****Thursday: September 1, 2012**

**Time: 12:20 A.M**

**Location: Abandoned Hotel, Room 500-B**

The two soldiers were at the front of room 500-B. The soldier that Bond brought along to assist him, took out the explosives used to blow up doors and planted it on the door. "What are you doing?! "M" said to keep the collateral damage to a minimum!" Bond exclaimed.

"Sorry, Bond. I forgot." The soldier removed the explosives on the door and put them back in the pack. "What are we going to use other than explosives, Bond?"

"I have my ways." He said with a smirk on his hidden face. Bond's stance changed to a kick-the-door-down stance.

"Oh." The soldier seconed. He too, took the stance.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"On three. One… Two… THREE!" On three, they both kicked down the door and they saw the girls, terror still in their eyes. "Don't worry. We're here to rescue you."

_"That voice…" _The girls thought. Just when the two was about to cut the ropes around the girls wrists, a voice echoed throughout the room.

"You thought you could beat me, Bond? Think again!"

Bond answered, "Ghirahim." He turned, but he wasn't there. "It's a transmission!" Bond exclaimed.

"You never change, Bond. You've fallen in my trap!" The lights in the room turned on and revealed the trap: a bomb with 10 seconds on the timer.

"Oh, Goddesses save us all." Bond cursed.

"Bond, we have to get out of here!" The soldier exclaimed. Bond looked around the room and saw the only way out: the windows. **_10…_**

"EVERYONE, GET OUT OF THE BUILDING!" Bond yelled in his built-in radio.** _5… _**"DIVE THROUGH THE WINDOWS!" Bond and the soldier dove through the windows with the girls, entering free-fall. The building exploded, causing pieces of the building to fly everywhere. Bond and the soldier pulled the string in their backpacks and a parachute appeared out of the backpack and glided safely to the ground. Bond, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and, Delta, and the soldier Bond was with met at the rendezvous point. They cut the ropes around the girl's wrists and awaited orders and Ghirahim was with the four teams, still injured and in restraints. Bond's wrist-comm activated, **Incoming transmission from "M"**

_"Uh-oh, this can't be good."_

**Day: ****Thursday: September 1, 2012**

**Time: 12:19 A.M**

**Location: Rendezvous Point**

The screen changed to show "M" on the screen. **"Bond! I thought I told you keep the collateral damage to a minimum!" **"M" said with rage in her voice.

"M, we didn't cause the explosion. Ghirahim did the explosion." Bond replied.

**"What about Ghirahim?" **"M" asked.

"He's in one piece." Bond replied again.

**"Bond, return to H.Q, ASAP. Oh, don't forget to bring the hostages back to the Mayor. "M" out." **The wrist-comm's monitor turned blank. The soldier that was with Bond walked next to him.

"Return to base?" The soldier asked.

"Return to base." Bond replied, answering the soldier's question. Bond took out what seems to be a keychain, pressed the button in the middle, and strange enough, a car appeared out of nowhere with no driver. The car was a BMW 750iL. "Well, looks like I'm driving." Bond said.

"Aw, come on! Why can't I drive, Bond?" The soldier whined.

"The main reason is because you didn't obtain your Driver's Licence yet." Bond answered.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." The soldier remembered, than chuckled.

"Besides, we have to put them in the back seats." Bond said.

"But, what about Ghirahim?" The soldier asked.

Bond was thinking. Then, he made his decision. "The trunk."

"THE TRUNK?! But, it's possible he'll escape!" He exclaimed.

"Not this time. I added security mechanisms in the trunk so he'll never escape." Bond said.

"Real clever, Bond. Real clever." The soldier said with remark in his words.

"Coming or not?" Bond asked.

"Coming, Bond, coming." The soldier answered. The doors of the car automatically opened due to their presence._ "Remind me to thank "Q" later." _Bond thought, and the two placed the girls in the back seats. Ghirahim, however, was beaten to unconsciousness. They sat in the front of the car and started the engine, which was started by a simple push of a button where the key slot was supposed to be. It was a five minute and thirty second drive to the Mayor's house. Bond stopped the car and got out of the driver's seat. The soldier next to Bond did the same thing as they carried the unconscious girls to their rooms via the windows in their rooms. _"__Time to head to H.Q."_ Bond thought. The two went back to the car and drove to MI6 H.Q. _"__Mission accomplished." _They thought.

**Day**: **Thursday: September 1, 2012****  
**

**Time: 12:30 A.M**

**Location: MI6 Headquarters**

Bond drove up to the security gate. **"Who's there?" **The voice said.

"It's us, Tanner." Bond replied.

**"Bond! "M" is expecting both of you!" **Tanner recalled.

"Fantastic." Bond replied sharply.

**"Open the gate." **Tanner demanded.

**"Opening security gate." **The gate opened, and Bond drove the BMW to the parking lot. Double-0 Agents surrounded the car to take Ghirahim for interrogation while Bond and the soldier walked to the debriefing room where "M" was waiting. Bond and the soldier sat down.

"Bond, I trust that you sent the Mayor's daughters home. Care for a drink, you two?" "M" offered.

"Vodka Martini. Shaken, Not Stirred." They both returned, tired from the mission.

"Both of you may take off your helmets. Both of you look like Hell itself." "M" requested. Both looked at each other and nodded. They removed their helmets at the same time. Bond looked like a 16 year-old with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. The soldier looked a lot like Bond, but had spiky light brown hair, same age as Bond and a lighter shade of blue eyes. "M" then spoke, "Link, Sora. The reason why I summoned both of you here is because I need both of you to protect Zelda and Kairi Dawes."

"WHAT!?" Link and Sora said in unison, spitting out their drinks at the same time.

"I already know that both of you are twin brothers, as for Zelda and Kairi are twin sisters, and since both of you attend the same high school as Mayor Dawes' daughters, I figured that after tonight's encounter, they need to be protected." "M" stated out the obvious.

"Wait. Why do you need us to protect the mayor's daughters?" Link asked.

"Even I can't tell why you need us to protect them." Sora said, confused as well.

"If you two are finished fighting, can we please go back to the topic at hand? You two are far worse than your father." Link and Sora turned to face "M".

"You know what happened to him! He was murdered by someone!" They stated angrily.

"M" sighed. "I know. Your father was the best Double-0 agent in MI6. Now that he's gone, it's up to you two to continue his legacy." "M" looked at the clock. "You may leave. Both of you have school at 5:30 today." Link and Sora stood from where they sat.

"Good night, "M"." They left the room and went home.

* * *

**Not too bad if I say so myself**. **Anyway, if any of you are wondering who Link and Sora's father is, it's obviously James Bond. The oni-looking monster was a Bokoblin from Skyward Sword. "M" is Midna from Twilight Princess in her true look. In this fan fiction her personality is the same as "M" from the Brosnan and Craig James Bond 007 movies, Reyn is from Xenoblade Chronicles, and his role in this FanFiction is a hacker (which explains the cameras going offline in the rescue mission) and decoy caller (He imitated Ghirahim so the Mayor went home.), but he WILL have a bigger role later on. Also, the parts when the doors of the BMW 750iL automatically opened to their presence and the car starting with the press of a button was my idea. Anyway, I'll end it right here… for a while. My hands are tired, and to make things worse, it's already past 2:00 A.M when I saved this chapter, and I nearly got grounded for staying up.**

**I made the Title Sequence to _Skyfall 007_! Copy and paste the link fragment to the YouTube address below!**

**/watch?v=8ZIHRUAB4Mw**

**Hope you don't find the song in the Title Sequence too old-school...**


	2. Just Another Day

_**Skyfall 007: Mission Start**_

**Hello, everyone. I'm back with a new chapter of _Skyfall 007_. Anyway, here's the official chapter one! *Cue gunbarrel and title sequences from the James Bond movies!* Anyway, rate and review this story. If any of you have questions about this story, PM me. I'll probably answer it. This chapter may be a bit long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, Xenoblade Chronicles, or James Bond 007.**

* * *

**Day: Friday:**** September 2, 2012**

**Time: 8:00 A.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Bond Estate**

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**

"Ugh…" Link groaned under his sheets.

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! **The alarm clock continued to go off. **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP… SLAM! **A hand slammed the alarm clock's "off" button.

"All right, I'm up already! Jeez!" Link roared annoyingly like he was being pounced on by a dog repeatingly to wake him the hell up. He wanted to sleep in today because of last night's encounter.

_"Great. It's the second day of school and "M" wants us__ to protect Zelda and Kairi Dawes? Talk about a heavy load. With Them around, this school year and the mission will be tough enough." _Link thought. After Link dressed in his usual black cotton Tom Ford Harrington Jacket, gray Sunspel Riviera Crew Neck shirt, black Levi's STA-PREST jeans, black Church's Ryder III shoes, onyx Nike Lock-Down Fingerless Glove; but the Nike emblem was removed and covered his ring and little fingers on his left hand which had a 'scar', and his Q-Branch enhanced Omega Seamaster 300m; Reference number 2531.80 watch, he went to the bedroom door and opened it.

In front of the door was Sora, Link's twin brother, wearing his usual Eighty-Eight Platinum Polo shirt with a gray Sunspel Riviera Crew Neck shirt where the sleeves were longer than the Polo shirt, gray Levi's STA-PREST jeans and his Omega Seamaster Planet Ocean; Reference number 2201.50.00 watch, and gray Adidas Gazelle 2 shoes.

"Good morning, Link." Sora greeted his Twin enthusiastically.

Link yawned. "Morning, Sora."

Sora's face changed to disappointment. "Still thinking about the mission, huh?" He questioned.

Link's face never changed. "Yep. Seriously: us, the two most popular guys for who's boyish charms attract girls, protecting the two most popular girls in school?"

Sora stood there for thirty seconds. "Now that you mention it, it is weird. WAY more weird than being recruited at age twelve anyway for the both of us." Link recalled that day; the day that he and Sora were recruited by MI6 when they just turned twelve. For two years, they have been embarking on dangerous missions. Of course, the missions that "M" assigned them were set on a threat level system.

Most of the missions involved Ghirahim, anyway. When they were in trouble, their father would always arrive on the scene. But the old days were gone. "Link, LINK!" Sora yelled. Link snapped out of his trance. "Were you daydreaming again?" Sora questioned.

Sora's Brother looked at him. "No, I wasn't. I was reliving the times that Dad would arrive on the scene when we were in trouble."

Sora remembered those times. "Yeah, I remember. We're gonna be late to school." Link finally spoke after Sora remembered the good times.

"Just let me grab a cup of coffee." Sora, still remarked by his words, asked when they went to the garage.

"Car or bus, Link?" Link thought about the choice. After two minutes, he made his mind.

"Car."

"Which one?" He looked over the numerous vehicles their father drove throughout his MI6 career and is equipped with gadgets and weapons: their Father's most prized and favorite car; a 1963 Aston-Martin DB5, Licence Plate **BMT-216A**, 1969 Aston-Martin DBS roadster, Licence Plate **GKX-8G**, 1981 Lotus Esprit Turbo, Licence Plate **OPW-678W**, A 1977 Aston-Martin V8 Vantage Volante, Licence Plate **B549-WUU**, a 2002 Aston-Martin V12 Vanquish, Licence Plate **KEO2-EWW**, a 1977 Lotus Esprit, Licence Plate **PPW-306R,** the car they used for their mission last night: a 1997 BMW 750iL, Licence Plate **B-MT-2144**, 1999 BMW Z8, Licence Plate **V354-FMP**, and last but not least; a 1996 BMW Z3, but the Licence Plate wasn't intact for an unknown reason.

_"We REALLY need to apply a Licence Plate for the Z3." _Sora thought. Link always picked the BMW Z8 when they drive to school, but today Link picked the Vanquish.

"Sora, SORA!" Link yelled back at Sora. Sora snapped out of his trance and saw Link in the Vanquish.

"Link, when did you get in the car? Well, doesn't matter anyway." Sora interrogated, questions on his mind. "So, is this payback for yelling at you earlier?"

Link laughed slightly. "Yeah! Total payback." Sora got in the Vanquish, put on their seatbelts, opened the garage door, and drove to school. Sora was a little jealous because Link earned his Driver's License recently and he on the other hand, failed the driver's exam.

_"This is going to be a long day." _He thought.

**Day: ****Friday:**** September 2, 2012**

**Time: 8:45 A.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: ****Hyrule High, ****Parking Lot**

**-Link's POV-**

As I drove up to the school's Parking Lot, I can tell that people from Hyrule High Looked either shocked, surprised, jealous, amazed, or mad when they set eyes on the Vanquish, since the Vanquish was Out Of Production five years ago now that this car is rare and hard-to-find now and Aston-Martin just unveiled a newer 2012 Vanquish at Lake Como recently. After I parked the car, Sora and I ejected our seatbelts and opened the doors of the Vanquish. After I activated the security systems on the car via cellphone, as Sora and I turned around, we both saw the students of the school swarm us and the Vanquish, mostly girls. They asked questions like:

"Where did you get that car?", "Did you buy that car?", "Can I ride with you?", "Dude! That's an awesome car!". Sora and I noticed two guys look at the both of us with anger and rage in their eyes, and then stormed away. Just then, we heard the warning bell, indicating that we have ten minutes till school starts. _"Just_ _g__reat. At this rate, we'll be late to class." _I thought as the students are crowding around the car.

Then, Sora and I heard a voice booming, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" We all turned to see that Principal Gaepora was approaching the crowd surrounding the Vanquish. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" He yelled so loud, that my eardrums hurt; a lot. Everyone cleared out of the way, revealing the Vanquish. The Principal closely examined the car and finally said: "Whose car is this?"

I spoke up nervously. "I-I own the car, sir."

He turned to face me. "You own this car, Bond?"

"Yes, sir. My father gave it to me before he passed away."

The Principal looked at the car one last time. "A parting gift, eh?" he put his hand on my shoulder. "I knew your father when we were young. I figured he would do something like this." It was true.

Principal Gaepora was friends with our father when they were just teenagers. He finally looked up after a moment of silence. "Anyway, Link, Sora, get to class." Sora and I nodded with agreement and went toward the campus to our lockers. Once we got to our lockers, we heard fists punching locker doors.

"HEY, BOND!" we turned to see who it was. It was Ganondorf Dragmire and Vanitas Dark coming.

**Day: ****Friday:**** September 2, 2012**

**Time: 8:52 A.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Hyrule High, Hallway**

**-Sora's POV-**

_"Oh, shit. It's them." _I thought. Ganondorf Dragmire was seven and a half feet tall. Link would need another half of a copy of his head to match Ganondorf's height. His skin color was an olive green and orange hair, which indicated that he's a Gerudo who lived in Gerudo Valley wearing traditional Gerudo clothing. Vanitas on the other hand, looks a lot like me, but has spiky black hair and yellow eyes and wears a black and red bodysuit (Which was kind of illegal to wear at school, but he made it look like regular clothing.)

"Word 'round the school is that you drive a 2002 Aston-Martin V12 Vanquish." He stated angrily.

Link spoke for himself with courage. "Yeah, so?" Link was well known for his courage. Ganondorf and his lackeys burst out laughing.

"That car is a joke! It's pathetic!" I knew he would say something like this; Ganondorf and Vanitas are the school's official bullies and jerks with their group of 'friends' following them. Ever since middle school, they've been stuffing us inside both our P.E and hallway lockers, making us late to class and nearly having detention. They think that Zelda and Kairi are their girlfriends, the two that Link and I are currently protecting.

Ganondorf finally stopped after they all finished laughing, "Guess what time it is, Bond?" Link knew what he meant.

"Locker knocker time?" Ganondorf punched the locker door.

"Good-night, Bond." He lunged at Link, but Link sidestepped and all that Ganondorf lunged at was thin air and hit his head at the locker door. Ganondorf thought that Link and I were the types that are cowardly and beg for mercy, but little that he and Vanitas know that we changed A LOT over the years. "YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW, BOND!" Ganondorf yelled angrily while Vanitas ran up to me and punched me. But, time seemed to slow when Vanitas' punch was inches away. With the right timing, I grabbed his fist with my hand and twisted it to a painful level.

"ARRGH!" Vanitas screamed painfully.

"See ya!" Link and I roared in unison as we grabbed our supplies for class and ran to our designated homeroom.

**Day: ****Friday:**** September 2, 2012**

**Time: 5:52 A.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Hyrule High, Room 50-A**

"That was too close, Sora." Link stated, running out of breath.

"You're- you're right, Link. Way too close." Sora seconded, running out of breath too.

"LINK! SORA!" Two voices rang out. Link and Sora turned to see who it was. Two boys, both blonde and bearing blue eyes, one wearing a mostly red and black vest on top of a black sweater and black jeans. The other wore a white shirt with black block designs on it and grey hems at the end of the sleeve, a black and white checkered wristband on his left wrist.

"Shulk! Roxas!" Link and Sora greeted their friends. They have known each other since middle school. They were really good people to hang out with, especially with Them. Shulk was fixated on swords and Hyrule's history; he was both a researcher and a tad bit inexperienced swordsman. Roxas was a swordsman that held his weapon with one hand, like Sora, and relied on dodging, quick movements and swift combo attacks for combat.

"Where were you two? Class is about to start in three minutes!" Shulk questioned concernly. Link and Sora put their heads down in defeat.

"Ganondorf and Vanitas." Shulk and Roxas were surprised by what they said.

"Ganondorf and Vanitas AGAIN?" They interrogated questionably. Link and Sora nodded "yes", not wanting to talk anymore about it. Then, Link's cellphone vibrated in his pocket.

_"A text message? From who?"_ Link thought. He reached for his cellphone and opened the text message screen. It said: _**From: "M". **_

_"Just great. What is it now?" _It read: _**Bond, we have an urgent matter. Come to H.Q today for full debriefing.**_

_**What's the urgent matter? **_He sent.

_**Bond, just focus on the mission and school. **_"M" texted back. Then, the door opened to reveal two girls, one blond and the other a redhead.

_"It's them. What are we going to do? If we tell them, they'll probably not believe it." _Link and Sora thought the same thing.

Then, Zelda and Kairi came up to Link and Sora and started to talk to them. "Can we talk to you?" They questioned.

The Brothers gulped internally. Why would they be nervous? They were basically the School's Most Popular Girls! "What is it?" They waited, and then the girls spoke.

"Did you save us from Ghirahim last night?" They couldn't believe it!

_"They must have known it was us!"_ Link thought. Sora shot an "I told you this would happen" glance at Link.

**Day: ****Friday:**** September 2, 2012**

**Time: 11:55 A.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule High: Hyrule High, Lunchroom**

Shulk and Roxas were bursting out with laughter in the lunchroom. "You-YOU TWO saved the Mayor's daughters last night? That's HILARIOUS!" Shulk repeated, still laughing.

Roxas slammed his fist on the table. "That's a new one! Link and Sora Bond, the school's chick magnets and current DK's, rescuing Zelda and Kairi Dawes, Mayor Dawes' daughters, from the School's Former DK!" He finished his statement with a howl of laughter. Link and Sora simply ignored the statements and ate their lunch, half embarrassed and half in disbelief. Then, Zelda and Kairi came up, blushing and talked to Link and Sora.

"Um, you two know about the school dance, right? We were wondering if you would want to come to the dance with us." They asked nervously. Link and Sora couldn't believe what they said! The school's most popular girls for their straight-As, wanting to go to the dance with the school's most popular guys who keeps getting stuffed in lockers by Ganondorf and Vanitas and gets straight-As too? What are the odds?

"Alright. We'll go to the dance with you." Link seconded, finally breaking the silence. Sora didn't usually go to dances, but this may be an exception because of the mission. Shulk and Roxas stopped laughing, not believing what they just heard. They already planned to go to the dance with Fiora and Namine anyway.

"Do you two need a ride home?" The girls thought about it and said yes.

"Am I glad that today's a half day." Sora remarked because today, it's a 12:00 release. The bell rang, and school's out for the weekend.

"I can't believe that you brought me into this, Link." Sora remarked.

"Remember what she said? She ordered us to protect them. This may be an exception." Link reminded Sora what "M" said to them when they accepted the mission.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't think you would do something like this, Link." Sora stated with disbelief. When the four reached the Vanquish, Link pulled out his cellphone and deactivated the security systems on the car. Then the doors opened automatically. Link and Sora then pulled the lever on the side of the seats and Let Zelda and Kairi in first. Link and Sora pushed the seats back to their original position, sat in the seats, started the engine, and drove to the Mayor's house.

**Day: ****Friday:**** September 2, 2012**

**Time: 12:10 P.M**

**Location: Outside Mayor Dawes' House**

As Link pulled the Vanquish to a halt, he spotted a familiar green Jaguar XKR and a black and red Ferrari Spider 355.

"Oh, no." Link muttered angrily as he gripped the wheel.

Zelda wondered why Link said this. "Link? What's going on?"

Link answered Zelda's question. "It's them." Zelda turned to the window and saw the cars parked in front of their house. She and Kairi cursed in Ancient Hylian something like: "May luck leave your side." Link and Sora saw both Ganondorf and Vanitas standing in front of the door. Link and Sora got out of the car along with Zelda and Kairi.

"Hey, babe." They said as they walked over to them. "Looking beautiful as ever." Zelda and Kairi groaned as they tried to kiss their cheeks and went behind Link and Sora.

"What are you doing here, Dragmire and Dark?" Ganondorf grabbed Link by the neck, while Vanitas summoned his keyblade, Void Gear, where Sora summoned his, Ultima Weapon. Vanitas and Sora engaged in combat, where Ganondorf still held Link by the neck.

"Two reasons, Bond. One- we're here to ask Zelda and Kairi a question, Two- I'm gonna pound you for making me hit the locker door, twisting Vanitas' hand and beating us up in front of class!" Link remembered that this event happened earlier at school:

**-Flashback-**

**Day: ****Friday:**** September 2, 2012**

**Time: 8:55 A.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Hyrule High, Room 50-A**

After Zelda and Kairi asked Link and Sora that question, they froze. Sora shot that same glance at Link, but had different words in his eyes. _"You see? I told you that we should have used the voice changer." _

Link shot the same glance back. _"I know we should have used the voice changer. So sue me." _Just then, Mr. Shikashi walked in. He was an old man who worked at Hyrule High for thirteen years.

"Good morning, class. I have some business with the principal. I expect all of you to be properly seated and silent. I shall return shortly." Mr. Shikashi instructed.

Just when he left the classroom, Ganondorf and Vanitas ran in, screaming, "WHERE ARE THEY?!" Everyone in the room was silent except for Shulk.

"What are you up to now, you two?" Shulk interrogated with concern.

"Listen, nerd-stein! We're here to end Link and Sora Bond's life for good!" Everyone in the classroom gasped. No one ever called Shulk "Nerd-stein", even though he was one when it comes to swords and history, but ending Link and Sora's lives? It was unacceptable to threaten a student!

Ganondorf and Vanitas spotted them and lunged at them once more. When Link and Sora saw them lunge at them, they back flipped from their seats and sliding on the floor, arms extended to prevent anymore sliding. They ran to Ganondorf and Vanitas and performed an aerial attack (A/N: I made Batman's strikes, combat moves, and counters from the Arkham games appear in this story as Link and Sora's hand-to-hand combat moves in times like this.) to gain more space between the rivals. Link and Sora then did sweep kicks to Ganondorf and Vanitas, causing them to trip. The twins performed a back flip and as they predicted, their shoes met Ganondorf and Vanitas' face and lay down on the ground, but quickly recovered. Link and Sora slid forward to Ganondorf and Vanitas and performed a beat-down on them, knocking them out. Link and Sora didn't even have a single scratch on them! Everyone, in the class was amazed and cheered. Then, Mr. Shakashi walked in the room and saw Ganondorf and Vanitas lying on the floor.

"What in Din's name happened in here?!" He demanded. Shulk told Mr. Shakashi what happened in the past fifty minutes. The homeroom teacher was amazed by this story. "I believe that what Mr. Hom just said, I shall be sending these two to the office. As I was saying; Students, as you all know, this year is my last year teaching." The elder stated. "Next year, my classes will be covered by Mr. Shade." Link and Sora turned around and saw Zelda and Kairi blushing at the sight of them. Shulk and Roxas walked up to the victors.

"When did you two learn to fight?" Link and Sora looked at each other.

"We don't know. We just did it for defense." They lied, answering their question. They didn't want to let everyone know that they're Double-0 agents. The bell for first period rang, ending the announcements. Everyone walked out of the room, amazed and talking about it. Link and Sora had P.E next, so they broke into a run to the boy's locker room.

**-End Flashback-**

The rest of the day went by like a breeze. "It was- your fault- you called- Shulk 'nerd-stein'- Ganondorf." Link spoke while being choked to death.

Ganondorf gripped tighter. "Now, you know the reason. Good-bye, Bond. See you in hell." Just then, Link's left hand glowed, causing him to scream as if he wasn't being choked, also blinding Ganondorf and letting go of Link at the same time. Everyone saw the exploding flash of light and was knocked to the ground. After the light and smoke cleared, everyone opened their eyes and gasped.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Whatever happened to Link? Why did he scream like he wasn't being choked?**

**Notes On The Chapter:**

**1: If any of you watched **_**all **_**twenty-two James Bond films, you'll probably noticed that I've added all of James Bond's cars that had spy gear and weapons in it EXCEPT the Aston Martin DBS V12 from _Casino Royale_ and _Quantum Of Solace._ I'll add it in a chapter later on.**

**2: The Ultima Weapon that Sora wielded in his fight with Vanitas was the Kingdom Hearts II version of The Ultima Weapon.**

**3: The Jaguar XKR and Ferrari Spider 355 were both driven by Zao from **_**Die Another Day **_**and Xenia Onatopp from **_**GoldenEye. **_**I changed the Spider 355's color to black and red to fit Vanitas' colors from his organic bodysuit and left the colors of the XKR alone.**

**4: Link's cellphone where he received a text message from "M" and the security systems for the Vanquish was a Sony Ericsson C902 used by James Bond in **_**Quantum of Solace**_** where Sora's was the Sony Ericsson K800i from **_**Casino Royale**_**.**

**5: The Beat-Down and Aerial Attack were based off Batman: Arkham City's Freeflow combat system. I wanted to let these moves in the story.**

**6: Principal Gaepora is Headmaster Gaepora from **_**Skyward Sword**_**.**

**7: Shulk is from **_**Xenoblade Chronicles**_**. I decided that he should be in the story because of Reyn.**

**8: I made Link hold his weapon on his left hand, since he's a lefty in most **_**Zelda **_**Games and Sora with his right hand because Sora held his keyblade with mainly his right hand when he summons it.**

**9: Mr. Shade is the Hero's Shade from _Twilight Princess_.**

**10: The parts where Link and Sora were able to dodge and grab the bullet and the fist, their ability is called "Accelerated Vision" which time to them slows while in reality, time still flows regularly. Check my Profile for more details on my Original Concepts.**


	3. New Matters

**I'm back, everybody with a new chapter of _Skyfall 007_. Less than half of this chapter will be in Link and Sora's points of view and during and after the part right when Link's Triforce piece started glowing. Anyway, the James Bond scenes **_**will**_** be in later chapters. Two are already here, can you guess which 007 movies they came from WITHOUT looking at the Notes on The Chapter?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own James Bond, Legend of Zelda, Xenoblade Chronicles, or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

**Day: ****Friday:**** September 2, 2012**

**Time: 12:15 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Dawes Residence**

**-Link's POV-**

I felt the grip on my neck grow painfully tight.

"Now you know the reason. Good-bye, Bond. See you in hell." Ganondorf bid farewell, venom inside those words. As he gripped tighter, I felt an electric shock on my left hand. The 'scar' that was on my hand which I covered with a glove, the Triforce mark, as the legend said; it brings great courage, wisdom, or power to anyone with this mark. Of course, that was a legend. It can't be true. The shock grew even stronger until it was at a level even I couldn't bear. I screamed as if I wasn't being choked to death. How was it possible? As light enveloped me, allowing Ganondorf to let go of me, not knowing that it would not just blind Ganondorf, but everyone within the radius. I was thinking that I was dead until a voice spoke to me.

"Wake up, Link." I knew this voice! But, how can it be? I lifted my eyes and saw where I am. It looked like some kind of arena behind a castle. I stood up and felt a familiar weight on my back. It was my sword and shield! But, I left these at home. How was it possible that it came to me? I heard a low growl; I put on my sword and shield, only to see a golden wolf. It howled, and a flash of light enveloped the wolf.

When I saw who it was, my eyes must be playing tricks on me. The person who stood where the wolf stood was a man that wore golden armor, golden shoulder plates, a rust-colored cape that was hung under the shoulder plates and the back of the neck, a helmet with a black visor with two prongs tilted backward and pointed upward, a sword and shield that looks exactly like mine, but black, and boots with hooks on the back of the shoes which looked armored.

"I see that you're awake, son." The man said, standing as he removed his helmet. I gasped in horror. It was Dad, all right.

"Dad!" I ran up to him and hugged him. "Am I dead? Is this all a dream?" I started asking questions as he put his hands on my shoulders, answering all my questions.

"First of all, you aren't dead. Your mind and spirit is here with me. Second: this isn't a dream. You're in Ancient Hyrule's Arena, both of us." I was still processing all this information. _This_ is Ancient Hyrule? It didn't look more like Hyrule, just a very small piece of it. "Son, we don't have much time. I can only keep this up for five minutes. Here, take these!" He gave me a piece of armor that looks like it can fit on an arm and put another on my left arm and everything went white. "Remember; keep yours, Sora's, and the people whom you love hearts pure from darkness, and….Take care of Sora for me, will you? You're the only family he has left." He spoke with words of a wise man.

"I promise." I said as my mind and soul went back to my body.

**Day: ****Friday:**** September 2, 2012**

**Time: 12:15 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Dawes Residence**

**Sora's POV**

What the hell just happened? One minute, I was fighting Vanitas Keyblade on Keyblade, next thing; I hear Link screaming in pain and was blown off my feet. I stood up and gasped. In Link's place was a man in golden armor and a rust-colored cape. Kneeling with…..No, it can't be! A Keyblade!? The armored man stood up slowly from where he kneeled and I caught a first glimpse at the Keyblade.

It looked like a fusion of my Ultima Weapon and Link's Master Sword. The blade was from Ultima Weapon, but didn't had the crown or on the right end of the blade, the heart was replaced by the Tri-Force symbol, making it look like a legendary Keyblade, the hilt had the Master Sword's blue-purple hilt, cross-guard and golden gem with Ultima Weapon's guards on the sides of the hilt. The Keychain however, was a fusion of The Royal Family of Hyrule and The Crown emblems.

Everyone saw the armored man; Vanitas took this as an opportunity as he summoned his Keyblade and charged toward him. The armored man wrapped his armored hand around the hilt of the Keyblade, pulling it out of the ground. When Vanitas was about to stab the armored man, he disappeared and appeared right behind Vanitas and did one swift fluid motion; he slashed Vanitas' back, leaving a real nasty cut. Ganondorf also took this as an opportunity as he lunged at the armored man, but he caught his fist with an armored glove, crushing it to a real painful level.

Ganondorf screamed as he grasped his hand. "LET'S GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Ganondorf and Vanitas ran to their cars, started the engines, and left. I turned to see the man in golden armor standing right behind me.

"Thanks for the help back there. Who are you?" The man's armor shone brightly as light enveloped him again. I covered my eyes again. As the light died down, Link was standing right where the armored man stood. I noticed that Link was holding an arm piece of armor and another one on his left arm. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Link? Is that you?" I interrogated to prove that it is him.

"It's me, Sora." He collapsed on the ground. I heard Zelda and Kairi gasp in horror, thinking that Link is dead. I kneeled over his body and put my fingers on his neck, checking his pulse.

I sighed in relief. "He's alive, just unconscious." I announced to Zelda and Kairi, knowing that they also sighed in relief.

"What in the world happened out here?" It was Mayor Dawes, standing in front of the doorway, also seeing Link lying on the ground. His daughters went up to him and told him the whole story.

"Is all of this true, Sora?" I simply nodded 'yes' in reply. "Well, I have to head to office. Sora, can you tend to your brother while I'm gone?" He asked me. I nodded again. I carried Link to the house. The one question still remained. _"How did Link obtain a Keyblade?"_

**Day: ****Friday:**** September 2, 2012**

**Time: 3:30 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Dawes Residence**

**-Link's POV-**

"Link, LINK! Wake up!"

_"Sora. As always."_ I thought, waking up. I noticed that I wasn't at the house, yet, it was the Dawes Residence. I yawned, lying my head back down, only to see Zelda looking down at me. "WHOA!" I exclaimed in surprise, jumping up. "Give me a break, Zelda! I just woke up."

She giggled like she was falling in love with me. "Link, you lazy bum. Someone had to wake you up. Plus, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Sora was wondering; where in Hyrule did you get that piece of armor?" Zelda interrogated.

"What are you-" she pointed at my left arm, I felt my left arm, feeling cold steel on the area where my arm was. Everything came back to me now.

"We tried to remove the plate, but it won't budge." She filled me in what happened in the last three hours.

I sighed in defeat. "Bring Sora and Kairi in here. I'll explain when everyone's here." I said. Zelda exited the room and heard my cellphone ring. "Hello?"

**"007, what's taking you so long?" **

_"M". _I thought with annoyance. **"Well, what do you have to say for you and Sora?" **She demanded.

"Well, all-" I heard the door opening. "I'll call you back." I finished my call. It was Zelda, Kairi, and Sora.

Sora was the first to speak. "Link, how did you get a Keyblade?"

"Oh, you mean this?" I held my hand like Sora did when he summons his Keyblade. Then, the Keyblade that Sora saw me wielding outside appeared in a brilliant flash of light and wind. He examined it and asked me how I obtained a Keyblade.

"Well, you may not believe what I'm about to tell you." I told the whole story about meeting dad in Ancient Hyrule's arena, and that he gave me the armor pieces, also telling me to keep mine, Sora's, and the people who Sora and I loved hearts pure from darkness. "I guess that this Keyblade came when I first wore the armor." I summarized, finishing my story. Everyone was shocked by the story. "Where's the other armor piece I had in my hand?" I questioned Sora.

"It's over by the counter. Why?" I stood up from where I was sitting and went to the counter. I picked up the piece and went over to Sora. "What are you-!" Sora exclaimed. I put the armor on his right arm and it fitted on him. He was staring at me coldly. I looked at the clock. It read 3:40 P.M.

"We have to go home Sora. We'll be back tomorrow to pick you up for the dance." I spoke.

**Day: ****Friday:**** September 2, 2012**

**Time: 3:45 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: MI6 Headquarters**

Link drove the Vanquish to the parking lot of MI6 and parked it. "Link, why are we here? You said we were going home." Sora questioned, confused.

Link sighed. "Earlier at school today, "M" sent me a text on my cellphone; saying that she wants both of us to come to MI6 for an urgent matter. She didn't say what the urgent matter was, but it may be connected to our current mission." Link explained to Sora. Sora on the other hand, was processing this information as they entered the Briefing Room.

"That's preposterous. We know exactly where that ship was positioned. The GPS system- Global Positioning Satellites do not lie." Link and Sora knew who he was: Rusl Roebuck. Admiral of Hyrule's Navy.

"Yes, but our Singapore station picked up a mysterious signal… on the GPS frequency at the time of the attack."

_"M. As always."_ Link thought.

"It could've sent that ship off course." "M" finished.

"I have a missing Hylian frigate-" Admiral Roebuck was in the middle of his statement until "M" cut him off.

"I'm aware of that!"

The Admiral continued his statement. "And instead of decisive action, all you want to do is investigate."

"My goal is to prevent World War III, Admiral, and I don't think that sending an armada into the recovery area is the best way to do it." "M" argued.

"Where, exactly, did this mysterious GPS signal come from?" The Minister of Defense for Hyrule spoke after having enough of "M" and Admiral Roebuck's arguing.

"We're still investigating." "M" and her chief of staff for MI6, Bill Tanner stated in unison.

"'Investigating'." The Admiral coldly repeated. "With all due respect "M"; I don't think you have what it takes to be in charge of MI6."

"Perhaps, but the advantage is… I don't have to think with them all the time." "M" continued with her statement again. The Admiral looked at her coldly.

"That's enough. Now, where do we stand?" The Minister asked both of them with one question.

Admiral Roebuck was the first to speak. "It was an unprovoked attack on a ship in international waters. We send in the fleet for recovery and prepare for full retaliation."

"Moderation. We investigate and stop short of sending the entire Hylian Navy within ten minutes of the world's largest Air Force." "M" explained her plan to the Minister.

"When will our ships be in position?" The Minister questioned Admiral Roebuck.

"Forty-eight hours." He returned the Minister's question.

"Goddesses! The press are already screaming for blood. The last thing we want to do is escalate the situation." The Minister remarked. Then, Link and Sora went up with a newspaper in hand.

"I'm afraid that may be too late to worry about that." Link said as he handed the newspaper to "M". "M" looked at the newspaper, reading the headline:** Seventeen Hylian Sailors Murdered. **

"Seventeen Hylian sailors murdered!" The Minister remarked as he took the newspaper from "M". **"According to Terminian officials who recovered the bodies, the victims were riddled with the same ammunition used by the Terminian Air Force." **The Minister finished the heading.

"Did you leak this?" "M" interrogated the Admiral as he took the paper from the Minister.

"No." Admiral Roebuck returned, answering the question. He examined the paper.

"It's the first I've heard of it." He continued.

"Well, this settles it." The Minister spoke after Admiral Roebuck finished looking at the paper. "We send in the fleet." The Minister made his choice. He looked at "M". "M, you have forty-eight hours to investigate." He said as he left the Briefing Room.

_"__This isn't going to end well." _Link thought.

"M" turned to face Link and Sora. "Link, Sora, where the hell were you two!?" She exclaimed at the two Double-0 Agents. She noticed the armor plates on both of their arms. "Where in Hyrule did you get those?" Just as the two were about to speak, she interrupted them.

"It doesn't matter now. Anyway, the urgent matter; Termina declared war on Hyrule due to the fact that they thought that we shot their aircraft and we thought that they sunk the HMS _Devonshire_. Link and Sora, I need you two to investigate this matter. "Q" will give you two the gadgets required for this mission."

Link then spoke. "How is this matter related to the current mission Sora and I are doing?"

"M" soon answered his question. "Well, the truth is, the mission does involve them. Termina is threating to kidnap the Mayor's daughters and kill them if we don't surrender and give them Hyrule. That was the reason I assigned that mission last night; to prevent it from happening." They exited the Debriefing Room and went to the lab.

**Day: ****Friday:**** September 2, 2012**

**Time: 5:30 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: MI6 Headquarters, Q-Branch Lab**

When they were at the front of the lab's door, they walked in and saw an old man in an automatic wheelchair. "Afternoon, "Q". Sorry about the leg." Link spoke to the old man known as MI6's lead gadget designer. He grunted in reply. "Skiing?" They saw a rocket launch from the cast to a target, only to miss.

"_HUNTING_!" He returned, proud of the prototype. "Q" stood from the wheelchair, only to reveal that the cast on "Q"'s leg was a rocket launcher in disguise.

"Real clever, "Q"." They mumbled.

"What was that, 007?" "Q" asked the twins.

"Nothing." They answered.

"Right. Now, pay attention 007. First of all, your new car; Aston-Martin DBS V12." "Q" turned to the carbon night-black car with the Licence Plate **72-GH3LD**.

"Agile, six-speed automatic: Smoke Screen, Oil Slick, Telescoping Laser Tire Slashers that doubles as the Hubcaps, Retractable .30 Machine Guns in the headlights, retractable .50 Target-Seeking Shotguns in the bonnet cooling vents, Ejector Seats, Self-Destruct Systems, Tire Crampons to gain grip on terrain such as ice, Stinger and Surface-To-Air Missiles mounted in the side cooling vents, Rockets mounted in the front grill, Submarine Conversion, Retractable Outriggers, GPS Tracking Systems, a Radial Thermal Imaging, On-Board Phone, Security Systems to prevent theft, Caltrop dispenser under the back bumper, Remote-Control capability, Tear Gas Sprayers, a Cable-Cutter that doubles as the logo of the car, Adaptive Camouflage, a hidden compartment in the airbag, Rotating Licence Plates; valid all countries, Tracer Receiving Console, Booster for escape and going over jumps, an EMP pulse, Transmission Intercepting Radio, Emergency Blowout Tires, Automatic Opening Doors, Adhesive Sprayers, and this, I'm particularly proud of; Regenerative Plating on the entire car." "Q" explained to the two Double-0 Agents.

"Excellent. Could be useful after a rough day at school." Link remarked from the whole explanation.

"Need I remind you two, that both of you have Licences To Kill, not to reveal yourselves as secret agents to protect Zelda and Kairi?" "Q" reminded Link and Sora.

"We wouldn't think of it." They countered in unison.

"Good. Now, Link, would you care to shoot the car to demonstrate the Regenerative Plating? And try not to blink." "Q" asked the young Double-0 Agent as he quickly pulled out his silenced Wolfram P2K and shot the door of the car. Where the bullet impacted was instantly repaired. Link was baffled.

"Okay… "Q", did the door just repair itself?"

"It did, 007. THAT'S the main reason I put that coating on the external areas of the car; it can repair from sharp objects, melee attacks, explosives, crashes, and gunfire. Now, onto your gadgets, 007. I made two copies for both of you." "Q" led the two agents to a table. "A typical gun; chamber, trigger-" "Q" was explaining the gun when Link and Sora were typing on laptops, ignoring Q's explanation. "Have you two finished?"

They slammed the laptops shut. "Yes."

"Good." "Q" continued his explanation. "Now, a typical gun-"

"Q, we're familiar with that device." They interrupted.

"Not one with a one-hundred foot rappelling cord built into the chamber of the gun, fire, and out shoots a grapple hook, followed by a high-tense wire connected to a magnetic gas powered cartridge, designed to support yours and another person's weight." "Q" finished his explanation.

"I see. And if I need additional support?" Link questioned the designer.

"It's only tested for two, 007." During the middle of Q's answer, they heard a hissing sound and saw a tester trapped in a phone booth with an air bag inside the booth.

"You were saying, "Q"?" Link questioned "Q".

"Ah, yes. As I was saying, 007…." He picked up a bar. "This is a Cryptographic Sequencer; a remote control hacking device to figure out the password on a security console." He gave the Sequencer to Link to examine. "A Smoke Pellet; use it for when both of you are caught by security or under fire. Just throw it down or use it to disorient enemies. Choice is up to you." "Q" placed the pellet down on the table. He picked up a strange contraption that had two barrels next to each other and an area where the hand is supposed to hold it.

"A Line Launcher; can support two people's weight, similar to the Grapnel Gun I showed you earlier, but you can change direction with this one and walk on the wire." He placed it down and picked up a disruptor like gadget. "A Disruptor; a device able to jam guns and explosives. You have two chances to use this, after that you have to wait for recharging period of time." "Q" took out a pen from his pocket. "A pen; this is a class four grenade. Three clicks arms the four second fuse, another three disarms it."

"And they say that the pen's mightier than the sword." Sora commented.

"Thanks to me, they were right!" "Q" remarked. "Q" then picked up an attachment to the Grapnel Gun. "A Claw attachment to the Grapnel Gun; can be used to pull down ventilation covers, enemies, and structural weakness. Of course, you can also use this in combat." "Q" wasn't finished. "Anyway, I took the liberty of modifying your watches and phones. It now has a magnetic field, laser capability, a buzz-saw, a remote detonator for the pen grenade, a twenty thousand volt shock system, and a grapple hook and claw to only support yours and another person's weight in case you lost the Grapnel Gun. And for the phones, I added a finger print scanner, a decryptor, remote, and a twenty thousand volt security system just in case and updated the security systems for the new car. Link, Sora, give me your guns."

Link and Sora reluctantly gave "Q" their Walther PPK/S, Walther PK380, Wolfram PP7, and Wolfram P2K. They were used to these guns when they first started their Double-0 status.

"Yes, I thought so; again with the Damned Wolframs and Walthers. "M" has told you time and time again; do not use these anymore. These guns are now worthy of being sidearms for the Police because you two kept on overusing them and now has no stopping power, causing them not to fire sometimes. Here, have these." "Q" handed them two pistol cases to Link and Sora. They opened the cases to reveal two guns and custom Supressors in each case.

"Walthers CP99, PPQ, P99, and P22: 9X19mm and 9X19.50mm Parabellum. It's been coded to your palmprints so only you two can fire it." Their Quartermaster debriefed. "Lesser than your Random Killing Machines... But more of personal statements from the both of you. Custom-made Suppressors: able to double or triple the range of the fired bullet instead of decreasing it like a standard Suppressor." Their Quartermaster added.

"Q" also handed Link a grip for a gun. "Link, I do know how _much_ you hate the recoil from any other gun like an Assault Rifle, that's why I made you a grip to fit any gun and not feel the recoil." Link thanked "Q", but he was still talking. "Now 007, do please bring back-" At that moment, a tester was ejected from her seat and was launched in the air, landing on glass that shattered on impact.

_"Ouch, that's going to leave a mark." _Link and Sora thought as they picked up sandwiches from the table.

"Do please try to return this equipment in pristine order, unlike your father who doesn't." He saw the sandwiches in Link and Sora's hands. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" He took the sandwiches from their hands. "That's my lunch!" "Q" exclaimed.

"Fine. Jeez, "Q", we were just looking at it." They left the lab.

"Link; I need to borrow the Vanquish." Sora requested.

"Sora; remember you don't have a licence?" Link asked. Sora pulled something out of his pocket and showed it.

It was a Driver's Licence. "When did you..."

"I got it while you were unconscious." Sora informed.

"Fine. Just bring it back in one piece." Link instructed, walking back into the Lab. "Just taking the Aston-Martin out for a quick spin "Q"." Link snatched the keys out of the Quartermaster's hand and entered the Q-Branch Enhanced Grand Tourer.

"Be careful 007." Link ignored his call and started the engine, revving it so loud, "Q" had to yell. "IT JUST HAD A FRESH COAT OF PAINT!" "Q" yelled, but Link rolled up the windows and exited the Lab.

* * *

**Now you know what happened to Link.**

**Notes On The Chapter:**

**1: The Armor and the Armor piece that James, Sora, and Link wore was Ventus' armor and armor piece from the secret ending: **_**Birth by Sleep.**_

**2: The part where Zelda woke up Link was the scene when Kairi woke up Sora from **_**Kingdom Hearts**_**. **

**3: The Keyblade that Link wielded when he was in armor; the name I gave it was Ultima Master Sword. **

**4: The part where Link (In armor) was kneeling was the exact thing as Lingering Will from **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** did.**

**5: The debriefing and the gadget parts of this chapter was the scenes of **_**Tomorrow Never Dies **_**and _GoldenEye_, and that time in _Skyfall _is 20 times slower, which means that 48 hours is 20 days.**

**6: Most of the gadgets were from **_**Batman: Arkham City **_**and one retained from **_**GoldenEye**_**: the Pen Grenade.**

**7: All of the gadgets from the cars were put in the Aston-Martin DBS V12 and my original vehicle gadget, the Regenerative Plating, was added to the car.**

**8: The watches that "Q" mentioned to Link and Sora was the Omega Seamaster Professional 300m and Planet Ocean used from Pierce Brosnan's and Daniel Craig's Eras as James Bond****. I added all of the watch functions and my own, the Pen Grenade remote detonator EXCEPT the pager, explosive charge, and the T.V watch because I thought that they were lame.**

* * *

**If any of you who read this chapter are confused on which incarnation the character looks like, here's the list on which characters are from which game:**

**Link- Twilight Princess**

**Sora- Kingdom Hearts II**

**Zelda- Skyward Sword**

**Kairi- Kingdom Hearts II**

**Ganondorf- Twilight Princess**

* * *

**Another thing: how to say 007 (In MI6 and the title of this FanFic!) is 'Double-Oh-Seven' and the same Double-Oh principles apply to others like 006, 004, 002, ETC. **


	4. Three Unexpected Things Is Insane!

**I'm back now with a new chapter of _Skyfall 007_. This is the first chapter that has Killing, Mild Language, and Blood. I've added a new idea to the story called 'Agent Designate' to tell one side of the chapter of one of the Double-0 agents Link or Sora. If it doesn't have 'Agent Designate', it means that both of them don't have a separate side of the chapter and are with each other. This chapter will mostly be telling Link's one part. Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to rate or comment on this story. I'd appreciate it a lot. I added a Spider-Man 2099 reference. Think you can find it? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, Xenoblade Chronicles, James Bond 007, or Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**Day: ****Friday:**** September 2, 2012**

**Time: 6:00 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Freeway**

**Agent Designate: Link Bond **

The Double-0 maneuvered the new Grand Tourer from Q-Branch throughout the Highway of the City. His Mind was plagued of the Incidents that happened throughout his Career as a Government Agent: witnessing his Allies die, almost falling for turning against his Country, and murdering an Operative. His Hands were still caked with the Guilt and Sorrow even afterwards, yet he can't wipe the Blood containing them from them. The Car's Onboard Phone rang, knocking Link out of his Thoughts and pressed the button to activate the device. "Hello? Who's this?"

A familiar voice returned his question. **"Link?"**

"Zelda?" Link questioned. He was surprised that the Most Popular Girl at School would call him! Well, not really since they were good friends since Year 5.

**"Um, I was wondering; do you want to go out with me?" **

Link was silent. _"Oh, shock. Just what I really needed; this happening." _

**"Link, are you still there?" **Link was busy driving, deciding to either reject the Offer or not.

"I'll be there. Is Sora and Kairi going, too?"

**"Well, Kairi called Sora and said they were going to out for Dinner, so that means that we could go to the Carnival or the Movies." **

Link was thinking it over. _"Either the Movies or the Carnival. Anyway…" _

"The Carnival, Zelda. But which one should we go to?"

**"I was thinking that we should go to the most famous Carnival in Hyrule. You know; The Hero of Time Carnival on the outskirts of Castle Town." **Link remembered the last time he was there.

"All right. The Hero of Time Carnival it is." He seconded, deciding his choice.

**"Bye, Link. Meet me at my house in three minutes as a challenge, OK?" **The phone hung up.

He sighed heavily. "Find quickest route to Mayor Dawes' house." The Built-In GPS screen marked the Quickest Route from his Location to the Designated Route, arriving at the Residence.

**Day: ****Friday:**** September 2, 2012**

**Time: 6:03 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Dawes Residence**

**Agent Designate: Link Bond**

Link arrived at the Residence in less than three minutes, lightly slamming the Brakes to stop the speeding Vehicle. "_Looks like I beat the challenge."_

"Deactivate all gadgets." The Q-Branch Gear hid and appeared as a Regular Interior in a matter of seconds. He ran his Finger through the back of the Steering Wheel and the Airbag opened. Inside was Link's Walther CP99 and PPQ Tactical Navy/Navy SD fusions (Water-proof in a simple term) with Infrared Lasers, Q-Branch modified Suppressors; capable of doubling or tripling the Range of the Fired Bullet, and Signature Scanners so that only he can fire the guns.

He took them out of the Airbag Space and reloaded them, placing his PPQ in the Galco Executive Shoulder Holster under his Harrington Jacket and the CP99 in his Vega IB339 Belt Holster. You can never expect an Attack to pop up anytime, so you have to be prepared.

Once he was equipped, Link opened the DBS V12's doors and went toward the front of his Date's House. He knocked on the Door and heard someone mess with the locks. The door opened to reveal Zelda in her Usual Clothes.

"Ready to go to the Carnival, Link?" She looked at the DBS V12, which caught her curiosity as she's never seen that Silver Gray/Dark Gray Vehicle before. "Is that a new Car, Link?" Link had to convince her.

"Actually, I never used the Car. I didn't notice it until I was at my Garage today. Besides, Sora's using the Vanquish for their date tonight." She seemed a lot convinced.

"Now that you mention it, I saw Sora drive off with the Car that you drove to School earlier." Link remembered that Sora earned his Driver's License today while he was unconscious.

"Well, are you going or not?" Zelda simply nodded 'yes'. They went to the DBS and the doors opened automatically, just as they sat down in the Car. Link looked at the exterior Rear-View Mirror, groaning internally.

"Shit." Link cursed under his breath. It was Ganondorf and Vanitas._ "Figures that they'll be back sooner or later after what Sora and I've done to them earlier today! Either they're here for payback or want to get Zelda and Kairi."_

Link jammed for a Button from the back of the Steering Wheel. Without a Sound, the Car's Exterior had some of the Parts missing; later vanishing from sight. He started the Engine and drove to the Sidewalk far from them. He pressed the Button again and the Car turned visible again as it drove toward the Hero of Time Carnival.

**Day: ****Friday:**** September 2, 2012**

**Time: 6:33 P.M**

**Location: ****Castle Town, Hyrule:** Hero of Time Carnival

**Agent Designate: Link Bond**

Link drove to the parking lot of the Carnival, sending the Car to a complete halt in a spare Parking Space.

"Link? When we're inside the Carnival, can you not tell everyone that I'm the Mayor's daughter? It'll just bring in a crowd."

"Sure thing, Rose." He responded, calling his Date by half of her Second Name.

Rose nodded as they both got out of the Aston-Martin. Link pulled out his C902, enabling the Security Systems as the familiar beeps came out of the Alarms. His Date slipped her hand in the Agent's, snatching his attention and his Date beaming with a Recognizable Emotion. They walked hand-in-hand towards the Entrance, catching a gleam at a Poster which happened to be the Admission as well.

* * *

**"Hero of Time carnival, celebrating the legendary Heroes of Time that saved Hyrule eons ago! **

**Admission: **

**20 Pounds for 13 and up. **

**50 Pounds for 12 and under."**

* * *

Link pulled out fifty Pounds from his Wallet and gave it to the man in the Ticket Booth, who gave him two tickets and ten Pounds back to him. He thanked the man and gave Zelda a ticket as they entered the Carnival.

Instead, Rose wasted half of her Money on Candy. Her Date somehow got Cotton Candy stuck in his Hair, which she saw the Funnier Side of him much more than he did back at Hyrule High. She suggested he cut it if he couldn't take care of it.

The half of the half of spent Pounds were then used for Games at the Booths. Every Game Rose had tried, she was terrible at them. She tried the Coconut Shy and went down the Drain miserably, much to their amusement.

She even tried throwing a Basketball into the Hoop and they had to hit the Deck as it rebounded off the Rim and hit her Date on the Head. And she couldn't even catch a Duck with the simple Fishing Pole. After a few tries she managed to fish one up and out out of the River, celebrating the mighty victory. But the guy running the Stand patiently explained it wasn't a Prize Duck with a Number painted on the Bottom.

"Why do you _like_ these places?" Link questioned her as they walked away empty-handed. "You're just losing half of your Money on Games you're not that good at."

"I know. And it was funny when you had to hit the Deck when that Dart was sailing towards you!" She giggled, earning a scoff from Link.

"Har har."

Rose lead them aside to a small Building on. The flashing entrance sign proclaimed it The House of Mirrors. "You're not enjoying yourself?"

As they headed into the dimly lit Corridors, the Agent paused, looking at one of his Reflections. Distorting his Body and shrinking his Head, a stifled Giggle erupted from Rose. A Smirk emerged from his Face as he moved forward and changed so his previous Reflection was reversed. She giggled as he pulled a face at his Reflection.

"It's been some time since I last been to a Carnival before."

"Really?"

"Really." He adjusted his Cuffs. "It's not that weird now."

"Well..." They went along to the next Corridor of odd Mirrors. Rose watched two Children giggle hysterically at their reflections. "As a Kid I used to go a lot. I stopped recently."

She could see her Date's surprise despite the Dim Light. "Why? I thought you said these things were fun. Or are you just that bad at the Games you quit?"

"Hey!" Rose poked her Best Friend in the Chest playfully, and he just smirked. "If you must know, I stopped because..."

She trailed off, looking at their Reflections again, skewered and distorted by the Ripples in the Mirror. She took his hand. "I wanted to save it for someone special."

"Oh. Thought you thought it was getting boring."

Link's smugness had gone. He was probably smirking, as Rose had thought.

Zelda continued like she hadn't noticed a thing. "Like on TV, or on Movies, you know? When you see the guy and the girl go on a date to the Carnival. Then they end the night with a ride on the Ferris Wheel."

"Romantic Movies, maybe." 007 muttered.

"Not ALL of them."

"I did see this one movie about a Similar Scenario. A Couple went on a Circus together," Link recollected. He paused to think, "They saw the Acrobats die along with the Escape of the Killer."

She blinked, then huffed and let go of his Hand. "Not that kind of Movie. It's supposed to be Romantic. Plus, that was Batman Forever."

"I know, I know. I'm kidding!" She wasn't listening, already walking away, so he had to catch up. "Come on, it was a joke. You're not mad, are you?"

"Nope. I was being serious, Link." Rose crossed her Arms, turning another corner and avoiding his Gaze. "I thought you'd understand, but you made fun of me instead."

007 had his Feelings deflated from his Best Friend, yet it was like she was toying with him like Friends would do. "You ARE mad at me." They emerged from the back of the House.

The Sky was starting to have the Dark of Night mixed with the Colors of Sunset. Families were beginning to drift out towards the Car Park, Rose noticed, which meant it was approaching Closing Time.

He glanced around at anywhere but her. "Um, look... How about I... try and win you something?" Then he finally pulled his gaze to Rose. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'll make it up to you with something."

Rose patted the Pockets of her Slacks. "I don't have any Money left."

"I'll pay. For as many tries as it takes."

It looked like it almost pained Link to say it, especially with him complaining about them being rigged. Before he could change his mind, Rose playfully seized his Forearm to drag him back to the Game Booths.

He looked down at her Devious, yet warm Smirk. "You wanted me to say that all along, didn't you?"

Rose abruptly was the picture of innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about. Let's go!"

They hunted around for about, because 007 didn't want to try any of the Rigged Games she failed at. She was going to suggest they give up-

A Gunshot.

Link's Senses went through the roof and pulled her behind him. She watched as he looked around for the Source, reaching to his Hip for his CP99 that wasn't there since it was well concealed under his Jacket.

"What are you-?" Rose began. She had to stop herself from laughing when she realized.

Nearby there was a Shooting Game. A few People gathered nearby cast the Pair of them odd or concerned glances, like Link was some kind of overprotective Boyfriend.

He let out a breath of relief as he realized it was a False Alarm. "Sorry. Overreacted."

Rose ignored his Embarrassment and went over to have a better look. She thought it was the perfect game for him to try. He was no amateur with a Rifle, much to the Practice Range at his Estate. The Rules were to shoot at least 10 out of 15 Targets while it was moving, a feat that took Precise Aim.

Even Poor Aim meant failure.

As they waited in Line, the Man at the Range bragged that no one had been able to do it all night, goading People into trying to prove him wrong. So far, they'd all failed.

Soon it was Link's turn. Despite his reluctance, he picked up the Gun like he was keeping an Enraged Cat that might bite from his Distance and removed five of the BB Pellets. Rose was about to regret messing with him, but then he regained his confidence.

He leveled it, sighted down his Targets, aimed, and pulled the Trigger. The Gun was repeatingly making Thunder as the Targets were all hit. With his last BB Pellet, Six of the Targets that were seemingly impossible to hit with 1 were struck once the Targets were in Alignment. Before the awestruck Stall Manager could gather his wits, 007 unloaded the Spend Magazine and revolved the Gun in his Hand. People who had stopped to watch erupted into cheers and clapping.

He looked completely calm after the Game and at the attention, but as he replaced the Gun on the Stand, he wore a renewed look of Pride.

He let Rose choose a prize. There was a lot of choice, his being the first win of the night.

While Zelda was thinking on what to pick, Link saw an eleven year old slip off Zelda's Purse from her Arm. Link soundlessly crept up to him and tapped the Boy's shoulder. The Boy turned to see who tapped him on the shoulder with Purse in hand. In a blur, Link grabbed the boy's collar and kept a tight grip on him.

"Now, why would you go and try to steal her purse?" Link interrogated, not even a hint of anger in his voice. Link looked around to see people watching him. He took the Purse from the Boy's hands. "Don't EVER let me catch you taking her purse again." Link let go of the Boy as he ran off to the shadows.

"Thank you, Link." Link looked at the Prize Counter, seeing the various types of Stuffed Toys. and gave it to Zelda, who thanked Link again for the toy and walked around the Carnival.

But she picked one of the Stuffed Bears before he did. It was unusual, which was why she'd homed in on it: Gray Fur and striking Gold Eyes. Immediately she held it out for him to take.

Bond blinked. "You keep it. I won it for you."

"I tricked you into getting it, Link," Zelda insisted, pressing it onto him. "You deserve it more."

"Wasn't it you who was talking about Romantic Movies? The Guy always wins his Date a Bear or something, right?"

They continued like this for quite a while, neither giving a way to end this. until the Manager at the Booth got sick of their bickering and squabbling he gave them a second one to end the Argument.

This one was Pink with soft eyes and a smiling Face. Rose promptly passed it to him. "Here. I'll keep Link."

"What?"

"The Bear's called Link. Your bear's Pink, so it's called Zelda." She couldn't help but giggle at his agape expression, complete with his Jaw hanging.

"You're expect ME to carry a Pink, S_tuffed Animal_ around?"

"Pink suits you."

"What-?"

Over his protests, she took his Bear-Free Hand and ceased him from talking. "Thank you." She beamed.

Bond looked completely lost as she drew away, but not unhappy. "Uh, you're welcome?"

Rose just smiled. "Let's head home."

"Wait." Jack shifted the Pink Bear awkwardly in his arms. "What about a ride on the Ferris Wheel?"

Again he was with his Stern look, but his Eyes were dancing.

"I love it when you try to be romantic."

"Although I've done it before..." He muttered.

They went, arm in arm, and Rose had never felt such a warm presence of complete Happiness. As they rounded to the top of the Wheel, the Thames came into view from behind the dark Silhouettes of the Buildings. The City lights shone on the Water like a River of Light.

"Zelda, what Sora and I've been noticing since the four of us were 10 is that you and Kairi seem to be going head over heels with both me and Sora."

Zelda sighed. "You noticed, huh? You're right. Every time Kairi and I see you and Sora, we're embarrassed because of you and Sora's Kind Nature and that you were able to defend yourselves, not your Boyish Charms."

Link's theory was proven. "And I'm guessing that Ganondorf and Vanitas thinks that you and Kairi are their Girlfriends because of your-" At that moment, Link saw a Laser Sight pointing at Zelda's Head, which meant one thing: an Assassin.

"GET DOWN!" Link pulled Zelda down from her Seat, making the Assassin miss his target.

"YOU MADE ME MISS MY TARGET! I NEVER MISS!"

"That was Deadshot." Link recalled. What was he doing here?!

"Who's Deadshot?"

"Deadshot is a Master Assassin who boasts to 'never miss' his Targets, works to a Schedule, and works for whoever pays him a very large amount of money." Zelda was shocked to know that she was the Target at this night. Link kicked the door of the Ferris wheel's Passenger Car open, knowing he was at least 19 feet in the Air.

"Link, what are you doing!? You'll get yourself killed!"

Link looked at Zelda as he ready to go down from the Car. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Stay away from the windows. It'll be possible he'll kill you once you're in sight."

He pulled out his Walther CP99 and PPQ from "Q" and out of the Car. He rolled on the Ground to avoid Damage from the Fall. There were people screaming in Terror when they heard the Sniper's Thundering boom and a clustered Crowd rampaging towards the Gate. He was in the Crowd, but managed to get out of there.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LOW-LIFE ASSASSIN?!" Link roared furiously. The laser used to nearly kill Zelda was pointed at him. Link noticed it and got out of the way and hid behind a wall.

"After I kill you, I'll kill Zelda and Kairi Dawes, then Link and Sora Bond, and I can just collect my check!" Deadshot, also known as Floyd Lawton, was on top of a platform where a vent that Link can crawl under and use the top of the vent to interrogate Deadshot.

_"That laser eye's crucial to him. If I'm caught in the laser, it'll tell him I'm in the area and I'll be killed by his wrist mounted rifles and I'll fail, leaving Sora to complete the mission. The only thing I can do is to avoid that laser and get under that vent."_ Link thought to himself as he pulled out some Contact Lenses. When he put them on, a blue-tingled Light came from the Contacts.

In Link's vision, Deadshot was covered in a Crimson Light, indicating that he was armed with Weapons and an Orange light to locate Environmental Objects to use and able to see the laser in broad daylight even when it's invisible now. Link made his way to the bottom of the platform where Deadshot was standing.

"What's wrong? Scared that you'll be dead? You should be. You're already dead." Link pulled out his Disruptor he got from "Q" and jammed Deadshot's Wrist Rifles. Link jumped out of the Vent and grabbed Deadshot by the neck, using his Weight to bring him down head-first. Link then placed his Shoe on Deadshot's side of his face.

"WHO HIRED YOU!?" Link started interrogating Deadshot.

"Why should I tell you, kid? I'm not going to do it!" Deadshot refused as Link pulled out his CP99 and pointed it at his head.

"If you don't tell me, I might as well kill you here and now." Deadshot wasn't surprised as he pointed his Wrist Rifles at Link and discovered that they didn't fire.

"Wh-who are you kid? You're not just a normal kid."

Link looked at the Assassin coldly. "The name's Bond: Link Bond."

The Assassin was shocked to know his name as Link punched Deadshot's face and put him to unconsciousness. "M, I found Deadshot. He tried to assassinate Zelda, but I stopped him." He spoke through an Earpiece.

**"Good work, 007. Your Brother also managed to stop an Assassination of Kairi Dawes. What do you know about his Employer? Your Brother said it was a 'Julius No'." **

Link pulled out Deadshot's Cellphone from his Pocket as he took out his Sequencer to hack into his heavily-encrypted Cell. Link then hacked into the phone with his Accelerated Decoder. On his Hit List, it showed only four people: Zelda, Kairi, Sora, and himself. The sender was marked **'Alex Dimitrios'. **

"M, it's Alex Dimitrios. He sent the Hitlist to Deadshot."

**"Dimitrios, what's he up to? Anyway, 007, I need you to find Dimitrios now and bring him back alive." **

"M, I can't." Link argued. "I have to go to the Dance with Zelda tomorrow, knowing that Sora would too with Kairi."

**"Ah yes, the Mission that I assigned both you and Sora last night, I nearly forgot. Consider this an exception to the Mission. "M" out." **Link's Earpiece went out, signaling the end of the Transmission.

He looked at the Night Sky, took out the Contacts from his eyes and reloaded his CP99, and faced the direction of the Carnival Entrance. Before Link could leave, he heard a scream of rage.

He turned to outgun the Assassin and a Gunshot rang.

"Now you won't kill anyone anymore now, you sick son of a bitch." Link left the area with Deadshot's Mutilated Corpse lying of the floor; blood splattered and spilled all over the floor where he lays.

* * *

Link walked out of the entrance of the Carnival to see News Reporters swarming around Zelda, asking questions about the Incident. The Police was also there, carrying Deadshot's Corpse for Investigation. She turned to see Link walking out of the Carnival's Entrance, alive and uninjured. She darted up to him and embraced him, crying in his Jacket.

"I was worried about you! I heard a gunshot and thought you were killed by the Assassin!" She sniffled through every gasp of breath. Link hugged her back.

"I'm still in one piece. You don't need to worry about me, Zelda." The two broke apart and looked at each other in the eyes.

She looked down and her fingers intertwined in her hands. Link noticed that her Face was flushing a horrid Crimson and thinking about something. "Why are you-" At that moment, his Date swiftly placed her Hands on the Collar of his Jacket and her Lips on his.

The feeling felt divine for the Operative; opposed to Zelda's being lustful for him saving her Life from a Bullet and for being there for her. It also felt mysteriously right for the first time in his 16 years of being among the Living. Sure, he's been through Near-Death Situations in his Duty as a Government Agent, but this felt like all his Errors for four years of being a Double-0 were being wiped clean.

_"Well, didn't expect this coming. Oh, wait. This ALWAYS happens when someone saves a girl from certain death." _Link thought as he returned the kiss. After what felt like hours, they broke apart.

"Consider that a token of my thanks for saving my life on the Ferris Wheel today." Zelda thanked after the silence.

"Yes, Considerably." Link seconded as they avoided the press and walked to the DBS V12 and drove to the Dawes Residence.

**Day: ****Friday:**** September 2, 2012**

**Time: 8:00 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Dawes Residence**

Link drove to the driveway and saw a familiar silver-gray 2002 Aston-Martin V12 Vanquish parked in front of the house.

_"Sora…" _Link thought when he saw the Vanish. Link and Zelda got out of the Car and went inside. In the Living Room was Sora and Kairi, worry and such written on their Faces. Kairi ran up to Zelda and was hugging her. Sora came up to Link and asked him to talk outside. Link and Sora began talking.

"Where the hell were you!? Kairi and I've been waiting for you and Zelda for thirty freaking minutes!" Sora and Link began to argue.

"Oh, yeah? How'd you like it if you had the press crowd around you asking questions about the incident and try to avoid them!?"

Sora began talking back. "Plus, how'd you like it when the most popular girl in school and the Mayor's daughter kiss you in front of the press even when you're the most popular guy in school!?"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Bring it!"

"You bring it!" Link and Sora back-stepped from each other and summoned their Keyblades. They began fighting, shouting insults and comebacks at each other like: "Shut up!" and "Do I Look Like I Give A Damn!?" During the fight, Zelda and Kairi went out of the house to see them sparring.

"Think that they're fighting for the next time Ganondorf and Vanitas EVER come here again?" Kairi questioned her Sister, who was observing them.

"It seems that they're fighting not just for that, but for something else." Zelda spoke wisely. At the end of the spar, Link and Sora jumped in the air and on the ground, they interlocked their Keyblades with each other's and struggled to either push the opponent's or push back the other's Keyblade. Sora was the one who won the struggle and made Link topple.

"Yield." Sora commanded as he pointed his Keyblade at Link. Link surrendered and stood up with Sora's hand extended, helping him up. "Link, sorry I yelled at you. I let the anger take control of me." Sora apologized.

"And one of the ways that darkness will take control of you sooner or later." Link recalled, remembering what his father said when they met in Ancient Hyrule's Arena. "We best go home." Link walked to the DBS V12. "By the way Zelda, why did you and Kairi wanted to date Sora and I today?" Zelda and Kairi were blushing yet again.

"Because Kairi and I wanted to know you two a little more." Zelda returned Link's question as Link and Sora opened the Aston-Martin's doors and drove home in the Vanquish and DBS V12.

**Day: ****Friday:**** September 2, 2012**

**Time: 3:30 A.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Bond Estate **

_"NOOOO!" Link screamed in despair. He was holding Zelda's deformed and mangled body in his arms. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" He screamed to the heavens in rage as he looked at her killer._

_"You see how powerless you were to save her now? Savor that rage and despair, boy. Let it empower you!" Link looked down and tightens his fist. _

_"You will pay, Xehanort! Were my father, my brother and his loved one, Kairi, and now, my loved one, Zelda, not enough to you!?" Link roared as a black aura surrounded him. _

_"Yes, YES! That's it, boy! Let darkness take your heart and blacken with anger!" The man seconded with encouragement. _

_"XEHANORT!" Link screamed with anger as the black aura engulfed him. He fought the man known now as Xehanort. Xehanort kneeled down in defeat after a challenging fight. _

_"I swore I would survive. And now your body and darkness will be the ark that sustains me!" Xehanort swore as his heart was aimed and headed toward him. Link activated his Armor, but it was too late. The heart has already taken control of him._

* * *

Link woke up from his nightmare, breathing heavily. "That dream again..." Sora walked in, still in his Casual Clothes.

"Link, what happened? You sounded like you were having a nightmare." Link recounted the dream to Sora.

"You're saying that this 'Xehanort' killed dad, me, Kairi, and Zelda?" Link was still unsure that dream was a vision or a dream.

"Yes. It feels like it's a real event that'll happen." Sora reassured Link.

"It was a dream, Link. Maybe you can forget about it today at the dance."

"The dance…" Link recalled.

"M called me; she said that we should go to Labrynna now. We have to go to the Terminan Embassy for a stealth mission of the Terminan diplomat; Reginald Griffin." Link looked out to the night sky from his window.

"I'll be there." Link and Sora went to the garage and drove in the Vanquish and the new DBS V12 to MI6.

* * *

**Anyway, here we are again at N.O.T.C (Notes on the Chapter for anyone who can't decipher it)**

**Notes On The Chapter:**

**1: The Hero of Time Carnival was an idea I got from reading a fanfiction outside this website.**

**2: I know that assassins nowadays don't use laser sights to kill people. Besides, I got the idea from **_**Batman: Arkham City**_** when Joker tried to kill Catwoman from a remote-controlled sniper rifle.**

**3: I added Deadshot to the story because originally this chapter was supposed to have an assassin try to kill Zelda and I turned to make Deadshot in the story due to lack of ideas.**

**4: The contact lenses that Link used in the showdown of Link and Deadshot was a miniature 'Detective Mode' from the **_**Batman: Arkham **_**games for people who haven't figured it out.**

**5: This is Link's first time that he said his name like James Bond does when he introduces himself. **

**6: The scene where Link shot Deadshot was the gunbarrel sequence from **_**Casino Royale**_**.**

**7: I added some **_**Casino Royale **_**quotes to this chapter like; "Yes, considerably." and "Do I look like I give a damn?".**

**8: The part where Link and Sora argued from the "Oh, yeah?" to the fight was a scene from TheBigT2000's original series; "Link-Hyrule Assassin".**

**9: The part where Link and Sora interlocked their Keyblades was 'Chance' from **_**The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess **_**where Link and Ganondorf from the game struggled to stun their opponent.**

**10: Link's dream was Terra's fight with Xehanort from **_**Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep**_**, but altered. **


	5. Too Little, Too Late?

**Upload Update: 3,090 visits and TONS of readers worldwide already for this Fanfiction?! That's a strong number of views; not as popular as other Fanfictions. Keep up the good work everyone!**

** Anyway, I'm back with chapter four of _Skyfall 007_. This is the second chapter will have the language, blood, and killing and the first chapter that has two missions outside Hyrule and be based off two missions from the James Bond Video Game: **_**Agent Under Fire**_**: Bad Diplomacy and Cold Reception, and the missions take place outside Hyrule, which will cover most of this chapter and the remaining part of this chapter will be in Hyrule. **

**I'd really appreciate it if you leave a comment on this story. Thank you. Also, this chapter will break my record of 11 pages on a chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, James Bond 007, Xenoblade Chronicles, or Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**Day: Saturday: ********September 3, 2012**

**Time: 4:00 A.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: MI6 Headquarters**

Link and Sora parked their cars and went to the Debriefing Room where "M" was waiting for them.

"Link, Sora, we sent a recovery team to the area where the _Devonshire _sank and discovered an unknown vials case in the ship that wasn't in the ship at the time of the attack. It contained five vials of Hylian blood samples as well as photographs of the Terminan Embassy in Labrynna. Four of the vials were marked with the initials of the four nations. The last vial was marked 'Griffin'."

"The database matched the last vial's name to a Hylian named 'Reginald Griffin', serving as a Terminan diplomat in Labrynna. Griffin's behavior has been a subject of an internal Foreign Ministry report. He seems obsessed with protecting a 'secure' room in the Embassy- an area normally outside his jurisdiction. We want you two to infiltrate Griffin's secure room, find out what he's hiding, and access his computer records. Because he's a high-level diplomat, this must remain a strictly covert investigation. We're not sure of the extent of the conspiracy, so trust nobody. Remember, too, that the guards are not suspected and may not be harmed. "Q" has provided both of you with a dart gun that will tranquillize, but not harm the guards. "Q" has also issued you pairs of "Q-specs" which can be used to see hidden doors and hatches. It can also be used as a micro camera to photograph sensitive material. Terminian Embassies rely heavily on such security measures." "M" explained the situation to Link and Sora as she gave them the tools for their investigation.

The dart gun looked like a plastic gun with two tubes, one on top of the other to launch the dart. The "Q-specs" were modified versions of Persol 2244 Sunglasses. They went out of the Debriefing room, went to the parking lot where their cars were parked, started the engines, and left for Labrynna.

**Day: ****Saturday: ********September 3, 2012**

**Time: 5:20 A.M**

**Location: Labrynna: Romania, Terminian Embassy**

Link and Sora looked down from they were standing; the window on the ceiling of the main floor. They saw five guards patrolling the Embassy's main floor. They took out their dart guns and aimed for the guards' heads. They fired and sure enough, the darts fired were silent and struck them in the head, tranquilizing them before they could trigger the alarm.

"Guess "Q" was right; they did put them to sleep." Link remarked as they reloaded their dart guns.

"Was there ever any doubt that "Q" would let us down?" Sora bantered as he fiddled with his Omega Seamaster Professional Planet Ocean.

At that moment, a cable came out of the watch, which Sora connected the end of the cable to the pole next to him and tested the strength of the cable. Link did the same as his brother and they jumped down from the open window. Before they could land, the watch's rappelling cord stopped, indicating that they have to climb down from where they're hanging. They went into a slow descent, eventually landing on the ground floor. The cables inside their watches were released, leaving the cables hanging from where Link and Sora entered. They walked to the stairs, taking the opposite stairs, arriving at the door and opening it. The two arrived at a hallway, shooting another guard and entering a Records Room with darts on one of the tables. Link picked it up and gave half of the ammunition to Sora, leaving the other half for him.

They went out of the Records Room and went inside the elevator in the hallway. They arrived at the second floor of the Embassy.

"I'll take the left. Sora, you take the right." Link breathed so they won't get caught. Sora nodded and the twins took the respective routes. Link was checking if there were any more guards. His question was answered.

"OY! YOU!" A guard yelled. "SOUND THE A-" Before the guard finished his sentence, Link shot him with his dart gun.

"_Must you be so loud? I could barely survive that scream and could've woken up someone_." Link mocked sarcastically. Link went to Sora's respective path. Link opened the door. It was a kitchen._ "This is too easy." _Link thought, knowing that this was a trap from his four years in the field. Before he could proceed, he was tackled to the ground and was in the light. Someone was pointing a gun at him. "Really, Sora." Link uttered after being tackled, knowing the person's move.

"Link!? What the hell were you doing?! I might have tranquilized you!" Link put his legs in the air and used the momentum to get back up, landing on his feet and standing up.

"Luckily, you didn't." Link mumbled as he got back up. They heard a door open.

"SHIT!" The twins yelled quietly as they hid behind the kitchen counters. They put on their Q-lenses and surveyed the room. The door at the other side of the kitchen was open, revealing a guard.

"Why the hell didn't you tranquillize him yet!?" Link hissed at Sora, who was across from him.

"I was about to until you opened the freaking door; I thought that a guard was in the room!" Sora yelled at his twin brother quietly. Link stood from where he was hiding and shot the guard with his dart gun. "Link, why the hell did you do that!? You could've gotten us in trouble!" Sora was mad at Link.

"I had enough of this." Link bickered as he walked out of the door that the guard entered from. He put on the "Q-specs" and noticed a transparent hatch on the wall. Link pressed the wall and a grid used for an alarm laser was revealed. Link used his Omega Seamaster 300m's laser ability to cut the wires to deactivate the laser in front of him and shot the guard. Sora was exiting the kitchen.

"_Real_ smooth, dude." Sora stated sarcastically. Link checked his darts only to find two left.

"I'm low on darts." He reported disappointingly as the two walked down the hallway, "Q-specs" activated. Sora shot a guard that was on the balcony of the Embassy's second floor. Link, on the other hand, was cutting a second security laser's grid, deactivating it for good. Link noticed found a secret Armory and opened it.

Inside was darts for his dart gun and lots of body armor. _"We may need the body armor in case we're compromised and if one of us is injured." _Link thought as he picked up the darts. Link picked up two body armors and took it with him. Link met Sora out on the balcony.

"Nice of you to join me, 007." Sora imitated while looking at his watch, sounding like "Q".

"Well, _excuse me_, 007." Link returned sarcastically, calling his brother by his code-name as payback.

"Griffin's quarters are above us. The only way is up." Sora stated, sounding like he surveyed the area. Link pulled out the body armor he retrieved from the Armory and put on one of them. "Where the hell did you find those?" Sora interrogated his twin.

"I found a hidden Armory filled with these. I took two for both of us." Link threw the other body armor at Sora who caught it and put it on. The twins activated their grapple hooks on their watches and aimed for the ventilation cover leading to the balcony of Griffin's quarters. In the room was a computer. Link examined the desktop. The screen read:

* * *

**PASSWORD REQUIRED.**

* * *

"This computer requires a Password Generator. It seems that Griffin took out the generator to prevent anyone from using it." Link turned to face Sora, but he wasn't there.

"Tell me about it." Sora was at the middle of the hallway. Link approached his brother. Sora was looking at the door on the right. "Looks like a standard Key Card protocol. This must be Griffin's office." Link put his left hand on his chin and his right hand on his left elbow.

"I saw a door in the room with a statue a little bit ago. Maybe it has the Key Card required to open the door." Sora looked at Link after what he said.

"Then what are you waiting for!? Go get it!" Link looked at him with concern.

"I would, but if a guard is in there, who would save me if I'm losing blood?" Sora sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I'm coming with you. BUT, if you are messing with me; I'm gonna kill you. Understand?" Link nodded and went to the door. Inside was a woman behind a screen.

_"SHIT! I gotta get the hell out of here!"_ Link thought. He saw the Key Card on his side and put it in his pocket. Before he could leave, he heard the woman in the screen walking.

"These are private quarters!" She hissed angrily.

"Sorry, miss. I'm with the new security team sent by the office. I seem to have taken a wrong turn." Link apologized.

"Really?" The woman said, crossing her arms. "Aren't you a little young to be with the security team?" She interrogated Link.

"Well,-" Link was cut off from his statement.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Shall I show you the way?" The woman questioned as she opened the door and kicked Link out, literally.

* * *

Sora was near the door when Link was kicked out and landed on his face, groaning. "What the hell!? Link, did you get the Card?" Sora pried his twin. Link stood up and took out the Key Card from his pocket.

"Here it is." He stated as he gave it to his brother. Sora placed the Key Card in the slot and the light turned from red to green. Sora took it out of the slot as they reloaded their dart guns and entered the room.

"Mr. Griffin, can we talk?" Link called in the room. No response.

"Think he's dead or asleep?" Sora questioned Link.

"I don't know, but let's find out." Link said as he approached the chair and turned it. The diplomat's face had an open mouth and terror in the eyes, sitting there dead. "M, we found Griffin. He's been tortured to death; an interrogation gone bad." Link spoke through his earpiece. At that moment, they heard a gun cocking. They turned to see Griffin _alive _and smiling.

"No, sirs." The impostor stated as the twins looked at him and the Griffin sitting in the chair confused. "Your eyes don't deceive you. Unfortunately, I am the last thing you two will see." He said as he took a shooting position. Link and Sora shot the impostor with one dart each and tranquilized him.

"What the hell is going on here!? If _that's _Griffin, then who's who here?!" Sora raged angrily. Link approached the impostor's body and found the Password Generator with the impostor.

"Whoever this is, he had the Generator and tortured the real Griffin." Link said as he threw the Generator to Sora, who caught it.

"I'll be at the computer, seeing if there's any connection to the _Devonshire's_ sinking." Sora reported as he walked to the room where the computer was while Link was pulling out his DNA scanner to check if the impostor is a clone or not. Sora placed the Generator in the slot, accessing the files.

**"Despite our recent setback in Hong Kong, our plans will not be disrupted. You must receive and deliver some 'defective merchandise' to Malprave Industries in Switzerland." **The message ended. Sora recorded it from the very beginning. Sora then ran to the office where his brother was conducting tests.

"I got the information. Let's get the-" Link was staring at his brother.

"Sora, you won't believe what I discovered; the impostor is an exact genetic duplicate of Griffin- the impostor is a clone!"

Sora was shocked. _"A clone? How is it possible?"_

"We have to get out of here NOW. The guards will find us here." Sora forewarned to his twin. Sora took the Key Card from Link and placed it in the slot in the door where 'Griffin' was standing and opened it. It was an escape route with display cases filled with ancient pottery and a guard. Sora shot the guard and they were where they started; the main floor. They went to the hanging cables and climbed up to the window where they entered.

"M, we're going to Snowhead because we may have a lead on who sank the _Devonshire_; a company called Malprave Industries. We found Griffin, but he was already dead when we arrived, and we encountered his clone." Link reported through the earpiece.

**"A clone?! How is that possible, Bond?" **"M" interrogated.

"I used my DNA scanner to conduct tests." Link responded.

**"Request to go to Snowhead accepted. Link, you and your brother will be posing as Mr. Somerset and Mr. Stock, two journalists who arranged an interview with Adrian Malprave, Malprave Industries' CEO. The Industries was known as a leader in bio-engineering research, now, it was involved that Malprave was illegally advancing of human cloning. Infiltrate Malprave Industries and collect any evidence regarding the shipwreck. "M" out." **The earpiece went out.

"Sora, we're going to Snowhead for an undercover investigation." Link reported as they walked to their cars and drove to Snowhead.

**Day: ****Saturday: ********September 3, 2012**

**Time: 6:25 A.M**

**Location: Labrynna: Switzerland, Malprave Industries**

Link and Sora were in a hallway, both wearing a Anthony Sinclair Business Suit and the Body Armor from the Embassy underneath.

"Think the disguise will work?" Sora questioned.

"It should." Link responded as he looked out the window and they heard a door open.

"Mr. Somerset, Mr. Stock? Right this way please." In front of the door was a girl in her twenties with white hair with a hand extended to show politeness. The two Double-0 agents followed her to the CEO's office. They looked around and saw a girl that looks exactly like the one that escorted them.

"I'm afraid that your interviews with Ms. Malprave has been delayed. In the meantime, you two can enjoy the view." The clone/twin of the escort stated calmly as they walked out of the office.

"We already have." Link returned with a smile. He turned to see the stain glass window and raised an eyebrow, his smile melting away. "M, we previously met Adrian Malprave; she was at the Embassy in Labrynna."

**"Then you two better collect your information and get out. You only have a limited amount of time before they'll notice that you're both gone. Find your evidence and get out of the base before they seal both of you off." **"M" reported through the earpieces as the two pulled out their guns and put on a silencer to the guns. Link walked up to the desk on the right. There was a button that could open a door. He pressed it and the door to the right was open.

"Sora, let's go." Sora followed his brother to the hallway.

The earpieces activated. **"007, the satellite imagery should be in plain sight." **The earpieces went out.

"Don't go to the door; it'll trigger the alarm." Link recollected as he used the laser function on his watch on the locked ventilation cover. He cut the lock and crouched inside. Link took out his CP99 and on the first vent on the right; he turned and shot the guard inside on the head, leaving a splatter of blood on the wall. He cut the lock and looked at the table with a satellite image.

"_That's_ interesting." Link joked as he took out the "Q-specs" and photographed the image. Link heard someone collapse on the floor. "Sora." Link said as he took the Defender the guard was holding and opened the door on the left. He saw his brother standing there with P99 in hand. "Did you kill them out here?" He questioned his brother.

"No. I shot them in the ventilation system." Sora returned as he shot the crawling guard attempting to trigger the alarm. "Shall we continue?" Sora asked as Link cut the lock again.

"Already ahead of you, Sora." Link said as he threw a KS7 at Sora and crouched inside the ventilation system. Sora followed Link again and went to separate ventilation covers. They shot the guards in the head with their pistols so they won't get caught, cut the locks, and took the ammunition from the guns. Sora was the one who took the picture of the blueprints instead of Link. Sora walked out of the room to see his brother shooting a guard in the head and take the ammunition from the KS7. Sora followed him to the hallway and took a Card from the shelf.

**"007; the access card you just obtained should work with the computer mainframe system." **The earpiece activated, but it was "Q" who talked. They took the elevator to the computer room.

"STOP!" A guard yelled as he prepared to fire. Link shot him in the arm, leaking blood as he staggered back. Sora then walked up to the guard and shot him in the head, ending his life. Link opened the door quietly.

"Time to test the grip that "Q" gave me." Link mumbled as he pulled out the grip that "Q" gave him and attached it to the KS7 that he was holding.

"OY! YOU!" A Guard went unnoticed. Link took this as an opportunity to test it. Link fired at the guard, and the recoil wasn't being felt by him, also killing the guard and taking the ammo from the gun.

"Huh. Well, what do you know? It DID cancel the recoil." Link stated as he heard a KS7 firing. He sighed in disappointment. "Sora. Again." He sprinted to the Data Room. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? YOU COULD'VE DIED IN HERE!" Link yelled at his twin, who was the one standing alive.

"The reason is to get the data from the database; not to be slacking." Sora spoke wisely.

"Showoff." Link scoffed.

"I'll download the data now, if you don't mind." Sora said as he took out his Sony Ericsson K800i and aimed at the data port. "SORA! DON'T-" It was too late.

Sora pressed the button. The data port's alarm rang and the intercom activated.

**"Guards; let's put Mr. Bond on _ICE_!"** The intercom spoke.

_"How'd the hell did Malprave find out our real identities?!"_ Link thought.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Sora yelled.

"I FREAKING TOLD YOU NOT TO PRESS THE BUTTON; NOT TO DOWNLOAD WHEN THE DATA PORT ALARMS ARE STILL ACTIVE!" Link yelled back at his brother. Link pulled out his KS7 and hid behind the data port's wall and shot the guards coming in the room. "NOW YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T DISABLE THE DATA PORT'S ALARMS, YOU IDIOT!" Link raged at his brother angrily while shooting the incoming guards.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO ME!?" Sora yelled as he dodged the bullets.

"DEACTIVATE THE DATA PORT ALARMS, OR WE'RE GONNA DIE HERE AND NOW!" Link requested. Sora ignored Link's request and took out his KS7 and returned fire. After two minutes of shooting, Link and Sora were the survivors who won the firefight.

"N-now you know what happens when you don't deactivate the alarms." Link lectured tiredly.

"Y-yeah? You didn't even put the Key Card you got earlier and placed it in the slot in the first place." Sora re-lectured, breathing heavily as well. Link walked up to the dead guards' bodies and took their Frinesi Shotguns and ammunition, walked to the Computer Data Port slot and placed the Key Card.

**"Data Port alarms disabled." **A computer voice spoke.

"See? NOW the alarms are off." Link retaught, disappointment seeping in.

"Showoff." Sora scoffed back.

"Whatever. Let's just get the data and get the hell out of here." Link recollected as he pulled out his Sony Ericsson C902 and started collecting the leftover data. Before they could leave, Link spotted a model of an oil rig and photographed it.

**"Right. Now 007, get out of there." **The earpiece was activated when they walked to the exit. Link pressed the button to open the doors in front of them. They walked to the lift in the end of the room and went down.

* * *

"I'm sorry Link, for being angry again." Sora apologized to him again.

"Guess siblings always fight, huh? I'm sorry too. So… Want to put this behind us?" Link pried his brother.

"Let's put this behind us." Sora agreed as they shook hands. They arrived at the sublevels of the building.

"H.Q, come in." Link spoke through the earpiece. There was nothing but static. "Someone's jamming our signal; I can't contact MI6." Link reported as he tightened his fist in frustration.

"Guess we have to escape. Who knows? The signal could get stronger when we're outside. Use the Grapnel Gun?" Sora recommended as Link and Sora took out their Grapnel Guns.

"You go first." Link forewarned as Sora aimed at the ventilation cover on top of the door. Sora pulled the trigger and a grapple hook was fired. The grapple hook pulled Sora toward the cover and landed in the cover face first. "Grapnel Gun: WAY TOO much boost." Link murmured to himself as he wrote something down.

"What's the notepad for?" Sora questioned after being slammed to a ventilation cover and falling down from the cover.

"The notepad is for test results for the gadgets that "Q" gave us so that he could fix it." Link stated as he showed the notepad to his brother. It looked a lot like a checklist for a to-do list to Sora. "Let's just use the grapple function on our watches." Link recommended disappointingly after the result of the test-run.

They aimed at the cover and were pulled toward it. Once they were inside, they took out their silenced Walthers in the case they were spotted. Link crawled to the end of the ventilation and went to the next ventilation system. Sora, on the other hand, was shooting the guards in the heads in secret. Link was at the ventilation across from Sora and signaled him to get to his location. Sora nodded and grappled to his location.

"IT'S BOND!" A Guard saw Sora grappling and activated the alarm.

"Well, didn't expect that one coming, huh Bro?"

"I didn't expect it either." Link seconded as he pulled out his Frinesi shotgun and began to open fire.

**"Seal the doors before they escape!" **Malprave commanded her Guards.

"We don't have time to fight these guys! We have to get to the blast doors before they're closed!" Sora reported to Link.

"GO!" Link commanded as they ran to the blast doors and was sealed on the other side of the blast door.

"You've GOT to be kidding me." Link cursed. Link and Sora were surrounded by Guards who aimed their guns at them.

"DON'T MOVE!" A Guard barked at them.

"I wouldn't think about it." Sora said as he reached into his pocket and threw down a Smoke Pellet.

"What the!?- Smoke!" A Guard exclaimed while coughing and shooting wildly. The Agents took this as an opportunity to kill them in the smoke. Gunfire rang out, and the smoke cleared. They were alive and took their ammunition from their guns.

"The last blast door's sealed." Link noted when he saw the blast door closed.

"Luckily, we have our decryptors. Sadly; we don't have the program." Sora griped in utter disappointment.

"I'll go look for the program. Sora; keep an eye out for anymore guards." Link said, sounding like a commander. Link walked around and saw the program. "Bingo." Link said when he found it. He downloaded it and went to where Sora is. "I got the program. Let's get out of here." Link and Sora walked to the door and opened the blast door. They saw someone come out and fired at them. The Double-0s dodged the shots and returned fire, eventually killing the shooter. They ran to though the hall and saw another one.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" The agents roared in unison and they avoided the shots AGAIN and returning fire.

**"Head them off before they reach the tram line!" **The intercom spoke again as they ran to the end of the hall.

They saw a sniper and another guard at the tram lines. Link threw a Pen Grenade at the sniper as Sora shot the guard with the shotgun. They ran to the control room and climbed the ladder. They saw two tram cable hooks and got on one of them. They rode the line as they pulled out their key-chains and pressed the remote-control function for their cars. The Aston-Martins started themselves from where they were parked and drove to where their drivers are, activating a hologram of a driver driving the cars while driving on their own. They saw their Aston-Martins driving under them and let go of the hooks. They entered free-fall as the retractable roofs of the Vanquish and DBS V12 opened. They fell in their respective seats and drove manually, deactivating the seeking device to find and follow the agents.

"M, we have the information. I'm sending the data to you now." Link told through his phone as he sent the data to "M" through the Sony Ericsson.

**"We got the data, Bond. Go have fun today. We'll analyze the data to see if they sunk the ship. "M" out." **The phone hung up.

Link activated it again. "Sora, we're going home. "M" requested we continue the mission that she assigned us on Thursday."

Sora responded. **"Finally! I need to relax from all of the craziness today!" **Link looked at the time on his dashboard. It read: **11:55 A.M**.

_"Just enough time to relax." _Link thought.

**Day: ****Saturday: ********September 3, 2012**

**Time: 5:41 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Mayor Dawes' house**

Link and Sora drove up to Zelda and Kairi's house and parked. Link wore a notched lapel Brioni Dinner Jacket along with a Turnbull & Asser bow tie and shirt with S.T. Dupont Cufflinks and John Lobb Luffield shoes where Sora wore a jetted pocket four buttons on the cuffs and no vent Brioni Dinner Jacket along with a Turnbull & Asser's double cuffed spread collar and Church's Presley shoes, keeping their guns in their shoulder holsters with them just in case. They got out of their cars and began to talk when they were next to each other.

"Think we're really doing this for real?" Sora questioned his brother, debating if this was a good idea or not as he put his foot of the front bumper of the Vanish.

"Did you think about regretting this mission? I'm not regretting this. Remember when they first saw us when we were ten?" Link returned, folding his arms.

"Oh yeah. I remember now." Sora was going into a trance again.

"Sora! There's no time for that! We have to pick them up before they arrive!" Link snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"WHOA! Link, why'd you do that!?" Sora probed surprisingly.

"Remember Ganondorf and Vanitas? They'll be here for Zelda and Kairi if we don't act quickly!" Link reminded Sora. They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. They heard someone messing with the locks, and the door opened.

They looked absolutely stunning. Zelda wore a black dress with black straps crisscrossing the back, striped red in the sides and the middle, and her necklace was gold with a Royal Family of Hyrule symbol. Kairi on the other hand, wore a red and white version of the dress that Zelda wore, had a charm on the right of her side, and wore a necklace with the Crown symbol.

"Did you two hear us?" Link and Sora heard what the girls said and was out of their trance.

"No, sorry." The Double-0s apologized.

"You two look great today." Link commented.

The girls giggled and looked at them. "Now that you mention it, you two look sharp today." Zelda commented back.

"By the way, you're early. Why are you early?" Kairi questioned the two.

"Ganondorf and Vanitas are coming here. We wanted to pick you up before them." Sora returned, answering Kairi's question.

"Shall We?" Link pried, using his father's signature line and extended a hand out.

Zelda giggled. "You're using your father's favorite line, aren't you?"

Link responded in a gentleman tone. "Yes I am." Zelda and Kairi looked at each other and took Link and Sora's hands and walked to the Vanquish and DBS V12. They sat in their seats and drove to the school.

**Day: ****Saturday: ********September 3, 2012**

**Time: 5:51 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Hyrule High**

Link and Sora parked in the Parking Lot of the school, glad that the girls didn't crowd around them this time. The twins opened the girls' doors and acted like an escort.

"Ma'am." They imitated as they extended their hands out for the girls' hands to take. They giggled again as they took the Double-0's hands and went to the line. The four handed their tickets to the teacher and he let them in. When they were inside, they saw Shulk and Fiora talking to each other whereas Roxas was dancing with Naminé. Link and Sora led Zelda and Kairi to a table where Shulk and Roxas were chatting.

"Link! Sora!" Shulk and Roxas muttered to the Double-0 agents to something about drinks. Zelda and Kairi were joined by Fiora and Namine.

"Are you two going out with Link and Sora?" Naminé questioned the two, who were blushing at the very thought.

"We don't know. We hope that they may want to go out again. The first time wasn't a good try." Kairi stated, remembering the attempted assassination yesterday. Link and Sora walked up with drinks in their hands.

"Here's a drink." Link and Sora stated as they handed the extra drink in their other hands to Zelda and Kairi. The song shifted to the song; "Nobody Does It Better".

"Shall We dance?" Link asked Zelda, who didn't refuse the offer and giggled, knowing that her sister would dance too. (A/N: If any of you know the song where Link and Zelda (Sora and Kairi too) dance, Imagine the song playing while they dance. If any of you don't know the song, I suggest looking it up. Good song, if I do say so myself. 'Nuff said.) Link and Zelda was dancing until Zelda broke the silence.

"Link?"

"Yes, Zelda?"

"I've been thinking; are you and Sora some kind of Secret Agent? Just saying because of the song we're dancing to."

"No. Sora and I aren't Secret Agents." Link fabricated. He can't allow it!

"Okay, thank you, Link. I just wanted to make sure." Zelda seconded to his Lie as she leaned in his chest contently.

* * *

Link and Zelda were swaying in place, knowing that Sora and Kairi are doing the same thing. Before they could kiss, they heard someone yell. "ZELDA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Shit. Not again." Link mumbled. Ganondorf and Vanitas were framed in the doorway, staring at Link and Sora with their 'girlfriends'. They marched to where they stood. Before Ganondorf and Vanitas could advance, Link and Sora motioned their dance partners to get out of the way.

"No wonder you don't get the meaning of 'leave us alone'. You and Vanitas have an I.Q of a half-empty bowl of potato salad." Link insulted. Ganondorf punched Link in the face, but Link grabbed the fist and went behind Ganondorf, punching Ganondorf in the back twice and finishing the fight with an elbow to the side of the face, knocking him out cold. Sora was deflecting Vanitas' punches with his arms.

"Mind if I cut in?" Link joined the fight. Link stunned Vanitas whereas Sora finished the brawl with a uppercut.

"Bond-2, Dark and Dragmire-0." Roxas saw the fight and talked like a sports announcer. Link and Sora stood victorious. They went to the table where Zelda and Kairi sat.

"Wow, you two! You stood up for us!" Zelda commented. Link drank his drink.

"Well, you confessed on the Ferris wheel yesterday that you and Kairi liked me and Sora." Link recollected after he finished his drink. The girls were blushing from the comment.

* * *

Link then began to feel strange. _"What's going on? I feel strange all of a sudden."_ Link looked at his glass. _"Oh, no." _Link stood up from his seat and ran to the bathroom with a glass in hand.

"Link? Where are you going?!" Zelda pried. Sora looked at his drink. It was a different color from when they obtained it and sniffed the drink.

_"This smell… No! It can't be!" _Sora thought.

Link was walking to the restroom. _"I don't understand; either I've been poisoned or I'm feeling dizzy."_ Link thought as he was coughing violently. He walked to the sink and filled the glass with water. He drank it until it was empty. He let go of the glass, breaking it and turned to the basin, vomiting. He exited the restroom, not noticing Zelda and Kairi looking for him, and rushed to his DBS V12.

* * *

Link was looking for the DBS V12 when out of nowhere a car was driving right behind him and spun around.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" The driver yelled. He was unaware that the car was there and landed on another car's hood. He soon located the DBS and the door opened. Link sat on the right side of the car where the glove compartment was. He took out his phone and connected a blood analyzer to scan the blood, and opened the glove compartment and inside was a defibrillator.

**-Meanwhile, At MI6 Headquarters-**

An alarm rang in the room. A woman working at MI6 heard the alarm and Villiers got to the computer. "Who is it?" The woman probed.

"It's 007." Villiers responded.

"Which 007?" She interrogated again.

"Link!" Villiers said as he got up and ran to M's office. "M" was writing when Villiers went inside. "Link's been poisoned. He's going into cardiac arrest." Villiers informed "M", who was shocked from the information.

**-Back at Hyrule High's Parking Lot-**

Link was breathing heavily when the transmission receiver activated.

**"Stay calm and don't interrupt. Because you'll be dead within two minutes unless you do exactly as I tell you." ** A voice inormed from the transmission receiver.

"I'm all ears Williams." Link scoffed.

**"Remove the Defibrillator from the pouch." **

Link obeyed and took it out. He ripped the Dress Shirt he was wearing.

**"Do we know what it is yet?" **Williams pried.

**"We're still scanning." ** Tanner reported.

**"Anyway, Link; attach the leads to your chest." **Link followed the instructions and placed the leads on his chest.

**"We found the cause; Ventricular tachycardia. Digitalis. What do we give him? The kit has amphetamines, antihistamines… hydrocortisone. Adrenaline?" **Link was looking at the Defibrillator; it was charging.

**"As soon as it reads 'charged'-" **Williams cut him off.

**"Lidocaine. That'll work. Bond! Don't press the red button yet. Do you hear me? Don't push it." **Williams cut him off again.

**"His heart's gonna stop." **Tanner continued.

**"There's only time for one charge before he passes out. Take the blue combipen, Link. Mid-neck into the vain. That'll counteract the digitalis."** Link took the blue syringe and stabbed it in the designated area.

**"You're going to pass out in a few seconds and you need to keep your heart going. Push the red button now, Bond."** Link pressed the button, but it didn't activate.

**"Bond, push the damn button!" ** "M" commanded.

**"DO IT NOW!" **Williams yelled. He kept pressing the button until he noticed a loose cord.

_"No…" _Link thought as he tried to put it back on the Defibrillator, but he passed out, dying at a rapid rate. Zelda just arrived at the DBS and saw Link passed out with a Defibrillator on his chest.

"No, NO! Link, please, don't leave me!" She cried in agony until she saw the loose cord. She plugged it in the Defibrillator and swiped the remote that Link was holding. "Please don't die on me, Link." She said as waited for the full charge until it reached it's peak level. She pressed it and prayed that he'll live. She heard Link cough. He looked around and saw Zelda in the door of the DBS, leaning with the Defibrillator in her hands.

"You OK?" Link interrogated Zelda.

"Me?" Zelda asked back. Link took off the Defibrillator from his chest and stood up-straight in the seat and buttoned the Dress Shirt he wore.

"Thanks for saving my life, Zelda. If you didn't come, I would be dead already." Link thanked Zelda. Zelda was crying.

"I-I thought you were dead when you were in the car!" She sobbed through every gasp of breath.

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know I was poisoned." Link apologized. Zelda threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. _"Again; this ALWAYS happens." _Link thought as he kissed back.

"Please promise me that you'll never do something like that ever again." She requested after they stopped.

"I promise." Was Link's answer. Sora and Kairi came to the DBS and saw Link and Zelda kissing.

"Link, what happened?!" Sora interrogated his brother.

"I was poisoned." Link stated back.

"Well, want to go home?" Sora was concerned about what happened.

"Yeah. Let's go home." Link approved of the question. The four got in the cars and drove to the Mayor's house.

**Day: Saturday****: September 2, 2012**

**Time: 7:25 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Dawes Residence**

Link and Sora drove to the Mayor's house and opened the girls' doors for them.

"I'll come by tomorrow to check on you, okay?" Link probed. Zelda and Kairi thanked Link and Sora for the night as they walked to their house. They got in their cars.

Link's transmission receiver activated. **"007, you gave everyone at MI6 a scare." **

"M, I'm sorry. It's just-" Link was cut off.

**"I don't care. What about your brother? Is he dead or alive?" **"M" interrogated 007.

"Sora's alive." Link replied.

**"Goddesses Link! You nearly gave me the idea that both you and Sora are dead. Anyway, do you know who put the poison in your drink?" **

"M, I don't know. I didn't notice." Link returned.

**"Good night, Bond." **The transmission receiver went off. Link sighed, signaling Sora to start the engines and drive home.

* * *

**Like I said; over my record of 11 pages and this one was 16 pages long.**

**Notes on The Chapter:**

**1.0: I made some of the guns from the game in this story. The guns are actually renamed in the game from their Real-Life counterpart. **

**List Of Firearms Used In The Malprave Industries Complex:**

**1.1: KS7 Submachine Gun- Heckler & Koch MP5A1**

**1.2: Defender Handgun- Desert Eagle**

**1.3: Frinesi Shotgun- Franchi SPAS-12**

* * *

**2: The poisoning scene was the same from the Movie: **_**Casino Royale.**_

**3: The part where Link got tackled was a scene where in _Licence To Kill_, James tackled "Q" when they were in the hotel.**

**4: Yes, I did realize that the 'put-you-on-_ICE_' joke was too corny.**

**5: The Dinner Jackets that Link and Sora wore were Daniel Craig's from _Casino Royale_ (Link) And Pierce Brosnan_'s _in _Die Another Day_ (Sora).**

**6: The maneuver that Link performed to Ganondorf was a combination attack from the D.S version of _Quantum Of Solace_. **

**Due to School starting tomorrow, expect me to update slowly. Thank you for your patience.**


	6. One Problem, Too Many!

**Like I said; because I've started another school year, I will update the story very,**_** VERY **_**slowly. This means that I WON'T be discontinuing this story, I'll still be updating, even if it takes two or four years to finish the story. **

**I don't want to let my readers down by discontinuing. Anyway, here's chapter 5 of _Skyfall 007_. This is the third chapter to have killing, language, and blood tactics as the previous two, the second chapter using the 'Agent Designate' tactic from 'Three Unexpected Things Is Insane!' chapter, and the first chapter with 'Timeframe' from **_**'Till Death, We Part'**_**.**** Who knows; this chapter may break the recent record of 16 pages. Also, I'd personally like to thank MeikoSakine again for reviewing my **_**'Till Death, We Part' **_**and **_**'Skyfall 007' **_**FanFictions. One more thing; if anyone tries to flame either **_**'Till Death, We Part'**_** or **_**'Skyfall 007'**_**, here's the result of what'll happen if any of you do; I'll start swearing my head off in real life when I see the flame and go to any of your own FanFictions and put all of my rage in a review like; **_**"You stupid #$^*(^%$!*^ piece of &%*!"**_** Also saying my personal line on the review for first-timers: **_**"I have a Licence To Kill, So don't push your luck!"**_**. **

**PREPARE FOR ONE OF THE LONGEST CHAPTERS OF _SKYFALL_! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own James Bond 007, The Legend of Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, or Xenoblade Chronicles.**

* * *

**Day: Sunday:********September 4, 2012**

**Time: Unknown **

**Location: Unknown**

Link was cleaning his Walther CP99 and Walther PPQ's chambers so that it could fire properly. He didn't do much maintenance on his Wolfram P2K and Wolfram PP7, which may have also caused the guns to malfunction and sent him in the hospital for 3 weeks instead of 6 months.

"HELP!" A female voice screamed. Link knew who was screaming for help.

"Zelda!? Kairi!?" Link released the locks, causing the slide to cover the chamber. Link walked to the door, opening it and aimed the guns. He saw nothing but a body lying on the ground. Link checked the area, and then proceeded to where the dead body was, guns aimed to shoot. He saw not only the dead body, but the Mayor's Secretary dead too. Link heard something and turned around, walking in the hallway. He saw a man with a SIG-Sauer P226 pistol in the corner of his eye, he turned to the direction where the man stood and shot him twice, one bullet from each gun. He saw another in the elevator with a Heckler & Koch MP5SD and shot him twice, causing him to shoot the wall with his gun. He walked to the hallway and shot up, causing another man to fall from the ventilation system, also shooting another one in front of him. He heard a door open, turning to see who it was.

It was his brother, Sora. He motioned to allow him to go on ahead as he reloaded his CP99 and PPQ, putting away the PPQ. They went to the room in front of them, Sora fired and dodged the bullet that was supposed to kill him, and Link shot another one trying to kill Sora without him noticing. Link and Sora looked at the middle of the room, seeing hostage-takers, SIG-Sauer P226s pointing at Zelda and Kairi's heads. Link and Sora opened fire, causing the bullets they shot to travel through Zelda and Kairi's arms and into the hostage-takers' chests. They let go of the girls, only to aim their guns at Link and Sora, but was outgunned by them. They were frozen in place as music slowed down.

"If I mention again 007, but perfect marksmen isn't really supposed to shoot their own girlfriends." Link and Sora saw "Q" walking toward them, placing his hands on their side of their faces. The glasses they wore were deactivated and the lenses retracted to the side. "Q" then removed the glasses from their eyes.

"Check the replay. One: you'll find that they're dead, and they've got flesh wounds. And second: Zelda and Kairi aren't our girlfriends; we're just friends since we were ten." Link rubbed his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger, walking off the platform that they used for the simulation.

"There's always an excuse, isn't there, 000?" "Q" questioned, calling them by their original Double-0 code-name before the promotion, "Besides; being friends with girls will eventually lead to you two being their boyfriends when you do things such as saving their life like what happened on Friday, and-"

"Yeah, yeah. We get it; after that, it's marriage, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera." Sora walked down the platform, following his brother.

"There's always the old Firing Range to use, Quartermaster." Link countered, walking to a room filled with gadgets, still preferring the Firing Range.

"Yes; but it's called the future, so get used to it." "Q" lectured disappointingly.

"So, this is where they keep Dad's relics in nowadays, eh?" Link questioned as he looked at a shoe.

"I'll have you know; this is where our most cutting edge technology is being developed." "Q" said as he took out Link and Sora's actual guns from a briefcase. Link pressed a button on the shoe, where a blade popped out of the outsole.

"Humph. _POINT_ taken."

"Must you two touch everything?" "Q" interrogated as he retracted the blade inside the shoe. Sora was near a Jetpack that was used by his father.

"Does this still work?" He pressed a button on the back of the Jetpack, causing it to fly up. "Q" noticed and restrained the Jetpack, placing it back where it rested.

"Now look-" "Q" was looking at the Sons of James Bond.

"So where IS this 'cutting edge' stuff?" Link was holding the shoe.

"I'm trying to get to it." The Quartermaster stated impatiently. "Q" walked up to a glass pane and put on safety goggles. "Weapon, please." "Q" requested.

Link gave his training CP99 to "Q", who shot the glass three times and found out that is was bullet-proof. "One pane of unbreakable glass; one standard issue ring finger. Twist so…" They heard an electronic whine as "Q" walked up to the glass. "And voilà." The glass pane shattered. Link and Sora looked at the remains not amused. "Ultra-High-Frequency Single-Digit Sonic-Agitator Unit." "Q" gave the ring to Link.

"You know; you're more clever then you look. And besides; a ring? This is just plain ridiculous. I'd rather save this until I'm married, knowing Sora would do the same thing." Link held up the ring, eyes narrowed in disbelief as he put in his jacket pocket.

"Do you have any more statements, 007? I'll tell you this; you'll need it sooner or later." "Q" turned as he placed the training guns in the case. "By the way; how were the gadgets I gave you Friday?" Link was shaking his head while rubbing his forehead with his fingers in disappointment.

"Test run results: The Sequencer worked very well, The Smoke Pellet was really useful, The Grapnel Gun was an utter failure. Sora has tested it and, let's face it; he wound up slamming his face on the ventilation cover in Snowhead yesterday because of the boost you added. The grip you gave me was a success, the Claw we didn't use because we might be pulled toward the enemy. And last but not least; the Line Launcher. We didn't use it yet." Link stated. "Q" slapped his forehead.

"I gave you the wrong Grapnel Guns!"

"So THAT explains it." Link recalled.

"Do you have the Grapnel Guns?"

"Q" snapped out of the trouble he was in. "As a matter of fact; I did bring them." He led them to the briefcase where the Grapnel Guns were kept. He opened it and handed them the Grapnel Guns. They were the same model, but had a different light color.

"Well, I'd better take the Grapnel Boost and give it to you when the time comes. I also forgot to give you two these." "Q" said as he put the Grapnel Boosts in the case and pulled out another attachment to the Grapnel Gun. "A Remote Electrical Charge attachment; also known as R.E.C, this can be used as a combination weapon and tool for electromagnets, generators, fuse boxes, and enemies as well." "Q" clarified.

Link walked up to him and handed the grip he was given Friday back. "007; are you sure you don't want it?"

"Yes. I don't need it any more. Give it to people who need it." Link seconded, now parting with the grip.

"Well, 007; as you already know, I'm growing older and older every day. I tend to forget nowadays." "Q" reminded as he walked in a subway tunnel with Link and Sora following him. "The least I could do is to give you these." He pulled out a device from his pocket when they reached the end of the subway and pressed it. They saw two flatcars coming in and saw two Aston-Martins that look exactly like the ones they drive, but better looking and had the Licence Plates **TT-378-20 **and** AM-002-1122**.

"Uh, "Q", I hate to break it to you; but we already have these cars." Link reminded, disbelief seeping in the words.

"Actually 007; These Aston-Martins are the very latest versions of the ones you and Sora drive, that includes an all new Touchtronic gearboxes, a ADS system to alter the suspension of the cars, Carbon fiber composite armor that protect you from only gunfire, Bullet-Proof Glass, and a medical kit in case either of you two are poisoned in the glove compartment. We also took the liberty of making another of these cars in case you destroy it and removed these and the others Aston-Martins' gadget capabilities; which means no vehicle gadgets except for the Adhesive Sprayers, Oil Slick, Ejector Seats, Self-Destruct Systems, and the Smoke Screen, but not even the weaponry nor the Remote Control Capability, Emergency Blow-Out Tires, Onboard Phone, and Regenerative Coating because of M's orders for these Aston-Martins. Do please be careful when you drive these; if you don't, you'll possibly be killed." "Q" explained. Link and Sora were shocked.

"You MUST be joking."

"I don't joke about my work 007. We don't want to allow Miss Dawes to know you are Double-0 Agents." "Q" countered.

Sora sighed devastatingly. "You know what? We'd rather use our gadget-filled cars instead of these."

"If you don't drive these 007, I'll tell "M" to remove your privileges of heading to Q-Branch and give you two a Supervisor again."

Link and Sora bowed their heads and sighed in defeat. When times like this happened, they also regret about the choice they made. They didn't want to be supervised again and the last one didn't go so well anyway. They're sixteen, for crying out loud!

They're as mature as their father when it comes to defending their country. "Fine; we'll drive them." Link gave in, glaring an 'I'll kill you for this later' look at "Q".

"You see 007? Just use these when you're not on missions. Oh, one more thing; Sora, I took the liberty of updating your Vanquish in your house to match the gadgets that I installed in Link's DBS V12. I also took all of the cars and stored them here except the BMWs because you two are interested in modern cars." "Q" said as he threw the keys to Link and Sora, who caught them and muttered 'thanks' to "Q".

Link and Sora got in the cars on the flatcars and drove out of the subway by a secret underground road. Once they were outside the subway, they headed to the one place they went to for meeting two people today: Zelda and Kairi's house.

**Day: ****Sunday:********September 4, 2012**

**Time: 12:55 P.M**

**Location: Dawes Residence**

Link and Sora parked their cars in front of the Mayor's house and got out of the cars. They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Zelda opened the door and saw them in the doorway.

"Link!" She exclaimed happily as she hugged Link. "What are you doing here?"

"Well; we wanted to check on you and ask you on a date again because of last time." Link said.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot: Kairi and I have our birthday on Friday. I was wondering if you two would come." Zelda asked.

Link simply answered. "Would we ever refuse an offer like that?"

Zelda covered her mouth with her hand, gasping at the same time. "You-you would do that?" She asked.

"Of course I would. Think of it as-" At that moment, they heard two cars approaching.

"You've GOT to be kidding me." Sora griped.

"SHIT! It's them!" Link snapped. They summoned their Keyblades when they saw who it was. Ganondorf and Vanitas were walking their way up to the doorway. "GET INSIDE THE HOUSE NOW!" Link ordered.

"But, Link-"

"GO, NOW!" Link yelled again. Zelda nodded and ran inside her house.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!" Sora snapped.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE, GENIUS?!" Vanitas yelled back.

"WE'RE HERE TO KILL YOU BECAUSE OF BEATING US UP IN THE DANCE!" Ganondorf hissed angrily.

He lunged at them again. Link and Sora sidestepped and did a Back Slice, one of Link's personal moves. Before they could evade, Ganondorf held them in the necks.

"I'LL KILL YOU TWO ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Ganondorf yelled at the Double-0 Agents.

"Really; this is how we're gonna die? In front of the Mayor's house, Mayor and his daughters watching? We feel so pathetic…" Link boasted to Ganondorf.

"THAT'S RIGHT, YOU TWO IDIOTS!" Ganondorf yelled at them.

"Idiot." Before he could strangle them to death, Link placed his fingers over the Bezel of his Omega Seamaster 300m and the Stun Gun function activated, not affecting Link or Sora, just Ganondorf and Vanitas who was being electrocuted at the time. The electricity caused Ganondorf to let go of Link and Sora. They were attacking Ganondorf and Vanitas, finishing it with a combination attack which subdued them. They ran to the door and went inside.

"WAY too close." Link said as he framed himself on the door to prevent them from coming in.

"Are you out of your mind!? You could've gotten us in trouble!" Sora whispered. Link was looking at something.

"Link! Are you-" Sora saw what Link was looking at. "Uh-oh." Sora looked at Zelda and Kairi, who were waiting for something.

"Ready to go, you guys?" Kairi asked. Link and Sora looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure; after we do one last thing." Link said as he opened the door with Sora following him. They didn't even know that Zelda and Kairi followed them. Zelda and Kairi quietly gasped when they saw Ganondorf and Vanitas pull out switchblades from their pockets and swiped at Link and Sora. Link and Sora evaded until Link got a cut on his left cheek from Ganondorf's knife. Zelda covered her eyes with her hands, turning her head away at the sight. Link didn't scream in pain from the cut he just obtained; he just evaded the swipes to prevent more cuts and grabbed the hand that Ganondorf was holding it, reversing the grip and Link was holding it with his right hand. Ganondorf lunged, only to miss again and fall on his face. Link held the switchblade and threatened to use it by a stabbing position.

Sora on the other hand, was taking Vanitas' switchblade without being cut and shattered it. Link was still fighting; Ganondorf quickly recovered and kicked Link in the stomach and did a left hook to Link on the side of his jaw, causing Link to spit out blood. Ganondorf attempted to right hook Link, but Link blocked the right hook with his arm and did a right hook of his own, knocking him out cold. Sora was being grabbed from the collar by Vanitas. Before Vanitas could punch him, Sora punched him in the arm, then kicking him in the stomach to make him let go.

"I'M OUTTA HERE!" Vanitas yelled as he dragged Ganondorf's unconscious body to his car and drove off.

"Link! Are you all right?" Zelda ran up to Link. Link heard and saw Zelda running up to him.

"Zelda!? How long were you and Kairi standing there?" Link asked as Zelda placed her hand on Link's cut cheek.

"The whole fight. Anyway, are you all right?" She repeated.

"I'm fine. I've been hurt far worse than this, and believe me; you don't want to know how badly I was injured." He answered, blood oozing down from the cut. Zelda felt the fresh blood oozing and let go. Link told Zelda to stay where she stood as he walked to his Aston-Martin, looking at the switchblade, then throwing it away like it was a piece of junk and went to the passenger's seat. He opened the glove compartment and opened the Medical Kit inside. He took out a disinfectant and applied it on the cut.

He opened the Sun Visor and looked at the mirror; mainly at his wound. The wound was closing at an alarming rate and it sealed, leaving a temporary scar. This didn't surprise him as he knew that he and his brother can heal faster than anybody would. After doing this, he closed the glove compartment and went out to where Zelda, Kairi, and Sora were talking.

"Guess this incident will cause us to not have the date, right?" Link asked. Zelda was looking sideways and faced Link.

"No. No it doesn't, Link. Look; even though you got injured, I still love you." Link raised an eyebrow as Zelda blushed because of the word she said instead of 'like'.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute; you LOVE me?" Link asked. Zelda nodded.

"Yes I do Link." Link was processing this information. He, the most popular guy for girls in school and his brother too for their looks, being loved by both the Mayor's daughters and the most popular girl in school? Zelda noticed that Link was blushing.

"Link! You're blushing! I haven't seen you blush since we first met!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Well, want to go?" Link asked. Zelda giggled and grabbed Link by the arm, dragging him to his car and know her sister is doing the same thing. Link and Sora were opening the door for Zelda and Kairi in their respective cars, later getting in their seats and drove to separate routes.

**Day: ****Sunday:********September 4, 2012**

**Time: 1:25 P.M**

**Location: Kakariko, Hyrule**

**Agent Designate: Link Bond**

Link drove the 'Double' DBS V12 to a local café. Link and Zelda removed the seatbelts and exited the car. They entered the café and sat down on a table and took the menus.

"Welcome to Elde Inn; may I take your order?" A waitress asked the two.

"For me, I'll take a salad with Vodka Martini; Shaken, Not Stirred." She wrote down what Link ordered.

"And for me, I'll have a fish plate with lemon and no eye and some water." Zelda requested. She wrote down Zelda's order and walked away.

"Link! How can you drink that stuff?! You know what it does to your brain!" Zelda asked, worry in her voice.

"Zelda;" Link leaned to Zelda, "I actually never finish the drink. I just take a sip and leave it alone until we leave." Link explained.

Zelda sighed in relief. "I thought that you were an alcoholic and wanted to do this for a reason."

"Zelda, I never was an alcoholic. Also; why did you say that you love me at your house earlier today?" Link asked.

Zelda blushed. "I didn't want to say this, but I fell in love with you when we first met- you know: personally instead." Link remembered the day he and Sora met Zelda and Kairi.

**-Flashback-**

**Timeframe: Past, 6 years ago**

**Day: Thursday: September 12, 2006**

**Time: Unknown**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Dawes Residence**

A man with two boys walked up to the house. One of the boys wore a black polo shirt and pants with brown shoes. The other boy wore yellow shoes, a white and black overjacket, a red jumpsuit under the overjacket, white and yellow gloves, and wore a Crown necklace and chain around his left leg.

"Dad, why are we here?" A ten year old Link asked his Father.

"Because Link; I want you to meet to two very special people." James answered his question. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and a man in a blue business suit was at the door.

"Ah, James. I'm glad that you came. Come in." The man looked at Link and Sora. "Are these your sons?" He pried their Father.

"Yes Sir, they are." James answered. They walked in the house.

"Wait, I'll call them." The man turned to the stairs. "GIRLS! MR. BOND IS HERE!" He hollered.

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The Brothers saw two girls their age coming down the stairs. One of the girls wore a pink and white dress with a blue sweater underneath and a leather belt for a reason and looked like a princess. The other girl wore a white top with a black underneath her top, a black choker around her neck, a purple skirt underneath purple biker shorts, and wore white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also wore a yellow wristband, a purple armband on her left arm, and a pair of bracelets on her right arm.

"Yes, father?" The girls questioned in harmony.

"Zelda, Kairi, meet Link and Sora, Mr. Bond's sons." He looked at Link and Sora. They were blushing at the sight of the girls.

"Girls; I have some business with Mr. Bond. Now would be the time to socialize with these two." The Father of the Girls brooded as he and the boys' father walked to a room.

"Hello, miladies." Link greeted, sounding like a gentleman.

"Hey there!" Sora greeted as he placed his hands on the back of his head.

Link elbowed Sora in the arm. "OUCH!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora! These are girls, not guys! Try to act more politely." Link lectured.

Sora was rubbing his arm. "I am very sorry about my brother. He can be simple-minded sometimes." Sora elbowed Link in the arm.

"Didn't even feel it, Sora." Sora stomped on Link's foot.

The girls giggled. "Why, you're a gentleman Link!" Zelda commented.

"Well; my father taught me to be a gentleman to girls like you." Link uttered, bowing and kissing Zelda's hand. They giggled when Sora flicked his fingers at Link's ear.

"OW!" Link exclaimed painfully, covering his ear.

Sora laughed. "How does it feel?"

Link shook his head disbelievingly. "Care to sit down so we can introduce ourselves properly?" Link said. The four sat down in the couches, talking about themselves until Link and Sora left with their father.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Link!" Link snapped out of his flashback.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Zelda." Link apologized. Zelda giggled, recollecting his Gentleman Attitude towards her all those years. Link saw that the food they ordered was on the table. When Link saw his drink, he sniffed it.

"Link, why are you sniffing your drink?" Zelda pried, preparing to eat.

"To check if it's poisoned. You saw what happened to me last night." Link replied. They began eating their food. "Well, I've got something to confess too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I had a crush on you on the same year, but later. I couldn't keep in for these past four years, eventually either you or I would find out- or reveal. Love forced me to say "I love you." today to tell you, so I'll put it in French: _Je t'aime, belle_."

"_Oh, Je t'aime aussi._" (French Translation: Aw, I love you too.") She returned in fluent French.

Her Date gently grabbed her hand. "Then I guess it's official, huh? Us, now in Love?"

"Unless you want us to head to your Ancestral Home in Scotland's Countryside, then we are."

Link shook his head. "I'd prefer my Estate than the Ancestral Home." He denied swiftly, returning to consume his food.

"Link; tell me, what was your mother like? I never got a chance to meet her."

Link's face changed to sorrow. "To tell you the truth; I never met my mother."

Zelda gasped. "I'm terribly sorry. Maybe I shouldn't-"

"Don't be. I'll tell you. From what I heard from Dad, she was drop-dead beautiful. I inherited Dad's looks and eyes, Sora too. She also saved Dad's life when he too was poisoned. (A/N: If any of you know this Bond girl, leave a review. If you don't know her, I'll give you a hint; 2006, Daniel Craig, Montenegro, British Treasury Agent, name means 'evening' in Latin.) A couple of days after Sora and I were born, she drowned in an elevator shaft while the building was collapsing. Dad tried to save her, but she was dead when he brought her up to the surface and was reviving her on the remains of the building roof. Dad eventually sought out for revenge for her death and hunted down the people that were involved in her death. Dad still had Mom's necklace that she always wore until he died. Another thing to know is that Sora and I inherited Dad's boyish charms, which at school the girls crowd around me and Sora because of that, but they fell in love with us because of our looks; not our nature and personality." Link said, still having those mourning eyes.

"Link, that's terrible!" Zelda looked down. "I never met my mother too."

Link looked at her. "You too Zelda?"

"Yes; but it was when Kairi and I were born. So Dad took care of us too." She shed a tear and began sobbing. Link took his napkin and wiped the tear off.

"Zelda…." Link comforted her.

"Link… I hope I won't die like your mother. Promise me that I won't die." She said after she stopped crying.

"I promise." Link kept the promise.

"Link; I know that your father met ours every once in a while. Can you tell me what he was like?" Zelda questioned. Link looked into her eyes.

"Zelda; Dad was a Banker, but you already knew that. People kept on confusing him with James Bond, the secret agent in the movies because they looked exactly similar to each other. They and the press were bugging him if he was actually a spy. I for one; do not fully support this because the James Bond in the movies was portrayed by someone else and was made to look like Dad." Link answered, not wanting to reveal that his father was actually a Double-0 Agent. Zelda stood up and took out her purse. "I got this covered." Link said, pulling out his wallet. Link walked to the counter and paid the waitress the bill. Link and Zelda walked to the car and drove off.

**Day: ****Sunday:********September 4, 2012**

**Time: 2:55 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Lake Hylia**

**Agent Designate: Link Bond**

Link was driving the DBS V12 until Zelda broke the silence.

"Link, why is there three cars following us?" Link looked into his rearview mirror on the door of his car. He saw three black Alfa Romeo 159s following the car.

"That's no stalkers…" Link saw that one of the Alfa Romeos had a gunman with a Heckler & Koch G36C sticking half of his body out of the window, aiming at something. _"IT'S THEM!"_ Link activated the Touchtronic gearbox and shifted his foot from the standard accelerator to the other accelerator that made the car go to overdrive, buying him some time to evade. The cars that were following them caught up, gunmen shooting at the car, mostly at the glass. Zelda screamed and ducked when she heard gunfire. But the bullets ricocheted off the glass.

"Amazing, this modern safety glass." Link commented as if he was showing off, looking back.

"Look out!" Zelda screamed.

The truck in front of the Aston-Martin lost one of it's wheels from the gunfire and the driver began to lose control. Link applied the brakes before he crashed into the truck. Link turned to the right and went to the side of the truck. The truck turned to the direction where Link was and soon enough, the sharp edge of the front bumper punctured through his door, missing him by a few feet and the DBS V12 was being dragged with the truck where Zelda's door was being scraped from the railing.

Link looked into his interior rearview mirror and saw one of the Alfa Romeos right behind him, preparing to ram the car. The truck pulled the car and itself to the left, Link took this as an opportunity to be removed from each other.

"Q's gonna have my head for doing this."

"Link; who's "Q"?" Link shifted the gear from high speed to reverse, then placed his foot on the brake while on the accelerator and spun around, causing his door to be ripped apart from it's place and crash into the wall facing straight, but in the wrong way.

The Alfa Romero missed the target and crashed into another truck. Link saw another truck and shifted gear again, turning before they crashed. The car swerved and they exited the tunnel. Link saw more trucks, both in the roads and nowhere to run. Link turned the DBS to the side and narrowly got crushed by the two trucks. The second Alfa Romeo crashed into another truck, making a roadblock where the last Alfa Romeo caught up to the DBS which was in another tunnel. The gunner in the car began shooting at the open area.

Link got narrowly shot in the face, but was still alive. Link drove until he saw a Police truck block the road. Link drifted to the sand pits, eventually leading into the Quarry with the Alfa Romeo and the Police truck behind him. He evaded the gunfire and sharply turned at the edge of the cliff. A Police Officer from the Police truck began to open fire at the Alfa Romeo with a Beretta 92SB, but the gunner in the car shot the grill of the truck, making them crash into the building and fall down to the area where Link was driving and he evaded the barrel-rolling truck. The gunner shot the glass again with a FN Minimi Paratrooper.

"Get your head down!" Link ordered. Zelda didn't hesitate and ducked her head.

* * *

**Warning: Bullet-Proof Body Armor and Glass protection at 10% and counting.**

* * *

The dashboard showed the Bullet-Proof Body Armor and Glass screen to Link. The Alfa Romeo and the Aston-Martin were side by side when Link was looking for something and dodging the bullets at the same time, and then broke apart when they saw a bulldozer. The gunner in the car was about to fire when they were side by side again until Link found what he was looking for and outgunned both the shooter and the driver with his Silenced CP99. The Alfa Romeo crashed into the railing and into the cliff.

"Backseat Drivers." Link detected as he drove the now damaged DBS V12 to the Mayor's House.

**Timeframe: Same time as Link and Zelda's date**

**Day: ****Sunday:********September 4, 2012**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule**

**Agent Designate: Sora Bond**

Sora drove the 'Double' Vanquish to Castle Town's café and parked. Sora and Kairi exited the car and walked into the café.

"KAIRI!" The waitress yelled.

"Naminé!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Got a job here?"

"Yep! Although it's part time." Naminé chirped, smiling.

"Care for something?" Naminé inquired.

"I'll have a salad with water please." Sora returned.

"I think I'll have the same thing too." Kairi consented. They walked to a table.

"Kairi, I was wondering; do you love me like when Zelda said that to Link in front of your house?" Sora asked. Kairi blushed redder than her hair.

"When you say that, it makes me feel all happy and embarrassed at the same time. Sora, you're different from Link as I'm different from Zelda. And yes, I love you." Kairi said, looking down at something.

"Well; you're right. Link acts like a gentleman to girls, I'm not even sure if I act like one too." Sora said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Just then, Sora heard a beeping noise.

"What's that?"

"That's not my phone, that's for sure." Sora looked under the table. "Oh no." Sora saw a bomb under the table. _**5…. **_ Sora grabbed Kairi and was sliding on the floor. "GET DOWN EVERYONE!" **KABOOM! **

The bomb went off. Everyone in the café was blown away from the blast, others took cover. Sora was embracing Kairi to shield her from the blast. There was a hole in the wall from the blast.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Sora helped Kairi to her feet and they ran to the Vanquish, which survived the explosion. Sora started the engine and drove off.

**Day: ****Sunday:********September 4, 2012**

**Time: 2:55 P.M**

**Location: Hyrule Castle Town Outskirts**

"Sora, what's going on?"

"I don't know; I'll find out what the hell's going on."

Kairi looked back. "Sora, that Motorcycle-"

"Has been following us since we left the café." Sora activated the Touchtronic gearbox, and then shifted from standard to overdrive. He kept on driving until a mattress delivery truck was in the way. Sora applied the brakes before the collision. "OH, COME ON! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Sora snapped as he honked the horn.

He tried to turn left, but there was little room for the 'Double' Vanquish to fit in. The black and yellow Motorcycle caught up to the Vanquish. The Biker pressed a button and the sidecar was being propelled toward the Vanquish. Kairi looked behind and saw it, knowing that Sora was seeing it too. The truck finally moved to the right and Sora turned to the left, seeing another truck and was blaring its horn at the Aston-Martin. Sora turned the car to the other side of the road right before the Vanquish crashed into the truck. The sidecar collided into the truck, making one of the trailers blow up.

The motorcycle passed through the feathers, then the biker lost control of his vehicle and was blinded by the feathers. He crashed into the railing, plummeting into the water below.

Sora shook his head. "Still all those feathers and he still can't fly." Sora was driving until a 1977 Ford Cortina Mk. IV 2.3 Ghia showed up and began to follow them.

Kairi noticed the car. "Sora, there's-"

"Yes, I know. Don't tell me." One of the men in the car got out of the window and shot the Vanquish with a Smith & Wesson Model 15 revolver, partly shattering the glass. Kairi screamed and ducked from the gunfire. Sora was avoiding the gunfire from the car. The man went back in the car to reload his gun where another gunner from behind the shooter with a Astra Model 902 got out of the window, and the door opened and he didn't notice.

"GIMME THAT!" The Gunner charged as he took the gun from the other gunner, bonked him on the head with his fist and slammed the door shut. The car following them was falling behind and another gunner other than the first two aimed a Dan Wesson Model 15 revolver at the Aston-Martin. Sora opened the armrest and there was five buttons; each with a label. Sora flipped a switch labeled: **Adhesive Sprayers **on the armrest and the Licence Plate was opened to reveal two metal tubes extending.

"Sora, what's that for?"

"You'll see in a bit." Sora pushed the switch down and an adhesive compound was fired from the tubes and into the windshield of the Ford.

"GAH! I CAN'T SEE A THING!" The driver yelled.

"TURN RIGHT, YOU IDIOT!"

"NO; LEFT!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP, YOU DUMBASS!" The 1977 Ford Cortina Mk. IV 2.3 Ghia crashed into a hill and continued to drive until they drove off a hill to their death.

"I can't even deal with their bickering." Sora joked disbelievingly. Just then, a Helicopter appeared out of nowhere, shooting at the Vanquish. "Ever get the feeling that someone doesn't like you?"

"No!" Kairi reacted. Sora evaded the bullets again, driving up a hill.

**"Warning: Bullet-Proof Body Armor and Glass protection at 30% and counting."**

The dashboard popped out and showed the protection levels. Then the Helicopter appeared next to the Aston-Martin. Sora caught a glance of the driver. It was a woman and had a jeweled choker. She winked at him and smiled. Sora nodded his head in greeting. "SORA!"

"Sorry." The woman waved her hand and began shooting again. "Son of a-"

"Don't say it." Kairi looked back to see the Helicopter still following them. Sora drove up to a gravel pit and began to swerve and perform a 180 degree turn, making the Helicopter try to follow the car and did another 180 degree turn and began driving up the hill, heading for the docks.

"I don't see her anywhere."

"Good. Shall we-" They were interrupted by gunfire. The Helicopter was in front of them and they narrowly escaped. They were driving to the pier and Sora saw that they were running out of road FAST.

_"I forgot; "Q" removed the submarine capability. DAMMIT!" _Sora looked at the armrest and saw that one of the buttons was labeled:

* * *

**WARNING: EJECTOR SEATS AND SELF-DESTRUCT OVERRIDE. DO NOT PRESS.**

* * *

"Sorry "Q"." Sora slammed his fist on the button.

**"Thank you for driving. Have a nice day."**

"Sora, what's-" Before Kairi could finish her sentence, the roof above Sora and Kairi opened and they were jettisoned into the air. The Vanquish then exploded along with the Helicopter, which was above the Vanquish at the time it blew up. Sora and Kairi were slowly descending to the other side of the docks from where they entered with the help of parachutes inside their seats. Sora ejected his seatbelt and got off. He walked to where Kairi's seat was and helped her up.

"Sora; how are we going to get home? Look at where we are." Kairi asked, still shook up from what happened.

"I have my ways." Sora pulled out his phone and activated the G.P.S locator and sent their location to the only person who had the same program.

**Day: ****Sunday:********September 4, 2012**

**Time: 3:24 P.M**

**Location: Freeway**

**Agent Designate: Link Bond**

Link was driving until he heard an alarm blare. The dashboard popped out and a G.P.S screen appeared on the screen.

"Sora!" Link saw his location, knowing that Zelda was seeing it too.

* * *

**Location: Hyrule Castle Town Docks.**

* * *

The screen changed to a satellite view. Sora and Kairi were there; the Vanquish wasn't. Link U-turned the DBS into an under-construction area and went to the location where the transmission's being signaled.

**Day: Sunday****: August 18, 2012**

**Time: 3:44 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town Docks**

Sora saw the DBS V12 come up. He saw that it had dirt marks, scratches, and broken glass. When it stopped, Link got out of the Driver's Seat and saw that the door was missing. Zelda's door opened and got out.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR CAR?!" Sora grilled, devastated at the condition and saw bullet marks on the side of his face.

"We got chased. What about yours? And how did your date go?" Link returned, then asked his brother and seeing the seats of the Vanquish.

"Just turn on the radio." Link walked to his car, turning on the radio and tuned into the news channel.

**"Just at 2:55 this afternoon, one of the Mayor's Daughters and student at Hyrule High, Kairi Dawes was with her boyfriend and one of the Banker's Sons and also a student at Hyrule High, Sora Bond at Castle Town's Café when a bomb went off at their table. It is still unknown if they planted the bomb to commit suicide or that someone else planted it to kill them. Two events took place today an hour after the bomb went off; there have been reports of three Alfa Romeos following and opened fire at an Aston-Martin DBS V12 that originally belonged to the Banker James Bond driven by Link Bond with Zelda Dawes inside. One of the witnesses said that one of the gunners open fired at his truck, making him lose control of his vehicle and the bumper punctured the Hylian Luxury Sports Car's door and immediately recognized the driver as one of the twin sons of James Bond. The Police were at the scene of the chase and began pursuit. The Alfa Romero following the Aston-Martin shot the engine of the Police truck and was killed mid-chase. The location of the Aston-Martin is currently unknown as we speak, but the last location it was spotted was on the Freeway with broken glass, dirt marks from the Quarry, and a missing door. The second event had reports of a 1977 Ford Cortina Mk. IV 2.3 Ghia, a Helicopter, and a Motorcycle following and opened fire at an Aston-Martin V12 Vanquish that was also owned by James Bond."**

**"Apparently, the Motorcycle had it's sidecar being propelled in the direction of the Vanquish and blew up one of the cargo trailers of a mattress delivery truck, also killing the Biker and destroying his Motorcycle. The 1977 Ford Cortina Mk. IV 2.3 Ghia followed the Luxury Sports Car and had cement on it's windshield when recovered. The Helicopter followed the Aston-Martin and opened fire at the car. The Helicopter followed the Aston-Martin to the Docks and somehow blew up when it was above the Aston-Martin, blowing up the Aston-Martin as well, but we are uncertain if Kairi Dawes and Sora Bond were killed from the explosion. This is the second time that the Bonds and Dawes were involved in Hyrule's news. The first was Friday evening when at 7:00 and 6:30 P.M, two attempted assassinations of Zelda and Kairi Dawes at the Hero of Time Carnival and at a local Restaurant. Link and Sora Bond were at the scene and rescued Zelda and Kairi Dawes from certain death. At the time that the press asked questions about the incident when Link and Sora Bond emerged from the scene of the crime, alive and uninjured. When they were seen, the Mayor's Daughters ran up to them and kissed the Banker's Sons in front of the press. We'll have an interview with them later in the week to reveal the truth and maybe uncover James Bond's death. Stay tuned for more news." **

Link turned off the radio. "How'd that come out that fast?"

"Don't ask me."

"Um, were the four of us mentioned on the news?" Zelda asked.

"It seems that way." Link consented.

"By the time we get home; the press will be swarming around us." Sora foretold, slapping his head.

"Let's just get home." The Driver of the DBS V12 opened the passenger door and let Zelda and Kairi in. Link sat in the Driver's Seat whereas Sora sat in the Passenger's Seat. Link started the engine and drove to the Mayor's House.

**Day: ****Sunday:********September 4, 2012**

**Time: 4:06 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Dawes Residence**

When Link drove up to Zelda and Kairi's house, he saw the press running up to the car. They began to asked questions as they got out. "NO QUESTIONS! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Link demanded as he and Sora escorted them to their house. The Mayor was in the living room. He saw his daughters walking in with Link and Sora.

"Girls! I'm glad you're okay!" He trilled, noticing Link's bullet marks. "What on Hyrule happened to you?" He questioned.

"Long story short; Ganondorf came up here earlier and gave me this cut from his pocketknife, the marks were from the chase Sir." Link summarized.

"I also noticed your car; I'm sorry that it's ruined and for Sora's; I'm sorry it blew up."

"It's okay. I got more cars from Dad from where that came from." Link and Sora uttered in unison. Zelda and Kairi giggled when they talked in unison.

"Link."

"Yes?" Link , turning to face her.

"The theme is 'Casino' at the Casino Royale in Castle Town." Zelda rminded.

"All right. We'll be there." Link and Sora walked out of the door.

"Guess we have to wear the dinner jackets again huh?" Sora interrogated.

"Too obvious Sora." Link and Sora were in the DBS V12 and drove secretly to MI6 without the press knowing.

**Day: ****Sunday:********September 4, 2012**

**Time: 4:36 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: MI6 Headquarters.**

Link and Sora were walking to their office when they saw a girl their age with auburn hair tied into a ponytail and glasses, filing papers.

"Who's that?" Sora muttered silently.

"Do I look like I know?" His Brother shrugged. They walked to their office: originally it belonged to a friend that "M" knew when they worked at MI6. Inside, "M" was sitting down.

"You got a bloody cheek, Link." Their Commanding Officer crossed her arms. They knew what was coming: M's going back to her bad-tempered persona.

"Sorry. I'll try to shoot them before they shoot me." Link recollected.

"Or yourself!" She snapped. "You and your brother were out there with the girls I assigned you to protect, not to go have a date with them and let them know you're Double-0s by shooting!" She continued.

"You said to protect them at any cost; you forgot the fact that the four of us were friends since ten. Second: they asked us, not we. And no, we didn't tell them. Problem solved." Link stated.

"I knew it was too early to promote both of you." She disapproved.

"Well, I understand that Double-0s have a short life expectancy, so your mistake will be short-lived." Link countered, playing with poker cards.

"You didn't tell them, but they'll think that you are because of you shooting and activating the gadgets in your cars!" She continued. "You act just like them." She recollected.

"Who's 'them'?"

"Remember I gave you this office and told you that this belonged to friends that worked here?" She recited. They nodded. "You two weren't the first 007s. There were others with your names and had this office when they worked here. They all suffered one fate: Their loved ones and Sora die as well. Link had no choice but to resign. The cycle repeats over and over again. I hoped that this wouldn't happen again. That's why I recruited you two; because of your names and strong senses of justice." She summarized.

"Yeah. We get the point "M". Also; who's the girl we saw outside our office?" Link grilled.

"That's your secretary. I'll let her in for introducing." She activated the intercom. The door opened and saw the girl walking in their office. "Link, Sora; meet Moneypenny." She spoke.

"Hello 007." Moneypenny greeted.

"Hello." Link greeted back.

"Hey there!" Link punched Sora in the shoulder.

"Still acting like this when we met Zelda and Kairi." Link opined.

"M" sighed. "I'll be leaving. Oh, one more thing 007; Moneypenny will be attending Hyrule High and be watching you starting tomorrow." She turned to Moneypenny. "Don't tell anyone that Link and Sora are Double-0s when you start attending Hyrule High." She left the office.

"I'm sorry about Sora, Moneypenny." Link apologized.

"That's all right 007; I read both of your files. You act like a gentleman to girls where Sora never does." Moneypenny summarized, moving her glasses back into place.

"Well; how did "M" find you and appointed you to our secretary?" Sora asked.

"I'm not allowed to speak about that 007. M's orders." She replied.

"Well; we best be headed to Q's office. Good evening Moneypenny." They conceded, leaving the office.

"Good evening 007." She sighed dreamily. (A/N: Uh-oh! Looks like Moneypenny's falling in love with Link (and possibly Sora) already! Guess this means a love triangle! I wonder what'll happen… Anyway, the Moneypenny used in this FanFic was based off Malon from _Ocarina Of Time_)

**Day: ****Sunday:********September 4, 2012**

**Time: 4:40 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: MI6 Headquarters, Q-Branch Lab**

They entered the lab and saw "Q" working on another of his gadgets. "Q; about the Aston-Martins-"

"I KNOW 007!" "Q" snapped.

"Can we have the spares?" Link requested.

"OF COURSE NOT 007! AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO IT, I THOUGHT OF NEVER GIVING THE SPARES TO YOU!" He snapped again.

"Look; remember what you said about us driving the gadget-filled Aston-Martins? We're not going to use it." "Q" looked up.

"Fine. But bring do please this back in one piece. If not; your privileges of being at Q-Branch are permanently removed and I removed all of the gadgets in the spares." He threw the keys. Link and Sora caught them.

"One more thing 007." They turned to face "Q".

"Yes?" They pried. "Q" opened a briefcase to see a nail-gun like gun inside. "Q" walked up to them and wiped a certain part of their arms. He took the gun and fired it in the area.

"Ow." Link faked. "Q" also injected Sora and placed their arms in the case and a scanner popped out. The scanner beeped when it reached the area where the implant was. The screen showed an x-ray of their arms and the implant was shown.

"Is this so that "M" can watch over us if we're poisoned "Q"?" Link queried.

"Yes it is 007." "Q" responded.

"Good night Q." They walked to the spare Aston-Martins. The Licence Plates were different from the first copies; **AM-006-1117 **for the DBS V12 and ** DAD20-JB **for the Vanqiush. They entered the spares and drove back home.

**Day: Monday:************September 5, 2012**

**Time: 8:20 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Bond Estate**

_"Wh-what's going on?" Link was in a vast area surrounded in black. "Not again...!" _

_Just then, he saw a blue comet pass by him. Link looked around and saw the comet. It stopped and was covered in a white light. Link saw in the comet's place a woman wearing blue. _

_"Lady Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom and Prophesies." Link bowed in the appearance of the Goddess. _

_"There is no need to kneel before me, Farore's Chosen Hero." The Goddess spoke calmly. Link's jaw opened. _

_"I-I'm Farore's Chosen Hero?" He asked. _

_The Goddess gave a faint smile. "Indeed; you have saved Hyrule in your past lives; but with a price." She said. _

_"A price?" Link probed. _

_"Correct. Your Commanding Officer, "M" has also forgotten one important fact; you were wondering how there was two 007s in MI6. The answer was simple; she made two distinct and different 007s. The 007 title that you and your brother Sora hold is the first Link and Sora's codename. The other 007 was intended for people named after your Father." She explained. "There is another reason that I am contacting you; I have come to deliver a Prophecy." She raised her hands above her head. _

_**"You have successfully saved the land of Hyrule along the Chosen Hero of the Goddess Hylia twice closed the gates of evil. Congratulations on your success. But beware; dark times are coming, O Chosen Hero of the Goddess Farore. This life shall be different from any your past lives. You and the Chosen Hero of Hylia shall protect the Princesses of Destiny and Heart from evil. You and the Chosen Hero of Hylia shall save this day. In doing so, events shall occur that you and thy Chosen Hero of Hylia may or may not stop. You shall be betrayed by one you call 'Ally' in your Double-0 life, and you and the Hero of Hylia may or may not fail to save the ones who are closest to your hearts. The Wheels of Fate are already turned when you and The Chosen Hero of Hylia turned into the sacred age of twelve and thy fates of you and the Chosen Hero of Hylia shall change from your past lives. The effect of not being able to protect the Princesses of Destiny and Heart shall be catastrophic. From the fires of Darkness, Hyrule shall burn from the fires of Darkness, and you, you and the Hero of Hylia shall burn too, knowing that the Others will be as well. Your past lives' powers are returning to you day by day, know that the Chosen Hero of Hylia's will return too." **__She stopped. _

_"Wait." Link inserted. _

_"Yes, Chosen Hero of Farore?" She questioned. _

_"There was this dream I had last night." _

_"Yes. I have been watching you in your dreams." She explained. _

_"What does it mean?" _

_"That dream was a memory of you from your past life if you fail. Goodbye, Chosen Hero of Farore."_

* * *

Link woke up again. Sora was in the room.

"Another Xehanort dream Link?" He pried.

"No. It was a Prophesy from the Goddess of Wisdom and Prophesies herself." He returned, looking at his Triforce mark. "So that explains why I have this mark; I am Farore's Chosen Hero." Link looked worried. "But, who was Hylia's Chosen Hero?"

Sora looked at him. "I saw his picture in the Textbooks at school and it said that he wielded a Divine sword with-" Sora gasped, stopping mid-sentence. He summoned his Keyblade. "So I'M Hylia's Chosen Hero."

"Well; best head to school now."

"Already ahead of you." Sora said. Link got up and went down the stairs, taking a cup of coffee and entering his spare DBS V12 where Sora got in the spare Vanquish, driving to Hyrule High.

**Day: ****Monday:************September 5, 2012**

**Time: 8:40 A.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Hyrule High**

Link and Sora parked their cars and walked to the building. They saw that everyone was looking at them with a jealous or angry look in their eyes when they reached their lockers and took their supplies.

"Well, well. Look who it is. It's Bond; the guys who took our girlfriends." A voice spoke.

"Ganondorf." They groaned in unison.

"Ready for round 4?" He hounded, cracking his fists.

"We're in no mood for a fight." Link and Sora forewarned, walking away.

"What are you, Bond? Chicken?" Link and Sora froze in place after hearing that word. If there's one thing they hate, it's being called 'Kid' or 'Chicken'.

"What did you say Dragmire?"

"CHICKEN, BOND!" Ganondorf repeated.

"No one…" They walked up to Ganondorf.

"Ever calls me or Sora-" Ganondorf pulled out a baseball bat.

"Chi- HEY, WAIT A MINUTE! YOU CAN'T BRING WEAPONS TO SCHOOL!" Ganondorf swung the bat. Link and Sora dodged and sweep-kicked Ganondorf.

"You asked for this." They jumped in the air and punched the ground on landing. Just then, they felt a shockwave and Ganondorf was blown off his feet. They walked to their homeroom.

**Day: Monday****: ****Monday:************September 5, 2012**

**Time: 8:54 A.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Hyrule High, Room 50-A**

Link and Sora sat in their seats, reflexes reducing after the encounter. Just then, girls crowded around them.

"Hey Link." One of the girls spoke. "How about you ditch Zelda and go out with me?" She harassed in a flirty tone.

"No. I'm never going to." The bell rang and everyone sat in their seats. Mr. Shakashi walked in.

"Good morning class. I have some news; there will be a new student in our class today." He turned to the door.

"Come on in." Link and Sora saw Moneypenny walking in.

"Hello; my name is Moneypenny. Don't be making fun of me because of my name." She greeted.

"Moneypenny; why don't you sit behind Zelda Dawes for today?" He pointed to the empty seat which Zelda sat in front of. Moneypenny quietly walked to the desk. Zelda began talking to Moneypenny and Link overheard that she invited Moneypenny to her and Kairi's birthday. Moneypenny accepted the offer. The bell rang, indicating that it was time for 1st period. Everyone walked out and Moneypenny walked to Link and Sora.

"Link; do you know where Mr. Darmani's class is?" She jabbered, not calling them 007.

"That's where we're heading. You can follow us there." Link answered.

**Day: Monday****: ****Monday:************September 5, 2012**

**Time: 10:00 A.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Hyrule High, Gym**

Link and Sora got to the Gym when Zelda and Kairi walked up to them.

"Are you trying to ditch us?" They accused.

"No; she wanted to know where Gym was and we made her follow us. She IS a new student here after all." Link coaxed.

"We saw your cars; they looked completely new." Kairi stated.

"Well; we took the DBS to the repair shop and Sora got a replacement Vanquish." Link half-lied. Sora DID get a new Vanquish where his damaged DBS was heavily damaged, which could take weeks or months to repair.

They stood on their assigned areas as Mr. Darmani walked in. "Good morning class. As you know, we have a new student here with us today. Don't be shy; go talk to her and maybe be friends with her." He spoke. "Today, we'll be playing-" He pulled out two balls from his back. "Dodge ball." Everyone groaned. They HATED dodge ball because Ganondorf ALWAYS wins. He threw the balls to Link and Ganondorf. "Bond, Dragmire; pick your partners."

Link spoke first. "Zelda." Ganondorf was blowing a fuse. The teams were set. Link team was composed of: Zelda, Kairi, Sora, Moneypenny, Roxas, and Shulk. Ganondorf's was composed of his lackeys: Vanitas, Majora, Zant, Demise, Onox, and Veran. The whistle blew and the game started. Link walked back and waited for someone to notice that he was defenseless. Majora noticed and threw the ball at Link. Link rolled on the ground, grabbing the ball that missed him.

"Majora- you're out." Majora started swearing his head off and stomped out.

The game progressed, Sora took out Veran and Onox, Zelda took out Zant, and Moneypenny took out Demise. It was Link, Sora, Vanitas and Ganondorf. They kept dodging the balls thrown at each other and threw the ball back. Link and Sora's team cheered them on. Link and Sora grabbed the balls mid-dodge and threw them back at Ganondorf and Vanitas' faces. The bell rang and Link and Sora's team ran up to them and handshake the winners. Zelda and Kairi was hugging them.

"That was amazing!" They noted.

"All in a day's work." The Brothers responded. They walked out of the Gym and into their Break Period.

**Day: Monday****: ****Monday:************September 5, 2012**

**Time: 11:00 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Hyrule High**

Link and Sora were walking out on the front of the school, looking at their Textbooks.

"I can't believe that Mr. Light will give us a pop quiz today with letting us know." Sora moaned.

"Well, I didn't know too. You know teachers; they-" Link saw that Zelda and Kairi were hanging a banner on the school's main entrance.

"You've got to be kidding." Sora mumbled. They saw that Zelda and Kairi were losing their balance on the ladder while hanging the banner. Link and Sora dropped their supplies and ran toward the area.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" They vaulted over the railing and grabbed the edges of the banner. Zelda and Kairi fell in the banner and began sliding down the banner. Link and Sora caught them.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Zelda and Kairi kissed their lovers again.

"OOOOHHHH!" Everyone exclaimed.

The Sisters got up from the Brothers' grasps. "OW!" They exclaimed and fell down.

"Your ankle… It's broken." Link noticed.

"We'll take you to the office." Sora professed. Link and Sora got up and carried them to the Nurse's Office.

**Day: ****Monday:************September 5, 2012**

**Time: 11:15 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Hyrule High, Nurse's Office**

"This'll help." The nurse noted, holding an icepack on both of Zelda and Kairi's ankles.

"Could you hold these for me while I'm gone?" The nurse requested Link and Sora.

"No problem." Link seconded, walking to Zelda, seeing his brother walking to Kairi and the nurse exiting the room.

"Do you think it's broken?" Zelda probed.

"Mind if I so I could check?" Link asked. Zelda nodded.

Link placed his finger on her ankle. "OW!" Zelda shrieked.

"It seems that it was slightly broken." Link noted.

"What does that mean?" Zelda inquired.

"It means that it should be healed by the day of your birthday. And that applies to Kairi too because you both fell at the same time." Link answered.

"How do you know?" Zelda interrogated, still in disbelief.

"Dad sent us to medical school. That was how I was able to know." Link answered the question. Zelda got up with Link's help, Kairi with Sora's help too.

"You know; Thanks for the help back at the entrance, knowing that Kairi would thank Sora too. There's some kind of magic inside both of you. It really makes us feel much safer now." She turned to her sister.

"Well, like I said; all in a day's work." Link scratched his head.

"Want an escort to class?" Sora offered.

They giggled again. "Sure." They walked out and went to class.

**-Four days later-**

**Day: Friday****: ********************September 9, 2012**

**Time: 5:00 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Casino Royale**

Link and Sora parked their cars in the parking lot in the Casino Royale. Link wore the notched lapel Brioni Dinner Jacket along with a Turnbull & Asser bow tie and shirt with S.T. Dupont Cufflinks and John Lobb Luffield shoes whereas Sora wore the jetted pocket four buttons on the cuffs and no vent Brioni Dinner Jacket along with a Turnbull & Asser's double cuffed spread collar and Church's Presley shoes last Saturday with jewelry boxes in their hands.

"I'm so sick of being interviewed by the press." Sora griped.

The interview only made more problems for the four of them, not only to the school, but to the ENTIRE world. They knew that EVERYONE would gossip about them since they admitted that they're in love as they entered the Casino and walked to the area.

"Name please." A Guard instructed, standing in front of the room where Zelda and Kairi's birthday was being held.

"Bond. Link Bond." Link replied. The Guard looked at his list.

"Ah, Link and Sora Bond. Well: looks like both of you are the guests of honor by the celebrants themselves." The Guard walked out of the way. They thanked the Guard and entered. They saw Zelda and Kairi talking to the guests when they turned to see the Double-0s walking toward them.

"Hey guys." The celebrants greeted. Zelda wore a black bias-cut Versace Evening Gown where Kairi's was a black Prada dress.

"How's your ankles?" Link questioned.

"It's much better. You were right; they did heal this morning." Zelda remarked, blushing.

"Happy Birthday." The agents celebrated, showing the boxes to the celebrants.

"Thank you." They took the boxes and opened them. Inside were golden and silver necklaces with four interlocking metallic rings that were flattened into a gunbarrel-like design. "Oh thanks. I love it." They complemented to the agents that gave them the necklaces. "Can you help us?" They turned around.

"Sure." The celebrants grabbed their hair and lifted it so that Link and Sora could put it on. They put it on and they saw a blinking light on the metal lock when the ends were connected.

"Thanks. Gold and Silver are our favorite colors." Zelda noted.

"Where did you get these?" Kairi inquired. Link and Sora traded looks.

"These were our Mom's. Dad gave them to us so that we could give them to the ones we love." Sora answered.

"Ah; there you are." A man spoke. Link and Sora turned to see who spoke. The man wore a black dinner jacket and Dress Shirt; he also had white hair and wore circular glasses.

"Oh, hello Mr. Carver." Zelda greeted.

"Hello, my dears." He responded. "Who is this?" He asked.

"This is-" Zelda was interrupted.

"Bond. Link Bond." Link greeted.

"Bond. Sora Bond." Sora greeted himself too.

"Ah yes; the sons of the late James Bond." He shook Link's hand. "How's the business going now that your father's dead?"

"Ever since he died, the stock markets of your currencies are off and soaring Mr. Carver." Link replied.

"Please; call me Elliot. Is it true you and your brother are falling in love with Zelda and Kairi?" He questioned.

"Technically; they admitted that they were in love with us when we first met. It appears that recently on the day of the attempted assassination; Zelda admitted that she and Kairi love us not of our looks; instead our nature and personality." Link answered.

"Well, is-" He was looking at something. Link turned. He saw Moneypenny wearing a white dress. "I don't believe we've met." Elliot spoke. "Elliot Carver." He introduced himself.

"Moneypenny. I work with the Bonds as their Secretary." She greeted.

"Aren't you a little young to be working with Mr. Bond?"

"You know times change nowadays." She lectured.

"Well; I best be off. Good evening." He left.

"Well, as you know; Mr. Carver is a worldwide news baron. Termina refused to allow broadcasting for Carver where Hyrule accepted." Zelda clarified.

"Figures." Sora mumbled.

Link's phone rang. "Excuse me; I have to make this call." Link left and went outside. "Hello?"

**"007; we infiltrated Malprave Industries and discovered that she was hired to throw us off the investigation. The ship we infiltrated and thought was the _Devonshire_; we were wrong. The real _Devonshire _is still in the South Terminian Sea. The payment came from a 'CMGN'." **It was "M" on the end of the line.

"It stands for 'Carver Media Group Network'. Apparently, we met Elliot Carver at Zelda and Kairi's birthday. You're saying that Carver made the _Devonshire _sank?"

**"It seems that way. 007; I need you and Sora to investigate the matter. Remember; do not tell them. Also; we're sending you to Hamburg for a launch of a new satellite because he now has the power to reach everyone in the world. Zelda and Kairi are also attending the same party and we need you to resume the mission. "M" out." **The call ended. Link walked to the entrance of the Casino when he saw Zelda and Kairi being kidnapped.

"HELP!" They screamed as they were shoved in the car. Link began to run after the car.

"Here we go again." Link mumbled as Sora ran up to him.

"It's no use going after them at this rate!" Sora exclaimed.

"I got an idea." Link ran to where the DBS was parked. Sora followed him as well. They jumped over the chain railing and deactivated the car locks. They entered their respective cars and burned rubber, following the Jaguar XJ8.

**Day: ****Friday****: ********************September 9, 2012**

**Time: 10:23 P.M**

**Location: Hyrule: Hyrule Outskirts**

They followed the trail of lights and followed the road.

_"I can't believe this is happening again. When will people EVER stop trying to kill me, Sora, Kairi, or Zelda? This is getting out of hand way too fast. Sora knows this too. Maybe the events and the recent missions are connected to make one master plan and they need Zelda and Kairi for a reason." _Link thought as the Aston-Martins jumped over a hill. They saw both Zelda and Kairi lying on the road, bound and gagged to the ground.

"WHOA!" They turned the wheels of their cars. Zelda and Kairi ducked to avoid impact, but the Aston-Martins missed. The Aston-Martins tilted to their sides; Link on the left, Sora on the right. The cars initiated into a barrel-roll sequence, landing in the grass fields next to the road. After the spectacular crash, the crash left the Aston-Martins with broken glass, dented exteriors and engine hoods, missing wheels, broken sideskirts, removed back bumpers from the crash, broken and unhinged trunks, and smoke emerging from the engines. Link and Sora however; have blood running down the sides of their faces, either dead or alive.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! I wonder what happens to them…. Another thing; this chapter DID break the 16 page record and the new record is now 28 pages.**

**Notes On The Chapter:**

**1: The part where Link and Sora 'saved' Zelda and Kairi was the simulation scene from **_**Die Another Day**_**.**

**2: I know that I missed some gadgets from **_**Batman: Arkham City**_**, now I made all of them EXCEPT the Freeze gadgets in **_**Skyfall**_**.**

**3: I wanted to make more Aston-Martins appear in **_**Skyfall**_**, so I made two of the DBS V12 and V12 Vanquish appear as 'casual' Aston-Martins whereas the gadget-filled Aston-Martins are 'Double-0' Aston-Martins. See my profile for more information of my Original Concepts.**

**4: The first two car chases were from **_**Quantum Of Solace **_**and **_**The Spy Who Loved Me**_**. I altered Sora's car chase from the original car chase to make the Vanquish replace the Esprit in the scene and make the V12 explode because "Q" removed most of the gadgets from the 'Casual' Aston-Martin and didn't have the submarine capability at the time of the Docks scene.**

**5: **** In case you haven't noticed; the part where "Q" injected Link and Sora with tracking chips was to be notified if they get poisoned again.**

**6: The part where Ganondorf called Link and Sora 'chicken' was from **_**Back To The Future**_** and when Link and Sora punched the ground on landing was the 'Special Combo Bat Swarm' from **_**Batman: Arkham City**_**, but without the bats surrounding them.**

**7: The part where Zelda and Kairi broke their ankles was from **_**Agent Cody Banks**_**.**

**8: The Dinner Jackets were reused from _Too Little, Too Late?_.**

**9: The necklace that Link and Sora gave Zelda and Kairi was worn by the Bond Girl from **_**Casino Royale**_**.**

**10: There are two Casino Royales in _Skyfall_; one in Hyrule, the other in Montenegro**

**11: The dresses that Zelda and Kairi wore were worn by the Bond Girl in _Casino Royale_ (Zelda's) and _Quantum of Solace_ (Kairi's)**

**12: I know that Elliot Carver died in **_**Tomorrow Never Dies**_**, but in **_**Skyfall**_**; he didn't die.**

**13: The crash scene was from **_**Casino Royale**_**, but altered to make Sora and Kairi appear too.**

**OKAY OKAY! I admit it! _Skyfall _is connected to _Till Death, We Part_. So? That was a prequel to _Skyfall _that took EONS before the New Era (In other words; _Skyfall_ IS the New Era).**


	7. Meeting An Old Friend

**Well; I really don't have much to say except to encourage people to read **_**Skyfall **_**and that this is the fourth chapter with the blood, killing, and language concept, and the second with a 'mission' in this chapter outside Hyrule. Here's the list on what the four **_**Zelda **_**areas are as their Earth Region counterparts and the remaining will be a part of 'Earth' in **_**Skyfall**_**:**

**Hyrule: United Kingdom (Different version. Separated from Europe in this Universe. No offense to the British.) **

**Termina: Asia**

**Holodrum: South America**

**Labrynna: Europe**

**One major Note: The James Bond portrayed in **_**Skyfall**_** (This FanFic too!) is Daniel Craig. Not Sean Connery, George Lazenby, Roger Moore, Timothy Dalton, nor Pierce Brosnan. It's Daniel Craig. Got it memorized?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own James Bond, The Legend Of Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, or Xenoblade Chronicles.**

* * *

**Day: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

**Location: Unknown**

"WAKE UP!" Link woke up to the scream calling his name, groggy and memory clouded of what happened.

_"How long was I out? Let's see... I was chasing her Kidnapper with-"_

"LINK!" The voice screamed. "WAKE UP, PLEASE! WAKE UP!" Link knew the voice: Zelda.

"I'm here. I'M HERE!" 007 fully got to his senses. "WHERE'S SORA AND KAIRI?!"

"HURRY! PULL IT TOGETHER; WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Zelda sounded hysterical.

_"Okay... NOW THAT'S NOT GOOD!" _Link looked around. _"This-this is the F22 Raptor that I sent off a year ago! I thought I sent it back to the Americans!"_ Link looked at something in front of the Raptor. It was another F22 'Starscreamer' and inside was Sora and Kairi. He looked at the monitor of the Raptor. It read:

* * *

**Radar: Time for Missile Launch: 29 Seconds. **

**Target Coordinates: 004. 110.002**

* * *

Link felt a familiar tightness on his wrists. He looked down and saw that his wrists were tied down to the chair he was sitting on. He tried to loosen the ropes, but no luck. _"Typical situation. One of the Oldest Death Traps In The Book!"_

"QUICK, DO SOMETHING! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Zelda screamed.

"I'm a little tied up." Link stated, struggling. "Never mind." Then, he remembered something! _"I forgot; Sora and I put on our earpieces before we left for the Casino Royale! I just hope our kidnappers didn't remove them. It's worth a try…" _Link thought. "Sora! Can you hear me?!" The earpiece crackled to life.

**"Link! What the hell's going on?!" **Sora shouted.

"It doesn't matter! Sora; check the monitor! Try to deactivate it by head-butting it!"

**"Link! We only got 18 seconds!" **Sora repeated. Link head-butted the monitor three times, hoping to make the timer stop and to stop the missiles from firing at the target. _**11… **_Link head-butted the monitor again and Accidentally hit the ignition switch. The Raptor crackled to life and Zelda grew frantic.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! LINK; YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU'LL NEVER LET ME DIE!" Zelda said, hysterical again. _**3…**_ It was too late. The missiles from each Helicopter launched into the sky. Link watched the missiles closely. He looked at the monitor.

**Target Coordinates: 004.110.002 **

Link saw that the number coordinates under the first coordinates was changing. He looked up. The missiles were turning around and were headed toward them.

"DAMMIT!" Link looked around and saw a button next to his head.

* * *

**WARNING: eject system armed when this panel is lit. **

**EJECT**

* * *

"Sora! Head-butt the Eject Button NOW!" Link head-butted the button, but he missed. He saw the missiles getting closer. "Zelda; remember the promise we made at the Elde Inn?" Link recalled.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'M KEEPING THAT PROMISE!" Link finally hit the button.

The Cockpit Shields of the Raptor were ejected from the shell and the Cockpit was launched in the air before the missiles blew up the Jet. Link saw that Sora's Cockpit was ejected too, Missiles destroying the Raptor too. He sighed in relief, knowing they're safe. The Cockpits' parachutes ruptured and the Cockpits began to descend.

The Cockpits landed and Link and Sora's restraints were loose. "The things we do for frequent-flier mileage." They recalled as they got out of the Cockpits and opened Zelda and Kairi's Cockpit Shields. "Here, let me help you." Link and Sora told as they took Zelda and Kairi's hands. "That's it. Mind your head. They forwarned as helped them out of the Cockpit. The now sixteen year-olds hugged the Double-0 Agents.

"We thought you were killed from the crash!" They were crying. The Agents saw lights; they turned to see military trucks heading toward them.

"Do what I do." Link ordered.

The trucks' doors burst open and the military aimed their weapons at them, speaking in another language. _"__Стоп! Руки за головой!"_

_"Russians. We're in Russia." _The Agents thought as they placed their hands above their heads. The sixteen year-olds followed what Link said and placed their hands above their heads too. The military put handcuffs on the Double-0s and the Mayor's Daughters and they shoved them in the trucks.

**Day: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown, somewhere in the morning**

**Location: Russia, Russian Military Archives**

The four were escorted into an Interrogation room, handcuffed in pairs. The guard walked to them and unlocked the handcuffs.

"Do not think of doing something funny." The Guard left the room and locked the door. Zelda and Kairi looked at the Agents, worried and walked to the other side of the room.

"We're never going to get out of here." Zelda sobbed, sliding her arm on the wall, then going into a crouching position and cried, hands buried into her face.

"Listen; we're going to get out of here. We have a plan." Link reassured Zelda, crouching next to her and hugging her in comfort. "It's too obvious that someone's trying to kill me and Sora so that they can reach you and kidnap you two for some evil plot." Link .

"H-how do you know?" Zelda inquired.

"Trust me; I know that because of the recent events. It seems to have started when the four of us started dating. Someone must've told the assassins what we've be up to." Link said, standing up and entering a thinking position. The door opened; a man walked in the room.

"Good morning Mr. Bond." The man greeted. "Sit down." He ordered. The man sat down and took off his hat. They sat down; the man placed a Walther PPK on the table. "I'm Defense Minister for Russia Dimitri Mishkin." He introduced. "So; by what means shall we execute you, Commander Bond?" The Minister interrogated. Zelda and Kairi gasped quietly. "Who is this?" He asked the Guard.

"This is Zelda and Kairi Dawes; Twin Daughters of the Mayor of Castle Town. We found these four at the graveyard, Sir." He spoke.

"What? No small talk? No chit-chat?" Link said, slightly smiling and facing Zelda, "That's the trouble with the World these days. No one does the time to do a really sinister interrogation anymore. _IT'S A LOST ART_!" Link said.

"Your sense of humor doesn't slay me Commander, I'm sorry. What were you doing in Russia?" The Minister asked.

"I don't know. You tell me." Sora said, relaxing in his seat. The Guard walked up to him and aimed his AKS-74U at him. "Fine." He sat regularly.

"I have two Hylian Spies, the Daughters of the Mayor of Hyrule and an American Fighter-"

Link interrupted. "Excuse me? Hylian Spies? We're Bankers, GODDESSES-DAMN IT!" Link, Sora, and the Minister began arguing. Zelda and Kairi heard and caught words such as:

"We're Bankers!", "You're both lying!", "Oh, yeah?", "The penalty of invading Russia without being at the security gates is death!", "And what's the penalty for treason?!"

"STOP IT, THE THREE OF YOU!" Zelda roared. "Stop it." She looked at Link. "The three of you are like children fighting over something." She spoke.

"What the-" Link breathed quietly.

"I demand to be released." She commanded. The door opened.

"DEFENSE MINISTER, I MUST PROTEST!" He yelled. Link and Sora knew who he is. Colonel Ourumov. They first met two years ago, killing their Father's closest friend.

**-Flashback-**

**Timeframe: Two years ago**

**Day: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

**Location: Arkhangel Chemical Weapons Facility, Russia**

Link and Sora were following their Father on the edge of the Dam. They secured the bungee ropes to the metal railing on the platform to make sure that the cables don't break and fall to their death with the other end tied to their ankles. "Do you two remember the back-up plan?" James questioned his sons.

"We got it." They replied.

"Good." James jumped down from the platform, Link and Sora jumping down too. They entered a diving sequence as they pulled out a grapple gun. They fired at the floor in front of them before they were about to be pulled back. The agents pulled the trigger and began to be pulled toward the floor. Once they took off the bungee ropes off their ankles, they activated the laser function and began cutting the hatch. They cut the hatch and began to crawl in the ventilation system. They were at the restroom of the facility and they hung themselves on their feet.

"Beg your pardon. Forgot to knock!" They punched the Guards and jumped down from where they hung and got out of the restroom. The three snuck around and entered a dark room. James, better known as 007 motioned his sons to be cautious. James saw a room filled with Russian soldiers. He turned around and a man hiding in the shadows, aiming a silenced Browning BDA, speaking Russian. Link and Sora aimed their guns at the man, hiding in the shadows too.

"We're alone." The man lowered his gun and stepped in the light.

"Aren't we all?" He spoke. The man looked at his Omega Seamaster 300m watch. "You're late 007." James looked at the man.

"We had to stop by in the bathroom." Link and Sora stepped in the light.

"You're lucky to have sons." The man stated. "Ready to save the world again?"

"After you 006." The man lifted a ventilation cover from the floor.

"James, Link, Sora?" The three looked at 006. "For Hyrule."

"For Hyrule Alec." They swore. They climbed in the vent and followed Alec through the vents, arriving at the lab's entrance. James lifted the cover slowly and got up, helping his Sons and pulled out his Walther PPK. Alec got out of the ventilation and closed it. The two senior Double-0s and the 15 Year-Old Double-0s walked in the lab, Alec shooting the scientist. James pulled out a Decoder and placed it in the slot on top of the combination lock to easily open the digitally-locked door and punched in the code. The Decoder unlocked the door and James opened the door, Alec closing the door. The four aimed their guns, only to find nothing but gas cylinders.

"It's too easy." 007 remarked.

"Half of everything is luck, James." Alec placed the Decoder back into the digitally-locked door.

"And the other half?" An alarm rang out.

"Fate."

"We've got company!" Link warned, seeing some Guards entering the room.

"Set timers; six minutes." 006 ordered.

"Six minutes. Check." James remembered.

"We'll cover you! Set the bombs!" Sora commanded shooting the Guards with his own Walther PPK/S.

"I'll take it from here." Alec informed, giving Link and Sora the bombs. The Bonds planted the bombs and setting the timers to six minutes. Alec went and collected the AKS-74Us that the Guards that Sora shot and threw three of the AKS-74Us to his friend and his sons.

"INCOMING!" Link yelled. He saw Russian soldiers rushing in the lab they entered and saw a Colonel walking in.

"FIRE!" The Colonel ordered. The soldiers open fired at the glass.

"CLOSING TIME, YOU THREE! LAST CALL!" Alec warned.

"BUY US A PINT!" The Bonds returned. The soldiers were thrusting their guns at the glass until if broke apart. Alec opened fire at the Guards while Sora threw small balls on the ground, making a small explosion and killing some of the Guards.

"THIS IS COLONEL OURUMOV!" The Colonel spoke, "COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD! He ordered.

"How original." James muttered as he planted the last bomb. They heard a blast from a door. Link saw it and Guards swarmed the room.

"DAD! MORE GUARDS AT 3:00!" Link reported.

"SHUT THE DOOR ALEC! THERE'S A DRAFT!" James yelled. There was nothing but dead silence. "Alec?!" James pulled out the AKS-74U that was on his shoulder and went to investigate. James found his answer.

The Colonel aimed his gun at Alec's head and the Guards aimed their guns at James. "Move out." He ordered. "Throw down your weapon and walk toward me, slowly."

"Finish the job, you three! Blow them all to hell!" Alec commanded.

"So; there are four agents in here and I'm looking at two now." He sneered. "Find the other two." He ordered. Two Guards walked and searched the room.

"Sir! There isn't two more! It's a trick!" One yelled, not noticing the other two Agents hiding in between the cylinders.

"You got ten seconds." The Colonel threatened. James ran to the bomb that he planted and set the timer to three minutes. "Ten…" James threw down his gun and walked toward the Colonel. "Nine…" "Eight…" "Seven…" "Six…" James slowly walked out of the cylinders. "Five…" "Four…" "Three-"

"HEY!" Link roared.

"LOOKING FOR US?!" Sora repeated. The Guards aimed their guns at the two.

"Ah, ah; shoot us, and we remotely detonate the bombs, sending all of us sky-high." Link threatened, showing the detonator.

"FOR HYRULE, JAMES!" Alec said his final words. Ourumov shot him in the head. James took the distraction as a chance to hide. The Guards noticed and opened fire.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE! YOU'LL BLOW THE GAS TANKS!" The Colonel roared. James held the AKS-74U tightly, swearing that he'll avenge him. Link and Sora ran up to their Father.

"Dad, what are we going to do? We're surrounded." Link questioned quietly.

James looked at three Gas Tank carts. "I got an idea." The three 007s walked to the carts.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS ABOVE-" The Colonel saw the carts moving. The Guards aimed their guns at the carts. "WAIT!" Ourumov ordered. The Double-0s walked slowly toward the Conveyor Belt. One of the Guards nervously fired at the carts and the Double-0s stopped. Ourumov shot the Guard.

"Idiot." He said. The Gas Tank carts stopped right next to the Conveyor Belt. Ourumov smiled. "You can't win."

"I don't think so." James mumbled. He pressed the button on the Conveyer Belt.

"What the-" Before the Colonel finished his awe, James, Link, and Sora got on the Conveyer Belt and shot the locks of the Gas Tank chambers, making the tanks hit the Guards on the head and killing them. They wound up at the runway of the Facility. They saw a Pilatus PC-6 preparing for take-off.

"Head for the Plane!" James ordered. The three Double-0s broke into a run and chased after the Plane. The hanger doors opened and the entire Russian Army exited the hanger.

"GET OUT THERE! MOVE!" Ourumov ordered. The army opened fire at the three, but they took cover behind an Air Duct and opened fire.

"DAD! THE PLANE!" Sora reported. James looked and saw it was near the end of the runway. James dropped his gun and went after the Plane with Link and Sora following him. The three got in the Plane and James began throwing punches at the Pilot while the recently promoted Double-0 Agents shot incoming enemies. James tackled the Pilot out of the plane with himself. The Pilot was killed by a Motorcycle, killing the driver too. James took the Motorcycle and chased the Plane.

"WAIT!" Ourumov ordered. He looked at James following the Plane. "He's never going to make it." James was near the door of the Plane.

"DAD!" Link extended his hand for his Father to grab. James grabbed his son's hand and Link grabbed his father and pulled him in the plane. "Wait a minute; WHO'S DRIVING THE PLANE?!" Link fumed. The Plane's driver wasn't there. The Plane was flying downward and into a cliff. Link went to the Pilot's seat and tried to pull up. "Come on, COME ON!" Link yelled. Link pulled the Control Stick hard and the Plane pulled up, missing the impact and flying over the now destroyed Facility.

"So long Alec." James mournfully muttered.

**-End of Flashback-**

"This is my investigation. You are out of order." He stated. The Minister spoke in Russian.

"From what I am hearing, it is you that is out of order." The Minister spoke. Ourumov picked up the PPK from the table.

"I've seen this gun." He pointed the Walther upwards.

"Put. It. Down." The Minister ordered.

"With our enemies." He stated.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN GENERAL!" He yelled.

"Do you know who the enemy is, Dimitri?" He asked. "DO YOU?!" He fumed.

"GUARD!" The Minister ordered. Ourumov shot the Minister and the Guard dead. Link and Sora grabbed Zelda and Kairi and embraced on the floor to shield them.

"Defense Minister Dimitri Mishkin…" He started, reloading the gun. "…Murdered by Hylian Agents Link and Sora Bond." He threw the gun to Link. "Themselves shot while trying to escape with Zelda and Kairi Dawes. GUARDS!" He called.

Zelda kicked the chair she sat on and Link punched the General in the face, left hooking him, and turned him around to ram him into the pipes near the door. Two Guards entered the room and Link kicked the door on one of the Guards that was entering the room.

"TAKE COVER!" Link ordered. Zelda and Kairi took cover behind the wall. Sora took the Guard's AKS-74U, grabbed it, and punch him square in the face, making the Guard shoot the wall where Zelda and Kairi was hiding. Sora punched again and elbowed the Guard's face again, taking it and hit him with the stock of the gun.

Link took the AKS-74U the Guard that was hit by the door.

"COME ON!" Link and Sora helped Zelda and Kairi up and ran out of the room and up the stairs.

Link opened fire at the Guards at the top of the stairs, ran up the stairs and slid on the floor, shooting at the incoming Guards. A door opened and Sora shot the Guards, Zelda and Kairi taking cover. The four proceeded through the hallway and the undercover Double-0s shot the Guard that fell through the glass. Zelda and Kairi heard footsteps from the bottom of the staircase and turned the Agents around, shooting most of the Guards. The Double-0s took the guns in the prison cells and ran.

A Guard and Ourumov got on the level where Link and Sora shot the guards and opened fired, missing Zelda and Kairi by a few inches. Link shot the door's bolts and kicked the door mid-run, only to find an Archives Room. They ran and hid behind a bookcase.

"Help me out." Link requested quietly. Link and Sora was pushing the bookcase down, so Zelda and Kairi helped them. The bookcase's fall caused the bookcases in front of the one they pushed down to fall like dominoes on the door on where they entered.

"DOWN!" They heard. Sora went to the windows and opened it. They saw Tanks below.

_"Those Tanks could be useful."_ Sora thought as he and Kairi ran to where Link and Zelda were hiding.

"Link! You said you and Sora weren't spies! I thought I could trust you! And what's with the 'Commander' business?!" Zelda fumed quietly.

"The Minister and Ourumov wanted to make you think that Sora and I were spies. They're lying; we're telling the truth. Don't believe what they say; listen to your own heart, not them." Her Boyfriend faked. They heard a door burst apart and footsteps. Link looked at the three and motioned them to be quiet. The four leaned to look and books from Zelda and Kairi's hiding spot fell out. "Dammit." The Brothers grabbed Zelda and Kairi's arms and ran.

The Guards and Ourumov ran to where they heard the books fell and saw the four running and opened fire. The four were running and was near another bookcase and the Double-0s opened fire at the Guards and ran again. The Guards opened fire as they chased the four. They hid behind a third bookcase as Link and Sora tinkered with their watches with Zelda and Kairi watching.

"Trust me." They coaxed, standing up once more and ran. Zelda and Kairi ran behind them and took cover near two bookcases. Link and Sora turned and saw that the floor under them was falling apart and fell into the hands of the Guards and the General took them.

Link and Sora aimed their wrists at the ceiling and a Grapple Hook from the watches fired. They broke into a run and jumped, swinging across the room and kicking two Guards, exiting the Archives through the window and landing on a truck's roof. They quickly got to their senses and jumped off the truck, sprinting towards a T-55M5 Tank.

"I'm driving. Sora; man the guns." Link ordered, seeing the General shoving the girls in a GAZ-31029. Link got in the tank and manned the controls. Sora got in and manned the Artillery.

**Day: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown, somewhere in the morning**

**Location: Streets of Russia**

The GAZ-31029 was in the front of the Archives when they heard a sickening **KABOOM!**

The General looked and saw a T-55M5 Tank following them. He didn't notice that Zelda and Kairi were looking and saw Sora in the hatch.

"FASTER!" He ordered the driver. The car turned right and was gaining space. The Tank turned to the left.

"LINK! YOU'RE HEADING THE WRONG WAY!" Sora yelled.

"Well; because of the traction of the pavement and the-" Link was cut off.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST TURN THE TANK AROUND!" Sora yelled. Link obeyed and turned the Tank around. Sora saw the GAZ-31029 turn to the tunnel. "LINK! THE-"

"I know!" Link exclaimed, turning the Tank in the direction of the GAZ-31029.

**-In the GAZ-31029-**

"Damn it." Ourumov cursed, Makarov pistols aimed at the Daughters of Hyrule's Mayor. He saw that the road was blocked with cars. He heard a Tank's whine and turned around. The Tank that was following them was now blocking the road behind them.

"Come on, you two. Save us." Zelda breathed.

"Keep your mouth shut." Ourumov snapped, cocking the pistol. "Down the alley!" He ordered. The driver burned rubber and drove backwards while the T-55M5 was slowly driving up to them. The GAZ-31029 did a 180 degree turn, facing the Tank and drove in the alley.

**-In the T-55M5-**

"GODDESSES-DAMMIT!" Link snapped. He saw the car enter the alleyways. He steered the T-55M5 in the direction of the GAZ-31029. "DUCK!" Link yelled. Sora ducked and the Tank went in the Alleyways, destroying the buildings.

"What the hell's your problem?! Remember what "M" said about keeping the collateral damage to a minimum?!" Sora snapped.

"Have any bright ideas on how to get to them, Sora?" Link probed.

**-In the GAZ-31029-**

"What kind of gay-ass driving is that?!" Ourumov snapped, drinking something in a flask. Zelda and Kairi turned away from seeing the General drinking alcohol.

_"I forgot; Link drinks Vodka Martini, but he NEVER finishes it." _Zelda thought, remembering the date at the Elde Inn. The GAZ-31029 swerved and turned left, exiting the alleyway and driving into a populated bridge.

"Use the bumper! That's what it's for!" He ordered.

"You monster! How could you do something like that?!" Zelda and Kairi exclaimed.

"If you don't shut the hell up, I'll kill both of you and frame your boyfriends!" The General snapped, cocking the guns and threatening to pull the trigger. The GAZ-31029 was on the walkway across the T-55M5, both the Police and the Military behind it.

**-In the T-55M5-**

_"Just great; NOW they're across the river." _Link thought as he turned the Tank around.

"You got to be kidding me!" Sora professed, getting up. The Trucks and Police cars were following the Tank and the Trucks were opening fire and Sora went back inside. Link was driving the Tank in the direction of the attackers and they backed up. Link threatened to attack by driving them out of the way and two more Police cars were right behind the first two, both crashing into the other and flipped over a Military truck. The drivers got out of the vehicles as the Tank continued to proceed and crushed it. Sora noticed the GAZ-31029 was heading to their route and made some people fall in the river.

"LINK! THE GAZ-31029'S-"

"Yeah, yeah. I see it." Link followed the GAZ-31029 to the Town Square with the Police following them. One of the Police cars made the Tank swerve and crush one of the cars. Link saw that a soda delivery truck blocking the route to the GAZ-31029. _"Guess I have to do this anyway."_ Link throttled the Tank and rammed it through the delivery truck, resuming the chase. "SORRY!" Link yelled.

"LINK! LOOK OUT!" Sora warned. The Tank rammed through the monument and had it on the top of the Tank.

**-In the GAZ-31029-**

"Go left!" He ordered after drinking the alcohol and coughing.

"That's just plain ridiculous." Zelda said, looking at the Tank with the statue with a winged horse and a Hylian on it's back, smiling slightly.

_"Come on Sora; please help us."_ Kairi thought.

**-In the T-55M5-**

Link followed the vehicle to a street with a bridge high enough for a Tank to fit in, but with the statue on the top; it's obvious that it'll be left behind and stop the Police cars in their tracks. "Guess we won't need this anymore." Link said as he throttled up and proceeded. The statue on the top of the Tank was left behind and fell on the Police cars, causing them both being slow and dragged the statue. Link applied the brakes and stopped the Tank, making the Police cars crash into the rear of the Tank. Sora looked back and fixed his collar.

"Guess some people don't know the meaning of 'stop'. Link; we lost the GAZ. What are we going to do?" Sora grilled.

"We never lost them; not yet." Link looked at his watch and tapped the side of the time-altering dial. The watch's screen showed a holographic projection screen and showed a beacon on a Russian map now that they lost the GAZ-31029. Link knew the coordinates and started the Tank, going to where the signal was being received; Nene Valley Railway and Trainyard.

**Day: Unknown**

**Time: Afternoon**

**Location: Nene Valley Railway and Trainyard**

Link saw the GAZ-31029 park near an ICBM Train that looked armored with the Russian crest embedded on it. Sora saw Ourumov and the driver get out and grab Zelda and Kairi by the arm and heard Ourumov say, "GET OUT!" Sora then looked at the Train and saw a woman older than himself or Link smoking a cigarette with an AK-74 in her hand.

"Guess we have to cut them off, huh Link?" Sora inquired.

"It seems that way." Link responded. _"Zelda; I promised I wouldn't let you die. I'm keeping that promise."_ Link thought as he started the Tank again and followed the Train.

**-On board the Train-**

Ourumov and the driver were holding Zelda and Kairi by the wrist and took them to a dinner car. Zelda and Kairi saw a man older than them with slightly darker blonde hair than Link's, a business jacket with a moss-green tie and had an explosion scar on the right side of his face. The man looked at them and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Either you brought me the perfect gift General Ourumov… Or you made me a very unhappy man." He spoke.

"Mishkin got to them before I could." The General reported, eating at the same time, throwing down the food and took out his flask.

"Bond is alive?" He inquired.

"They escaped." Ourumov confirmed.

"Wait; you know them?" Kairi quizzed. The man looked at Kairi and Zelda.

"Oh, I knew them; Sons of Hylian spy James Bond. I also knew their father as well." He stated.

Kairi remembered what Link said: _"Listen to your own heart, not them."_ The man looked at Ourumov.

"Good for them; bad for you." He foretold. He turned to Kairi and Zelda once more. "Take a seat, my dears." Kairi and Zelda walked to a separate seat. The man stood up and walked to where Zelda and Kairi sat. "You know; James, Link, Sora, and I shared everything." He continued. "Absolutely everything." He lifted Zelda's hair from her ear. "And to the victor go the spoils." He breathed.

**-Meanwhile, at the Train tunnel-**

Link stopped the T-55M5 right where the Train was supposed to be.

"Think this'll work?" Sora inquired, getting out of the Tank with the AKS-74U they took from the Archives.

"It should. Besides; the Train will be on this railroad and we'll stop it." Link uttered, staying in the Artillery platform.

"And if that fails?" He guessed.

"Then it's plan 'B'." Link stated. Sora knew what plan 'B' was; shoot the Train, get out of the Tank before the Train collides with the Tank, and infiltrate the Train.

**-Back in the Train-**

"You two will like where we're going." He mocked. Zelda slapped him in disgust.

"Stay with them." He ordered Ourumov as he and the woman ran to the control room. They looked at the monitor and it zoomed into the Tank. "Bond. Only them." He discovered.

"They're going to derail us." The woman announced.

The man picked up the radio. "FULL SPEED!" He ordered. The driver of the Train spoke in Russian. "FULL SPEED! RAM THEM!" He ordered again. The driver put the Train in full speed as they braced for impact.

**-Back at the tunnel-**

"Uh, Link?" Sora yammered.

"What?!" He snapped.

"THE TRAIN'S HEADED FOR US AT FULL SPEED!" Sora yelled.

Link saw the Train coming right for them. _"I'm sorry."_ Link apologized to himself as he pulled the trigger to fire the cannon of the Tank. The Tank Shell impaled itself in the engine of the Train. Link got out of the Tank with the AKS-74U and the Double-0s hid behind a nearby bush and watched the Train collide with the Tank.

** -Back inside the Train-**

Zelda and Kairi were on the floor of the car from impact. They quickly got up and ran for the entrance. Sadly, Ourumov caught them before they escaped. The man returned to his senses and got up. The man spotted the gun and attempted to grab it. He then saw a foot step on the gun.

"Why can't you two just be good boys and die?" He grumbled.

"You first." Link countered, pointing the AKS-74U at him.

"And you Xenia, second." Sora informed, pointing his gun at the woman.

"UP!" The Double-0s demanded.

"Hello, Link and Sora." He greeted, slowly standing up and not showing his face.

_"There's only one person that could say that; but, he's dead. Could it be…? NO!" _Link and Sora thought. The man showed his face.

"Alec?!" Link questioned surprisingly.

"Back from the Dead." He stated. "No longer an anonymous star on the memorial wall at MI6." He smiled slightly, noticing their reactions. "What's the matter, Link and Sora? No glib remark?" He asked. "No pithy comeback?"

"Why and how?" Sora spat. Alec laughed.

"Hilarious question. Particularly from you." He chuckled. "Did you and Link ever ask why? Why the four of us toppled all those dictators, undermined all those regimes? Only to come home, 'Well done, good job, but sorry, old boy everything you risked your life for has changed.'." Alec answered.

"It was the job we were chosen for." Link stated.

"Of course you would say that. Link and Sora Bond: Her Majesty's loyal terriers… Defenders of both The Mayor Of Castle Town's daughters and the so-called "Fate"." Link and Sora aimed their guns at him. "Oh, please. Link, Sora, put it away." 006 bantered.

"Why'd you kidnap the four of us?" Link interrogated.

"The answer was simple. Oops, I almost forgot; you two didn't even know the rest of the Legend." He cleared his throat.

"Your Social Studies teacher hid the most tragic part of Hyrule's founding; the Founders, also the Heroes of Hyrule lost their loved ones and sold their souls to the Devil to make their loved ones live again, they didn't know that they were the Princesses of Heart and Destiny. And their names, their names were Link, Sora, Zelda, and Kairi." He stated.

The Agents gritted their teeth and aimed their guns. "You forgot one last thing; this life IS going to change from the past." Link stated.

"_Oh, I'm scared; Link and Sora Bond think that they're the Heroes of Hyrule and they say that this life is going to change_."Alec sarcastically bantered.

"Where are they?" Sora probed.

"Ah yes; yours and Link's most fatal weaknesses," He took out a radio, "Ourumov; bring them in." He then put the radio away. "Lovely girls." He taunted.

"I wouldn't want to know. Oh wait; we know because we dated them." Link countered.

"I would." Alec noted, looking at something. Link and Sora heard footsteps coming in.

"LINK!" Link looked back and saw Zelda being grabbed by the wrist.

"So; back to where we started you two, or should I say; 007?" Alec threatened. "Your girlfriends or the mission? Drop the guns and let them live with you."

"Ourumov, what did this Cossack promised you?" Sora grilled, still looking at 006.

"You knew, didn't you? He's a Lienz Cossack." Link disclosed, looking at the former Double-0 Agent.

"It was all in the past." Alec hissed.

"HE'LL BETRAY YOU!" The Double-0s yelled.

"Just like everyone else." Link boiled, teeth clenched at the life-or-death situation he's in.

"Is this true?" Ourumov questioned 006.

"What's true is that I will present these two girls and offer them for Him and you and I will have more money than our plan and the entire World and tell the World the entire truth of Link and Sora Bond; Hylian secret agents assigned to protect Zelda and Kairi Dawes." Alec clarified his plan.

"And Link, Sora too, will have a memorial service, with Moneypenny and a few more tearful restaurateurs in attendance, also mourning their best Agent before them." Alec finished. "So… What's the choice you two? Two targets; time enough for one shot. The girls or the mission?" Alec challenged.

Link turned his head around to face Zelda, aiming his gun at his father's best friend. "Kill them; they mean nothing to us." Zelda and Kairi gasped in horror. Link winked his left eye at Zelda and Kairi, they sighed in relief.

"See you in hell, you two." Alec and Xenia ran to the nearest door and Link turned to shoot Ourumov. The plan worked, but the doors closed by themselves and locked the four in.

"One-inch armor plating." Link stated, knowing the type of Armor Plates. _"Another typical Death Trap."_

"Link!" Zelda ran up to Link and hugged him. "I thought you were killed back at the Archives!" She was crying again.

"If I was dead, than who would be driving the Tank other than Sora?" Link probed.

"But don't stand there! Get us out of here!" Kairi screeched.

Link and Sora shook his heads slightly. "Yes sir." Link crouched on the floor, tearing off the carpet and activated the Laser cutter on the left dial of his 300m, cutting the floor.

**"Good luck with the floor, you two. I set the timers to six minutes; same six minutes that you two and James gave me. It was the least I could do for a friend and his sons." **Alec announced, laughing and wheezing at the same time.

"What does he mean?"

"We got three minutes. Dammit, Alec!" Link answered, remembering that his father set the timers back at the Chemical Weapons Facility two years ago and hearing a Helicopter fly away.

"What the hell?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Will you just keep your mouth shut and help me the hell out here?!" Sora's Brother snapped.

Sora crouched and helped Link by cutting the opposite side with the Buzzsaw Bezel of his Planet Ocean.

"Thirty seconds!"

The Laser and Bezel met with each other and they stopped cutting the floor. Link stomped on the floor and the area broke apart. "Come on!" Link ordered, taking Zelda's wrist and letting her and Kairi exit first. Link and Sora got out and caught up with Zelda and Kairi. **KABOOM! **

The Train blew up. Link and Sora caught them and rolled on the stone, embracing them to shield them from the explosion.

"Thanks." Zelda reveled.

"Guess we owe you big time, am I right?" Link predicted, getting up.

"Actually; Kairi and I want answers." Zelda demanded.

Link and Sora bowed their heads in defeat. "Later. We have to get home first." Link objected, fixing his collar.

"Yeah, you're right. Besides; look at us." Zelda seconded. The four were all in their Dinner Jackets and Evening Gowns.

"People will think that we were kidnapped or something." Kairi inferred, getting up and brushing her Gown.

"Well; what are you suggesting?" Sora asked, getting in the same position that Link was in.

"Well; we don't have any means of transportation. Second; we're in Russia, not Hyrule. If we used an Aston-Martin in Russia, then the result would be catastrophic. We're going to have to use a BMW." Kairi explained.

"Wait; did you say 'BMW'?" Link asked.

"Yes. That's what I said. Why?" Kairi asked.

"Well; we DO have BMWs back in Hyrule, but there's a problem: you'll see that there's no driver when it arrives." Sora explained.

"I don't care. Just please get us transportation and we're going to have to change clothes at a clothes shop so that we can blend in." Kairi was batting her eyelashes on Sora.

"All right. But it'll take a while for it to arrive." Sora said, pulling out a BMW Z3 Keychain. Link pulled out his BMW Z8 Keychain and the Double-0s pressed the button.

**-20 Minutes later-**

The four heard cars arriving. Link and Sora pulled out the Keychains and pressed the **'Stop' **button. The BMWs stopped right in front of them. "Like I said; no driver." Sora said as Zelda and Kairi saw no drivers in the Driver's Seat.

"How is it possible?" Zelda asked Link.

"Dad gave us the latest remote-control capability even though it's in the prototype stage." Link answered. The four got in the BMWs and drove into Russia.

**Day: Unknown**

**Time: Somewhere in the afternoon**

**Location: Russia**

**-In the BMW Z8-**

"So Link, what's with the whole '007' business?" Zelda asked.

"Well, like I said back at the Archives; listen to your heart, not them." Link answered. Zelda opened the glove compartment and saw Link's Walther CP99 and PPQ inside.

"Link? What's the meaning of this?" She asked.

"What?" He looked at the glove compartment.

"Link…" She was star-struck at the sight of the guns. Link thrust his head on the Steering Wheel in frustration.

"Look, I can explain-" He was cut off.

"I know. I think I can still trust you, even when you're hiding something. And since this secret that you and Sora are hiding can affect you if told, I promise neither I or Kairi will tell." She said. Link stopped the car.

"Link?" She asked.

"Kairi recommended that we change clothes and blend in. Well, we're at a clothes shop." Link's phone rang. "Hello?" He asked.

**"Link?! You're alive!" **A voice exclaimed.

"Shulk?"

**"Link! You better check the news right now!" **The call ended. Link pressed a button and a TV screen in the center console popped out. The screen showed a news reporter outside the Casino Royale.

**"Just at 10:23 last night, Zelda and Kairi Dawes were kidnapped. Link and Sora Bond were in the area and began pursuit of the kidnappers. The kidnappers were driving a black Jaguar XJ8 with the Licence Plate '5C-423-86' at the time."**

The screen changed to the area where the Aston-Martins were destroyed.

**"We recently discovered the Aston-Martins DBS V12 and V12 Vanquish driven by Link and Sora Bond at the time of the kidnapping in Hyrule Outskirts ruined and destroyed. We are uncertain if Link and Sora Bond were kidnapped by the same kidnappers or that the four were killed. If any of you have found the kidnappers' car, contact Hyrule Police. Right now, I am talking to Midna Twilight, Link and Sora Bonds' guardian.**

The camera panned to face Midna, better known as "M" for Link and Sora.

**"Thank you. Now, the recent events that have transpired for Link and Sora were obviously attempted killings for them so that the killers can reach Zelda and Kairi for some reason. As the guardian of Link and Sora Bond, it's my duty to protect them. I just hope that they're alive, and that applies to Zelda and Kairi Dawes too."**

Link turned off the TV. "Don't say that we're the missing people." Link got out of the BMW. Zelda got out and walked to where Link, Sora, and Kairi were standing.

"I can't believe we were mentioned on TV again." Sora complained.

"Well, what were you expecting?" Link asked.

"Let's just get this settled with." Kairi said, linking her arm with Sora's as the four walked inside.

**-30 minutes later-**

Link and Sora were walking to their BMWs, completely wearing different clothes and sunglasses to make sure they weren't recognized. Link was wearing a Sunspel Navy Blue Polo Shirt, white Levi's STA-PREST jeans, and Nike Air Articulate II shoes. Sora wore a black Tom Ford polo shirt, gray 7 For All Mankind jeans, and Church's Philip shoes. They heard the door open and turned to face Zelda and Kairi. Zelda was wearing a light blue jacket with a white shirt underneath, black jeans, and white shoes. Kairi was wearing a white jacket, a white shirt, white jeans, and white shoes.

"Well, where are we going dear?" Zelda asked, acting like a married woman.

"We're going tobe** Meeting An Old Friend** of Dad." Link answered, opening Zelda's door for her. Zelda got in her seat.

"Sora, you know who we're talking about." Link said, facing him.

"Oh hell no! Not him!" Sora exclaimed, knowing who Link's talking about.

"Yes, we're going to meet him and that's final, whether if you like it or not!" Link said, walking up to Sora and slammed the door of the BMW Z3 on his hand.

"GAH!" Sora exclaimed in pain. "Fine. But; you do realize I hate him!" Sora got in his car and headed to the one place they went to for answers; Valentin Zukovsky's Bar.

**Day: Unknown**

**Time: Somewhere in the afternoon**

**Location: Russia, Valentin Zukovsky's Bar**

Link stopped the BMW right in the Docks.

"Link, I don't like this place." Zelda said, sounding scared and looked at the thugs.

"Well, we need answers and there's only one person who can. Best conceal your face; these are dangerous people and they'll stop at nothing to get a piece of you and Kairi." Link said, getting out. Zelda took out her hat that she bought at the shop and put it on. Link opened the glove compartment and took out his CP99 and PPQ. The four walked in and walked secretly to the manager's office.

"Another afternoon shot to hell. Free-market economy, I swear it'll be the end of me." A man said, walking to the office. Link and Sora pointed their Walthers at the man's head, reloading it. "Walther P99 and CP99. 9X19mm and 9X19.50mm Parabellum. Only one man I knew would use these guns. I believe he is currently dead. As for the 9X19.50mm; I believe that ammunition is discontinued." He analyzed the guns and ammunition by hearing their reloading.

"Lucky us." Link said. They heard guns cocking and pointing at their heads.

"I think not." The man said. The men aiming their guns at Link and Sora's heads took them by the arms and dragged them to a couch, throwing them as well.

"Link and Sora Bond. Charming, sophisticated Secret Agents." The man said. They heard footsteps and saw men dragging Zelda and Kairi into the seats and threw them in the same couch. "Who is this?" The man asked. The men walked up to them and flipped their hats off their heads. "Well! Zelda and Kairi Dawes! I never expected the Mayor of Castle Town's daughters to be at a place like this." He said, surprised. "Shaken, But Not Stirred." The man said James' usual line when he orders Vodka Martini, laughing. The men that carried the four were laughing along as well.

"I see that you haven't lost your delicate sense of humor, Valentin… Or your need for an audience." Link said, looking at the singer who's singing off-key and literally killing his hearing.

"Who's strangling the cat?" Sora asked, looking at the singer as well. He can't stand it as well.

"Strangling a cat…?" He looked at the singer. He looked at the Double-0s and pulled out a CZ 52, shooting the space between the Agents' legs. The girls screamed in horror.

"Hey man! What the hell's your problem?!" Sora snapped.

"That is Irina; my mistress." He stated.

"Very talented girl, but not as talented as Zelda and Kairi here." Link said, looking at them. Valentin turned to face Irina.

"IRINA! GO TAKE A HIKE!" The singer stopped singing and looked at Valentin, punching her fore-elbow and stormed off the stage. "So; what is it that brings you to my neighborhood, hm?" Valentin asked.

"Well, first of all; we need you to do us a favor." Link smiled slightly.

Valentin and his men began laughing. "They want me to do them a favor!" He said, laughing at the same time. "Every single day; it is twice as bad when it is cold. Do you have any idea how long the winter is in this country?" Zukovsky asked, "TELL THEM, DIMITRI!"

"Well, that depends-"

"SILENCE!" Zukovsky barked.

"For an ex-KGB Agent; you surprise me, Valentin." Link said. "You realize that Dad wasn't supposed to shoot your knee, it was meant to miss the rest of you." Link finished.

"All right; what do you want to know?" The ex-KGB Agent asked.

"Well, first of all; have you heard of Elliot Carver?" Link asked.

"The worldwide media baron? Yeah, I know him; in fact, everyone knows him. Why?" Valentin asked.

"Well; rumor is that he made the whole _Devonshire_-sink-and-framing-Termina so that he can broadcast in Termina. Also; who's trying to kill me, Sora, Zelda, and Kairi?" Link answered and questioned again.

"Well; for the first one, I can do for you for free and the second I cannot." He said, bargaining.

"Why?" Link asked.

"Well; first of all, you're going to owe me double the normal rate. Let's say… twelve hundred thousand Pounds in total." He said, setting the price for information.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND?!" Link exclaimed.

"Well; no double the normal rate, no helping out on the second favor." Valentin said, leaning on his cane.

"Of course; you always want double the normal rate." Link said. "All right; I'll pay you. Now; tell us." Link demanded.

"Well; there's this guy: Xehanort, was it? Anyway; he claims to be the Xehanort from the Legend and he wants both you and Sora out of the picture so he can get Zelda and Kairi here and use them for some kind of ritual to claim the Kingdom Blades. But, you know that in the Legend; the Heroes of Hyrule died at the hands of Xehanort." Valentin explained.

"Well; that figures. But, the assassins; they seem to work for someone." Sora said, sounding like a detective.

"I wasn't finished; rumors are that he hired twenty-three people and two organizations headed by two of the twenty-three, gave them each a fragment of his master plan in computer format to get rid of you and Link, then getting Zelda and Kairi for the ritual and pay the highest to whoever brings in Zelda and Kairi. You know that they already started the master plan by killing the one person that could prevent that from happening; James Bond." The four gasped.

"So, let me get this straight; you're saying that Xehanort is trying to get rid of me and Sora so that he can perform the ritual and he killed Dad." Link was confused.

"What? Is it too much information?" Valentin interrogated.

"No, it's not that; it just that WHO did Xehanort hire." Link answered, rubbing his fore-head to clear the headache he's having.

"Well; I have the list; but it's going to cost you." Valentin stated, bargaining again.

"Let me guess; it's going to be worth one hundred thousand Pounds." Link fortold.

"Ye- wait a minute; how'd you guess?" Valentin interrogated.

"I-I don't know; I just guessed." Link stuttered.

"That doesn't matter; I tell you what; I'll give you the list for free. I'm sorry that I'm acting like this to you. I'm just acting like this because of the fact that I'm confined to this damn cane!" He said, waving the cane he's holding in the air and giving the list to Link.

"Thanks. Your-" Link was interrupted by Sora tapping him in the arm. "What?!" Link snapped. Sora pointed to Zelda and Kairi. They saw that they were being surrounded by men. "Oh no."

"Hello there, beautiful." Two of the men said, placing their hand on Zelda and Kairi's face.

"OY!" Link yelled.

"Huh?" The men looked at Link.

"What 're ya two doing here?"

"Hands off of them NOW." Link demanded, saying it coldly. The men were laughing.

"Oh please; this 'ne, ordering me around? What a joke!" Link and Sora was blowing a fuse! They pulled out their CP99 and P99, aiming at the men. Link noticed that they were carrying a SPAS-12 shotgun under their jackets. "Watch 'ur tongue boy, I'm armed!" They took Zelda and Kairi, pulled out a Colt M1911A1 and pointed it at their heads.

_"Just like the simulation." _The Double-0s thought as they opened fire. The bullets impacted on the hostage-takers' arms and the girls stomped them on their feet, making them have twice the pain and hid. Link and Sora put their guns in their holsters quickly, then ran up to them and did an uppercut. The opponents recovered and punch the agents in the face. They staggered back, covering their noses, spitting out blood. "COME ON!" They yelled.

"Is that all 'ou got?!" The opponents taunted.

Link ran up to one of them and punched him in the stomach. The other opponent snuck up behind Sora and punched him; instead, Sora punched him under his arm and slapped his ears, making him momentarily deaf, then punching him in the face and jumped slightly in the air, punching him in the face again. Link on the other hand, countered his opponent's punch and grabbed him by the leg, making him stand on one leg and Link struck him in the chest and punching him in the lower area, causing him to fall on the ground, HARD. Sora grabbed his opponent and threw him opposite of where he picking him up and kicked him in the back, making him fly across the room. Link was grabbing his opponent from a distance and rushed up to the opponent, elbowing him in mid-air and grabbed him and rammed him to the wall, thrusting the opponent's head on the wall with all of his strength, hearing a satisfying **Crunch!**, and knocking him out cold.

Sora was doing the Beat-Down on his opponent and finished it with an uppercut.

"Was that all you got?" Link challenged, still wanting to fight and wiping the blood off his face. Zelda got up from where she was hiding.

"You risked your life for me." Zelda sounded star-struck.

"Zelda; doing that here and now isn't the perfect timing." Link said, not wanting to do that in public right now in a bar. Kairi got out of her hiding spot and walked to Sora.

"Sora; I just want to go home." She was crying.

"Don't worry; we're going home." Sora promised, walking out of the bar with Kairi fallowing him. Link and Zelda followed and they entered their BMWs. They went to the Mayor's house first to drop them off and they noticed the time and date:

**Saturday, September 10: 7:11 P.M**.

**Day: Saturday: Spetember 10, 2012**

**Time: 8:25 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Dawes Residence**

Link parked the Z8 right in the driveway and they got out of the BMW. "Link…" Zelda sounded she was thinking about something.

"What? What is it?" Link probed.

"Is it okay if Kairi and I visit you in your house tomorrow?" Zelda pried, placing her hand on Link's left hand. At that moment, Link felt an electric shock. Link gasped and grabbed his hand.

"Link? What's wrong?" Zelda questioned.

"That shock…" Link mumbled. "Wait! Zelda, remember the mark you have on your hand?" Link recalled.

"Yeah, I know. Why?" She questioned. Link took her hand and saw that the same symbol that he has on his left hand on Zelda's hand, but the lit area was on the lower-left area and colored blue instead of the lower-right area and colored green.

"So this explains how you were having straight-As; this is the Triforce of Wisdom." Link was amazed at the sight of the piece.

"I thought this was a tattoo; people kept on bullying me because of this." Zelda clarified.

"That happened to me; but I ignore it and cover it with the glove." Link shared the pain he dealt with to Zelda.

"Link; did you get an invite to Mr. Carver's party?" Zelda recalled.

"Yeah; we did. It said that it'll be on Friday next week and we'll be attending." Link answered, still feeling the shock.

"Thanks for saving my life again." She hugged Link. Link saw that Sora and Kairi were walking up and seeing the event.

"Girls?!" They heard the Mayor and saw him at the door. "Where were you? I was worried that you're both dead!" He exclaimed.

"Well; thank Link and Sora. They saved us again." Zelda told, looking at Link.

"Thank you. Is there anything I could do to return the favor?" The Mayor offered.

"Well; it's all in the Family Business, saving girls from death, the usual." Sora admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"All right. Have a good night." He hoped. The Agents left the house and went home.

**Day: Saturday****: August 24, 2012**

**Time: 8:30 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Bond Estate**

Link sitting down on the couch and was looking at the list that Valentin gave him. The people listed were: Dr. Julius No, Ernest Stavro Blofeld, Rosa Klebb, Auric Goldfinger, Emilio Largo, Dr. Kananga, Francisco Scaramanga, Karl Stromberg, Hugo Drax, Aristotle Kristatos, Kamal Khan, General Orlov, Max Zorin, Brad Whitaker, General Georgi Koskov, Franz Sanchez, Alec Trevelyan, Elliot Carver, Renard, Gustav Graves, Le Chiffre, Dominic Greene, and Raoul Silva. The organizations were SPECTRE and Quantum.

"Jeez; talk about a lot of hired goons." Link remarked, collapsing down on the couch from exhaustion. _"It's obvious that Xehanort wants to cover his tracks." _Link thought, getting up and using the Sony Vaio TT Notebook for information for some of the villains. He found out that Karl Stromberg, Hugo Drax, Dominic Greene and Auric Goldfinger had their own companies and the others were never known in public. The laptop's transmitter activated and "M" appeared on the screen.

**"007! Where were you?!" **She demanded.

"M; we were kidnapped and brought to Russia. And… We saw Alec." Link reported.

**"007; Alec's dead. You were there." **"M" returned.

"Look; Alec faked his death. We talked to Zukovsky and he said that a man named 'Xehanort' is trying to eliminate me and Sora so that he could use Zelda and Kairi for some kind of ritual and become more powerful than the Gods themselves. It's obvious that's he going after the Kingdom Blades: Zelda and Kairi may be the only connection to it." Link argued.

**"So; Alec faked his death and this 'Xehanort' is trying to eliminate you and Sora for Zelda and Kairi. Link; this is becoming more and more like the Legend. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious. M out." **The transmitter went out. Link closed the laptop shut and walked up to his room.

* * *

**All right! Now, this isn't the end of **_**Skyfall**_**, it's just beginning. Remember; Daniel Craig is James Bond in this FanFic!**

**Notes On The Chapter:**

**1: Most of the chapter was based off **_**GoldenEye's**_** Helicopter escape, Chemical Weapons Facility, Archives escape, the Tank chase, Train, and Zukovsky's Bar scenes.**

**2: I know that in **_**GoldenEye**_**, the BMW wasn't right at the scene where the Train goes KABOOM! But it's just an added scene.**

**3: I added ALL of the Bond Villains and Blofeld is going to make a lot of appearances in **_**Skyfall**_** like some of the movies.**

**4: The Walthers CP99, PPQ, P22 and P99 aren't the same gun; they just have the same feed system and are manufactured by Walther.**

**5: Alec's and Link's Omega Seamaster 300m isn't the same; Alec's has a dark blue Bezel, black leather strap, and the Reference Number 2541.80 where Link's has a lighter dark blue Bezel, Stainless Steel Bracelet, and the Reference Number 2531.80.00.**

* * *

**Well, one last thing to say and it doesn't mean that's _Skyfall's_ over: SEE YA LATER! **


	8. Deceived And Deceased

**Release Update: I'M VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR 12 DAYS NOW! I'VE BEEN BUSY AND WORKING ON THIS CHAPTER FOR ABOUT 11 OR 10 DAYS! I APOLOGIZE! **

**Like I said back at Chapter 7: I really don't have much to say nowadays except to encourage people to read **_**Skyfall**_** and maybe tell your friends that go to this website and read it if they're fans of The Legend of Zelda or Kingdom Hearts. Back to it: here's chapter 8 of **_**Skyfall**_** and the 5****th**** chapter with the blood, language, and killing concept and the third with 'Agent Designate'. I have listed exclusive content to this FanFiction in my profile, so PLEASE check it out!**

** I'd also like to personally thank MeikoSakine and the other 200 readers worldwide for encouraging me to continue this FanFic. ****I also made a guest appearance from one James Bond game where you DON'T play as 007 and will reveal the name of Link and Sora's mother mentioned in chapter 6 if you haven't figured it out. Let's get on with this, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own James Bond, The Legend of Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, or Xenoblade Chronicles.**

* * *

**Day: Sunday: ****September 11**, 2012

**Time: 6:09 A.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Bond Estate**

_"Where am I?" Link looked around. He saw that he was in a room filled with doors capable of holding a human corpse inside. Link saw three Body Bags on top of three tables. Link walked up to it and opened one of them. Inside was a woman wearing a red dress and his Mom's necklace. "Mom?" Link was looking at his own mother. _

_"Help us, Link! Don't let us die!" Her voice sent a terrifying chill to Link's spine. Link opened the Body Bag across the one that he opened. He saw a man with the same hair color as his wearing a Dinner Jacket looking exactly like he wore when he opened it. _

_"Dad…" Link was looking at his father. _

_"You failed to protect me; you should have stood up to him, like a Double-0!" His voice sent another serving of chills down his spine. Link walked up to the last one. _

_**"Please don't be Sora; please don't be Sora."**__ He was becoming more and more paranoid. He opened the last one. Inside was his own worst fear far worse than Sora in the Body Bag: Zelda. _

_"You promised that you wouldn't let me die; I thought I could trust you!" She let out a bloodcurling scream. The scream was so loud; Link knelled on the ground in pain and covered his ears. Link saw that he was in a different place than the Morgue. _

_"At the end of fear; oblivion!" The voice sent one last chill down Link's spine as a giant hand appeared out of nowhere and slammed him into the ground._

* * *

Link woke up to a startle.

"Link?" Sora was in the room again. "Another prophesy?" He probed.

"No; it's a nightmare Sora." Link translated, rubbing his eyes to wake up entirely.

"Well; they're here." Sora stated, reloading his silenced Hecker & Koch USP45 and Mark 23 Semi-Automatic Pistols, then pointing them at his brother.

"Sora! Don't point those at me!" Link protested.

"Wasn't trying to. Just checking the aim." Sora returned. "You KNOW it's been TOO LONG since we last used them. And you know what day it is in America."

"I know. It's 9/11." He reflected, "All right; tell them I'll be right there." Link got up from bed, dressing up and went downstairs, Heckler & Koch VP70 and Beretta 93R Machine Pistols prepared. He and Sora had 'Public' Firearms due to the Walthers having a Signature Scanner, which would give the public a hint that they're spies if the enemy holding their Walthers didn't fire for them and the gun fires to Link and Sora. He saw Zelda and Kairi downstairs.

"Link; now that we know that Xehanort's hunting me and Kairi for the ritual, please protect us." Zelda begged.

"Look; that was the whole point that we were fighting and going out with you. "M" assigned Sora and I to protect you when you were kidnapped by Ghirahim last Thursday." Link summarized, now having to explain the whole truth about him and Sora.

"Sora; who's Alec?" Kairi interrogated.

"Alec was Dad's closest friend in MI6." Sora responded.

"Well; best get some coffee." Link got up and entered the kitchen, brewing coffee. Link got out of the kitchen with four cups of coffee and gave three of the cups to the guests and Sora.

"Well; back to where we started." Zelda took a sip from the cup of coffee.

"I looked up the people on the list and found out that four of the twenty-three have their own companies." Link turned on the Sony Vaio TT Notebook and showed the four that had their own companies to Zelda, Kairi, and Sora.

"Looks like Carver is our first priority; "M" told me that he set up the whole _Devonshire_-sink-and frame-Termina." Link noted, marking their first target.

"Remember Alec? He said that he's going to tell the world about our true motives. Carver can wait." Sora countered.

"Why can't you get to Xehanort and kill him first?" Kairi pried.

"We don't know if he can kill us in a second, so we're saving him for last so that we know his attacks and counter the attacks." Link returned.

"You're right. We can't tell what Xehanort can do to you; that's a good suggestion." Zelda spoke wisely. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Link got up; VP70 prepared to shoot.

"Bond; it's me." A voice spoke. Link recognized the voice and put the VP70 in the holster and opened the door. He saw "M" standing in the door.

"Bond; don't tell me that you told Zelda and Kairi." "M" crossed her arms, waiting for an answer. He can tell that "M" is starting to get in her usual bad-tempered persona.

"I don't have time for this; just come inside." Link let "M" in and she saw Zelda and Kairi inside.

"007!" "M" exclaimed.

"Look; I can-" He was cut off.

"I TOLD YOU; DO NOT TELL THEM!" She lectured the Double-0s.

"ALEC TOLD THEM; NOT US!" Link yelled back.

"All right; I'll let you on telling them. Remember; break the rule, and you're finished. Get it? F-I-N-I-S-H-E-D: finished. Your father broke the rule of being a Double-0; I hope you and Sora don't break it." "M" stormed out of the house.

"What was that all about?" Zelda stood up.

"That was "M"; our Commanding Officer at MI6. She's mad at us because we told you our true motives." Her Boyfriend translated. The four then heard a loud phone beeping. "I'll get it." Link went to his parents' room and opened the drawer. Link took out his mother's Sony Ericsson M600i and saw that there was a message. Link opened the inbox and read the message.

* * *

**To James: Mr. White. +3926222431. Lake Como, Italy.**

* * *

Link noticed the date that the message was made: **3****-Aug-96**. _"How would Mom send Dad a message two days after we were born even when she's already dead?" _Link thought, thinking that either this was a trick or a lead on the mission. Link ran to his room and grabbed his Heckler & Koch UMP Submachine Gun that his Father gave to him before he died and ran for the garage.

"Link! What's going on?!" Sora questioned. His Twin ignored his question and got in his DBS V12, driving off to Lake Como.

**Day: Sunday: ****September ********11**, 2012

**Time: 10:23 A.M**

**Location: Italy: Lake Como, Villa La Gaeta**

A Jaguar XJ8 drove to the villa and stopped in front of the building. A man in his forties wearing a black business jacket, a blue dress shirt, grey jeans, and brown shoes exited the car. He was looking at the lake until his phone rang. "Hello?"

**"Mr. White? We need to talk." **A voice spoke.

"Who is this?" Just then, he was shot in the leg, dropping his phone. The man, crawling to the steps of the villa in pain until he saw a man with a black-striped Brioni Business Suit with a Brioni Vest and Business Shirt and blue Turnbull & Asser Tie. He was holding a Sony Ericsson M600i in his hand and the other hand: a Heckler & Koch UMP. The men looked at each other.

"The name's Bond: Link Bond." He grabbed the man by the collar. "You'll regret killing James Bond and Vesper Lynd." He dragged Mr. White to his DBS and threw him in the trunk. Link sat in the driver's seat and drove back to MI6.

**Day: Sunday: ****September ********11**, 2012

**Time: 2:36 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: MI6 Headquarters**

Link parked the DBS and walked toward his office, White in tow to the Interrogation Room.

"Link; where were you?" Moneypenny calmly pried, looking up from her computer.

"Tell "M" I found an informant." Link entered his office and sat down.

**"Bond; my bodyguard Mitchell and I are currently interrogating White. I'd like you to join us." **Link stood up and walked to the interrogation room, seeing Sora in a black pinstripe Tom Ford suit similar to his, in the room.

"Hello, Mitchell." Link greeted the Guard.

"Bond." The Guard took a salute position.

"You look like hell. When's the last time you slept?" "M" remarked, looking at Link's condition. He looked like he NEVER had any sleep.

"Should've seen what happened earlier this morning." Link stated.

"Why did you run off? Sora's worried about you; even Miss Dawes." "M" probed.

"Take a look at this." Link handed the list he obtained from Zukovsky to "M". "M" studied the list.

"Bond; you're saying that all these people were hired by Xehanort and will be paid the highest to whoever brings in Zelda and Kairi while doing their own plans." "M" handed the list back.

"Correct; we currently know both Carver's and Alec's plans." 007 confirmed, putting the list in his pocket.

"007; these people are going to stop at nothing to eliminate you and Sora. Watch your back; I don't want to lose another Double-0 again." "M" looked at Mr. White through the glass.

"You don't have to worry about me; I'm going to make sure that all of these people and Xehanort pay for what they done to Dad." Link reassured.

"That's what I don't like about you and Sora; you're both starting to act like James and I hope you two won't become the sexist, misogynist dinosaur he was to women." "M" said, walking in the interrogation room. Link entered the room and sat down.

"Are you going to tell us who you're working for?" Link interrogated, starting the interrogation.

"I was always very interested to meet you two. I'd heard so much about you and Sora from James and Vesper. The real shame is that they hadn't got killed; we would've had you. I think you would've done anything for them." Mr. White spoke.

"Well; you do know you're in Hyrule, and Goddesses know where you'll be tomorrow. Which you will tell us who you're working for, and the longer it takes; the more painful I'll make it." "M" threatened. Mr. White began to laugh.

"You really don't know anything about us. It's so amusing because we're on the other side, thinking: 'The MI6, the CIA; they're looking over our shoulders.', 'they're listening to our conversations.', and the truth is you don't know if we exist." He continued laughing.

"Listen; we know you work for an Organization. Tell us what you're up to or I'll consider making you live and eat through a straw FOR THE REST OF YOUR GODDAMN LIFE!" Sora yelled.

"Oh, really? Than the first thing that you should know about us is that we have people everywhere." He looked at Mitchell. "Am I right?" Mitchell pulled out his SIG-Sauer P226 and shot the guard.

"M! GET OUT!" Link ran up to Mitchell and restrained his gun. Sora ran out of the room with "M" and escaped. Mitchell fired the gun and the bullet impacted on Mr. White. Mitchell reversed Link's grip and slammed his face on the wall. **KABOOM! **

Link got to his senses and saw a laser sight pointing at him. Link dodged the bullets. Link saw a woman in a red suit with a Heckler & Koch G36K in her hands on a Sunseeker Superhawk 34 and ran for the lab. "Q" was working on a Power-Boat that was for his retirement.

"Q! I HAVE TO USE THIS!" Link hopped in the boat's Cockpit and started it.

"STOP, STOP! IT ISN'T FINISHED!" Link ignored Q's yell and sailed off. "D'OH!" "Q" scratched the back of his head. "Now they're beginning to act like their father."

**-Outside MI6 Headquarters-**

**Day: Sunday: ****September ********11**, 2012

**Time: 3:40 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Thames River**

**Agent Designate: Link Bond**

_"You're not escaping me!" _Link thought as he tailed the Sunseeker. Link saw the Hylian Police in front of the Sunseeker and turned around, following the boat and the Sunseeker. The Sunseeker sharply turned to a water alleyway; Link sharply turned and continued pursuit.

_"I can't believe Mitchell did this to us! I can't go after him, not now; I need answers and find out who's sent this woman to kill me." _Link thought, still tailing the Sunseeker. The boats went to separate routes and Link saw the Sunseeker destroy a port.

_"What the heck?! Did this woman just get a Learner's Permit or was it for a distraction?" _Link saw the Sunseeker stop and open fire at him with a Heckler & Koch HK21.

Link avoided the shots and used the Sunseeker as a ramp to get ahead of her. Luckily; the Heckler & Koch HK21 can no longer be used and Link turned the boat around.

_"You got to be kidding me!"_ Link saw that there were grenade launchers on the boat and was fired in the air. Link evaded the grenades and saw that the assassin was shooting a boat's cargo with a Cobray Street Sweeper automatic shotgun when he was right next to it. The bridge in front of them was lowering, and the Sunseeker went right through it while it's lowering.

_"Well; didn't expect that one coming." _Link saw the throttle and it was labeled: **"Dive"** Link pulled both of the throttles and the boat submerged under the water. Link put the throttles to their original place and the boat rose to the surface; resuming pursuit. When Link arrived at a Police checkpoint, he saw a Police boat in flames and the Sunseeker on the other side.

_"JUST GREAT! I JUST GOT TO FIND ANOTHER ROUTE AND CUT HER OFF."_ Link looked at the G.P.S screen and it marked a shortcut. Link turned the boat around and followed the route. Link noticed that he was in a river; populated with people. _"Guess I have to do it." _Link throttled up and sharply turned, soaking some Police officers ticketing a car and headed towards a boat shed. Link used the shed as a ramp and jumped, landing in the streets.

_"Okay… Did "Q" make this 'Q-Boat' capable of driving on land? This is kind of ridiculous; a boat, driving on land? " _Link wondered, using the rocket propulsion to drive on the streets. Link followed the route and saw that the Police is chasing him. Link activated his parachute and ejected it, making one of the cars blind and crash into a delivery truck, making a roadblock.

Link was at a local restaurant and noticed that the G.P.S was leading him to the Millennium Dome; and to where the Assassin is going to. Link drove and ended up at Millennium Dome's lakeside area and saw the Sunseeker Yacht right across from the 'Q-Boat'. Link pressed the **"Heat-Seeking Torpedoes"** buttons and fired them. Link saw a Hot-Air Balloon as he navigated through the lake. _"There's the possibility of the Assassin using that Hot-Air Balloon. I can't allow her to use it." _Link noticed that the Yacht was headed towards the Hot-Air Balloon.

_"What the-! NOW I HAVE TO GET TO HER BEFORE SHE ESCAPES!" _Link throttled the boat and headed toward the Hot-Air Balloon.

Link saw the Balloon preparing for takeoff. The Torpedoes that Link fired annihilated the grenade launchers and was now nothing but another ramp. Link used the Sunseeker for one last ramp and jumped out of the Cockpit of the Q-Boat, grabbing one of the tethers of the Balloon. The Assassin saw the Double-0 and fired, but missed her target. Both Link and the Assassin heard Helicopters approaching and saw two Police Helicopters.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Link yelled, still hanging on the tether. "YOU CAN'T GET AWAY! WE CAN MAKE A DEAL; JUST TELL ME WHO'S BEHIND THIS! WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR!?" Link saw the Assassin pointing her Smith & Wesson 669 at one of the helium tanks. "DON'T DO IT! DON'T BLOW US UP!" She was looking at the Helicopters and Link, deciding to live or die. "I CAN PROTECT YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! I CAN PROTECT YOU!" Link offered protection for her in exchange for information.

"NOT FROM HIM!" She shot the tank which meant one thing; helium plus fire and a material equals one huge explosion.

"NO!" Link let go of the tether, falling to his death. The Hot-Air Balloon exploded, along with the Assassin. Link landed on the Millennium Dome's hard exterior, along with a loud **Crunch!**

Link was tumbling down the Dome until he grabbed another tether. He groaned in pain. _"Fantastic; now what's Zelda going to say about my condition? She's going to be like: 'LINK! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!' Guess I have to face the consequences, and the consequence is having a broken collar bone." _Link thought, facing the new consequence of the action he just made and sprang off the Dome, walking to MI6.

**Day: Sunday: ********September ********11**, 2012

**Time: 3:28 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Streets**

**Agent Designate: Sora Bond**

_"I can't believe Mitchell betrayed us!" _Sora thought as he pursued Mitchell. Sora was following Mitchell and found out he was at the local horse race-track.

_"Great. Mitchell could easily blend in with the crowd. Guess Link's having better luck than me." _Sora heard a gun fire and saw Mitchell in the track. Sora shoved his way to the track and continued pursuit. Sora saw Mitchell run inside a hotel and entered as well. Sora looked up and saw Mitchell ram an old lady, making her drop her groceries. Sora caught it and continued the chase.

Sora was on the rooftops and saw Mitchell jump to the next building. Sora dove to the same building and a gunshot rang. Sora dodged the bullet in mid-air and slid on the tiles, landing on a balcony and slamming his arm on the concrete wall. Sora saw Mitchell on the run and followed him, smashing a wooden table on the next balcony and springing to the next. Sora ran in the room and saw Mitchell running to another roof far from Sora. _"He's gaining ground!" _Sora thought as he ran to the window and saw a bus below. 007 vaulted from the window and landed on the bus, rolling on the roof of the bus to avoid damage from the jump.

The driver heard Sora land on the bus and stopped the bus. Sora leapt to the narrow walkway and scaled the plumbing. Sora caught up with Mitchell and saw him in the Church Tower. Sora hurdled to the old stairway and aimed his at Mitchell, but he isn't there. Sora ran up the stairs and rang the Church Bell, scaring off some birds. Sora aimed his USP45 at the ready; when he reached one of the ledges of the tower, Mitchell grabbed his arm. Sora struck Mitchell in the face and both of them dropped into an under-construction building and fell on one of the multiple scaffolding inside the building; both of them dropping their guns and Sora plummeting down.

Sora grabbed one of the planks and stopped the fall. He saw Mitchell attempting to grab his SIG-Sauer P226 and yanked the metal supports, making the gun fall to the lower levels and Mitchell hanging on a rope. The pulley that had Mitchell's rope unsuspectingly caught Sora's ankle and sent him hanging upside-down. _"I think I got the _HANG_ of this."_ Sora thought as he grabbed the rope he was hanging on. The pulley was spinning both of the MI6 agents around the building and Sora's side of the pulley shifted to Mitchell's side.

"YOU TRAITOR! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! "M" AND LINK, EVEN MYSELF TRUSTED YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US?!" Sora protested, throwing punches at Mitchell at the same time. Their fistfight sent one of the multiple scaffoldings going down and the pulley sent them flying to the roof of the building and collide with the glass, fragments embedded on their clothing.

Mitchell landed on the scaffolding where his SIG-Sauer P226 was and Sora descended down to the floor, but the rope on his ankle stopped him from a headfirst fall. Sora saw the USP45 on the floor and attempted to grab it, but the force from the fall made the pulley move; making both the agents grabbing nothing but thin air. Sora realized that the scaffolding that Mitchell was headed towards had his gun. Luckily; Sora was headed towards his USP45 and Mitchell's fell down to the lower level and was headed right for it, buying him time. Sora grabbed his USP45, firing a line from his forearm for support and shot Mitchell.

"THAT'S what you get for betraying MI6, you bastard." Sora swore, removing the rope from his ankle, reloading his USP45 and walked to Mitchell's apartment.

**Day: Sunday: ********September ********11**, 2012

**Time: 4:59 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: MI6 Headquarters**

Link walked in the ruins of the interrogation room. The explosion only damaged the room and saw the dextrose White had attached to him was broken and the medicine was flowing on the floor. He also saw blood from Mr. White on the floor, indicating he escaped while he and Sora were chasing the Assassin and Mitchell.

"You look like hell." "M" was standing in the doorway.

"M; the Assassin killed herself. I didn't get the information; she blew herself up and now we don't know who hired her." Link gave his status report, grasping his collar bone.

"Bond, what the hell happened to you?!" "M" demanded.

"Because she blew herself up; I had to let go and fall on the Millennium Dome." Link responded, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Link; head for the medical wing and get yourself checked out. I don't want you to go doing anything stupid or insane like your father when this happened to him. After you've been checked out, head to my office." "M" ordered, sending 007 to the medical wing.

* * *

"Dislocated collarbone. Anymore tendons snap, and I'm afraid you'll be out of action for weeks." A doctor confirmed, taking an X-Ray photograph off the Medical Imaging and showed it to Link.

"Tell me about it; I have to deal with the consequences of what I did." 007 slapped his head in frustration.

"Well; the best thing I can tell you is that it'll recover in six or four weeks due to your Accelerated Healing and you can still move your arm. Try not to put anything on your shoulder otherwise the healing process will extend." She warned.

"Well; I better not do anything to add any weight on the shoulder bone." Link repeated, getting up and headed to Q's lab.

* * *

Link walked in and saw someone playing the bagpipes. The player stopped and held the bagpipes in a holding position and bullets came out of the pipes, shooting at a mannequin. Flames came out of the pipes and burned the clothing on the mannequin. "Seems that one day; we all have to play the pipes, right "Q"?" Link bantered, impressed at the invention.

"Oh, _PIPE_ down 007." He snapped, typing on a desktop that that the blueprints of the Q-Boat on the screen.

"Was it something I said?" Link grilled.

"No; something you DESTROYED." He pointed at the boat Link used in the Thames River. "My fishing boat; THAT was intended for my retirement 007, AWAY from you and Sora. And now; you destroyed it. Do you have any idea how long it took me to finish that?" "Q" pressed a button and the pool table split into two. "Now; I'd like to introduce to you to the young fellow that'll replace me." Link saw a man in his thirties with a Lab Coat and black hair, working on a carbon night-black Aston-Martin DBS Volante with the Licence Plate **AM-012-0916**. The man looked and tried to walk toward "Q" and Link, but his lab coat was stuck between the door of the Volante.

"Helps if you open the door." Link uttered, opening the door and closing it.

"And you might be…?" The man spoke.

"This is 007." "Q" introduced Link to the man.

"If you're "Q", does that make him "R" or something? And why are you giving me a Volante? You gave me the DBS V12 the week before." Link detected.

"Ah yes, the sons of the legendary 007; I thought there were two, not one." "R" remarked.

"Uh, the other's with "M" as we speak." Link lied, putting his hands in his pockets again. _"Where the hell is he?" _Link thought.

"Well; the Volante and V12 Vantage is supposed to be for meeting Mr. Carver this Friday and to be used in ONE piece." "Q" clarified.

"Well, I daresay 007; you've met your match with this machine." "R" mentioned.

"Well; new model, improved specs and Q-Lenses." Link seconded, putting on a modified version of the Q-Specs he received last Saturday.

"I thought you were on the in-active roster; some kind of injury." "R" spoke.

"Well; I'm NOTHING like my father. M's orders." Link translated, taking off the Q-Specs.

"If "M" finds out you DID do something to get a clean bill of health, she'll send you back to standard Double-0 Duties." "Q" reminded.

"FOR THE LAST TIME; I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Link snapped.

"Now, as I was saying; the very latest in counter-interception technology; Titanium/Carbon Composite Aluminum Armor, Surface-To-Air Missiles, Multi-Tasking Display, and Target-Seeking Shotguns. All-in-all; fully loaded if I do say so myself." "R" illustrated.

"I think you're getting better at this, Benjamin." "Q" beamed.

"I think you shouldn't-"

"I don't care! You're not here to think! You're here to do what I tell you!" "Q" snapped.

"Q; easy on your tone, will you? I think he's well _SUITED_ for the job. You're not retiring anytime sooner, are you?" Link pried, turning to face "Q".

"Now pay attention 007; there were two things I always tried to tell you and Sora, and this applies to your father as well. First; never let your enemies see you bleed." "Q" said, standing in the area where the pool table was split in two.

"And the second?" Link requested.

"Always have an escape plan." Those were the Quartermaster's last words as he retired.

* * *

Link walked in M's office. "Where the hell were you?" She requested.

"I had some UNFINISHED business with "Q"." Link responded, sitting down. "M" had a folder in her hand and opened it.

"Bond; I didn't want to do this, but now's the time. Yusef Kabira; your mother's ex-boyfriend. The reason she died was to save him and used your father to win the $120 Million for his release. We recently found his body on a beach, wallet and ID intact. We meant to believe the fish did that to his face." She pointed at the face, which had the face with missing eyes and lips, along with a lot of bite marks all over his face.

"Well; that was convenient." Link remarked.

"Quite, which is why I had a DNA scan on a lock of his hair in the apartment he was in on the night he went missing. It's not him." "M" finished.

"A lock of his hair? I never knew Mom was the sentimental type." Link fabricated, taking a picture and stuffed it into his pocket.

"But I do need to know, Bond; I need to know that I can trust you and Sora." "M" demanded.

"And you don't?" Link inquired.

"Well; it'd be both of you that would be cold bastards who want revenge on both of their parents and their mission to protect Miss Dawes." "M" summarized.

"You don't need to worry about me or Sora. I'm not going to go chasing after him. He's not important; not now, I have the mission to resume." 007 assured.

"Ah, I see; mission first, personal matters like this later. Bond; I'm going to have to make you and Sora separated after Carver's plan is compromised. Because of these 23 people who are trying to kill you and Sora; retrieve the computer data files from each and every goon and assemble it. Go on home; I believe you have some unattended business with Miss Dawes." "M" instructed, walking out of the office. Link walked to where the DBS V12 was parked and drove home.

**Day: Sunday: ********September ********11**, 2012

**Time: 5:35 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Mitchell's Apartment **

**Agent Designate: Sora Bond**

Sora was in a Range Rover Sport and was entering the apartment. Sora saw "M" on the balcony when he entered the apartment. "Anything?" Sora requested.

"Craig Mitchell worked for me for eight years. He passed a full security check and lie detector checks every year. Didn't leave so much as a scrap of paper to explain any of it." "M" summarized, carrying a glass ashtray in Mitchell's apartment. "Eight years! Five as my personal bodyguard. I found this and three other bloody Christmas presents I bought him about the house." "M" snapped.

"I don't think he smoked." Sora stated. "M" threw down the ashtray in anger and frustration, which shattered on impact.

"And you had to kill him! You couldn't bring him in for questioning so we can know who White and Mitchell were working for! When someone says that they have people everywhere, you expect it to be hyperbole." "M" snapped, walking up the stairs with Sora following. "I assume we found no trace of White." "M" predicted.

"No." Sora replied.

M's cellphone rang. "Do you think White's alive?" She pried.

"Yes I do."

"M" pulled out her Sony Ericsson G700. "What is it?" "M" was listening to the conversation with Tanner and closed it. "Sora; go home. I have business to attend to." "M" instructed. Sora obeyed and walked out of the apartment, headed home.

**Day: Sunday: ********September ********11**, 2012

**Time: 6:19 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Bond Estate**

Link was standing on his DBS V12's front bumper until he saw Sora walking up to their house. "Where were you?" Link interrogated.

"More like; 'what the hell happened to you'?" Sora corrected. They were talking until they heard a truck approaching and turned.

"Special delivery for Link and Sora Bond." The man stated as they unloaded two Aston-Martins; both DBS Volante and V12 Vantage. "Sign here 007." Link knew the delivery man; he was an undercover MI6 agent. The agency didn't trust regular delivery men because they may get suspicious of the deliveries, so they made some agents take the act for gadget and weaponry deliveries. Link signed the paper and handed the clipboard to the agent.

"I hope you know what you're doing GoldenEye." Link noted.

"I know what I'm doing 007. "Q" gave me the delivery and said I should give it to you. I'm sorry about James. I thought he was still alive; now it's a real nightmare." The agent known as GoldenEye replied.

The Bond Brothers knew him for his recklessness and brutality, also being an MI6 agent that never had a Double-0 title before; his real name is Jonathan Hunter. He lost his right eye on one of his missions and after a simulation used for evaluating him, he went rogue for a bit of time and obtaining a gold-hued cybernetic eye from an unknown provider with a Magnetic Induction Field, Electromagnetic Hacking, Magnetic Polarity Shield, and a Computer Virus functions inside the cybernetic eye. He eventually returned to MI6 for telling "M" his rogue time and plans from Rak; the person who hired him for an unknown organization and backstabbed him because he was using him for information. He was assigned to Double-0 status because of the functions in his cybernetic eye to be used for mission use only and earned the title '006', Alec's codename after he 'died'; but he prefers to be called 'GoldenEye' by people who knew him because that was what he went by when he worked with Rak.

"Tell me about it; Sora and I have to fight 24 people and protect Miss Dawes at the same time." Link compared, putting his hands in the pockets again.

"Wait; you and Sora are assigned to protect Miss Dawes?" GoldenEye queried.

"Got a problem with that?" Link debated, crossing his arms.

"No. That's an honor 007. Think about it; you, spending time with the daughters of Mayor Dawes, who knows; you may be popular with-"

"We know. It may be an honor to Double-0s, but the request was immediate when they were kidnapped by Ghirahim. "M" assigned it because we knew them too well at Hyrule High." Link interrupted.

"I'll inform "M" that the delivery was successful. Good luck 007." GoldenEye agreed, walking to the truck and drove off.

"Link, what the hell is this? Didn't "Q" give you the DBS V12 the Friday before?" Sora pried, looking at the V12 Vantage.

"Q provided us with the Aston-Martin DBS Volante and V12 Vantage to use for the party on Friday." Link summarized They heard a door open and turned to face the people they left in the Estate.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed, running up to Link and hugging him. Link groaned in pain from the fall he suffered from chasing the Assassin. "What happened to you?" She grilled, stepping back.

"I… Suffered a fall from the Millennium Dome and have a broken collar bone." He detailed.

"HOW COULD YOU?! You could've died from falling!" Zelda protested.

"You're lucky that I'm still alive." Link wooed, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"What about Sora?" Kairi queried.

"Well; you see… I have glass impaled in my clothing." Sora summarized, looking at his clothes.

"What's with the new Aston-Martins?" Zelda redirected, pointing at the delivered Aston-Martins.

"Those? They're rentals to be used for Mr. Carver's party when we're in Hamburg." Zelda's Boyfriend paraphrased politely.

"Well; best take you home."

"Wait; I have to put the DBS in the garage." Link countered, starting his personal car and parked it in the garage, walking out of the garage and to where the new DBS is parked. Link opened the door and let Zelda in the Volante. Sora did the same thing and Link and Sora started the engines, headed to Mayor Dawes' house.

**Day: Sunday: ********September ********11**, 2012

**Time: 6:44 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Dawes Residence**

Link and Sora parked the new V12 and Volante in front of the house and the four got out.

"So… I'm sorry about running off earlier." Link apologized.

"That's all right. Link; you know revenge will lead into madness and hatred." Zelda quoted.

"I'm not seeking revenge. I just want to hunt them down and kill them for avenging my parents." 007 disclosed, walking Zelda to her house. "Not like Last Time."

"You mean when you were sending me Voice Mails?"

"Yes."

"We'll have to go to the Airport Friday afternoon, right?"

"Well; because the party starts at 7:00 P.M, we're going to leave at 4:00." Kairi consented, calculating the time.

"We have to leave the Aston-Martins at the Airport and go home."

"Good night." The Sisters gigled. The Double-0s waved and drove to the MI6 branch of the Airport to make sure their Aston-Martins are at Hamburg when they arrive and went home by the Aston-Martin DB5 that "Q" recently stored.

**Day: Sunday: ********September ********11**, 2012

**Time: Unknown**

**Location: Unknown**

"A valiant and splendid effort, Blofeld. Very splendid indeed; you have my complements." A man spoke, watching surveillance footage.

"Of course; anything to please you Xehanort." A man said, hiding in the shadows. Xehanort rose from his seat and showed himself; he was an old man with thin eyebrows and yellow eyes. He was wearing a white and black coat with an inner red lining, a white shirt with two thin black belts, and white gloves and calf-high black boots.

"These two are opponents to you and the others I hired; they'll stop at nothing to eliminate you." Xehanort warned.

"But; what about the data you gave me and the others? You seem obsessed with getting the Triforce and Kingdom Hearts." Blofeld stated, stroking his cat on the head.

"The data is my plan. You may leave." Xehanort ordered. Blofeld walked out and left. "Link and Sora Bond…" He watched the footage again. "You may be formidable foes to me. I have plans for you, Link Bond. You both may seem untouchable. But you see; NO ONE is untouchable. I shall break both of you from the inside, just like your father. Soon, you'll be eclipsed in Darkness and under my control FOREVER!" He swore, placing his hand over the footage from where he sat, which froze at Link and Sora's picture and closed his fist, eclipsing their picture, cackling in a sinister tone.

* * *

**Well; THAT was kind of sinister… I wonder what he means. HEY! WHY WOULD I TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?! IT'S NOT LIKE; 'HEY! XEHANORT'S GONNA KILL THE NEW 007s!' WELL; THAT WAS AWKWARD… AND I DIDN'T GIVE AWAY THE ENDING! REMEMBER THAT!**

**Notes On The Chapter:**

**1: I added three Heckler & Koch Pistols and one Beretta; two Semi-Autos and two Machine Pistols because of the UMP for the Heckler & Koch pistols and a hidden reason for the VP70 later on. I DON'T MEAN DURING _SKYFALL 007_ HIDDEN REASON!**

**2: I made them inherit 007's Heckler & Koch UMP Submachine Gun because all of 007's (AKA James Bond) items were passed on to Link and Sora**.

**3: I wanted to make Mr. White appear because of Vesper's Phone ringing at the Estate.**

**4: Link took James' part at **_**Casino Royale**_ **because he was at the villa at the time.**

**5: I made the interrogation scene at the MI6 in Hyrule because I HATED the Italy Safehouse (Right now, I could change my mind) and made the explosion from **_**The World Is Not Enough**_** pop in while the interrogation was underway.**

**6: I made both Mitchell and the Assassin from **_**Quantum Of Solace **_**and **_**The World Is Not Enough**_** get chased by Link and Sora, the Assassin killed herself and Link earning a broken collar bone and Mitchell killed by Sora.**

**7: "R" depicted in the lab was "Q" that appeared in the movie **_**Skyfall **_**and I wanted to give him a real name when he's not in the lab and in public, so it'll be Benjamin Connors. **

**8: Yes, "Q" retired in this chapter and he DIDN'T DIE LIKE DESMOND LLEWELYN!**

**9: I added the Aston-Martins DBS Volante and V12 Vantage due to lack of ideas on what car should appear in Hamburg.**

**10: Yeah, I did add GoldenEye (AKA Jonathan Hunter)! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?! I almost forgot; GoldenEye in **_**GoldenEye: Rogue Agent**_** never earned the Double-0 title '006' and returned to MI6. It's FanFiction; don't stifle other people's creativity!**

**11: The chat between Xehanort and Blofeld was an altered version of the ending of **_**GoldenEye: Rogue Agent**_**.**

**12: I know the date in this Chapter is a remembrance to the World Trade Center Incident 11 years ago. I knew it anyway. **


	9. Link: This Isn't All Fun And Games Act I

**SIX reviews seems kinda discouraging, so don't be afraid to say what's on your mind about _Skyfall_. **

**I've been busy with school and rarely get any time to write because my Microsoft Word's gone A.W.O.L (Or 'Non-Responsive-All-The-Time' in my book). So yeah, it's not my fault I hinted at a possible ending in the previous chapter anyway. Sorry about that. Well; because this chapter (and maybe the rest in the future) will have a tobacco reference and a little depiction of gore in this chapter, and more reasons later on, it's bound to be a "T" or "M" rating, so that depends on you. And I'm just trying to match **_**Skyfall**_**'s rating with the James Bond video games and movies (To anyone who thinks that I'll add a lemon in **_**Skyfall **_**because that some James Bond movies have it, YOU BETTER THINK AGAIN!). Here's chapter 9 of **_**Skyfall 007**_** that officially has a mission outside Hyrule, has the language, killing, and blood tactic, and the first with a tobacco reference. I added two all-new elements called 'MI6 Debriefing Database' to bring you up to speed on a chapter's mission and what happens in the gap between a previous mission and before the next, so read the debriefing below. The other will alter the name of a chapter, signifying the separation of Link and Sora. here's how it'll work:**

**If the chapter's missions (Some chapters will have 2 or 3 James Bond missions) are from the same from the Video Game/Movie or as I like to call it; a 'Straight Flush'. The chapter will be like this example: '007: This Isn't All Fun And Games'**

**If the chapter has a mission that doesn't relate to the first Video Game/Movie mission, the chapter will be dubbed like this: '007: Blood Stone Of Solace'**

**If Link and Sora are in the same chapter, the chapter will be dubbed like a normal chapter.**

**Link's mission in this chapter is based off **_**Blood Stone 007's**_** Istanbul ending, Pomerov's Casino, and the Siberia levels. WARNING: TO ANYONE WHO NEVER PLAYED **_**BLOOD STONE 007 **_**OR WAS STUCK ON THE ISTANBUL LEVEL; YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET SPOILERS****!**

**And… Cue James Bond Theme!**

***James Bond Theme playing***

_**Skyfall **_**has now reached over 2,900 views in 7 months! As a reward for all of your efforts and support to read **_**Skyfall**_**; here's not one, but TWO chapters for you! And that includes MeikoSakine, DevilNinjaXIII, CessieRose25, DeMoNzMaGiC, Samswimmer, GamesMaster64, madlink007, and ALL the other viewers who liked, reviewed, followed, and/or read **_**Skyfall 007**_**! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU! I look forward to getting reviews and about your opinions and questions about **_**Skyfall**_**! Don't worry; I'm a nice guy (Except when it comes to flames about **_**Skyfall **_**or my other FanFics, then my rage gets out! So watch what you type!) And I'm willing to answer any, and I mean ANY, questions about anything about **_**Skyfall**_**. Let's get down to business, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, James Bond 007, or Xenoblade Chronicles.**

* * *

**Accessing Military Intelligence, Section 6 Database…**

**Welcome 007. **

**Select Database Archives:**

**Debriefing Archives|****Q-Branch Archives|Weapon Archives**

**Double-0 Agent Archives|Mission Archives|Authorized Firearms/Vehicles**

**Double-0 Agent Status Archives|Gadget Archives**

* * *

**Debriefing Archives Selected.**

**Debriefing Files (Sorted By 10ths):**

**500.2100|500.2160**

**500.2110|500.2170**

**500.2120|500.2180 **

**500.2130|500.2190**

**500.2140|****500.2200**

**500.2150|500.2210**

**Search: File 500.2146**

**File Found.**

* * *

**Accessing File….**

**Content:**

**Mission Type: Unknown.**

**Mission Objective: Search-And-Recover.**

**Threat Level: 99. **

**Time Recorded: Monday, August 26, 2012: 4:59 A.M. **

**Agent 007: Online.**

**Agent Status: Alive, In-Active Roster.**

**Data Processing Complete.**

* * *

**"M": Good morning 007.**

**007: "M", what is it this time?**

**"M": I know we promised you a month's vacation due to your injury, but we have a situation developing and requiring immediate attention. Are you free to speak?**

**007: Hold on. (Laptop opening and power active)**

**"M": There you are. How much do you know about Midhurst Laboratories?**

**007: Biotech firm. Publicly traded. City of London. Military contractor.**

**"M": Not just any military contractor. Two years ago, Midhurst Laboratories' signed a contract for some Military Critical bio-technology for our defense forces so secret that I'm loathe to discuss it even on this link.**

**007: I understand.**

**"M": Good. Last week, one of their senior researchers- Malcolm Tedworth- went missing from his yacht in the English Channel. At first, the Royal Navy presumed he was dead. His yacht was discovered capsized, after a squall off the coast. But this morning, we received a tip that he's still alive, and about to sell that research to a buyer in Istanbul.**

**007: How reliable is this information?**

**"M": Doubtful. An anonymous caller, from a cell phone purchased at a convenience store in Madrid. The phone went dead. But soon after, the US Echelon picked up another cell phone transmission at a construction site in downtown Istanbul- using the key words 'researcher', 'bioweapons', and 'password'. **

**007: Might be a trap. A set-up. Any chance that it's the researcher himself? Pang of conscience? Second thoughts about selling out the UK? **

**"M": That's why the Helicopter's landing outside your Estate. There'll be a Jet waiting for you at the Airport. And when you arrive in Istanbul, do whatever you have to do- by any means necessary- to find out who's behind this- and make sure that research doesn't fall in the wrong hands. And don't worry about school; I sent a message to the Principal informing him that you and Sora are on a business trip. I just received the Doctor's notice. She's cleared you for duty. Notes you have exceptional stamina... 007! You did not!**

**007: I didn't. She did it, not me.**

**"M": If I find out you're lying-**

**007: I get it; Double-0 status suspended.**

**"M": (Muttering/cursing in background) "M" out. **

* * *

**End of Debriefing File 500.2146.**

**Agent 007: Back on Duty.**

**Logging off Military Intelligence, Section 6 Debriefing Archives and Database.**

**Good Luck 007.**

* * *

**Day: Monday: ********September ********12**, 2012******  
**

**Time: Unknown, Afternoon**

**Location: Labrynna: Turkey, Istanbul: old Coliseum**

"LOWER, LOWER DAMN YOU!" A man yelled, holding documents. "WE NEED TO FINISH THE EXCHANGE NOW!"

A Helicopter above him was lowering and a Pilot grabbed the documents. The man that handed the documents was kicked in the back of his knee, and then struck in the face with the handle of a Walther PPQ. The Helicopter escaped with the documents and fled.

"I want a name Bernin. Who are you working for?" Link interrogated, holding him by the collar and threatening to drop him 24 feet from where they stood to the hard pavement.

"Never-"

"Let's try that again- who is it? Who hired you? Give me the damn name." Link instructed, reloading his PPQ and aimed it at the Low-Level Gangster.

"Pomerov. Stefan Pomerov." Bernin reacted.

"Where's he taking the papers?" Link questioned. He was starting to lose his patience.

"I don't know! I've told you everything I know! Please-" Link heard a phone ringing and hit Bernin in the face with the butt of his Walther. Link picked up the phone and heard a gun reloading. Link fired his PPQ and shot Bernin's hand, making him drop his CR-1911 down to the ground. "Please. Let me go. I'm no use to you anymore." Bernin begged, grasping his bloody hand.

"You got that right." Link confessed coldly, kicking Bernin down the ledge and down to the pavement below. Link turned on his Sony Ericsson C902 and called "M".

**"What is it 007? Did you intercept the research?" **"M" questioned her Agent.

"No. The researcher's dead. But I got the name of the buyer." Link reported, giving his status report.

**"Go on." **"M" requested.

"Pomerov. Stefan Pomerov."

**"I've got him. Russian Business man. Nothing flagged, no police record, no unusual connections… According to the Immigration data, he's in Monaco, due to leave on a flight to Moscow tonight. I'm sending you his picture and file." **"M" stated, uploading the data to the C902. Link looked at the screen and saw the picture.

"Got it. Let's get in touch with our best contact in Monaco." He requested.

**"I'm bringing up the list now." **"M" returned, bringing up the contacts list on her computer.

"See if he can stall Pomerov from leaving… And have him meet me at the Airport." The Hylian Agent requested.

**"Of course." **"M" acknowledged.

"Good. I'll be on the next flight out." 007 ended his call and went to the BMW Z8, driving to the Airport.

**Day: Tuesday: ************September ********13**, 2012 

**Time: 7:05 P.M**

**Location: Labrynna: France, Monaco: Aéroport Nice, Côte D'Azur**

Link was outside the Airport's main entrance wearing a black Tom Ford Dinner Jacket with a Turnbull & Asser Evening Shirt & Bow Tie, and a handkerchief in the Dinner Jacket's breast pocket, waiting for the contact.

"Link?" A woman called. Link turned to face her. "I almost didn't recognize you." The woman said. She was in her early 20s, garbed in a Starless-Colored dress up to the knees with the Left Shoulder Strap missing; replaced by a Diamond-Covered cloth that went from the Right to Left Shoulder.

"I'm sorry? Have we met before?" Link replied. His mind was too occupied with Pomerov.

"I think once. Something in Castle Town." The woman stated.

"Nicole?" Link asked, his mind sparking back to life about this woman with the keyword 'Castle Town'.

"My friends call me Nikki." She added, shaking 007's hand.

"I remember you. You made the same necklaces my Mom wore for Zelda and Kairi's Birthday." Bond recollected, returning the handshake.

"I've been called worse- 'It Girl', Socialite." Nicole stated.

Link knew who she was: a wealthy jewelry designer with 006 as her older brother, perhaps more wealthy than Sora and himself. Link and Sora had the 120 Million that their Father retrieved (And another reason why girls are flirting with them) when their Mother died and Nicole's is 10 times their amount. She also seemed to have a fancy on their Father when they met years ago, even though neither Nicole nor their Father admitted it.

"Well, it was nice to see you, Nicole. I'm sure you have a plane to catch." Bond reminded.

"Actually, "M" sent me." Nicole answered. He was half-surprised.

"Interesting cover, but not a pleasant surprise. Shall we go?" Link pried, not amused and talking in a low tone so no-one can overhear their conversation.

"The car's over there." Nicole directed, walking to a car. He followed and saw a white Koenigsegg CCXR.

"Nice car." Link remarked. He was used to Aston-Martin's, Lotus', and BMW's, but not Koenigseggs since he's a Hylian and that the car is from Sweden; not Hyrule.

"It's a friend's." Nicole summarized. "Would you like to drive?" Nicole offered, throwing the keys. "I feel much safer with a man behind the wheel."

Link caught them and entered the roadster, starting the engine. The Roadster sped off from the Airport and into the Streets of Monaco. "So what can you tell me about Pomerov?" Bond started.

Nicole groaned in disgust. "He's such a lech. But he's kind of sweet for your basic Russian oligarch. He owns Oil Wells, Diamond Mines, his own 737- with gold plated fittings, of course."

"How do you know him?" Bond continued, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Sweetie, there are only six people worth dating in the World, and I've probably gone out with half of them; and one of them was your Father." Nicole stated, talking about her life and spoke in a flirty tone Link knew very well.

"I forgot to pay you for the Necklaces and the 'Special Feature'. I was in a rush because it was nearly time for their birthday to start." Link apologized. Nicole did a favor for him; she placed a Tracer in the necklaces that he and Sora gave Zelda and Kairi and his Omega Seamaster 300m was the only receiver of the signal.

"It's okay; anyone who knows James- or is one of his sons- is a friend of mine. Consider that as a token of my friendship." Nicole smiled. "Turn here." Nicole pointed the direction of Pomerov's Casino and Bond turned, following the route.

"Okay; the truth is that he supplies the chemicals used to alloy the gold and silver in my line of jewelry… And he's been after me to open a boutique in the Casino he just bought in Monaco." Nicole translated, telling her connection with Pomerov.

"He bought the Casino?" Link probed, still looking at the road.

Nicole nodded, "Another trinket for the 'Must Haves' list for oligarchs. After his super model wife… So I got him to delay his flight to Siberia- that's where he keeps his wife, at his headquarters-"

"Can we PLEASE stop talking about all this and change the topic? I'm 16, for crying out loud!" Link interrupted, mentally covering his ears.

"Well; Pomerov and I are going to meet in the boardroom, which should buy you some time to get in his office and break into his safe." Nicole started, setting up a plan.

"Well done; so how did you…"

"…End up in bed with MI6?" Nicole finished.

"Well, THAT'S one way of putting it." Link joked, awe in half of his tone; the other in disbelief, not believing what Nicole just said.

"Darling, it's the perfect cover: fashion shows, photo shoots, store openings- I get to travel the whole world, and nobody pays attention." Nicole explained her relation to MI6, speaking in the same flirting tone.

"M approached you?"

"Not exactly." Nicole answered truthfully.

"Well how, not exactly?" Link questioned.

"Well; there was this "Tax Problem" a few years ago." Nicole started.

"A little tax problem." Link repeated disbelievingly.

"And a small Customs problem… Involving some diamonds." Nicole finished.

"So THAT'S how a girl from the Society Pages- and the Sister of the Most Dangerous Double-0 Agent in the Agency- ends up working for MI6 too?" Link summarized, smiling slightly.

"Yes, Link. But believe me; when necessary, I can be very discreet like Jonathan." Nicole warned.

"Let's hope you don't betray MI6 like Mitchell and Alec." Link hoped, seeing that they arrived at Pomerov's Casino.

"You can drop me off in front of the Casino. I'll text you on the cell phone to let you know when we're almost finished." Nicole reminded, exiting the Roadster.

Bond started the engine again and drove to the parking lot of the Casino. Link exited the car and walked to the security gates, deactivating the alarm and entered the garden's entrance, walking past some of the participants. Link picked up his phone once it rang. **"Alright, Link, I'm in. Pomerov's coming down to meet me." **Nicole was on the other end of the line.

"Good. I'm headed through the Gardens now. Turn on your Tracker. I'll home in on your Signal." 007 informed, walking toward the garden.

**"Hang on." **Nicole was turning on her tracker. **"Okay; it's on." **

"Right. Now make sure you keep Pomerov busy. If he sees anything unusual, he'll lock down the Casino. Understand?" Link clarified.

**"Don't worry, Link. I know how to handle a man like Pomerov." **Nicole reassured.

Link ended his call and climbed up the roof of the Lobby's theater, shimmying across the out of order bricks. He noticed that there was a cell above him with the front bars missing and radio chatter.

_"Just as I thought; Guards." _Link thought as he shimmied and was below the Guard. Link threw his fist at the Guard's abdomen while hiding and grabbed him by the neck when he lowered in pain, throwing him down while keeping his grip on the bricks. The Double-0 climbed up and hid behind a nook, pulling out his silenced Walther CP99 and hearing more radio chatter. Link got up and ran near the exit's wall, peeking to see a patrolling Guard.

He quickly fired at the Guard's unsuspecting head, making him fall face-first and die, bleeding to death on the ground. Link got out of his hiding spot and ran to the arch next to the Guard and hid, hearing more chatter and saw two Guards; one looking like the ones he killed and the other looking like a bartender. He got up and shot their heads, killing them and blood splattered on the other.

He ran up the stairs, hiding behind another wall and snuck up behind a Guard, punching him in the back and throwing him off the handrail and proceeding through the stairs. 007 fired his CP99 at the Guards and proceeded, seeing another Guard and hid near the wall, waiting to strike. The Operative heard footsteps and grabbed the Guard, strangling him to death. Link let go and took the Guard's Glock 18, reloading it and put his own Walther in it's holster.

_"Glock 18: 9x19 Parabellum, Silencer compatible, fixed, adjustable and Tritium-illuminated __handgun night sights. Great; this Glock is a full-auto variant. These variants are far too illegal to use in the military; Pomerov must've smuggled these in." 007_ thought, examining the Glock 18 he obtained, then stripped the Glock to it's main components, taking the bullets from the ammunition clip and placed them in spare and empty ammunition clips for the PPQ, throwing the components away. Link proceeded and opened a gate, seeing a surveillance camera. Link pointed his C902, hacking it until it was disabled. Link walked down the corridor and snuck around the camera, walking until his phone rang.

**"Link, Link… Pomerov's still not here. What should I do if he doesn't show up?" **Nicole probed.

"Stick to the plan, Nicole. Stay calm; he may just be just late. It's critical that you make this work." Link reminded.

**"Okay, I'll do my best. I got to go." **Nicole hung up. Link proceeded and heard more radio chatter. Link turned on his C902 and saw that there was Guards patrolling the area from a satellite view from his phone. He snuck up behind a Guard and strangled him to death, covering his mouth.

"HEY KID!" Link was caught. "What do you think you're doing here?!" The Guard demanded.

"Think we should bring him to Pomerov?" Another Guard suggested.

"No; I want to have _fun _with this guy." The first Guard answered. 007 knew what he was talking about. He pulled out a Smoke Pellet from his back pocket while the Guards were arguing and threw it down.

"What the?!- Smoke!" The Guards yelled. Link snuck behind the Guards and slammed their heads into the other with a **CRUNCH!**

"Morons." Link muttered, walking away into another part of the Casino garden. _"HOW HUGE IS THIS PLACE?! IT'S TWICE THE SIZE OF CASINO ROYALE!" _The Agent yelled in his head, hiding behind the walls.

"Guess…Russian Billionaires…have their upsides." 007 overheard. He stopped and heard footsteps approaching, then grabbing a Guard's neck, taking the Guard's combat knife from it's holster and stabbed it in his neck while covering his mouth to prevent being caught. Link pulled the blade out of the deceased Guard's neck and threw it into the unsuspecting Guard's neck that was smoking.

"Filthy habit." Link muttered, covering his nose to avoid smelling the foul stench that was in the air.

"What the- Who's there?!" A voice rang out. 007 quickly pulled his CP99 and rapidly shot the Guard. The Agent walked to the corpse and took the CP99 holster.

_"Walther CP99 9X19.50mm Parabellum, perfect. I need the ammunition." _007 smirked, taking the ammunition clips and put it in his ammunition holster under his Dinner Jacket to conceal it along with his CP99 holster.

Sneaking around cameras, he reached a stone maze and stuck to the shadows. Hearing more radio chatter, he pulled out his CP99 and sprinted towards the Guard that was watching an open window, dragging him over the structure and slamming his head on the concrete. Vaulting over the structure, he took cover behind the statue and sprinted towards the window, jumping and on the railing, then grabbing the Guard's jacket and pulling him down to his death, grabbing the MP7 in mid-air. Climbing into the hallway, 007 reloaded the MP7 and put it away, opening the door into the Casino's interior. Boy, did he wind up in the wrong place. Instead of being in the Casino, he's in the storage room. Sneaking around, Link took down all 5 Guards in the room, all bleeding to death and motionless.

Link pulled out his phone. "Alright Nicole; I'm in the Casino. Keep Pomerov distracted while I find you."

**"Okay Link, but- Wait! He's coming!" **Nicole hung up.

_"Great; if either she or I screw this mission, it's over." _007 thought, walking to another door and finally in the Casino. 007 sneaked past a patrolling Guard and walked in a restricted area, seeing Nicole and Pomerov walking to the elevator. He noticed a computer and hacked it, but it required a password.

**"007; you're going to need a key code to get past the door. It appears that the code has been divided between three Guards in the Casino. Find them and get the code from their access cards. I'm marking them on your phone now." **Link pulled out his C902 and the Guards were marked down. From a sonar visual of the Casino, 007 saw a Guard with one-third of the key near his location and in a Blackjack section. Walking to the Blackjack area, Link turned on his C902 and saw 10 Guards in the room.

_"Fantastic; looks like it'll be an all-out blood fest."_ 007 thought, taking cover. Putting away the CP99, Link switched covers and vaulted over the railing, hiding behind a Blackjack table.

"Who's there?!"

_"Crap. Busted." _The Agent swapped covers and hid behind a marble column. Link grabbed a Guard and strangled him to death, grabbing the combat knife from the Guard's hand, stabbing it against the marble column, and slammed his head on the column.

"INTRUDER!"

Link pulled out the MP7 and opened fire, shooting the Guards. Luckily, the MP7 was fitted with a silencer. Link walked up to the Guard that had one/third of the Access Key and scanned it. Turning on his C902, Link saw that his next target was in the room across him. Walking to a balcony over one of the Casino's hallways, 007 saw a Casino Host and activated his C902. _"The Casino Host is holding another fragment of the Access Key!"_ 007 scanned the Casino Host and copied the Access Key fragment. Leaving the area, 007 saw a Casino Manager and scanned the Access Key Fragment.

**"Good work 007. You've got the data necessary to access Pomerov's lift." **007 hacked the console once more and accessed the lift. When the lift's door opened, a Guard was standing in the way. (A/N: in the following scene, imagine the scene in slow motion because in _Blood Stone 007_, this happens) *Cue slow-motion*

"WHAT THE-" Before he could finish, 007 punched his neck, and then punched his head after dodging a thrown punch. Pulling out his CP99 and PPQ, 007 shot the Guards behind the counter with the Focus-Aim. *End of slow-motion*

007 walked to the Conference Room of the Casino and saw Nicole and Pomerov chatting, walking to another door with another computer. He hacked it and again, access denied.

**"007, you won't be able to hack into that door. It runs on it's own subsystem." **Reyn reported.

_"Great. Looks like I'll have to find another way around." _Link thought.

**"Didn't you hear me 007?"**

"What?" Link snapped out of his thoughts.

**"I said; 'You'll have to find another way around.'." **Reyn repeated.

"I know! I was thinking the same thing anyway." 007 walked to the opposite side of the hallway and into a room with an open window. 007 vaulted over the balcony and rolled on the roof below, feeling a sharp pain on his shoulder.

_"Dammit! I forgot what Dr. Warmflash said: 'Try not to put anything on your shoulder otherwise the healing process will extend.' Better this or not continue the mission." _007 remembered. 007 saw glass roofs across from him that look like it can't support his weight. Link put on his Q-Lenses and through an analysis, the glass roofs can support him. 007 sprinted and jumped across the first, then shimmying across the ledge onto the next glass roof, jumping down quietly and jumped across, now on the opposite side. 007 jumped up to the balcony above him leading to Pomerov's safe, climbing up and walked to the safe.

_"Humph. Standard Class TXTL-60 Wall Safe with a heavily-encrypted electronic & fingerprint lock. My Sequencer can't hack this one. At least I brought my C902."_ Link classified, pulling out his Sony Ericsson C902, placing it over the lock. 007 activated the Decryptor program that not only opens doors, but hacks them with an infinite arrangement depending on what format electronic locks run on and hacks it. Taking the C902 out, 007 activated the Fingerprint Scanner and scanned the fingerprint scanner on the Safe, then making an exact fingerprint of Pomerov and placed it over the Scanner. The Safe then opened, revealing a Sony DSC-WX150 Cyber-Shot Camera and the Research Documents that Bernin had in Istanbul. 007 turned on the Camera and a video of the interrogation played.

**"What was the nature of this research?" **Link immediately recognized the voice: Bernin.

**"I told you; we were investigating anthrax and small pox- to come up with antidotes that could be used in the case of a biological attack." **Dr. Tedworth answered.

**"And there was no way to militarize them? To turn them into weapons instead of cures?!" **Bernin demanded.

**"GO TO HELL!" **Tedworth spat. 007 heard fingers snapping and the man behind the Researcher holding jump-start cables connected them to a power source. **"GAHHHHHH!" **The Researcher screamed in pain.

**"Why are these documents in code?!" **Bernin demanded.

**"I told you! I was working at home-"**

**"What is the password for the USB drive?! Tell me the key to crack the code!" **Bernin demanded, holding a USB drive.

**"Never- GAHHHHH! STOP, STOP; I'LL TELL YOU!" **Tedworth begged. 007 paid more attention to the documents than the video, then hearing his PPQ firing in the video.

_"And that's when I come in." _007 thought, photographing the Documents and placing it back, closing the Safe. **INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT!**

_"Dammit! Pomerov added a security code!" _007 thought, pulling out his Silenced CP99 and PPQ, ready to fight. 007 heard the door open and shot the incoming Guards. 007 pushed the magazines' restraints, making the empty magazines release from their place and left behind. Placing the guns behind his back, the extra magazines that he always kept when he's under fire was fitted into the empty areas and quickly withdrew them, slamming the clips together with the other and ran to the elevator.

"Nicole, where are you?" He touched his ear. Luckily, the earpiece has a direct connection to Nicole.

**"I'm outside the Casino. What happened?! They locked down the Casino!" **Nicole informed.

"Get to the car. Bring it around to the front." Link ordered.

**"What are you going to do?" **Nicole asked, sounding worried.

"I'll see if I can tip the odds in our favor." Link stepped out of the elevator, CP99 and PPQ in hand, and kicked the door at the end of the hallway open. Guns opened fire at him, but 007 dodged them with pin-point accuracy and counter-fired at the Guards. Sprinting and entering the hallway of the Casino, 007 blind-fired the Guards and threw down the balls that Sora used two years ago, making a small explosion. Sprinting once more, 007 kicked the door again and took cover behind the railing.

**"Link, I've got the car-in front of the Casino. Where are you?" **Nicole was outside.

"I'm on my way. Get ready to move!" Link ordered. Shooting all of the TONS of Guards in the lobby, 007 disposed the MP7 and sprinting out of the lobby. Link saw the Koenigsegg outside and sprinted to the passenger's seat. "GO, GO, GO!" Link saw the Guards at the door and shooting at the CCXR. Nicole burned rubber and evaded the gunfire. "THAT was too close." Link slammed the back of his head on the headrest in relief.

"At least we have the research," Nicole smiled, "You know, you remind me of James yourself."

"THAT'S really getting old Nicole! I may look like Dad, but I'm not a womanizer!" Link protested. Nicole ignored Link's protest and drove to an MI6 Safehouse.

**Day: Tuesday: ************September ********13**, 2012

**Time: 10:45 P.M**

**Location: France, Monaco: H****ô**tel de Paris Monaco

Link was looking out into the clear night sky as Nicole walked up next to him and handed him a glass. "Here, see if this is dry enough for you."

Link took the glass and asked,"You're sure this isn't poisoned?"

Nicole nodded. "It isn't. Why?"

"I've been poisoned last time." Link returned.

"So…How's Zelda? You getting along well with her?" Nicole interrogated.

"What are you drinking?" Link countered, quickly changing the subject.

"Same thing. Straight. I was never one for 'girly drinks'." Nicole answered.

**"Bond? Are you there?" **The Agents turned to face the monitor.

"Yes "M". Right here." Link reported.

**"Nicole- do you mind if 007 and I speak privately for a moment?" **The Commanding Officer requested, **"This is-'Need-To-Know'." **She added.

"Of course. No problem." Nicole walked out of the room.

"We can talk. What did you find out?" 007 started.

**"We've translated all those documents you photographed in Pomerov's office this evening. It appears that most of them were invoices- for highly sophisticated chemical manufacturing equipment. They were to be delivered to a defunct chemical facility he's recently brought back online in Siberia." **She debriefed.

"It all makes perfect sense- they tortured Tedworth- the researcher- for the code to the bio research formulas." 007 analyzed, "He was working on anthrax and small pox antidotes for troops in the field- but they could just as easily be weaponized."

**"THAT'S what we're afraid of. No- what the whole world is afraid of. You've got to get there, confirm what we think he's up to- and stop him. Perhaps Miss Hunter can help you facilitate this?" **"M" suggested.

"Yes, I'll talk to her." Link nodded.

**"Good. Good Luck 007."**

"Wait." Link interrupted.

**"What is it 007?"** "M" pried.

"How's Zelda?" Link added, worried about her.

**"Don't worry about her 007. She's in good hands.**" The monitor went blank and Nicole stepped in.

"You finished?" She inquired.

"I have to take a look at Pomerov's refinery in Siberia. "M" thought you might be able to help 'facilitate' things." Link gave a short debriefing and began pacing around the room, "I'm going to need a flight, ground transportation, and a local contact-"

"Wait, wait. Not so fast." Nicole interrupted, "I told Pomerov I'd get back to him on his business proposal," Nicole picked up her Sony Xperia S from the counter, "So it's the perfect cover to get the two of us into his refinery." She placed her fingers over the touch-screen keyboard.

"Wait, the two of us? "M" said 'facilitate', not accompany." Link reminded.

"Well, how do YOU think I'm going to get you in Siberia?" Nicole probed, crossing her arms.

"I'm not because of 2 reasons. 1: Johnny's going to kill me if he finds out something bad happened to you and 2: You could die." Link tried to reason with her.

"NOW you're acting like My Brother. Link, I can handle myself. I told you that." Nicole pouted like she was 16.

"I take that back. Let me guess- a friend of yours- owns a plane?" Link predicted, taking back what he said.

"May I speak to Rudolph please?" Nicole was talking on her phone.

_"What have I gotten myself into?" _Link sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

Nicole gave a girly smile, "You're going to love it. It's got a shower, a wine cellar, and the most unbelievable circular bed…" Link crossed his arms and rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Yes, I'll hold…" Nicole looked back and saw what Link just did. "What? What's that look for? You'll be enjoying all that stuff alone. I'll be in the Cockpit, flying the plane." Link walked out of the room and entered his hotel room.

**Day: Wednesday: ************September ********14**, 2012

**Time: Morning**

**Location: Russia, Siberia: En route to Pomerov's Refinery**

Link was driving a dark silver-gray Aston-Martin One-77 on the way to Pomerov's Refinery. Link was wearing the black-striped Brioni Business Suit with a Brioni Vest and Business Shirt and blue Turnbull & Asser Tie when he maimed Mr. White along with his Q-Branch improved Persol 2244 'Q-Specs' in his pocket where Nicole was wearing a tan-colored jacket over a turtleneck sweater. Link missed being behind the wheel of an Aston-Martin with a standard gearbox as his DBS V12 has a Touchtronic gearbox instead.

"Kind of your friend Rudolph to lend us his car. Are you sure he won't mind?" He probed.

"He's got six of them. He won't miss it." Nicole looked out the window, "You never answered my question last night." Nicole turned to face 007.

"Well; we're still having problems because of the interview. Everywhere we go, we get swarmed. It's hard to be in public without being seen. Overall, we're okay with each other, but with Sora and Kairi, I don't know. I haven't spoken with him yet." Link explained, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Nicole looked ahead. "I just can't believe Pomerov would be involved with something evil. He's been like an Uncle to me."

"I felt the same thing with Alec." He gripped the wheel tighter as he remembered that Alec betrayed MI6, "The entrance to the Refinery is up ahead. Just do what I told you- follow the plan- and we'll be all right. **This Isn't All Fun And Games**." 007 ran through the plan again.

"You really think they're going to believe that you're my Bodyguard? You're only 16, Link." Nicole stated out the obvious.

"I'll find a way." 007 slightly looked at Nicole, "I think they'd be MORE suspicious if you DIDN'T have a Bodyguard."

"Yeah- it's Russia. You're nobody without one." Nicole shrugged.

"Good. Put on your best attitude and sell it." Link drove to the Parking Lot of the Refinery and a Russian Guard with a Heckler & Koch G36 stopped them.

_"Стой!"_ (Russian Translation: Halt!)

Nicole looked at the Guard, "I'm here to see Stefan Pomerov."

The Guard asked, "Is he expecting you?" The Guard then stared at 007, _"Этот малыш тоже?"_ (Russian Translation: This kid too?)

_"Эй! Не называй меня ребенком!"_ (Russian Translation: Hey! Don't call me kid!) 007 protested.

"Do you think I just dropped into Siberia? I also need somewhere for my 'Bodyguard' to wait. Where he can be fed and watered." Nicole looked at 007, playing along.

_"Ты что, шутишь, Николь?! Кормили и поили?! Я не животное!"_ (Russian Translation: Are you kidding me, Nicole?! Watered and fed?! I'm not an animal!) Link 'argued'.

The Guard knocked on the One-77's roof to get Bond's and Nicole's attention, "Park the car over there. And he can wait in the shed." The Guard stepped back and gave a 'Hand-It-Over' hand gesture, wanting any firearm they have with them. 007 sighed and gave his silenced 'Walthers'. The Guard motioned them to go on and 007 parked.

He unrolled his left cuff and looked at his Omega Seamaster set in his country's time. Today marked the 6-year anniversary of when he met Zelda. He didn't want his and Zelda's relationship to be in danger. He also didn't want to be away from her for a long time, but he had to for her life and protection. What was he thinking? Besides, who would love a Cold-Hearted person like him? His Father was loved before, and then crushed as His Mother drowned in that elevator shaft. 007 felt a strong feeling of uncertainty and sorrow in his heart as if his very life was slipping away. Nicole then noticed that a tear was running down his face.

"Link?" Nicole shook 007's arm to try to snap him out of his trance.

"Huh?" 007 snapped out of his trance, all right.

"You okay? You were spacing out." Nicole placed her hand on 007's back in comfort.

"I'm fine," 007 lied, wiping off the tear. "All right. I'll give you five minutes to get into Pomerov's Office before I start causing trouble." 007 warned; now back to his usual self.

"I can live with that." Nicole agreed.

"THAT'S the idea." Both MI6 Agents stepped out of the car, both headed for separate routes.

* * *

**-007-**

007 was inside the shed, muttering to himself about the ONLY man in the room smoking until his C902 rang. "...Yes?" 007 asked.

**"Sorry to interrupt 007. We hacked into Pomerov's mainframe- at the Refinery- and found Tedworth's research. But we were shut out before we could read it." **It was Reyn on the other line. **"You'll need to get to the server room and access it from there." **Reyn debriefed.

_"Finally! I was getting bored anyway." _He mentally fist pumped, "I think we can be there. Can you send me directions?" 007 requested, walking out of the shed.

**"I'm marking the location on your phone now." **The call ended and 007 walked to the Security Building, hacking the lock with the Guards not noticing. The lock deactivated and 007 entered, scanning a computer. He found a report and read it.

* * *

**Bernin:**

**Our operative in Istanbul, Bernin was an efficient and intelligent man, capable of extracting information in a reliable manner. When Stefan Pomerov recruited him to obtain bio-weapons secrets from a Hylian scientist, his operation was exposed and he was terminated by MI6 Agent, Link Bond.**

* * *

_"Should've sent better men, Pomerov." _007 thought, walking out of the Building. He saw that the gates were locked down and Guards were guarding it.

_"I got to make a distraction!"_ 007 eyed Pomerov's car, a black Jaguar X351. 007 took out his C902 and hacked the alarm systems of the car. The alarm suddenly blared out and the Guards ran to the car and 007 sneakily walked away, jogging to the gate and into the building. 007 then walked to the Security Room and hacked the lock, walking down the stairs and taking out his Walther CP99. The guns that he passed to the Guard was actually fakes that are only the exterior!

007 shot the Guard from behind and took cover behind the wall, walking to the edge. He heard footsteps approaching and karate-chopped the Guard's arm, then grabbing his other arm and twisting it, finishing it off with a kick in the back into the wall. He slid on the floor to a computer cart, hacking the camera and disabled it, silently running and shot the Guard in the data room.

Bond saw a laptop and hacked it. **"Bond, the research isn't here. You'll have to go to the main computer mainframe. It's protected by Biometric Security measures though." **Reyn spoke through the earpiece. **"The only individual with Security Clearance currently in the building is Pomerov himself. You may be able to get through IF you can find Pomerov's Voice Sample and Fingerprints." **

_"Just when it COULDN'T get any worse." _Bond griped, walking out of the Room and followed Nicole's tracker, even though she turned it off. 007 placed the Q-Lenses in his eyes and walked into a bar, seeing Nicole and Pomerov walking away. 007 looked at the wine glass Pomerov was holding and the Lenses in his vision, scanned it for fingerprints.

**"That's Pomerov's fingerprints. Now you just need to find a clear sample of Pomerov's voice."**

_"And I know where to get one." _He jogged to a presentation theater and recorded a fragment of the presentation.

**"That's Pomerov's voice sample. You should be able to access the Computer Center now, marking the location now." **007 walked out of theater and walked to the route that had high-security. The Guard wasn't there and he and input the data.

**"****Welcome Mr. Pomerov." **The door opened and 007 walked in, taking out his CP99.

_"Будьте внимательны человека. Я хочу регулярное патрулирование. Что-то происходит."_ (Russian Translation: Stay alert men. I want regular patrols. Something's going on.) 007 overheard. He took a deep breath and shot all four of the Guards. He walked to the door and put the CP99 in the holster. He walked into the Computer Center and walked into the center of the area. He accessed the computer and then... **INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!**

**"Dammit!"** Reyn cursed through the earpiece.** "We thought we could get in without setting off the alarm. We need time to access the files. You've got to keep the phone in range. Do you think you can hold out?"**

"You'll be the FIRST to know if I CAN'T!" 007 took cover behind a nearby counter and began firing at the Guards with the MP5 he took off the Guards outside. When he ducked to cover, a bullet whizzed towards him and struck him on his right shoulder. "GAH!" 007 grasped his flesh wound and blind-fired the Guards. His MP5 was running out of ammo FAST. He saw MP5s scattered on the floor outside the area. _"It's too risky to take them. I have no choice..." _007 sprinted to grab the MP5s' ammunition and threw down a Smoke Pellet to retreat.

**"40% 007." **

_"Only 40%?! How long is this going to take?!" _007 exclaimed in his head, shooting back.

**"80%. Nearly there 007!" **

"Almost there..." 007 shot the Guards with a M3T shotgun.

**"It's done! Scan the central terminal to access the Refinery's network!" **

007 ran to the computer and scanned it with his C902 and it rang. "Bond here." 007 greeted.

**"Where are you 007?" **It was "M".

"Pomerov's Refinery. It's worse than we suspected- he's built an entire Bio-Weapons factory. He's churning out toxins by the ton." 007 reported.

**"Can you destroy it?" **"M" questioned.

"Let me get back to you on THAT..." 007 hung up. The blast doors sealed him in and a deadly gas began to fume from the inside. _"I got to get out of here before I'm done for!" _007 aimed his watch on the right side of the room and fired the Grapple Hook. The Hook clung to an Air Duct and 007 was being pulled toward it. When he reached the top level, he disposed the cable and exited the terminal, now having to deal with MORE Guards. After the One-Man-Army firefight, he sprinted out and ran to the Refinery.

_"Вам! Посмотрите туда! И вы! Пойдем со мной!"_ (Russian Translation: You! Take a look over there! And you! Come with me!) He overheard. He stayed behind an Air Duct and struck. He grabbed a Guard and strangled him until he snapped his neck. He took care of the other three Guards and entered the Refinery, shooting another Guard before two more came in and began shooting again, sprinting to the door and outside the gate. Thanks to his Q-Lenses, 007 can see three Guards ahead of him and took out a Parker Jotter pen.

_"Thanks for the explosive." _007 clicked it three times and threw it in the middle of the Guards' feet.

"A pen?" A Guard questioned, reaching for the pen. **KABOOM!**

007 ran down the stairs and entered the Computer Room of the Refinery. He held the M3T, threatening to use it on the Workers inside. They all ran away like rats running from the exterminator.

**"Bond, this control room coordinates the Refinery's core systems. Access the center control panel and I'll run a diagnostic." **007 scanned the Control Panel. **"From the looks of things, it seems that if you override the coolant and exhaust systems, you'll be able to trigger a catastrophic chain reaction. Find the override valves 007, you need to destroy those Bio-Weapons." **007 ran to the door leading to the Exhaust Sector and ran down the corridor, hiding behind the walls until he heard footsteps. He knew that those footsteps means that a Guard is nearby. He kicked the Guard's arm and grabbed his head, snapping the neck. He scavenged the Guard to find any more ammunition for his CP99, but found a Walther P99 instead.

_"Walther P99: .40 S&W, Silencer compatible, Interchangeable 3-dot notch sight, First Generation variant with stainless steel slide. I'm not sure if Nikki can use this..." _007 thought, putting it in his black Vega IB339 Holster and proceeded.

**"007, the schematics show this route leads to the Exhaust Override. Lock the valve and cripple the Refinery's heat extraction network." **007 saw two Guards and sneaked behind them, throwing them off the railing. He proceeded and hid behind the railings' cover and hid behind the walls, grabbing a Guard's head and slamming it against the exhaust pipe. He continued, sticking to the shadows and threw a karate chop into a Guard's neck while in the corner, then getting out and shot another Guard with the CP99, sending him over the railing and into the pavement. He walked to the Exhaust Valve and turned it until... **KABOOM! **

The Exhaust Pipes blew up due to pressure and one-half of the job is done.

**"You've done it Bond. Now head to the cooling station and override the safety features." **007 sprinted and was surrounded by Guards around the bend.

_"Стоп! Вы арестованы!"_ (Russian Translation: Freeze! You're under arrest!) A Guard ordered. 007 threw a Smoke Pellet and then grabbed all of the Guards' MP5s with the Magnetic Field in his watch and engaged in hand-to-hand combat. He rushed to the nearest Guard and did a spinning backfist, then a corkscrew kick in mid-air. His sound-sensitive ears heard footsteps rushing towards him and grabbed the Guard's head, then jumping up and did a mid-air kick on the Guards' heads so hard that it practically cracked.

_"Кто-нибудь, остановите его!"_ (Russian Translation: Somebody stop him!) A Guard barked, but was interrupted with a left hook. He sprinted, killing more Guards and back in to the control room.

**"Make your way to the cooling station 007. Override the system." **He sprinted to the Coolant station and began to shiver.

_"Jeez; it's freaking cold. I should've brought a warmer jacket. Well; gotta face it."_ 007 thought, hiding behind a Coolant container and blind-fired the Guards. He eventually got caught and initiated into another firefight. He then collected the ammunition for the MP5 and ran to the next room.

**"Bond, you're heading towards the coolant system. Taking it down will cripple the Refinery." **

_"I KNOW!" _He wanted to yell, but he restrained it and engaged in another firefight, then heading for the Cooling Station's Control Room and turned the Valve.

**WARNING: TEMPERATURES AT 30 DEGREES AND RAPIDLY DECREASING. CHANCE OF SURVIVAL: 50%. **

The Q-Lenses' built-in computer monitor showed him the temperature levels.

**"Bond, the Coolant pipes have ruptured! Get out of there!"**

_"No need to tell me twice!" _007 thought, sprinting on the catwalks, and shooting the Guards at the same time. His stamina was good enough to withstand him and jumped out the window, landing on his feet.

"THAT'S IT! That's the LAST TIME I'm doing something that crazy!" 007 shivered, still cold from the Coolant Station. He felt as if he was about to turn into a block of ice right now, but he shook it off and proceeded.

**"That's it Bond! Well done! Activate the Control Panel. This will launch the chain reaction and trigger the meltdown." **007 ran back to the Control Room and accessed the Computer. His phone rang. He looked at the screen:

* * *

**Nicole Hunter**

* * *

He answered the phone. "Nikki?"

**"Link, where are you? What's taking so long?" **Nicole probed.

"Meet me outside with the car running- as quickly as possible." 007 requested, "I left the keys in the Glove Compartment." He added.

**"I'm on my way." **Nicole hung up. 007 activated the Melt-Down and heard the blast door opening. He hid behind a power generator and Focus-Aimed the Guards. He grabbed the AK-74 and ammunition that the Guards had and ran out of the Control Room, ducking when he heard an explosion so he could live, and went inside the elevator. When he reached the outside of the Refinery, he grabbed the fully-loaded DSR-1 Rifle on a container and bolted over the ladder, taking cover behind the railing.

"Nikki, where are you?" 007 questioned, returning fire by shooting Gas Tanks to tip the odds in his favor.

**"I'm on my way, I got held up." **Nicole reported, hearing chatter in the background. He continued the firefight, still shooting the Gas Tanks.

**"I'm still in the building- it's madness in here!" **007 was starting to lose his patience. He began to shoot the Guards in the heads with the firearms he has.

**"Okay, I got the car running."** 007 heard the familiar engine sound of the One-77 on the phone.

_"If she doesn't arrive in time, I can kiss my life goodbye!" _007 thought, grabbing a nearby GM-94 and launched the Explosive Round.

**"Nearly there Link, hold on!" **Nicole hoped. The Q-Lenses marked the One-77 and he was distracted, that a Guard shot an Explosive Round and the pillar next to him was falling. He rolled out of the way and counter-fired the Guard that shot the Explosive Round with an Explosive Round, making the catwalk he's on to crumble and bury him in the rubble.

**Nicole: 159 meters and closing.**

The Q-Lenses showed the distance between him and Nicole and heard the One-77 stop.

**"Link! I'm here! Hurry!" **007 sprinted to the exit, disposing the AK74, M3T, DSR-1, MP5, and GM-94.

"Move over! I'll drive!" 007 ordered. Nicole moved to the passenger's seat and 007 shut the door before the Guards shot them both, burning rubber and avoiding the explosions. "Are you all right?" 007 checked if she wasn't hurt.

"Yeah, I think so-"

"What happened to Pomerov?" 007 questioned.

"He ran off- I saw him get on the train that delivers the chemicals to the port- his men were loading them on-"

"WHICH WAY?!" 007 ordered. He realized that he YELLED at a girl. If he did that to Zelda, he's in trouble.

"Over there." Nicole pointed at Link's window and saw the Train.

"We've got to stop him before he gets those Bio-Weapons out of the country- HOLD ON!" 007 pulled the Emergency Brakes and U-Turned before he collided with the Trucks. The Truck behind the first collided and made a ball of fire.

"Are you mad?!" Nicole snapped.

"Like I said, '**This Isn't All Fun And Games**'." Bond reminded. He shifted to Sixth Gear and punched the Overdrive. The car sped pass the Guards who were shooting at the One-77 at the glass.

"Look! He's trying to get away!"

"Fasten your seatbelt. We've got a train to catch." He shifted his foot to the Overdrive Accelerator and passed the Tankers. Thanks to his Accelerated Vision, he passed the debris and drifted pass the Tankers.

_"I got to focus and avoid distraction." _007 thought, remembering the lessons he learned on Obstacle Evasion from MI6, _"Stay in the middle of the road to get more traction." _He stayed in the middle and the traction was increasing.

"Link! The tower!" Nicole warned. The tower crumbled and blocked the road. 007 saw an opening and drove inside the building. "Link, what are you doing?! You're heading for the river!"

"Hold on!" 007 shifted gears and passed through the explosion, now on the River Of Ice. _"I got to negotiate with this terrain if I want to pass this area." _He shifted gears and drove on the ice.

"Look! The Train! We can still catch it!"

_"Okay, got to remember that balance increases traction." _007 shifted his foot from the Overdrive Accelerator to the Brakes, constantly repeating the process to avoid slipping from the ice into the icy waters until he reached a ravine and jumped over the ledge, applying the Emergency Brakes and seeing a Mi-24 Hind Attack Helicopter rising from behind the rocks. The Helicopter began to shoot at the One-77.

"Watch out!" 007 noticed that the ice around them was sinking and have little time before they plunge into the water.

"Get your head down!" 007 ordered. Nicole obeyed and ducked her head while 007 was driving past the Helicopter. He did the same routine from the last area and dodged the Missiles at the same time, driving under the bridge.

"We've got to get off the ice!" 007 shifted gears and jumped over the ice, landing on a narrow area of ice. "It's a dead end!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Not necessary..." 007 breathed, shifting gears and jumped off the End Of The Line, avoiding the Missiles once more and landing on the Train bumper-first. Sadly, the Agents entered unconsciousness from the crash by slamming their heads into the Steering Wheel and the cover of the Glove Compartment.

* * *

**Okay, So I added another cliffhanger, so what? I usually do that now. You know their fates in chapter 12 soon enough. And anyone reading this in Russia: _Я не пытаюсь обидеть вашу страну. __Я просто не понимаю, почему Джеймс Бонд имеет много русских врагов. Извините._**

**Notes On The Chapter:**

**1: Link's number of kills in Istanbul (Including Bernin) is 130, making this an 'offscreen' killing.**

**2: Nicole has a brother and he was revealed the last chapter. In the James Bond series, Nicole DOESN'T have a brother. Come on! It's FanFiction! Don't stifile other peoples' creativity!**

**3: Again, I added another Non-James Bond Aston-Martin: the rare One-77.**

**4: I added a Walther P99 in this chapter for a reason, and you'll find out what happens to it in Chapter 12.**

**5: The Driving Techniques that Link used was from _Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers_ because the Driving Levels (5 Driving Levels in total) in _Blood Stone 007 _uses these techniques.**

* * *

**CHAPTER STATISTICS:**

**Kills: 200+**

**Mission Status: Incomplete**

**Vodka Martinis: 1**

**FATE WILL BE REVEALED IN CH.12...**

* * *

**Note: I won't be talking on the beginning of the next chapter like I do because of a reason. **

**You know what I don't get in _Blood Stone 007_? The cars that James use in the driving levels. The Aston-Martins DB5 and DBS V12 in the game had the Licence Plates BMT-216A for the DB5 and 72-GH3LD for the DBS V12; the exact same Licence Plates from the movies that the cars starred in. Those cars already exist in _Skyfall 007_, but how can they be at two places at once? **


	10. Sora: Blood Stone Of Solace Act I

**Accessing Military Intelligence, Section 6 Database... **

**Welcome 007.**

**Select Database Archives:**

**Debriefing Archives|****Q-Branch Archives|Weapon Archives**

**Double-0 Agent Archives|Mission Archives|Authorized Firearms/Vehicles Archives**

**Double-0 Agent Status Archives|Gadget Archives**

* * *

**Debriefing Archives Selected.**

**Debriefing Files (Sorted By Number):**

**500.2100|500.2160**

**500.2110|500.2170**

**500.2120|500.2180 **

**500.2130|500.2190**

**500.2140|****500.2200**

**500.2150|500.2210**

**Search: File 500.2145**

**File Found.**

* * *

**Accessing File…**

**Content:**

**Mission Type: Protection**

**Mission Objective: Protect The G-20.**

**Threat Level: 100.**

**Time Recorded: Monday: August 26, 2012. 3:59 A.M. **

**Agent 007: Online.**

**Status: Alive, Active Roster.**

**Data Processing Complete.**

* * *

**"M": 007; I'm sorry for waking you up at this time, but we have a situation developing and requires full attention.**

**007: What's the situation?**

**"M": How much do you know about a man named Greco? **

**007: I don't know much about him except that he's an international businessman.**

**"M": That's just a cover; he's actually an international terrorist. We recently received word that he's planning a suicide attack on the G-20's photo shoot at Athens today. I need you here immediately.**

**007: Will do.**

**"M": Good. "M" out.**

* * *

**End of Debriefing File 500.2145.**

**Agent 007: Back on Duty.**

**Logging off Military Intelligence, Section 6 Debriefing Archives and Database.**

**Good Luck 007.**

* * *

**Day: Monday: ************September ********12**, 2012

**Time: Unknown, morning**

**Location: Labrynna: Athens, Greece**

"M" was looking at the Acropolis, where the G-20 was about to have their picture taken. "M" took out her Sony Ericsson G700 and contacted her Agent in the Sky. "007, this is urgent, Priority One. We fear the attack may be imminent. How long until you're on the ground?" "M" commanded.

**"We should be down in ten minutes." **007 gave his report.

"We haven't got ten minutes, 007. The satellite is picking up suspicious activity near Greco's boat. You've got to get a move on NOW." "M" urged.

**"I'm on my way." **007 hung up.

**-In the Antonov An-225-**

007 stood up and walked to the Pilot. Sora was wearing a dark-gray/black Angels & Bermans Leather Jacket with a Sunspel White V-Neck Shirt underneath with his gray Levi's STA-PREST jeans and black Crockett & Jones Highbury shoes.

"Change in plans. Head for the harbor." 007 instructed. The Pilot followed his order and headed towards the harbor. _"I hope you know what you're doing "M"." _The Double-0 thought.

**-Back on the ground-**

"According to our sources, General, Greco has flown in a group of terrorists for a suicide mission. The plan is to coincide with the moment they take the group photograph-" "M" was talking to a General that was in charge of the security of the photograph.

"I can't much care what your 'sources' tell you, "M". We checked Greco out. He's just an international business man, here on vacation." The General stated.

"His 'business' Sir, is international arms trading." "M" protested, "He'd like to see all the heads of state- all the members of the G-20- wiped out in in one fell swoop." "M" continued.

"Is that what your sources are telling you? Or is it your 'female intuition'?" The General probed.

"I'll thank you to keep my 'intuition' out of this, General. I want you to cancel the photo-op NOW." "M" demanded.

"Impossible. You have to have some faith- some trust- in my ability to protect." The General stated, walking away.

"You can keep your faith- I put my trust- in Bond." "M" uttered to herself.

**-Inside the Antonov An-225-**

Sora put on a parachute and the cargo door of the Plane opened.

_"Guess it's time to fly." _He thought as he sprinted out and jumped out of the Antonov An-225. Sora was above the harbor where Greco was supposedly hiding. He took a dive bomb maneuver towards Greco's yacht and opened his parachute, kicking an unsuspecting Guard off his position and plunging into the water. Sora quickly took off the parachute and rolled on the landing pad, hiding behind a crate and took out his silenced Walther P99.

"I'm in position." Sora reported, checking his surroundings.

**"Good Luck 007." **"M" wished good luck to one of her best agents. Sora stood up and shot an unsuspecting Guard in the head.

**"Bond? This Reyn at Q-Branch. Hostile radio chatter shows that your landing has gone undetected. Blueprints show Greco's quarters are located on the lower deck. Find him and stop the attack on the G-20." **

"Will do." Sora obeyed, hiding in the corners of the hallway.

"I uploaded the video loop to the Athens Police Cam Network. We are officially invisible." Sora overheard down the hallway.

_"Not on my watch." _Sora thought as he shot the Guard that he overheard in the head while doing a Suppressive Fire position for shooting. Sora reloaded his P99 and walked to the computer that the Guard was using.

_"Great; it's already uploaded to the Network. I can't remove it." _Sora thought, proceeding to the outdoor dining room. _"Yeesh; this place is the size of Casino Royale." _Sora thought as he slid down the ladder and hiding in the corner.

"Just… Greco's order… Then the job's done." Sora partly heard, guessing that there are three Guards in the corner; two gone into their assigned areas. Sora grabbed a Guard and strangled him to death. Sora proceeded and hid behind a column. Taking a deep breath, Sora took a Suppressive Fire position and shot the other two Guards in the heads rapidly. Sora proceeded down the hallway, reloading as he walked.

"WHAT?! EXPLAIN! WHERE IS MY HELICOPTER?! WHERE ARE THE BOATS?!" A voice stormed.

_"That's Greco!"_ Sora thought, walking slowly towards the door and putting away the P99.

"MAYBE YOU THINK THAT WE SHOULD JUST CALL THE POLICE AND TURN OURSELVES IN?! HUH?!" Greco bellowed. "IMBECILE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT IS AT STAKE IF THIS MISSION FAILS?!" He continued.

_"Greco sounds like he's working for Xehanort…" _

"Give me one good reason why should I not have you killed?" Greco raged, outraged and waiting for an answer.

Sora had enough and kicked the door open. "Who the- Wait a minute; YOU'RE JUST A KID!" Greco yelled, holding a phone and throwing it at Sora. Sora deflected the projectile and rushed to Greco, grabbing his arm and thrusting his palm in his face, sending him to a wall and kicked him in the stomach.

Sora grabbed him by the shirt and slammed Greco in the wall, "Call off the attack Greco; it's over." Sora demanded.

"One KID against FORTY Guards? I don't think so. GUARDS!" Sora heard the door open and Guards with MP5s came in the room.

Greco grabbed the Agent and slammed his elbow on Sora's back, "DEAL WITH HIM!" The Guards opened fire at Sora, but he evaded the bullets and hid behind the wall, pulling out his P99 again. Sora blind-fired the Guards, taking the MP5 and ran to the ladder. "YOU! STOP HIM!" A Guard opened fire, but Sora grabbed his arm and thrust this side of his hand in the Guard's throat, killing him of suffocation. "START THE HELICOPTER! GET TO THE BOATS!" Sora heard a Helicopter starting when he was in the saloon and slid to cover. The Helicopter retreated and Sora ran to the deck, seeing Greco on a smaller luxury yacht, P99 at the ready. "GIVE ME THAT!" Greco yelled, pointing at a rocket launcher. The Henchman next to him reached for the rocket launcher. "NO; THE BIGGER ONE!" He barked.

_"Did he just say 'bigger one'?" _Sora thought. Sora's eyes widened when he saw Greco with a FGM-148 Javelin Rocket Launcher. Aimed right AT HIM. Greco smiled when he aimed the Rocket Launcher at Sora and fired it.

"Oh, shit." Sora cursed as he looked down on the starboard side of the yacht and saw a boat under him. Sora vaulted over the railing and punched the Henchman off the boat. Sora started the boat and pursued Greco.

**"Helicopter inbound." **A Helipilot talked through the radio on Sora's commandeered boat.

**"Greco to all boats; he's STILL ALIVE! KILL HIM!" **Greco ordered his Henchmen. Sora evaded flying debris and bullets as he's chasing Greco, shooting the Henchmen and the driver in the boat ahead of him. **"Greco to Helicopter; I WANT THAT BOAT DESTROYED!" **

**"Understood. Helicopter coming 'round." **Sora followed Greco's boat in between two ships and evading the Helicopter's gunfire and shooting more Henchmen in boats.

**"THAT WASN'T ENOUGH! TAKE OUT THE TOWER!"**

"The Tower?!" Sora saw a Lighthouse across him and the Helicopter's Missiles shot it down. Luckily, some of the remains acted like a ramp and Sora throttled up, making it across the obstacle and shooting more Henchmen.

**"HE'S STILL BEHIND US! DO SOMETHING!" **Greco ordered.

_"For a Terrorist; he sure TALKS a lot." _Sora thought, evading the Helicopter's gunfire and chasing Greco at the same time.

**"10-4; target acquired." **The Helipilot responded again.

**"FINISH HIM NOW!" **Greco bellowed. Sora saw the Helicopter next to a Gas Tank and fired his P99 at the tank, blowing up the Helicopter and coming out of the fires alive.

"Great." Sora saw that Greco escaped. "M; where's Greco?" Sora charged.

**"Bond; he's at the hotel near your location. Get over there." **"M" ordered.

"Will do." Sora throttled the boat and headed towards the hotel.

**-At the Hotel-**

Greco saw the explosion that Sora caused, thinking that he's dead. "He's dead. We've wasted enough time. Get moving." Greco ordered.

"Greco! OVER THERE!" One of the Henchmen saw Sora's boat approaching.

"DAMN! STAY BEHIND AND STOP HIM! WE'RE PUSHING UP TO THE ACROPOLIS!" Greco ordered and ran inside. Sora was using a ramp with gas tanks and the boat engulfed in flames, crashing into the entrance of the hotel and landing on the ground. Sora hid behind a water-jet and pulled out his MP5, opening fire on the Henchmen.

"SHOOT HIM, SOMEONE!" A Henchman ordered. Sora shot the Henchman and went inside the main lobby, shooting a Henchman behind the Reception Desk. Sora ran into a room and kicked the other door open, civilians screaming and running away from the area. Sora sprinted across the bridge above the pool, seeing more Henchmen; one in front of him, the other in the entrance between him and Greco. Sora grabbed the Henchman's arm and twisted it, then thrusting his elbow on the Henchman's neck, killing him and quickly shot the Henchman with the Benelli M3 Super 90 Shotgun he took from the previous Henchman.

"I WON'T TOLERATE FAILURE! IF HE MAKES IT THIS FAR, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Sora heard in the hallway and followed the sound. He saw a Henchman when he went in the lounge and did a Focus Aim on his head, and seeing a Grenade on the floor. "For the love of-" **KABOOM! **

The Grenade blew up, killing a hidden Henchman. Sora was hiding behind the wall, coughing, "That was unexpected." Sora proceeded to the door and kicked it down, only to be in a parking lot FILLED with Henchmen.

"THIS IS IT, HE CAN'T GET THROUGH!" Sora saw Greco across the lot. The Agent took cover behind a BMW E92 and blind-fired the Henchmen. 007 later disposed the MP5 he used and pulled out the P99, walking into a café, looking around. **SMACK! **

Sora was hit in the back of the head with a wooden chair, dropping his P99. Greco quickly picked up the P99 and aimed it at 007.

"So long kid." Greco pulled the trigger, but the trigger recoiled back. "What the?! Why won't it goddamn work?!" Greco kept on pulling the trigger. Sora punched his nose when Greco let his guard down and deflected his punches, left hooking his face and grabbed his hair.

"Where's the bomb Greco?" Sora demanded, throwing him out the window of the café and landing on a car's hood. Sora grabbed his P99, reloaded it and waited for the scanner to accept his palm-print. The dots behind the slide changed from red to green, indicating that it accepted his palm-print in three seconds. "Last chance; WHERE IS IT?" Sora ordered, walking out of the café through the shattered window, aiming at Greco. 007 heard a S.U.V speeding and **KABOOM! **

Sora saw a Land Rover Sport headed for the Acropolis. "You're too late." Greco bluffed. Sora looked next to him and saw a silver-gray 2012 Aston-Martin V12 Vanquish. Sora put the P99 away and walked to the car, opening the door and started the engine, now in pursuit.

"M; how much time do we have?"

**"Not much. They're assembling the Heads Of State for the picture**." "M" reported.

_"All the time I need." _007 thought, following the S.U.V and avoiding the traffic at the same time. Gunmen from the S.U.V was shooting the Vanquish, shattering the glass. _"Dammit; I forgot I commandeered this car!" _The Agent thought, dodging the bullets. The gunmen shot a local's car headed for the Vanquish and it blew up, but 007 dodged it.

**"That's it Bond! You're gaining on him!" **Reyn encouraged. Sora saw an Oil Tanker block the way and the S.U.V went in the dirt road with the Vanquish following. Sora kept dodging the bullets, but the room was too small that he had to crash on the sides of the ruins and dent the commandeered Vanquish. 007 finally got out of the dirt road and into an under-construction tunnel. **"Ram him Bond! If he makes it to the Acropolis, it's over!"**

"No need to tell me twice!" 007 shifted gears and rammed the S.U.V in the tunnel, getting out before it blows up, making a U-Turn maneuver and watched the S.U.V explode. "Mission Accomplished." 007 started the engines and headed for the Acropolis.

**-At the Acropolis-**

The General and "M" heard explosions in the distance. "Fireworks?! Did you know there were going to be fireworks?!" The General exclaimed.

"…Honestly? Yes." The Commanding Officer answered.

"How did you know?"

"Quite honestly?" "M" questioned, walking away. "Intuition." She walked to the front of the G-20's photo shoot and heard footsteps approaching. She turned to face 007. "Nice to see you 007. I was worried that you wouldn't make it in time." She started.

"That makes two of us." Sora stated, crossing his arms and looking at the photo shoot.

"Well done." "M" congratulated.

"Thank you." Sora was still looking at the photo op.

"May I get you something to drink?" Sora turned and faced a Waitress.

"Yes, I'll have a Bourbon, neat." "M" requested.

"…And what can I provide for the young man?" The Waitress requested.

"I'll have-"

"He'll have a Vodka Martini." "M" finished.

"Very funny." Sora kidded. The Waitress walked away.

"Bond; I need to talk to you. Privately." "M" ordered.

"What is it?" 007 probed.

"Bond; we found White. I want you to retrieve him and bring him to the Safehouse in Italy. I uploaded the coordinates to your phone." "M" debriefed.

"Why can't you- oh yeah, he has a broken collar bone." Sora recalled.

"That's not the point. Your Brother is currently in Istanbul retrieving Bioweapon research even though he has a broken collar bone and all the other Double-0s are on other assignments. I have no one else except the new recruits and they're still in training." "M" translated.

"I'll do it." Sora accepted.

"Good; that's what I want to hear from you. Get moving; White may be on the move." Sora walked away. "One last thing; I'll take the vehicle you used to Q-Branch for repair. Use the Vanish for now." Sora saw the Vanish in the lot and started the car. Sora checked his phone and saw where White's location is; back at Lake Como.

**Day: Monday, ************September ********12**, 2012

**Time: Unknown, Afternoon**

**Location: Labrynna: Italy: Lake Como, ****Villa La Gaeta**

Mr. White was looking at the lake from standing behind his Jaguar XJ8. He was lucky that he escaped from MI6 with Mitchell's help. He still had one question on his mind: _"How did one of the Bond Boys found out that I'm working with an organization?"_ when his phone rang. "Hello?" Mr. White greeted from his phone.

**"Mr. White?" **

"Yes? Who's this?" **BANG! **

Mr. White was shot. "ARRGH! NOT HIM! NOT AGAIN!" Mr. White cried in pain and agony as he crawled to the estate, shot in the same bullet-wounded leg from Yesterday. Meanwhile, a 2002 Aston-Martin V12 Vanquish revved it's engines and drove to the estate. A man got out and walked calmly to Mr. White with a Night-Black Walther WA2000 Sniper Rifle with a AN/PVS-4 Night-Vision Scope in his hand. "NOT YOU!" Mr. White exclaimed, not looking back.

"Were you expecting someone else?" The man interrogated. Mr. White looked back and saw a man in an Anthony Sinclair Conduit suit with the Sniper Rifle. "The name's Bond: Sora Bond. I believe we had some unfinished business yesterday." Sora grabbed Mr. White's foot and dragged him to the Vanish, but Mr. White was resisting and dug his fingers in the gravel. A Land Rover Sport stopped and Henchmen with CR-1911.45s aimed at 007.

"Care to reconsider Mr. Bond?" Mr. White probed. 007 let go and ran for the garden. "KILL HIM!" White ordered. Sora vaulted over the stone railing and landed in the garden.

"He's in the garden! GO!" The Henchmen spread out, not noticing that 007 was hiding in the trees, disassembling the WA2000.

"Reyn; what do you see?" 007 touched his ear.

**"There's a gate at the bottom of the garden. You can use it to circle around and get back to the house." **

"Got it." Sora rushed to the railings and grabbed the SAF.45, shooting the Henchmen in the heads. Taking the CR-1911, 007 rapidly shot the incoming Henchmen with it. Reloading the CR-1911, 007 approached the gate and lock-picked the electronic lock. Sprinting towards the boathouse, 007 grabbed a Henchmen's arm, thrusting his elbow on the arm and punching the opponent's head at the same time.

"OVER THERE!" 007 hid behind the corner of the wall and blind-fired the gas tank, sending the Henchmen flying and into the lake. 007 heard glass shattering and saw a Henchman in the glass door. 007 sprinted towards the Henchman and grabbed his head, slamming it against his leg and left hooking, then elbowing him with his left and right hooking his face.

**"Somewhere in that boathouse is a live feed box. Find it and we'll be able to see the entire estate." **007 walked to a computer control center and patched in the cameras in the estate.

"I'm patched in." He surveyed the area with partial access.

**"Good work 007. I'm seeing it as well. I suggest you cut through the greenhouse-" **Sora turned off the K800i and sprinted to the greenhouse, dodging a Helicopter's gunfire and taking cover behind a flowerbed. Taking out components of a Sniper Rifle, he assembled it, forming the Walther WA2000 that he disassembled earlier and shot the Helicopter out of the sky. Disassembling the Sniper Rifle again, 007 ran through the pathway and shot the Henchman with his P99, ending up in the greenhouse. Sliding to cover, 007 took out the CR-1911 and shot a gas tank, killing most of the Henchmen. Sora heard more Henchmen approaching, flanking him and took out a Parker Jotter pen. Clicking it three times, he threw it. **KABOOM! **

It blew up, killing the rest of the Henchmen. Sora was sprinting towards the estate. "I'm headed for the house."

**"You know; the move you just made back at the boathouse wasn't really funny 007… Ah, what am I saying? Just get to the house and get White." **Reyn commented.

"Got it." 007 sprinted towards the estate and shot a Henchman on a balcony, falling into a storm cellar. "See ya next _FALL_!" 007 laughed, taking the SAF.45's ammunition. "I'm inside."

**"Good. Get to White's computer. I believe that it has the Computer Data you're seeking." **007 walked through the cellar and saw a weapons case. Opening it, he saw a fully-loaded Hutchinson A3 inside and swapped it with the SAF.45. 007 sprinted and shot a Henchman in the chest with the Shotgun, then taking cover and shot the incoming Henchmen. Reloading the shotgun with side-mounted shells, 007 proceeded and grabbed a Henchman's neck, slamming it on the stone wall with blood oozing from the head. Proceeding up the stairs, 007 heard someone vaulting over a table and shot the Henchman mid-vault and continued up the stairs. Now in Mr. White's estate, 007 shot the Henchmen in the kitchen and was in the main hall. Shooting the Henchmen on the second level, 007 sprinted to the third floor, shooting another Henchman and entered Mr. White's room.

_"I may not be a forensics expert like Link, but he told me: 'ALWAYS check your surroundings.' I hope this works." _Sora scavenged the bookshelf, pulling a book out and a hidden door opened. Inside was Mr. White's computer. "Bingo!" Sora hacked the computer and searched the files.

**-Outside the Estate-**

"White; we have to get out of here!" A Henchman helped Mr. White to his feet and walked to a Helicopter pad.

"This isn't over Bond…" White pulled out his Sony Ericsson K810i and pressed a button. **KABOOM! **

The entire estate blew up.

**-Inside the Estate-**

**"Bond, can you hear me? Come in 007." **Sora slowly got to his senses and got up thanks with the help of the transmission. His ears were still ringing from the explosion and saw that White's computer was in flames.

_"Dammit. The file's gone."_ Sora thought.

**"Bond! Get out of there! White rigged the place to blow!" **Sora didn't need to be told twice! 007 ran out of the estate and headed for the Helicopter landing pad. He saw White preparing to leave in an Agusta Westland AW101 Helicopter and shot the rear propellers with the WA2000. The Helipilot lost control of the Helicopter and plummeted back on the Helipad. White was crawling out of the destroyed Helicopter, and then trying to stand up and run. Sora walked to the collapsed White, P99 in hand.

"I think we should go somewhere a little more QUIET." 007 stared at him coldly. He heard a gun reloading and turned to the direction of the sound, killing the Helipilot.

**Day: Monday, ************September ********12**, 2012

**Time: Unknown, night**

**Location: Labrynna: Italy: Lake Como Hillside**

007 was driving through the hillsides of Lake Como when the HUD in the Dashboard showed five Volvo S40T5s tailing him.

_"Looks like I got company!" _Sora pressed a lever on the back of his Steering Wheel and shifted to overdrive. The first Volvo was drafting him and a gunner shot the glass, hoping to kill Sora easily. Sora then placed his hand on the area where the original gearbox was supposed to be. A light quickly scanned the handprint and a box with 11 buttons labeled: **Adaptive Camouflage, Autocannons/Target-Seeking Shotguns, Ejector Seats, GPS Tracking System, Infrared Console, Rockets, Machine-Guns, Laser, Grenades, Oil Slick, and Tire-Grip **popped out of the hand-print scanner. Sora applied the Emergency Brakes and rotated 180 degrees, now facing the Volvo. 007 pressed the **Machine-Gun **button and two Machine-Guns popped out of the Headlights. He flipped the **Full-Auto **switch and pressed it the two sub-buttons under the main button at the same time and the Machine-Guns opened fire at the Volvo. The bullets impacted on the car's grill and smoke emerged from the engine, which means that the car is a ticking time bomb. 007 applied the Emergency Brakes and spun around, speeding away from the land-mine. **KABOOM!**

The car blew up, but the others followed him.

_"One down, four to go." _007 applied the brakes and the Volvo behind him crashed into the rear of the Vanish, buying him more time to evade the others. Sora was boxed in; he was at the ledge of the cliff and two Volvos on his rear and side prevented any more movement.

_"I wish I had those Jump Jacks!"_ 007 thought.

**_*Record scratch!* _**

**_*"All right! Who said to put this in the script?!"* *Waving Ch.10 script in the air*_**

**_*"FIX IT!"*_**

**_*Script writer comes up and reedits the script* _**

**_*"Thanks. BACK TO IT, BEFORE I DISMANTLE YOU MYSELF!"*_**

007 pressed the **Laser **button and the Hub of his wheels stopped in place. Sora pressed the right sub-button and a Laser from the Hubs was cutting the side Volvo's undercarriage. The Driver of the side Volvo noticed smoke emerging from the floor and applied the brakes. The car split into two; the top portion slid over the bottom. The top portion was scraping along the road and slid over the edge of the cliff to their deaths.

Sora sharply turned and entered a tunnel, but the rear Volvo was slammed him against the wall, putting all of it's force on the Vanish.

**"Warning: Right door structural integrity at 50% and rapidly decreasing." **

The door then fell apart, now exposing the Agent.

_"Q AND Dad's not going to like this!" _The Young Agent thought, crashing into a Truck and nearing the tunnel's exit, but a Bulldozer was slowly backing up. Sora shifted gears and sped through the gap, hoping that he lost them. His hope was crushed. Two Volvos appeared out of the tunnel, but one crashed into the bulldozer.

Sora drove into the extremely sharp curves of the hillside with the cars behind him. One wrong move or turn means it's over. Luckily, Sora had training that made him maneuver sharp turns. Sora slammed his fist on the **Oil Slick **button and a black, slippery liquid was fired from the retractable Tail-lights on the curve. The Agent heard a truck's horn blaring and squeezed through the space between the truck and the hillside. The Volvo fell into the Oil Slick trap and skidded into the truck's trailer, falling into the next hill. Sora pressed the **Autocannons/Target-Seeking Shotguns **and two Shotguns appeared out of the Bonnet Cooling Vents. The Shotguns aimed and fired at the barrel-rolling Volvo, forming a huge ball of fire. The Vanish and the Volvo came bursting out of the flames of the crash, gunner shooting the glass with a CR-1911.

On the last curve, 007 saw a roadblock and the Police was shooting at the glass. Sora sharply turned the Vanish before he collided with the roadblock into a ledge, now on the curve leading for the Safehouse, driving away. Sora looked back and saw the Volvo collide with the Roadblock, making a fireball of destruction.

**"Warning: Loose parts detected. Recommend repair." **

Sora stopped the car and stepped out. Walking to the trunk, Sora opened it and punched Mr. White to prevent him from escaping. Taking the miniature toolbox, Sora closed the trunk and went under the Vanish.

_"Let's see… One of the mufflers' screws is off. That's just it. Got to get to work…" _Sora pulled out the screws from the toolbox and placed one in the hole, then drilling it in place.

**-5 minutes later-**

"Finally. It's done." Sora was breathing heavily. Holding your breath under a car was really hard work, especially if there's the smell of gasoline and the car's still running. Placing the toolbox in the trunk, Sora started the Vanish and headed for the Safehouse.

**Day: Tuesday, ************September ********13**, 2012

**Time: Afternoon**

**Location: Labrynna: Siena, Italy: MI6 Safehouse**

Sora drove the Vanish into the Safehouse, where the doors opened upon his arrival. Now in the Safehouse, 007 opened the trunk of the Demolished Vanish. Inside was Mr. White, grasping his bullet-wounded leg.

"It's time to get out." Sora grabbed Mr. White by the collar and dragged him to the prison cell, where "M" was waiting.

"Here's White." 007 threw Mr. White into the cell and locked it.

"Nice to see you again 007." His Commanding Officer greeted. Sora remained silent. "You look like hell." "M" observed, looking at his condition.

"You don't want to know what happened," Sora crossed his arms, "Where's "Q"?" Sora faced his Commanding Officer. Sora heard footsteps and turned to the sound. He saw a man in his thirties with a coffee-brown Pretty Green faux-fur trim hooded fishtail parka jacket over a Business Suit and glasses.

"I'm your Quartermaster." "Q" responded.

"You MUST be joking." Sora shook his head.

"Bond, I'm afraid it's true. Meet your new Quartermaster. Major Boothroyd retired yesterday and he's replacing him." "M" clarified.

"Fantastic." Sora grumbled. Just then, they heard gunfire.

"What the?!" "M" exclaimed.

"M, "Q"! Get out!" Sora ordered. 007 ran to where the gunfire was and saw a MI6 Agent shooting a Guard. "KENWAY?!" Sora was shocked to see M's second Bodyguard betraying MI6 again.

* * *

**Great! Looks like we got TWO things going on here. One: Sora's got a headstart on his missions, and two: we got ourselves another traitor! Wonder how this will come out…**

**Notes On The Chapter:**

**1.0: Most of the chapter was based off **_**Blood Stone's**_** and **_**Quantum Of**_**_ Solace_'s (The video-game) ****Prologue levels.**

**List Of Firearms Used In The Estate:**

**1.1: CR-1911.45 Pistol- Smith & Wesson SW1911**

**1.2 SAF.45 Submachine Gun- Heckler & Koch UMP 9mm**

**1.3: Hutchinson A3 Shotgun- Remington 870**

* * *

**2: Yes, I did add another non-James Bond Aston-Martin: the all-new 2012 V12 Vanquish.**

**3: The original Walther WA2000 can't be folded, disassembled, or be completely Night-Black; come on! It's FanFiction; don't stifle other peoples' creativity!**

**4: This chapter is the first with one of my Original Characters: Jack Kenway.**

* * *

**CHAPTER STATISTICS:**

**Kills: 91**

**Mission Status: Incomplete**

**Vodka Martinis: 0 (Almost had one)**

**WILL RETURN IN CH.11...**

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter was too short for you. I'm just going to break it into acts like this: '007: Blood Stone Of Solace Act II'. I'm just going to write one chapter at a time now because the two chapters took me over a month to write! So wait patiently! And as for the 'Error-In-The-Script', you'll see in a while... And the name of this chapter is a combination of _Blood Stone _ and _Quantum Of Solace_. **

**Yeah, the reason why Sora will be in the next chapter instead of Link because of a rule I applied to the 'Name-Altering-On-The-Chapter' property: If any of the Agents (Link and Sora in this case) have passed the other's days (Like Link's finishing on Wednesday the last chapter and Sora's on Tuesday), he'll be last on the chain and the one with the least days will be first. It's like the 'Greater-Than' or 'Less-Than' property in math. **

**Don't forget to check out my other FanFictions: _No Hope_ _Left_, _Omega Protocol_, ****_Power Rangers Inika Force Act I: Mighty Morphin', _****_Skyfall 007: The Legend_, and ****_Till Death, We_ _Part _****in my Profile!**

**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE! I'M DESPERATE HERE! Oh well; no new Reviews, no new chapter...**


	11. Sora: Blood Stone Of Solace Endgame

**(A/N: I know some of you are ITCHING to find out what happens to Link, but you'll have to wait. Well, here's Ch.10 of **_**Skyfall 007**_** where Sora's chapter left off.**

**Also, I'd like to specifically thank Meikosakine, GamesMaster64, DevilNinjaXIII, CessieRose25, DeMoNzMaGiC, Samswimmer, madlink007 for reading, rating/reviewing, and following _Skyfall 007_! **

**Let's get down to business, Shall We?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own James Bond, Kingdom Hearts, The Legend Of Zelda, or Xenoblade Chronicles. I only own the storyline and Original Characters.**

* * *

_**Previously, on Skyfall 007:**_

_"Fantastic." Sora grumbled. Just then, they heard gunfire._

_"What the?!" "M" exclaimed._

_"M, "Q"! Get out!" Sora ordered. 007 ran to where the gunfire was and saw a MI6 Agent shooting a Guard. "KENWAY?!" Sora was shocked to see M's second Bodyguard betraying MI6 again._

* * *

**Day: Tuesday: ************September ********13**, 2012

**Time: 1600 hours**

**Location: Labrynna: Siena, Italy: MI6 Safehouse **

007 dodged the bullets fired at him and hid behind the nearby stone column. He heard rumbling and knelt next to the Guard. "Tanner, Agent down! Get medical to the cell!"

**"On their way. You see Kenway?" **Tanner reported.

"He's headed underground, towards the old Roman system." He vaulted over the railing on the old staircase and plummeted to the bottom, now in pursuit.

**"Apparently, there's a horse race today. It's likely that it'll be unstable down there. There's a lot of fans above you."**

"Worry about Kenway, not me! Find his exit!" He ran to a flooded area and shot a Henchman in the head and collected his GF18 Machine Pistol. The ceiling above him was crumbling, but remained intact. _"Guess Tanner's right. This place IS going to collapse!"_ He sprinted until he lost his footing and fell off the ledge and into the area where Kenway was behind a steel gate.

"HE'S HERE! WATCH THE GATE! BOND'S RIGHT BEHIND ME!" 007 saw a hole in the wall and crouched inside.

"WHERE IS HE?!" A voice commanded.

"JUST KEEP YOUR EYES ON THAT GATE!" Kenway barked. The Teenage Spy crawled out of the tunnel and was spotted. He rushed behind the remains of a stone wall and annihilated all of the Henchmen in the area, zigzagging across fallen walls and picked up various guns: Mantis and SAF 9mm Submachine Guns. He heard more trembling and the familiar sound of liquid rushing in the area. He smelled the salty odor, realizing that it's sewer water and felt the icy water blanket his torso. He jumped over the metal blocking the space between him and Kenway and burst into another firefight, ending the fight by aiming his Onyx-handled Smith & Wesson SWBG2TS Border Guard 2 Rescue Switchblade and pressed a button on the bottom of the handle, and the blade whizzed towards a Power Generator. **KABOOM!**

The explosion not only eradicated the Enemies, but the wall which crumbled and opened the path between him and Kenway. He proceeded and encountered another Henchman, backhanding into his face and threw him over his shoulder.

**"Bond! Is that you?! What's happening!? The chambers are about to collapse!" **He saw the Traitor; locked behind a gate and on the run.

He felt more trembling and it didn't come from above.

**"Bond, are you alright?!-"**

"I've lost him!"

**"Hold on… We got it. Open manhole up ahead. There's a car waiting on the road above. I'm guessing he's here!"**

He encountered another Henchman and killed him with a shot to the head with his P99 and collected the ammo from the Henchman, continuing pursuit. An electrical surge disoriented him; he shook it off and continued.

The Teen saw Kenway across from him and bombs on the rocks. They detonated and the place began to cave in.

**"Are you alright Bond?!"**

"I'm fine-"

**"You better hurry! That area's coming down!"**

He dodged the falling rocks and followed Kenway.

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Bullets were fired from above Sora's position and he ran to a nearby house, touching his ear, "This is Sleeper Two. Escape Vehicle is down. I'm on foot, heading for secondary pickup. Delta Team Report!"

**"Sleeper Two, this is Delta One! I've got eyes on you now. Teams are in position. Over?"**

"Watch my back Delta. Bond got through. I EXPECT HIM TO BE STOPPED!"

**"Sleeper Two, this is Foxtrot! Secondary Pickup is cleared." **Kenway listened for the Teenager's footsteps. He heard nothing; bolting out of the Area.

* * *

**"We can see him. He just cut off in the market place ahead." **The Teen tapped his earpiece to show that he understood orders. He ran to cover; blind-firing all Hostiles in the Area with the SAF 9mm Submachine Gun.

"WHERE IS HE, TANNER?!" He yelled; patience running out as he was surrounded by backup Hostiles; easily being outnumbered.

**"Up the stairs! He just cut through the Plaza!"** Tanner confirmed. Sora dealt with the Backups; tearing up to the stairs and up the Plumbing; into the Rooftops of the lower houses. Entering an unoccupied house, he saw Kenway across from him on the Stairway. Opening a Firearm Case, he took the LTK Super Magnum inside with him; resuming pursuit. He followed him on the Rooftops, slipping on the tiles again; jumping to the Rooftop across from him, continuing from there.

The Pursuer heard windows smashed to pieces; seeing more Hostiles.

_"Let's see what this Thing can do!" _He pulled out the Grapnel Gun; attaching the Claw Attachment. Taking aim at the Balcony across from him, he pulled the Trigger as two Claws came out of the Attachment attached to Cables; grabbing two Hostiles.

"WHAT THE?!"

"WHAT IS THIS THING?!"

The Teenage Spy heard those cries and pulled the Cable holding the Claws with his Strength. The caught Hostiles were pulled from their place; plunging to their Ends. _"Hook, Line, _AND SINKER_! I gotta give "Q" credit for this! Oh, wait… He retired."_ He reloaded his Grapnel Claw; taking aim and DOWN, the surviving Hostiles.

Resuming the Chase, he encountered more Hostiles; taking them down with the LTK Super Magnum, jumping to the next Balcony.

"Where is he, Tanner? Is he heading for the Towers?"

**"Confirmed." **The Spy entered where the Sniper was; obtaining the A3 Raker before proceeding down to resume Chase.

**"He's heading for those Bell Towers. You're on the wrong side Bond.** **Can you find another way around?" **The Teen saw the Traitor across from him, shimmying across. He heard a loud **SCREEEEECHHHH!**, seeing a Bus crash. He jumped on the roof just like the Foot Chase back in Castle Town; scaling the Plumbing again.

Eliminating more Hostiles, he hid behind a stone Air Duct, noticing a Red-Hued Laser Sight. He tracked it to it's location; seeing a Sniper. He looked at the hanging Bell; giving him an idea, shooting on of the Ropes that held it.

The heavy Bell swung, taking out the Sniper; hitting the Tower next to it, finally landing on the Scaffolding where the Sniper was positioned. _"Yeesh, and I THOUGHT my ears were _RINGING_." _Sora saw incoming Hostiles coming from the Bell Tower where he shot the Bell's Supports off, giving him another idea of his 'Crazy Elimination Plans'; shooting the last Support Beam supporting the Bell.

The Scaffolding crumbled, taking the Bell with it; crushing the incoming Hostiles. Running inside the Bell Tower and up the stairs, Sora kept his senses in Check, drawing out the GF18.

_"If I knew better, he'd be right behind me just like my Foot Chase back Home." _He looked at the hole that the Bell created, looking for him; hearing a Walther P99AS reload behind his head. _"I stand corrected."_

The Teen threw his empty arm at the Traitor's Gun-Wielding arm, forcing him to throw his P99AS out of his hand and into a window. _"Why do I get the feeling that this whole Foot Chase is Déjà Vu all over again?!"_ He thought, throwing a Kick on his Opponent's abdomen; attempting to strike with a Right Jab, he was blocked, knee connecting with his stomach and elbow on his neck.

Coughing out blood, he was grabbed by the Traitor; striking him in the abdomen to let him go. He countered Kenway's punch; striking as hard as he could.

"NO WONDER THERE'S A LOT OF TRAITORS IN MI6! YOU AND MITCHELL WERE DOUBLE-AGENTS!" Sora protested. If there's one thing he HATED the most than being called 'Kid' or 'Chicken', it's Traitors in his Agency.

He continued to throw punches; thrown back at the same time before being rammed off the Bell Tower and into the Under-Construction Building via window.

_"Yep. MAJOR Déjà Vu." _He realized that this Foot Chase in Siena was a Rerun of Castle Town's Chase. He got to his senses; seeing the Traitor with a metal Pipe. "Aw, for the-" Before he could finish, he was hit in the head.

With his Eyesight blurry from the hit and coughing out blood, he heard Kenway's footsteps. He dodged the attack; striking him back with the Metal Pipe.

"AHHHH!" He heard Kenway yell. His Eyesight returned to normal, seeing Kenway on the bottom of the Scaffolding. "How did I-" He was confused. He never did anything like that; dodging with his ears. _"I gotta speak with Leo later. Maybe he knows how I did that."_ He knows that what he did was echolocation; that ability was only used for some Animals and Humans. But to him, he can see what's happening using his ears; even if his Sight was blurry. He made a Mental Note, wiping off the blood on his lips; walking to the Safehouse.

* * *

When he arrived, he saw "M" and the new Quartermaster discussing something as he saw the Agent that Kenway shot being carried away.

"How's 005?" Sora approached.

His Commanding Officer looked at her Double-0 Agent who she was his Guardian as well, "He suffered a lot of bullet wounds, but he'll live."

Sora turned from his Commanding Officer to the Quartermaster, "What's the damage to the Vanish?" He referred to his Personal Car, which he almost destroyed during the Chase up in the Mountains.

"Do I look like a Mechanic to you? The Vanish needs some Repair to the Chassis, a Muffler and Right Door replacement, not to mention the leaking Oil System that was punctured." The new Quartermaster clarified, moving his glasses back in place.

"Where's Kenway?" Sora explained what happened, "YOU HAD TO KILL HIM!?" She fumed AGAIN, "YOU COULDN'T HAVE BROUGHT HIM IN SO WE CAN LEARN SOMETHING?!"

Both the new Quartermaster and Double-0 Agent tapped their ears to take out the scream from their Commanding Officer, "Do we still have White?"

"He escaped. We're back to where we started AGAIN!" She stormed off, outraged at what Sora did again.

"That didn't go well, didn't it 007?"

"You think?! I have to deal with her constant Bad Temper; you'll have to face it too." Sora forewarned the new Quartermaster.

**Day: Wednesday, ************September ********14**, 2012

**Time: Unknown**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: MI6 Headquarters**

"Jack Kenway and Craig Mitchell: 45 years old. No living families, gave generosities to charity." Tanner reported his findings on Kenway and Mitchell to his Commanding Officer with 007 in tow.

"Tell me you know more than that." "M" returned to her Calm State.

"Our moneymen went through every bill in both Mitchell's and Kenway's wallet and house."

"How much did they have?" "M" questioned.

"Less than 100 Pounds, and about the same in Euros and Dollars." Tanner returned.

"Ma'am." Sora looked behind him to see Reyn approaching, "We've done a complete Forensic Analysis of every note and it's traceable history thanks to 007." Reyn referred to Sora's Brother; obviously being the OTHER 007 outside MI6 Headquarters and heavy pronunciation.

"Not in the mood." Tanner answered for the Analyst.

They arrived at a Forensics Lab as Reyn opened the door, "After you."

Reyn walked up to an MI6 Profile Touchscreen, "These particular notes from Mitchell and Kenway's wallets may be of interest." He placed down two $20 bills.

**"Scanning." **The Touchscreen lit up upon scanning the American Bills.

"We introduced tagged bills to a man named Le Chiffre: Private Banker to the World's Terrorists."

"Wait a sec. I thought he was DEAD!" 007 objected.

"Not exactly. A Body-Double."

"Back on task: We discovered that he started a Money-Laundering Operation; upon interception, we traced money throughout several of his Bank Accounts around the World." The Commanding Officer looked at the Screen on the side of the room, showing a Global Map and profile on the real Le Chiffre.

"That's pretty thin." "M" noted, "At the rate money changes hands, you could find a tenner in my wallet with a tag."

"That's true, Ma'am. A single bill COULD be a coincidence, but what about a whole stack?" Reyn slid his fingers on the Touchscreen, resuming his explanation. "We have too many a reason that Our Best Agent should be able to take down Le Chiffre and his Operation for good."

Sora knew that the 'Best Agent' was his Brother, being an expert at card games like High-Stakes Poker. _"Let's hope that Link can defeat Le Chiffre." _

"I hate to break it to all of you; we got to stop Carver first. Remember?" The Teen folded his arms, reminding his Commanding Officer about the current Crisis with the Soon-To-Be War with Termina; specifically the South Terminan Sea incident two or so weeks ago.

"Did you think that we're not going to stop this crisis? We know that you have to stop Carver; this one can wait after it's over." "M" re-reminded her Double-0 Agent, "You're dismissed for now. You can take a Fortnight's leave for the rest of the week. Remember that you have Friday and the Weekend to stop Carver."

Sora saluted, "Yes Ma'am." He answered, leaving the room.

* * *

**ANNND THAT'S the end of Sora's Mission! And I'm terribly sorry for destroying Sora's V12 Vanquish… Well, how do you expect him to get out of that Mountain Chase without scratching his Car?**

**Notes On The Chapter:**

**1.0: This mission was obviously in Siena; the original scene from chasing Mitchell in the Game (007: Quantum Of Solace).**

**List of Firearms used in Siena:**

**GF18 Machine Pistol- Glock 18C**

**Mantis Submachine Gun- MAC-10**

**SAF 9mm Submachine Gun- Heckler & Koch MP5A2**

**LTK Super Magnum- Smith & Wesson Model 500**

**A3 Raker Assault Rifle- Steyr AUG A1**

**As for the Walther P99AS, that firearm was used in the Videogame as James's Standard Firearm; incorrectly labeled as 'P99' while being a different model of the Walther.**

* * *

**2: The Smith & Wesson SWBG2TS Border Guard 2 Rescue Switchblade was previously introduced before in **_**Omega Protocol**_**, being Link and Sora's main melee Weapon. Q-Branch modified it to make it into a Ballistic Knife, having a reloadable Blade once fired; also can be reused.**

**3: 005 made an appearance in this chapter; although that 005 NEVER appeared in the Game. It's FanFiction! Don't stifle other peoples' creativity!**

* * *

**CHAPTER STATISTICS**

**Kills: 131**

**Mission Status: COMPLETE**


	12. Link: This Isn't All Fun And Games End

**Well, looks like we're about to find out what happens to 007 (Link) and Nicole in this chapter here. It's been a LONG TIME since I last used a Point Of View, so I'll give it another chance. If it sucks, then I'll change it to Third Person. I also added another character from a James Bond video game. I also forgot; I'm making a POV on Zelda on this one, but it's third-person and similar to DeMoNzMaGiC's FanFic; The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule High. Let's get down to business, Shall We? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own James Bond 007, The Legend Of Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, or Xenoblade Chronicles. I only own the storyline and Original Characters.**

* * *

_**Previously on Skyfall 007:**_

_"We've got to get off the ice!" 007 shifted gears and jumped over the ice, landing on a narrow area of ice. "It's a dead end!" Nicole exclaimed._

_"Not necessary..." 007 answered, shifting gears and jumped off the End of the Line, avoiding the Missiles once more and landing on the Train bumper-first. Sadly, the Agents entered unconsciousness from the crash by slamming their heads into the Steering Wheel and the cover of the Glove Compartment._

* * *

**Day: Wednesday: ************September ********14**, 2012

**Time: Unknown**

**Location: Unknown**

_**Link (First Person POV)**_

I woke up from my unconsciousness and looked around. I was still in the One-77, but the condition was worse than a car crushed by a meteor filled with radiation. The engine was emitting smoke and had shattered glass. Ever get the feeling that when you wake up, you're at home like usual and when reality pops in, it didn't actually exist; just a figment of your imagination and you're in another place. I have to admit, this is like the third or fourth time this happened to me. Memories of the recent events came rushing over me like a wave. The chase, the stunt I pulled off, EVERYTHING. I was lucky that I didn't lose my memory. If I did, then Zelda would break up with me.

"Nikki- Nikki! Are you all right?" I turned to face the passenger next to me.

This was the fourth time I called her 'Nikki'. It felt weird to call a girl by what her friends call her. Hey, I've been called 'Leon' as well.

I have NO CLUE why my Parents gave me that as my middle name, but some say that I was given that name from one of his friends from the Legend that Sora and I was named after.

Trust me; She often calls me that instead of 'Link'. It creeps me out, and the thought of seeing Her again with Zelda as my girlfriend will spark a catfight.

She was awake as well. I noticed that her left arm was sprawled over the Glove Compartment, obviously from the 'reckless' driving and stunt I performed. I placed my hand over her shoulder.

"I think I broke my wrist-"

"Here- let me see." I clung to her hand and looked at it. The Q-Lenses luckily didn't fall off and it analyzed her wrist.

* * *

**Wrist Status: Broken larger bone.**

**Recommended Treatments: elevation of wrist, icing, and placing a cast.**

* * *

I reached for the Glove Compartment and opened it. Inside was a spool of Gauze Bandages. I seized it and wrapped it around her injured hand with caution. "This should help until we get you to a Doctor." I cut the wrapped bandage from the spool with my Omega Seamaster's Buzzsaw-Bezel.

"You really did turn out to be my Bodyguard." I noticed that she was smiling. We felt a sudden jolt and screeching metal like a million nails on a chalkboard. "What was that?"

"The Train's stopping. We must be at the port, I've got to get after Pomerov-" I pulled out the Walther P99 I obtained from the Refinery and handed it to Nikki. "Here, take this. Stay here."

"No- please- take me with you." Nikki was giving me the 'Please-Let-Me-Come-With-You' look.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" I questioned. If Johnny finds out, he's going to literally chop my head off if she's hurt badly or killed by a bullet.

"Yes. Don't leave me." She's gave me the puppy-dog eyes. I sighed and kicked the door of the One-77 to get out and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go." We got off the train and saw an Ekranoplan in the Port.

**-Inside the Ekranoplan-**

"Start the engines! Get us out of here! NOW!" Pomerov barked at the Pilot. The Pilot obeyed and started the Ground Effect Vehicle. "Set your heading for 220!" He barked again.

"But, there are boats in the way-" The Pilot protested.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT'S IN THE WAY! PLOW THROUGH THEM!" Pomerov barked for the third time.

**-Back at the Port. Still in Link's POV-**

_"Dammit!" _I cursed. I caught the glimpse of a Hovercraft. "There! The Hovercraft! When we get on-board, do you think you can pilot it?" I asked Nicole.

"Yes- but you've got to be careful, Link. If you puncture one of those chemical drums with a bullet, the Bio-Weapons will escape and kill everyone." Nicole informed.

"I'll keep that in mind." I kept that warning in my head and ran for the Hovercraft.

* * *

**-MI6 Mission Status Database Active-**

**Reyn: We picked up Bond's signal…, it looks like they're on Pomerov's tail. Acquiring visual now. Bond and Nicole are on an assault Hovercraft… With what appear to be multiple hostiles onboard. Picking up audio now, I'll patch it in…**

**Nicole: … I've got the throttle open all the way- but we're not catching up with him! **

**007: We're too heavy! I'm heading for the Cargo Hold. Maybe we can dump some cargo. All right Nikki, try to keep it steady. And keep the door LOCKED. We're not alone!**

**Nicole: Okay, will do!**

**-MI6 Mission Status Database Offline. Shifting to Third-Person Point Of View-**

* * *

007 hid behind a power generator and waited to strike, CP99 ready. He struck by grabbing a Guard and snapped his neck, shooting a Guard above him in a balcony; he fell into the fan below him, chopping him into little pieces and blood spurting out till he's nothing but bite-sized pieces of mincemeat and chum. He shot 10 more Guards; most on the deck and one on another balcony, sucked into the fan behind him and again mincemeat/chum. He slid down the ladder and shot incoming Guards. He then entered the Cargo Hold and pulled the lever to open the Cargo Doors. He entered the Hold and shot 19 more Guards, dodging the Heavy Artillery and made it into the lever to eject the Cargo. He pulled it and the left section of the Hold's Cargo ejected into the water.

**"Link we're speeding up, but he's still getting away, you have to dump more cargo!" **Nikki reported. He sprinted again and made it into the right section of the Cargo Hold. He pulled the lever once more and the rest was ejected, left into the water.

**"Link! That's great! You've done it! We're gaining on him!" **Nikki cheered.

"I'm heading back to the bridge!" He sprinted out of the room and into the Hold.

**"He's firing Missiles!" **007 noticed and ran out of the Hold.

"Just keep going Nikki! Hold it steady! I'll take care of them." He ran to the bridge and entered the Anti-Missile Turret. He shot all of the Missiles before they collided with the Hovercraft. "Get me a clear shot at those engines!" 007 ordered. He knew the schematics for every vehicle and they ALL have a weak point; the engines. He shot the Engines and the Missiles at the same time until he shot all of the engines.

"That's it! Bring up even with him. I'm going after Pomerov." He left the Turret and ran to the edge of the Hovercraft, taking out the Line Launcher and glided to the wing of the Ekranoplan, shooting more Guards mid-glide and entered the Craft through the back exit. He smelled a poisonous gas and held his breath. The drums ruptured and he shot all of the Guards in his way, careful with the other drums.

* * *

**Warning: Toxic levels at 50% and increasing. Chance of survival is low if mouth is open.**

* * *

The Q-Lenses gave him another status report as he ran to the ladder between him and Pomerov. The gas was making him disoriented and weak, but he ignored his status and opened the Cockpit door. Pomerov rammed against the door and they struggled, Heckler & Koch HK53A3 at 007's neck. He threw a lower punch and he redirected over Pomerov.

_"On, no. I'm losing it!"_ His Eyesight was blurry, now to mention he's losing his Life from the Gas.

"You've lost Kid." Pomerov aimed his HK53A3 at him until the Teenage Spy pulled out his PPQ and shot the Emergency Exit's override. Pomerov got sucked out of the Plane and into the waters.

"Looks like you'll be playing your _GOLDEN HARP_ now." 007 oversaw through the Exit, picking up his CP99. He realized that he used Echolocation, even though it was intended for some Animals and Blind Humans. He entered the Cockpit, CP99 and PPQ aimed at the Pilot, "Change of plans…"

**-Back at the Port-**

007 was overseeing the cleaning of the plane with another Russian Ally of his Father; Captain Alexi Krasnov. "Tell me Captain, are you sure your men can handle this- the safe destruction of all those Bio-Weapons?"

"Bio-Weapons? What Bio-Weapons? There are no Bio-Weapons in Russia." The Captain asked in surprise. At least he can speak English.

"I see. And those men on the boat- in the Hazmat Suits?" 007 suspected this.

"That's the problem with you people in the west. You ALWAYS think there are WMD's. Then You go to war over it. And then- poof. There are none. You know what kind of paperwork I'd have to fill out if there were WMD's here, Link Leon Bond?" Alexi finished, calling him by his full name.

"Clearly. My mistake." 007 apologized.

"Yes. And in the meantime, you can expect my government, to be calling your government, to register a protest for your actions here." Alexi informed.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less." 007 heard footsteps.

"Link! Are you alright?" The Teenager faced Nikki. She had a cast on her arm.

"Better than _you_!" 007 exclaimed.

"This? It's given me an ENTIRELY new idea for a line of bracelets-" Nikki looked at her injured arm.

"Indeed-"

"The cast will be off in a week." Nicole informed, "Nothing that a few days at a private beach in Bermuda won't take care of." She walked next to the Agent. "Care to join me? I've got a plane waiting-"

"I wish I could, but I can't because of The Main Reason AND some mopping up to do here." 007 informed.

"Are you sure? We might get into all kinds of 'interesting' trouble together…" Nicole urged.

"The offer IS very tempting… But- by the way: what about your friend's car? Isn't he going to be upset about destroying his car?" 007 quickly changed the subject.

"He probably expected it. He already thinks I'm a terrible driver. I wreck EVERY ONE I get into." Nicole clarified.

"Back in Hyrule, they say the same thing about me… Some of the time." 007 agreed, "Anyway…"

"Congratulations on stopping Pomerov." Nicole congratulated, linking her arm with his.

"Thank you. And thank you for helping 'facilitate' things." 007 thanked. A BMW M6 appeared and stopped right in from of the Agents.

"You sure I CAN'T convince you to come with me?" Nicole pried.

"Positive because of Her." 007 opened the rear door for Nicole.

"Well, I DO hope I get to see you again." Nicole hoped.

"I'm sure our paths will cross." 007 assured.

"Ciao!" Nicole entered the car and drove off.

"I can't believe that you let her go. She wanted you."

"Are you serious right now?! I have a Girlfriend!" The Teenage Double-0 Agent protested.

"Who?" The Russian questioned.

Link sighed. "Zelda."

"Of course."

"I need a room. A private room." Link requested, changing the subject.

"You should've asked for THAT while she was here-"

"Don't you have some cleaning up to do? Some non-existent Bio-Weapons?" 007 reminded.

"Second floor of the police station. Third floor on your right." Alexi instructed, pointing at the building. Link began walking to the building. "Don't forget to say 'Hello' to MI6 for me." Alexi called.

"I'll give them your best." He followed the directions and entered the room, locking it. He took out his C902 and called his Commanding Officer. "Bond here." He greeted.

**"Yes. I've been waiting to hear from you 007." **"M" greeted back.

"Pomerov's dead. The factory is destroyed. The remaining Bio-Weapons have been turned over to the Russians." 007 gave his status report.

**"I know. The Prime Minister has already heard from their government. It's threatening to become a diplomatic nightmare." **"M" noted, **"I want you out of there, back in Castle Town, for a full debriefing-"**

"No. This isn't over yet." Link protested, "The anonymous tip we received about the Bio-Weapons couldn't have been from the researcher. He was being tortured at the time. Somebody wanted us to get to Pomerov. And the question is who and why."

**"How do you want to proceed?" **The Commanding Officer questioned.

"When I took the courier's cell phone in Istanbul, all the phone calls on it were local, except for one that he didn't answer." 007 held the phone he took from Istanbul. "Have our analysts in Q-Branch find the phone. But this will have to be on hold for now." He ended his call; heading for the Airport.

**Day: Wednesday: ****************September ********14**, 2012

**Time: 3:40 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Hyrule High**

_**Zelda (Third-Person POV)**_

She was lucky to have evaded Ganondorf. It's been three days since He left and she missed Him. She just had Choir, where she was looking for a Singing Career; yet her dream. She knew that he's probably on a mission that took the guise of 'Business Trip'. She was at her locker when her phone vibrated, which meant one thing. She took out her Sony Xperia U and noticed the screen:

* * *

**Inbox: 1**

* * *

She opened it and read the text message. It was recently sent:

_**Hey Zel; I just want to let you know that I'm back from the 'Business Trip' and…. Can you meet me at the Clock Tower at 6:00 today? I got some trouble going on here. I got jumped; BIG TIME.**_

* * *

**WHOO-HOO! Wonder who jumped Link… Looks like this'll bring an end to the Separation… For a while. Wait till next time for the Separation Chapters!**

**Notes On The Chapter:**

**1: This basically brought an end to Link's portion of his 'Separation' chapter. He eliminated Pomerov, bringing an end to his Operation for good.**

**2: I'm EXTREMELY sorry for making the One-77 ruined in Siberia. Well, what can you expect when you're being chased by Soldiers who want to kill you? There's bound to be some Wear-And-Tear anyway.**

* * *

**CHAPTER STATISTICS:**

**Number Of Kills: 300+**

**Mission Status: COMPLETE**

* * *

**PLEASE Rate and Review here! I want to see your opinions on Skyfall 007! **


	13. Trapped Between Heaven And Hell!

**Well, looks like we're about to find out WHO jumped Link back in Chapter 12! I also added another character from a James Bond video game and ANOTHER Original Character. Let's get down to business, Shall We? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own James Bond 007, The Legend Of Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, or Xenoblade Chronicles. I only own the storyline and Original Characters.**

* * *

_**Previously on Skyfall 007:**_

_She just had Choir, where she was looking for a Singing Career; yet her dream. She knew that he's probably on a mission that took the guise of 'Business Trip'. She was at her locker when her phone vibrated, which meant one thing. She took out her Sony Xperia U and noticed the screen:_

* * *

_**Inbox: 1**_

* * *

_She opened it and read the text message. It was recently sent:_

_**Hey Zel; I just want to let you know that I'm back from the 'Business Trip' and…. Can you meet me at the Clock Tower at 6:00 today? I got some trouble going on here. I got jumped; BIG TIME.**_

* * *

**Day: Wednesday: ****************September ********14**, 2012

**Time: 4:40 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Hyrule High**

_**Zelda (Third-Person POV)**_

_**What?! With who?! **_She sent.

It was only a few seconds before he replied.

_**Uh, I don't know how to say it… **_

_**You better not be cheating on me!**_

_**Okay, I admit it; I ran into ANOTHER girl.**_

_**Did you…?**_

_**No. I didn't cheat on you. She's crazy. How are you holding up?**_

_**I'm okay. Better watch out when you get back tomorrow. Ganon's going to start a fight with you.**_

_**Seriously? This is going to be a walk in the park.**_

_**I wasn't finished. Rules are no weapons. Meeting place is the Park at 6:00 P.M tomorrow.**_

_**Zel, I've killed 20 people with my fists. You saw how I fought.**_

_**Yeah, well; it's going to be dirty fighting: half of his Lackeys on 1. Even Sora's going to fight the rest of his Lackeys. He REALLY wants payback.**_

_**You better hide from him on the way home, along with Kairi. **_

She didn't hesitate on heading home. She gathered her stuff from her locker and went home with her sister.

**-Earlier- **

**Day: Wednesday: September 14, 2012**

**Time: 3:00 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Castle Town Airport**

_**Link (First-Person POV)**_

When I stepped out of the plane I boarded from Siberia to back home, I went to pick up my luggage and felt hands covering my eyes and giggling.

"Hey, Leon! Long time, no see!" A female voice greeted VERY eagerly.

_"Oh, no... Not You!" _I was starting to have goose bumps and chills down my spine as I threw my hands over the person's hands and literally went face-to-face with the girl. I analyzed her: same height and age as me, short blond/brown hair that's tied back, sapphire eyes, and clad in a cream button-up shirt and navy denim skirt. Her Partner was the same deal, but had blond hair that's tied back and clad in a pale shirt with a flap left pocket and jeans. Yep, it's Them. I'm doomed to Hell for eternity.

"Zoe?! What are you doing here?" I questioned, not amused and scared at the same time.

Well, I guess I have some explaining to do here, huh?

Well, Zoe and Alyssa Nightshade were our Ex-Girlfriends and CIA Agents. Basic rundown, Okay! Coincidentally, they're the American/Female versions of me and Sora. Difference is that their Father is- I mean WAS- the Senator of Colorado, ours is a Famous Banker/Hylian Secret Agent. Bit of a Social Difference there... Okay: I fib. It IS a huge Social Class Difference.

Well, I broke up with Zoe because she was taking our relationship WAY TOO FAR. My agency has a strict Double-0 Code and having or ALMOST having IT- or Kids-; the consequence is a Double-0 Status Suspension. My Father was excluded because of Sora and my name. It's kinda dumb and stupid for a reason like that.

Zoe is NOT going to like it if I told her I'm dating somebody else. Why? She's HELLBENT; not Alyssa since she moved on already, on winning me back, no matter what; even if I have a Girlfriend.

She planted her lips on mine, but I didn't return it; officially chickening and freaking out. ...even though I have the Triforce of Courage, "What's the matter Leon? _CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE_?" She interrogated after the 'kiss'.

Goddess Farore, help me get out of this situation! It POSSIBLY couldn't get any worse…

"Zoe, Alyssa; what are you doing here in this part of the world? Aren't you supposed to be in America?"

"Well 007," Uh-oh, if she said that out loud, I'm screwed and cover's blown, "We're going to attend Hyrule High with you!" Zoe sang.

THAT'S IT! That's the LAST and FINAL TIME I'm asking my patron Goddess for help and advice on 'How-To-Avoid-Your-Ex-Girlfriend-Who's-Trying-To-W in-You-Back-No-Matter-What'!

"I was dragged into it." Alyssa confessed, "I don't mind seeing Sora again; just not trying to hook up with him again."

"SOMBODY KILL ME ALREADY!" I yelled so loud that everyone in the Airport stared at me. I sheepishly scratched the back of my head and swiped my luggage, rushing to my car. I packed the boot with my luggage and entered the DBS V12. I searched my pockets for my keys; empty. "Dammit! Must've left them back at the…" I looked at the entrance of where I ran to my car and saw them, Alyssa in tow, coming towards me. "Aw, crap."

Too late. They reached the DBS V12 and Zoe jangled the keys for the DBS V12 on her finger, leaning on the open window. "Missing something?" I slammed my fist on the Steering Wheel.

Curse her for pick-pocketing my stuff, even my car keys. I stepped out of my car, walking up to her to get my keys back.

She observed the DBS V12, "Lucky! I ALWAYS wanted an Aston-Martin DBS V12! Beats the old M3 you gave me any day…"

"Zoe, give me my keys NOW. And the M3 I gave you for replacing your 750iL was a 21st century model; not some 1980s run-down."

"Hmm, let me think about it…" She wandered off to her thoughts absent-mindedly, swinging the DBS keys on her finger.

I hate myself. Note to self: get "Q" to put a push-button ignition switch in the DBS V12 to replace the key ignition slot so that I won't have to worry about stuff like this!

"If you want your keys back, you owe me something."

"Owe you what?" I looked at my watch, "Oh! Look at the time! I gotta go!" I made an excuse and swiped the keys from her hand, running for the door of the DBS. Sadly, Zoe grabbed the back of the collar of my Harrington Jacket before I could do anything, heck, even get to the car.

"Hold your horses Leon! We're coming with you!" She informed, hissing in my ear. "Or I'll say your Family Motto out to the WHOLE PUBLIC!"

Oh, Goddesses, not the Family Motto! The worse thing I could get from her is my Family Motto: _"Mundus non __est __satis__." _or "The World Is Not Enough." in Latin. Why is it a bad thing? It's forbidden to say that around Hyrule except my Family. It's like a threat, since that motto was used long ago.

"Fine! Just don't talk to me on the way. I had a rough time for the last three days and I need to report to "M"." I took their luggage and placed it in the boot along with my own, entering my DBS and to MI6.

**Day: Wednesday: ****************September ********14**, 2012

**Time: 4:38 P.M**

**Location: MI6 Headquarters**

_**Link (First Person POV)**_

The three of us exited the DBS and I reported to my office.

"Welcome back 007." Moneypenny greeted; then noticing Zoe and Alyssa, "Who are they? Link, you better not be cheating on-" I slapped my hand on her mouth to shut her up.

"Moneypenny!" I hissed, telling her to shut up, "Don't. Mention. It. To. Them!" I whispered so they wouldn't hear. They literally have the listening of a hawk. I lifted my hand from her mouth, then noticing that her cheeks were flushing crimson; the same color as her hair.

_"Why is it always me?" _I groaned in my head. The 'Chick-Magnet' deal is starting to get old really FAST; especially on these three.

"Oh, yeah; 007, you're supposed to report to "M" NOW." She reminded.

"Thanks for the reminder." Again, her cheeks were flushing crimson and a deeper shade than before.

* * *

"You called for me, Ma'am?" I entered my Commanding Officer's office.

She looked up from her papers, "Of course I did 007. Take a seat." I sat down and she handed me a folder.

"What's this?"

"The Analysts' information from your request in Siberia. We couldn't trace the phone from signal encryption: 512-bit cipher."

"Great. Now we'll never know who did this."

"We may have a lead 007… an international businessman Greco. He's in custody thanks to Sora; sadly, he's not talking."

"Fantastic…" I grumbled.

"I was hoping you can crack the cipher since you're the better Agent that can crack a cipher; you can crack a 1000-bit cipher. This one should be easy to break."

"M; you know this process takes time. I need a lot of time; I can't do it during this mission." I noted, looking at the analysis data.

_"Hmm, a standard 512-bit cipher with… 999-bit data encryption? Someone REALLY wants to keep their identity secret. An estimated time of decryption with the Accelerated Decryptor would be a week or two. Without it would take months."_

"I got to go "M". Got a meeting at the Clock Tower." I stood up with the folder.

"Let me guess: Zelda after being away from her for three days." She predicted.

"Yeah… about that." I told her about Zoe, sister in tow as well, coming here to Hyrule.

"Looks like you'll have a huge catfight." She said disappointingly.

"I need to take a break." I walked to my office and locked the door behind me. I turned to face the empty desk only to find Zoe's face right in front of me.

"Sonofa-" I was interrupted with another kiss. "Mmph!" I protested, pushing her off.

"What? I can't see my boyfriend again?"

"It's EX-boyfriend, Zoe." I corrected. Wait… Did I…?

AW, MAN! I BLEW MY COVER! **SMACK!**

Oh, she did NOT just slap me!

"WHAT?!" She shrieked furiously, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'EX-BOYFRIEND'?!"

"You heard me!" I tried to keep my cool so I won't blow a fuse and hit her back, "I'm not in a good mood right now! So PLEASE leave me alone for a while!" I opened the door and shoved her out, locking it.

I walked to my desk and slammed my head on my sprawled arm, EXTREMELY exhausted and thinking about the upcoming events: first Zoe; dragging her sister to coming to Hyrule High to attend AND Zoe trying to win me back, then Zoe slapping me; lastly the upcoming Fight with the School Jerks. What next?

I guess that toxin back in Siberia is making me increase my Anger Issues. I better pay Dr. Warmflash another visit.

**-At the Medical Bay. Shifting to Third-Person-**

"Welcome back 007." The Doctor that told him that he had a misplaced Collar Bone greeted the Double-0.

"Hey Molly. I need a toxin analysis. I seemed to have inhaled some kind of gas back in Siberia." Link requested.

"All right. Let me check." She took out supplies for a blood draw and wrapped a rubber band around his arm and attached a Vacutainer to a Syringe and implanted the needle into his skin; mainly his vein. The tube filled with his blood and she took out the needle; bandaging his blood drawn area.

She walked to the computer and analyzed the blood sample, "Well; looks like I've got some good news."

"What's the good news?"

"Well, the gas isn't a poison. In other words: you're going to live; just going to suffer a little Anger for the rest of the day." She reported.

"Thank Din!" He praised, getting up.

"By the way; how's the injured Collar Bone?"

"Well, I suffered a little; I'll live." He looked at his watch. "Aw man! I gotta go! I'll be late!" He ran to the DBS and started it, heading for the Clock Tower.

**Day: Wednesday: ****************September ********14**, 2012

**Time: 6:05 P.M**

**Location: Hyrule: Clock Tower**

_"Where are they?" _The blond wondered. She and her sister were at the top of the Clock Tower, waiting for their Boyfriends.

"Think they got jumped again?" The redhead inquired.

"I hope they weren't." She looked at her steel-on-steel Omega Constellation Brushed Quartz watch. It was 6:05 and they STILL didn't show up.

"SORRY WE'RE LATE!" A voice cried out. The Girlfriends of the Double-0 Agents looked to see their Boyfriends rushing towards them. They ran towards them, giving them a hug.

"What's your excuse?" Zelda 'fumed'. "You got 60 seconds."

"We were pulled into a mission." Link began. "I had to find an Informant in Istanbul, who was dead when I found him, leading to retrieving Bio-Weapons Research in Monaco that the Informant had; finally stopping a shipment of Bio-Weapons in Siberia."

"As for me, I had to stop an attack on the G-20 from an International Businessman who was actually a Terrorist, eventually finding White back in Italy; leading to a Rerun of the Foot Chase on Sunday." Sora added.

"That's a start. 35 seconds."

The Double-0s pulled out two bars of Ice-Cream from their backs, "We had to buy your favorite Ice-Cream. We know you two are crazy for Sea-Salt." They offered one of their Ice-Creams to them, which their Girlfriends greedily snatched it.

"Good enough. Excused." The four sat down at the edge of the Clock Tower. "So, how was your Mission Sora?"

Sora rubbed his Temple, where he was hit with a Metal Pipe back in Siena, "Other than Metal connecting with your Temple, I'm all right. Link, Kenway betrayed us."

"Kenway?! M's other Bodyguard?" Sora nodded. "Great. Now that's THREE on the 'MI6 Traitors' list."

"I hate to butt in, but who's Kenway?" Zelda was interested in this topic.

"He's M's other Bodyguard. He betrayed us just like Alec." Sora clarified, taking a bite of his Sea-Salt Ice Cream. "Link, what do you know about an ability where you use Echolocation even if you can still see?"

Link looked at his Brother, "You too? And for that question, it's the same name, _stupidus_."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY TO ME?!" Sora sprang up.

"You REALLY need to pay attention in Latin Class, dummy! You didn't know that it's the same deal?! _Bardus stultior_!" Link retorted.

"OH YEAH LEO?!" Sora clenched his fists.

"BRING IT CARTER!"

Before either of the Spies can punch the other, their Girlfriends stood up; holding their shoulders, excluding Link's broken Collar Bone, to prevent any of them fighting.

"STOP!"

"I CAN'T STAND SIBLINGS FIGHT, EVEN TWIN BROTHERS!"

The Brothers calmed down, apologizing to each other before sitting down.

"So Zel," Link began, calling her by her nickname, "Do you know what today is?"

"Link; it's Wednesday."

"True; you're getting warmer." Link hinted.

"Oh! It's our 6-Year anniversary of when the four of us first met! I completely forgot!" Zelda remembered in a heartbeat.

"Right on the spot!" Link cupped her face in his hands and Zelda felt the rough, yet smooth texture of his hand, "You know Zel; you're the reason why I'm fighting. I love you so much that I'll risk Everything for you. You know that I've got your back when you were being bullied; now you've grown into a better you, I still got your back as you got mine. I've gone through Hell with Zoe, but you're better than her."

"I'd say the same about you." Zelda committed, "You are A LOT better than the others I've dated."

Link took a bite of his Sea-Salt; spitting out the bite upon hearing Zelda's confession, "WHA?! YOU dated others before I did?!"

Zelda noticed the red mark on her Boyfriend's cheek, "What happened there?" She changed the subject, placing her delicate hand on it.

"The result of an Ex-Girlfriend finding out that you have found another Girl to date with; not to mention that she's starting to be jealous." Link teased, yet it was true.

Zelda smacked her Boyfriend in the back of his head playfully, "Link! You're terrible!"

"Whoa-oh! Excuuuse me, your Royal Highness!" Link replied teasingly. (A/N: For any of you who think I used the 'FORBIDDEN' Quote from the Legend Of Zelda Cartoon: THINK AGAIN! IT MAY BE CLOSE TO IT; BESIDES, I IMPROVED LUIS' LINE FROM RESIDENT EVIL 4 WHEN LEON AND ASHLEY ENTERED THE CABIN WHEN THEY WERE SURROUNDED BY THE INSANE VILLAGERS! A******s, those Villagers are.)

"Now THAT'S just plain ridiculous r-" Zelda remembered what her and Kairi's Genetic Ancestors were Royalty before, even though she and Kairi aren't this Era's genuine Princesses, "Never mind."

Sora shuttered at the mentioned words 'Ex-Girlfriend' from His Brother. "Link, PLEASE don't tell me that They are here!" Sora's Brother nodded truthfully and sadly, "Dammit! I'm screwed for sure!"

Kairi listened to what her Boyfriend said, shocked and surprised to hear that! "Wait, YOU had an Ex?!"

"Sorry for keeping this a secret from you, Kai. But it's true." Sora confessed, holding her hand.

"Just try asking me." Everybody jumped up from where they're sitting, Double-0s aiming their USP45 and VP70 which were resting on their Switchblade-Wielding hands at the direction of the voice as Zelda and Kairi hid behind their Boyfriends.

A figure appeared from the Shadows, yet a girl with blond hair that's tied back; clad in an Onyx Pinstripe Pants over same-colored Leather Shoes with a slightly raised heel, also dressed in a dark Slate Waistcoat worn over a Pale Button-up Shirt with short sleeves. She also wore Onyx Sunglasses with Tinted Lenses the same color.

"Sora. Long time, no see." She greeted, taking off the Sunglasses revealing her Sapphire Eyes.

Sora looked at Alyssa angrily, "What are you doing here, Alyssa?"

Alyssa looked at Kairi, who was glaring daggers at Sora's Ex. "So, you've found a new girl to date with." She gave a faint smile before looked back at Sora, "Sora, I know I messed up our relationship, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you again. Can we make this up by being friends?"

Sora thought this over: HIS Ex-Girlfriend, wanting to apologize AND be friends to HIM after destroying their relationship even if he has a new Girlfriend right now? "Kai, is this okay with you?"

Kairi scoffed, "As long as you don't try to make out with Sora, Alyssa, it's fine by me."

"I best be off." She turned around, dropping her Sunglasses. "And Leon; you better watch your back tomorrow. She's going to KILL you when she sees you on sight. Best pay your respects to The Living Daylights; she's serious." Alyssa warned. They heard a long-tone **BEEEEP!**

The Four looked for the origin of the sound; seeing the Onyx Sunglasses she wore blowing up, making a Flashbang/Smoke-Screen Hybrid explosion. "See you around." Alyssa bid farewell.

The Four rubbed their eyes to remove the Flash from the Flashbang as well as coughing from the smoke.

"ALYSSA!" Sora yelled. When the Smoke cleared, Alyssa was gone.

"Women." Sora and His Brother commented bitterly, "No offence."

"None taken." Zelda and Her Sister returned casually, "Why do you want us here anyway?"

Link looked at his Omega Seamaster, smirking because of the time. "I usually come up here to calm down if I'm having a bad day, yet… This place makes me feel like I'm a different person; not to mention a View To A Kill." He sat back down with his Brother and Girlfriends.

They sat in silence; watching the Sun set in the horizon as a mix of Gold, Crimson, and Orange.

"Happy Anniversary." The Double-0s pressed their lips on their Girlfriends, who were returning the kiss.

When night fell on the City and Skies, they looked up at the Stars.

"Aw, moment ruined." Zelda groaned. She really enjoyed the Sunset.

Link gave an amusing smile at his Girlfriend, "You know we can do this tomorrow. After the Fight."

The Four arrived at the bottom of the Tower, driving to their Girlfriends' home to drop them off before heading home.

* * *

**YIKES! Looks like Zoe's VERY persistent on refusing the Fact that her Ex has moved on; not to mention the upcoming Fight AND Alyssa acting like Ada from _Resident Evil_! This has become a living Hell for poor Link and Sora (Because of Vanitas) here! Wonder if they'll survive this Hell... **

**Free Special Request for the one who identifies the Garb that Alyssa wore at the Clock Tower! **

**Notes On The Chapter (Unfortunately only one):**

**1: NO! Zoe Nightshade isn't from **_**Percy Jackson**_**! She's from a James Bond Video game, although she shares the same name. Look it up on YouTube or something! GOT IT MEMORIZED!? JEEZ!**

**JOIN US NEXT TIME!**


	14. The Fight

**Day: Thursday: ****************September ********15**, 2012

**Time: 1:35 P.M**

**Location: Hyrule: Hyrule High, Lunchroom**

"So, let me get this straight: YOUR Ex is going to KILL YOU when she sees you?" Shulk clarified to get this straight with his Best Friend.

Link was slamming his head repeatingly on the Table in disappointment and agony. "Ask Alyssa. She knows the whole story here!" He pointed his thumb at Alyssa, who was with Link and the Gang, composed of Link and Sora's with Zelda and Kairi's: Shulk, Roxas, Riku, Terra, Ven, Fiora, Naminé, Moneypenny, Jen, and the recent Alyssa_._

"It's true. My Sister's going to LITERALLY kill Leon here." Alyssa returned; taking a bite of the sandwich she's eating.

"Alyssa, for the LAST TIME; IT'S 'LINK' OR 'LEO' in this part of the World!" Link looked up from his 'torture'.

"Leo, when are you going to STOP hitting your head on the table?! You're doing this all day ever since your Ex came to this School!" Terra lectured, grabbing his hair to make his eyes meet with Link's. It was true. He's been torturing himself all day!

"Link! She's coming!" His Girlfriend tapped his shoulder, signaling that she's coming.

"Crazy Ex at 12:00!"

"Better head for the Library or something!"

"For the love of Farore- I gotta run!" He sprang up from the Table, running as fast as a Roadrunner.

Zoe arrived at the Table, "WHERE'S LEON?!"

"How should I know?"

"I have no clue."

"Who?"

"Don't know him."

"Not here." Everybody answered, faking on where Zoe's Ex-Boyfriend is.

She growled, storming off.

* * *

Link ran in the hallway, hoping to hide from Zoe.

Today was NOT his day. Before he can look ahead, he ran into something- or SOMEONE.

"OOF! Hey buddy, watch where you're-"

"WHAT THE-" He ran into Ganon. "Oh, it's you. I see that the trash hasn't been taken out yet. Ready for payback?" He cracked his knuckles.

Link stepped back, "GANON! No jazz before the Fight! Remember?" He referred to the rules of having a 10-On-One Fight.

Ganon growled, "Fine! Consider yourself toast when we meet at the Park." With that, he walked off with his Pack.

_"Just to think things couldn't get ANY more worse…"_ He put his hands in his pockets, walking back to the Lunchroom.

He took a seat, "This is the WORST thing I've ever faced!"

"What? The fact that your Ex can't take a hint that you found somebody else or the Fight at the Park?"

"BOTH! HOW'D YOU FEEL IF TWO BAD THINGS: YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND COMING HERE AND THE FIGHT WITH THE SCHOOL JERK, WERE PUT TOGETHER IN ONE DAY!?"

_"Geez, quid __Bardus__ Ex-__amica__." _(Latin Translation: Geez, what a Stupid Ex-Girlfriend.) Terra griped in Latin.

_"Vidi__,. Non possum SUPERSTO ultra!" _(Latin Translation: Yep. I can't STAND her anymore!) Link seconded back in Latin.

"Uh, Leo?"

"WHAT!?" Sora and the Gang pointed at him. Link gave a 'Huh? What are you looking at?' look.

Everybody nodded 'No' slowly.

"Look behind you!" Zelda whispered.

_"Farore, don't tell me…" _He slowly looked behind him, seeing a horrific sight. It's Zoe; looking REALLY mad. She ought to be a Bull in a China Shop by now.

"Thought your friends can fool me?!" She crossed her arms, "Leon, you are a REAL Piece Of Work when it comes to hiding!" She grabbed him by the back of his Harrington Jacket, dragging him out of the table.

"HOLD IT!" The Gang stopped Zoe dead in her tracks, blocking the Entrance. "THAT'S ENOUGH FROM YOU! YOU'RE WORSE THAN ALL THE OTHER GIRLS THAT'S SWOONING OVER HIM AND SORA!"

"Zoe… Let… Me… Go!" Zoe's Ex begged, choking from the collar of his Jacket pressing against his throat.

Zoe let go of the Jacket, "This isn't over! I WILL win you back!" She huffed, storming away.

"Link! Are you all right?!" Zelda ran over to him, checking if his Collar Bone is damaged.

"I'm fine… Need to catch my breath." He wheezed, breathing for sweet oxygen. He cleared his throat, standing up. The bell rang, and everyone on the Campus scrambled to their Lockers and Classes.

**-Later-**

Link was taking a Test in his Elective. He groaned in his head, since he OR Sora weren't here for the past three days!

_"Toutes les dames et messieurs bons! Lâchez vos stylos et passez votre test!" _(French Translation: All right ladies and gentlemen! Drop your pens and pass your test!) The Teacher announced. Everyone passed their tests and the bell rang.

Everybody ran out as it IS the last class of the day, _"Monsieur Bond?" _Link was left behind, as he was called by Mr. Grayson, the French Teacher.

"Yes?"

"I realized that you weren't here for the past three days because of your Trip. Since you and your Brother are the only members of your Family, I'll let you take a retake tomorrow." He noted, giving the Teen another chance. Link thanked Mr. Grayson; running off for his Locker to obtain his Backpack. He STILL couldn't believe that Sora wrecked the Vanish!

**-Flashback-**

**Day: Wednesday: ********************September ********15**, 2012

**Time: 8:37 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Bond Estate**

"Sora, where's the Vanish?" He questioned his Brother when they got home.

"I'm going to bed..." Sora went up the stairs; only to be stopped by his Brother.

"I SAID: 'WHERE IS IT'?!" He yelled. His Anger Issues was rising way too fast!

Just as Link was about to deck his Brother, Sora grabbed his wrist, "FINE! IT'S AT THE REPAIR SHOP!"

"WHAT?! YOU WRECKED IT!? DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT CAR WAS DAD'S?!" Link shouted.

Sora clenched his fist. "LEO! CALM DOWN! YOU'RE ACTING UP AGAIN!"

"SO?! GIVE ME A GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T DECK YOU HERE AND NOW!" He exploded.

Sora shed hot tears of sympathy and anger. "I'm sorry. You gave me no choice..." Before Link can deck his Twin, Sora knocked him out with his fist connecting with Link's face. Link tumbled down the Stairs, landing on his back. Sora looked at his unfolding fist, then at his unconscious Brother, "If only Dad was here, then this wouldn't have happen..." He perched himself on the stairs, face buried in his arms as he cried.

**-End of Flashback-**

It was his fault that he lost control on his Anger. He regretted it, along with the Personality he holds within himself.

He didn't know what would happen to his and Zelda's relationship if he revealed his Personality. The 'Sweet and Caring' Personality that Zelda described him was just a mask; he was a Cold-Hearted Bastard on the inside like his Father. If he made the same mistakes as his Father, he'd be just like him; only younger. Only Sora can fit that description; not him.

Sora was EXACTLY the opposite of what he is: carefree and most of the time doesn't have a Plan "B", even easily able to break.

He was walking towards the Gym with his Gang, excluding the Girls, for the Swordsmen Club in the School. It was held every Thursday, teaching all known Sword Arts from around the World.

"Welcome! As all of you are aware, I am Mr. Collins. Today, we will be learning the Japanese Sword Art: Iaido. I expect ALL of you on your best behavior as we got ONE member that's different from all of us. Understand?" Their Instructor questioned. All the participants nodded in agreement.

"Good. I'll split you into pairs. Bond, both of you are with Hom and Lansing. Myers; Moore. Taylor, you're with Shiba." He sorted out the pairs. Link had Shulk to work with as Sora got Roxas, Terra with Ven; lastly Riku with the only Female Member: Jen.

Everyone went to a Training Mat, Safety Padding donned with wooden Swords in Scabbards.

"All right Shulk. Iaido is a Japanese Sword Art when you have to draw the sword from the Scabbard, striking or cutting the opponent." Link clarified. Shulk only knew the basic form of Sword Arts.

"Link, I'm not sure about this..." He was nervous. He was loosely grasping the wooden Scabbard. They practiced; sadly, Shulk was too slow to strike his Mentor for this Lesson. They kept this up for half an hour.

"Shulk, you gotta strike before your opponent does." Link gave a piece of advice, holding his Scabbard downward, "NOW!"

Shulk pulled out the Wooden Sword from the Scabbard, striking the side of his Mentor before he could.

"You got it!" Link congratulated. "Although you'll need to work on your reflexes. The Lesson isn't over..." He walked away, only to to slash with his Sword where Shulk avoided it. They started to spar Iaido style.

Their Instructor approached the two sparring Teens. "I see that you've already mastered Iaido. You can freely spar with anyone."

Link noticed that Jen was deflecting some plastic disks with her Sword. He knew that Jen was the only member of the Club that's female. It was strange: a girl attending a boy's club with a hobby of the Art Of The Sword?

"DUDE! SNAP OUT OF IT!" He saw fingers snapping in front of his eyes.

"What?!" He snapped.

Terra was starting to go all 'I'm gonna tell her!'. "Dude! Are you trying to cheat on Zelda!?"

"Wha- NO! I was about to go spar with her! I mean, look at her!" The Double-0 retorted.

Terra crossed his arms, rolling his eyes in disbelief. "Yeah right."

"Fine! Let's make a bet: if Jen wins the Spar, then tell Her. If I win, you owe me 50 bucks for the damages on your SLR McLaren!" Link countered. He gave Terra 50 bucks for repairing some dents on Terra's 2010 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren, yet HE DIDN'T PAY HIM BACK!

"You're on." He seconded.

"Hey Jen! You wanna Spar?" He challenged Jen, who was finished with her deflecting practice. "You seem a little rusty."

His Pack was watching him talk to Jen. "What the hell is he doing?!" They all questioned surprisingly.

"He wants to Spar with her to help her sharpen her skills. We made a bet to see if he's trying to cheat on Zelda." Terra clarified.

"Oooh, he's SO dead meat when She finds out!" Roxas threatened.

"Idiot! He's just sharpening Jen's skills!" Sora retorted.

"Shut up! I want to see where this goes!" Ven shut both of them up.

Jen looked at the Teen that challenged her. "Sure. I've always had to train alone."

"It's on!" Shulk chimed.

The Sparring Opponents stood on opposite side of the Sparring Mat, both preparing to fight the other. Link made the first strikes; Jen easily dodging the strikes and striking back. Just as Link was about to strike overhead, Jen placed the 'Edge' of her Sword at his neck while raising her eyebrow. She lowered the Sword, Opponent proceeding to resume his strike. Jen dodged the strike, appearing on the other side with her Sword close to the back of his neck.

Link swung his Sword to where Jen was, both face-to-face and Sword close to his neck like the first time before Jen's Sword swept him. He jumped up before the 'Blade' could connect with his leg, repeating what Jen did and easily defeated her.

"AW MAN!" Terra realized that he lost.

"TERRA, YOU LOST THE BET!" Roxas repeated.

"NOW YOU OWE LEO THE 50 BUCKS BACK!" Sora laughed his lungs out because of Terra losing the Bet.

Jen knew that she lost the Spar. Luckily, the Spar was for sharpening her Skills. "You're a good Mentor."

Her Opponent extended his hand; Jen took it and helped her up. "You're a good Opponent as well."

A Gong rang in the room, indicating that the Club is over.

Link took his Gear, placing the Sparring Equipment in his Locker for the Club with the Members. He looked at his Watch, recalling that he had a Fight to deal with.

**Day: Thursday: ********************September ********15**, 2012

**Time: 3:55 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Hylian National Park**

The two arrived at the Park in the DBS V12 and Z8, the Pack in their Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren, Toyota Supra Mk. IV, Lotus Europa S and Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder and Lancer Evolution VII. Their Gang and Leaders saw their Opponents in the center of the Park.

"Let's settle this." Link muttered.

"Well, well. Looks like they DID show up!" Vanitas confirmed angrily.

"Where are they?!" Ganon demanded.

"Right here." The Bond Brothers' Group stepped to the side, revealing Zelda and Kairi.

"We see that our girls are here to cheer us on."

"For the last time; WE ARE NOT YOUR GIRLS!" The Sisters retorted, turning to their Boyfriends. "Get them. So we can be left alone."

"We will." The Brothers reassured.

"Hello, Bond." Link heard a voice enter this Fight, Ganon and Vanitas parting ways to reveal two boys with clothing and hair mirroring the Bond Brothers; instead inverted.

"Dan."

"Jake." The Brothers recalled their Former Friends. Dan and Jake Trevelyan were the Nephews of Alec, being twisted and deranged like their Uncle. They didn't know about Alec's Double-0 Status and so they will never know the Bonds'.

"We'll take you." They smiled angrily.

Ganon, Demise, Onox, Zant, Majora, Malladus, Vaati, Agahnim, Garo, and Dan stood parallel to one of their Victims for four years, circulating clockwise with their Opponent counterclockwise. "Let's get this on!"

Sora was doing the same thing with Vanitas, Jake, Isa, Braig, Aeleus, Dilan, Demy, Ienzo, Even, and Marulia. Whoever throws the first punch starts the Fight.

Ganon threw the first punch: a hard right to the jaw; sadly missing his Target.

THE FIGHT IS ON!

* * *

Demise lunged at one of the Bond Brothers, missing. Link ducked, grabbing his shirt and lifted him before slamming him down to the hard ground. He redirected over Malladus and Garo, grabbing their heads; doing a continuous Tornado Kick to the face.

"Have a nice _TRIP_!" he switched to a Sweep Kick, grabbing them by the legs and down they go!

"STAY DOWN!" He got up before either of the two could; shoe connecting with their faces. He was about to proceed with Demise; stopping short to prevent Agahnim from mugging him.

* * *

Sora on the other hand, was pinned to the ground, soon being dog-piled by his Opponents. He was taking a beating from all 10, vanishing after having enough.

"WAIT JUST A SEC!" Aeleus cried. "IT'S JAKE!"

In Sora's place was Jake, seeing stars after taking one hell of a mugging.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" Suddenly, Aeleus was being pounded by a bruised Sora, being kicked in the face multiple times. Isa was right behind him, striking him. He missed with Sora Hitting the Deck, hitting Vanitas right in the face with his Side Kick; even Sora knocked him out.

"AELEUS, JAKE AND ISA ARE DOWN FOR THE COUNT!" Sora talked like a Sports Announcer before being tackled from behind.

* * *

"NOW YOU SEE ME...!" The Double-0 anticipated a sneak attack from behind while in front of Demise. He was right! Dan ran towards him, missing and tackling Demise instead!

"...NOW YOU DON'T!" He elbow-dropped on both of them, knocking them out. Taking to Agahnim, he kept on connecting his shoe with Agahnim's face until he lost some of his teeth, falling down like a cartoon guy that just fainted.

* * *

"Head's up!" Sora had Braig on the collar, throwing him towards Dilan. Dilan caught him, only to be struck in the face with Sora's shoe. He lost control on his arms, falling down with Braig until his face was connected with Sora's fist.

"HAHA! DIDN'T-" He was tackled by Ienzo before he could finish.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait! Walk the Dog!" He did the Haymaker on Zant, soon K.O'ed after taking a barrage of fists connecting with his face. Vaati lunged at him with a fist, only to be grabbed by the Double-0 and crushed to a pulp. He screamed in pain, taking a Sucker Punch from his Opponent.

"And then... AROUND THE WORLD!" He grabbed Majora by the collar of his shirt, throwing him overhead and into Ganon, Onox, and Agahnim like a Bowling Ball. "STRIKE!" Onox, Majora and Agahnim were down for the count!

* * *

Sora's strike was countered by Demy, quickly reversing the counter and Hit the Deck, repeatingly hitting Demy in the face with a Scissor Kick. He ended him by slamming Demy's head on his leg, then performing an Uppercut. He kept on doing a Beat-Down on Evan, taking him out as he grabbed him, shoe connecting with Evan's chest; being rolled with one last strike to the face.

"See you in the _UNDERWORLD_!" He grabbed Ienzo and Marulia by the heads while running, bringing them headfirst to the ground. Their faces were caked in dirt, seeing stars as they received a nosebleed as well as the others. "NOT!"

* * *

Link was sadly being pummeled by Ganon after earning a streak of not being hit.

"You know what a Bond is?" Ganon questioned, grabbing his Victim for Four Years by the collar of his Jacket. "Hylian trash with a spoiled Legacy. Not to mention a Goddess-forsaken Motto: _Mundus non est satis_."

Leo realized that he insulted his Family; even saying his Family Motto! "You know what a Dragmire is? Goddess-forsaken Gerudos with a Bad Reputation 10,000 years ago and one-way ticket to Damnation!" He anticipated Ganon's punch, twisting it WAY TOO HARD to break it!

"ARRGH!" Ganon let go of Leo, leaving him vulnerable to attack. Leo struck him in the face with his shoe, giving him an imprint of the shoe-mark on the left side of Ganon's face as he gave a hard Left Hook at the side with the shoe-print, giving him double the pain and all of the strikes he used on his other Lackeys. He gave one last Punch, Ganon staggering back; down for the count. For good.

Leo saw that Sora has finished his part. "Considerably, you're BOTH done for." He wiped the blood from his mouth that he earned after a Bloody Fight. They've won. He felt as if he wasn't injured during the Fight, and it was all thanks to his Accelerated Healing Process. He turned around to face Zelda smiling to see that he's won the battle. He knew that this was an obstacle in the War that was about to occur. And that they conquered it. They left the Park, leaving their Opponents in the Dirt.

* * *

**Link: WHOO-HOOOO! I FINALLY BEAT THAT A*****E!**

**Link234521: ENOUGH WITH THE GOD-FORSAKEN LANGUAGE!**

**Sora: Can you PLEASE stop yelling?! You're killing our ears!**

**Link234521: And WHY aren't you dead in _Operation: Revengeance_?!**

**Sora: *Sweat-drop* Um, because I'm a ghost during _Operation: __Revengeance_?**

**Link234521: EXACTLY! AND YOU ONLY APPEAR AFTER THE CHAPTER'S OVER IN _OPERATION: REVENGEANCE_! ****Plus, I LOVE TO YELL! ****ROLL THE 'NOTC'!**

* * *

**Notes On The Chapter:**

**1: Yeah, the 'They' mentioned during Ch.2 is Terra, Ven, and Riku. The 'Gang' part is just a group of friends.**

**2: Yeah, yeah. I know I added three more OCs: Jen Shiba, Dan Trevelyan, and Jake Trevelyan. Who cares anyway?**

**3: Most of the Fight's moves were reused from _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret Of The Ooze_. What? I wanted to add a little humor.**

**4: I know that most of Vanitas' part of the Fight had members of Organization XIII; I just altered their age anyway.**

* * *

** Well, I'd like to wish everybody a happy Valentine's Day in the U.S (And some other Countries). See you around... For the next Chapter.**


	15. Lost Time Regained & Bad Idea?

**Day: Thursday: ********************September ********15**, 2012

**Time: 5:50 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Clock Tower**

Zelda didn't say anything on the ascension to the top of the Tower. Her mood was noted by her Boyfriend as they sat in the same place like yesterday. The explosion mark from the Glasses was still there untouched.

"Zel, is something bothering you?" He noticed that she had a scratch on the side of her neck.

She burst into tears, wrapping her arms around him. "It... was... horrible. Zoe... attacked me... Hurt me... So badly."

Leo clenched his teeth and free fist, wanting to have Revenge on his Ex for hurting Zelda. "Don't worry. I'll get her for you. She must pay for what she's done to you."

She stopped crying, looking at Leo. "Really?"

"Until the day I die, I'll make her pay." They looked each other in the eyes. Zelda swore that Link's eyes were fading Sapphire instead of the usual bright. "Zel, about the 'Sweet and Caring' thing you described me..."

"What about it?"

He clenched his fist. "I'm NOTHING like that... All I am is a mirror image of my Father. He became Cold-Hearted after my Mother died; so have I, but a different side. I'm sorry for not mentioning this when you found out our Secret."

Zelda was shocked from the information. "Y-you're Cold-Hearted?"

He turned away. "It's true. When I kill somebody on a Mission, I don't care about anything about them anymore. Before, I just kill them because of the objective of the Mission; now, no more. Unless if it was you being held hostage, you're a reason why I kill. I don't know what I'd be if you were gone forever."

Zelda cupped her Boyfriend's rough face in her hand, making him look at her. "I don't care if you're Cold-Hearted or not. All that matters is that you're there to protect me."

Zelda's Boyfriend took out two bars of Sea-Salt, handing her one. "Maybe this'll cheer you up."

She took a bite, then savoring the sweet, yet salty flavor. "Remember when we first met at the School before we were introduced properly?"

**-Flashback-**

**Timeframe: Past, 6 years ago.**

**Day: Wednesday, ********************September ********1**, 2006

**Time: 8:52 A.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Hylian Junior School**

"AW MAN! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Ten Year-Olds Link and Sora bolted to the Campus. Normally they'd hitch a ride with their Father, but they took the Bus for the beginning for Year 5. **BAM!**

"OOF!" The Brothers collided with two others, saying the same thing. Their Backpacks and Books flew right off their Shoulders and Hands, landing on the opposite side.

"Sorry!" Link was the first to apologize. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head from impact, placing his hand with the 'Scar' on it. He saw who he crashed into: a girl his age with Blond hair that's tied back, pink and white dress and slip-on shoes the same color.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you'd be heading my way!" The girl apologized to Link, blushing madly at the sight of him.

"I'm... just gonna move on." He quickly picked up his Backpack, bolting out of the area. "NICE MEETING YOU!"

He skidded to a halt, forgetting something- better yet: a Brunette-haired, Sapphire-Eyed SOMEBODY!

"Sora! Get up!" He nudged his Brother to get him up. His eyes were locked into the girl's that he crashed into. _"Oh, brother."_

"Dude! Come on! We've only got three minutes!" He tried to snap him out of it; sadly failing. "You forced me to do this."

He pulled his Brother by the ear, dragging Sora's thoughts out of it. "YEOW!" He sprang up, chasing his Brother for pulling his Ear.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Did you see the look on Sora's face? It was priceless!" Zelda laughed at the memory.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah. We can _never_ forget the time that you and Leo tripped into each other."

"Oh, no." Leo and Zelda griped in unison.

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE!"

"NOT THAT ONE!"

**-Flashback-**

**Timeframe: Past, 2 years ago.**

**Day: Tuesday: March 18, 2010**

**Time: 2:09 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town Secondary School**

Leo tore through the hallways of the School, bell ringing. "MAN! I'LL BE LATE FOR SCIENCE!"

Without even looking, he tripped on somebody's feet, both of them in the most awkward position while on the floor.

"LINK?!"

"Zelda!?" He opened his eyes to see his Crush since Junior School: Zelda. She got off the Double-0 In-Training, blushing from what just happened. "We never had this encounter."

"Agreed." She walked off to her Algebra Class, still red from the encounter. Little did they know that Sora saw the whole thing...

**-End of Flashback-**

"At least _that _didn't happen to me!" Sora was laughing his lungs out.

"Dude... Cut that out!" Leo wanted to slit his throat. He restrained it, unfolding his fist.

"_Sure_… we still Remember the time when you were paired with Kairi back in Science in Junior School." Zelda recalled another embarrassing event.

"NO!"

"DON'T DO IT!"

"Too late." She began weaving the tale.

**-Flashback-**

**Timeframe: Past, 4 years ago**

**Day: Friday, February 14, 2008**

**Time: 2:13 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town Secondary School**

"Bond, you're with Dawes." The Teacher in Science Class assigned the pairing. Sora was paired with his Crush. It was chemistry for today, having to mix Solid CO2 with water.

Sora filled the Test Tube with the Solid Carbon Dioxide. He was too occupied with looking at his Crush that his left hand felt like it wasn't there!

"Sora! Your hand!" Kairi warned.

"Huh?!" He looked at his hand, seeing that it was frozen. "GAH!" He jumped at the sight, running to the Restroom to melt the CO2.

**-End of Flashback-**

"No wonder that you were on _COLD HANDS_!" Sora's twin laughed at the memory.

"At least the Solid CO2 wasn't TOO Sub-Zero!" He protested. "GEEZ!"

"Link, how'd you find us when we were separated back in St. Petersburg?" Zelda questioned, clasping the Necklace that Leo gave her.

Link tapped his Watch, showing the Holographic Projection. "THIS was how I was able to know. I just wanted you to be safe from harm." They watched the sunset, contented with it for the night.

Zelda had other plans in mind for the night. "Want to watch a movie?"

"You sure it's okay with your Father?"

She whipped out her Xperia, talking on it while he was talking. "Yeah... Dad! We'll be fine! See you at 8. Bye."

Link facepalmed himself, witnessing Déjà Vu again: the first back in Monaco. "I'm doomed."

"What's wrong?" Zelda pressed her lips to her Boyfriend.

"I'm witnessing Déjà Vu ALL OVER AGAIN!" He reflected. "And the Déjà Vu is somebody TALKING ON THE PHONE WHILE I'M TALKING!"

"Sorry about that… Leon."

Link felt like hitting himself. _"Great. NOW she's calling me Leon!?"_

"Let's go." They entered the BMW and Aston-Martin, driving to a nearby Theater.

* * *

Again, they were swarmed by teenage boys and girls; having to be escorted inside by the Brothers. "Man! I just wanted to be left alone with my Girlfriend! And do I?! NOOOO! Not even ONE day!" Leon griped. ALL the teenage girls want him to dump Zelda as did the opposite gender.

"Hmm, what to see…?" Zelda tapped her chin, looking at the many films that were on, then deciding. "Oh! Let's see _**Skyfall**_!"

Out of nowhere, Leon grabbed Zelda by the waist, resting his head on her shoulder playfully. "Hold it right there Young Lady! That's guys content right there! Why _**Skyfall**_? And don't give me the 'My-Father's-Lookalike' reason!"

"That's not the reason…" She paid for their tickets, Bond Brothers having to pay for the food. They entered the Theater Room where _**Skyfall**_'s being shown, sitting down.

The movie was pretty much dramatic and action-packed. Leo can easily presume the plot from what he gathered from the opening: 'James' was hunting down somebody that stole a Hard Drive containing the identities of all the Double-0s from across the Globe. 'James' had the suspect cornered at the top of a Train, accidently being shot from his partner for the Mission, plunging into the waters below. The Title Sequence initiated, Bond recognizing the singer- or SINGERS- voices.

"Is THIS why you wanted to see _**Skyfall**_?" Link whispered, earning a 'yes' from Zelda. _"Of course… But if I go through something like this, at least I'll have a plan to deprive for it."_

The movie resumed three months since '007's' disappearance, this time investigating an attack on 'MI6'. He found the person behind the attack, leading to an all-out firefight at the Skyfall Estate. '007' won; "M" in the movie sadly died. His Partner at the funeral introduced herself as 'Moneypenny', retiring from Field Work; instead becoming Secretary to the new "M".

The Credits finally rolled, showing a message at the end of the Credits:

* * *

**In honor of the original James Bond:**

**We dedicate this film to him and his Sons. May his soul Rest In Peace.**

* * *

Little that the Productions that made the film know that James and his Sons are Double-0s in reality…

"THAT'S the reason why Leon: the Productions behind _**Skyfall **_dedicated the film to you and your Father. Not to mention that Kairi and I made the auditions for the Movie's Main Theme." Zelda clarified, the four walking out of the Theater.

"How- WHEN'D- you land the role?" Leo questioned, wondering when'd they land the role.

"We landed the Auditions during Summer Vacation. THAT'S when! We couldn't just let you and your Pack of Friends take all the glory when you auditioned for **_The Living_ _Daylights_**!" Kairi chimed.

"HEY! IT'S THEM!"

"LEMME AT HIM!"

"Run." The Brothers grabbed their Girlfriends' hands, tearing through the streets as they were being chased. *Play the following song: "Hound Dog" by Elvis Presley*

The Brothers pulled out their Car Keychains, pressing the Homing-Tracker.

The Cars started by themselves, once again producing a hologram of a Driver; even the License Plate changed to **AM-07-16 **and **BMW-99-08** before pursuing their Drivers. The Cars followed the traffic; instead too late to arrive.

* * *

The Four lost their 'Adoring Public', winding up in the Wrong Place at the Wrong Time. For one: it's starting to get cold.

"YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHIN' 'BOUT WOMEN! YOU DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF KNOWLEDGE!"

_"Uh-oh. We're in downtown Castle Town! That means…" _The Four knew they were in Big Trouble.

"You got that?" They encountered a group of teens wearing mostly blue clothing. One of the teens noticed the Bonds and Dawes Siblings. "Look at that…!"

The rest looked at what the first saw, giving a Wolf Whistle at the sight of the Girls. "Ain't that foxy!"

"Here. Take my coat Zel." Leo swung his Billy Reid Peacoat over his shoulders to hand it. Zelda took it as she was just wearing a shirt.

"Wait! It's those Lovebirds on the interview! Care to spare a couple of bucks Bond?" One of the guys growled.

Leon placed a hand on where his VP70- and Switchblade- were holstered, hiding from sight. "Why don't 'cha guys just Beat It?"

The Group just laughed at the threat. "HAHAHAHAHA! Who does this guy think he is?! Michael Jackson?"

One of the Teens walked up to the 'Fanclubs' Targets. "Hey Bond. I'll do ya a favor: we gonna make sure you and that Brother of yours date nobody." He pulled out a Silver-colored Smith & Wesson SWFRS Switchblade as he whistled.

At that moment, tons of teens popped out of the abandoned houses. "Zel, call the Cops!"

Zelda didn't want to leave her Boyfriend to the Arif Gang; for her protection and life, she ran away, Sister and Sora following her.

"Yeah, let's give him a _trim_. Get 'im guys." The Remaining Brother was tackled from behind, pinned to the ground by the Leader of the Gang followed by three others. "Maybe up here?" The blade-wielding Leader questioned his comrades. "Or maybe up here?" He pointed the blade higher. "Or maybe, how about here?" He dragged the blade across the left cheek, making the Teen writhe and scream in pain.

They heard a siren blare in the area, Arif Gang scurrying away while yelling: "COPS! RUN!" like the Rats they were.

"You all right, Mr. Bond?" A Police Officer questioned. "What are you doing in this part of Town?"

"Well, funny you should mention THAT! I was just having a Peaceful Day, then followed by a Fight in Hylian National Park with Dragmire; saying my Family Motto AND being chased by love-struck girls wanting ME to dump Zelda Dawes!" He gave a brief run-through on today, covering his cut Cheek: an exact match to the one from Ganon over a week ago.

"Okay, we already know that you and Sora are being chased by girls, but a fight at Hylian National Park? We had a report on that, saying that it was you and Sora fight against 10 people. If that's true, then Dragmire and his accomplices should go to Juvenile Detention for forced attack on one of England's Most Well-Known Families and saying the Forbidden Motto." The Officer was writing down what one of the Remaining Bond Representatives' said. "At least that Miss Dawes was able to contact us before you, your Brother, and her Sister were turned to Horse-Feed."

The Officer turned to where Zelda was, borrowed Peacoat slung over her shoulders and tears falling from her face while sitting on the hood of the Aston-Martin. Link ran to her, embracing her in comfort. "Are you all right?"

He noticed a streak of crimson on the other side of her neck. "Today wasn't our day, was it Leon?"

"Sadly, it wasn't. Even I got a cut. But there's more days for good fortune to come." He swung his good arm across her shoulders, both walking to the DBS V12.

"By the way; who WAS that guy that brought the Aston-Martins on Sunday?" Zelda questioned.

"That was a friend of ours: an Undercover Double-0. You may be freaked out at this fact: one of his eyes is Gold. I'm not kidding!" They began to chat once they were inside the Grand Tourer.

"No way! Gold?! Why Gold?"

"Little Backstory: when he was on an assignment during our Training, he was shot in the Right Eye. Somehow, he survived a shot like that, being called 'One-Eye' and stuff like that by the others except my Predecessor and Alec." He began.

"He was fueled with rage for the one responsible, resulting in an expulsion of Double-0 Status. He joined his Rival, obtaining a Gold-Hued Cybernetic Eye with Magnetic Induction Field, Electromagnetic Hacking, Magnetic Polarity Shield, and Computer Virus functions. Backstabbing both of them for Information, he returned to MI6, earning back his Double-0 Status; becoming the Successor to Alec."

Zelda cupped her chin in her fist, processing the acquired information. "How DID you and Sora get your Double-0 Status?"

Link started the Engine, driving away from the site with the Z8. "I'd save that story for another time." He looked at the Digital Clock in his Dashboard. "It's a quarter to 8. I'd better get you home."

**Day: Thursday: August 29, 2012**

**Time: 7:55 P.M**

**Location: Castle Town, Hyrule: Dawes Residence**

"I'll see you at class tomorrow!" Zelda and Kairi cried out after they waved at their Boyfriends.

"See you at class!" They returned, starting the Engines; heading home.

"Heh! Took me a while to find out where He lives. Now that little excuse for a Mayor's Daughter WILL wish that she didn't hook with Him!" A figure in the Shadows vowed, walking away; whipping out a Sony Ericsson Xperia Ray Smartphone. Link didn't even notice the little nick and dot on his License Plate…

* * *

**Well, who WAS that? What do YOU think? **

**A/N: I originally planned to release this for Valentine's Day, but I was cut short for lack of time. Sorry guys. At least the Cast isn't bugging me this time…**

**Notes On The Chapter:**

**1: I know: MAJOR conflict between ****Zoe and Zelda. But hey; Zoe DOESN'T know when to take a hint. Who knows: maybe she'll find somebody else…**

**2: I know that the genuine **_**Skyfall **_**Movie was on November 9 (U.S.) and October 26 (U.K.), but it's a homage to this FanFic AND the James Bond series. As for the Arif Gang, they're different from their Real Life counterpart: being a standard Street Gang for Armed Robbery and Murder.**

**3: I know that Adele made the Title Sequence Song in the film, but in the **_**Skyfall 007 **_**counterpart: it's Zelda and Kairi. I'm not saying that I hate the Original Theme; I just wanted to alter it.**

* * *

**Catch y'all next time! The next Update may come sooner than you think!**


	16. Author's Notice

**Author's Notice:**

**I want to let you know that I'm putting _Skyfall 007: Mission Start _on Hiatus for a while until _Operation: Revengance_, One-Half of a Prequel to _Skyfall 007_, is complete. Just check out my Profile to see _Operation: Revengance _for some history on the Characters before _Skyfall 007 _started.**

**Sorry everybody; this doesn't count as an update.**

**-Link234521, author of _Skyfall 007: Mission Start_.**


End file.
